The Loud House: Lincoln Homecoming (Español)
by Eddy Black Fire
Summary: Si has estado sola. Me he ido hace mucho tiempo. Pero después de todo lo que he hecho, después de todo este tiempo regreso a casa junto a tí. Nunca mostraré, el dolor que he llegado a conocer. Porque todo lo que he hecho, Porque después de todo este tiempo regreso a casa. Alcancé el cielo, y ya he dado mis despedidas. Pues mi corazón está con ustedes. Más ahora.
1. Volviendo a Casa

_**L**_ _a_ _Carretera se encontraba en una quietud muy grande. Un hombre de veinticuatro años se encontraba viajando en un taxi, reencontrándose con un barrio que no había visto desde hace ya cinco años, y sumando los que pasó entrenando en el ejército. Fue a Afganistán a luchar por una causa menos que indigna, pero lo hizo por algo que él creía. Todo lo que hizo lo hizo por su familia, por la gente que lo había visto crecer y marcharse para luchar.  
Durante todo este tiempo que pasó, lo único que quería era sólo encontrarse a sí mismo. Lincoln Marie Loud, un hombre que había vuelto de la guerra, regresaba a su hogar después de haber recibido la baja militar.  
¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Por qué se había unido al ejército a pelear una guerra sin victoria? Y ahora, ¿Por qué quería regresar a su hogar?  
Bueno, ustedes se estarán preguntando mucho, pero la verdadera pregunta aquí es:  
¿Dónde empezó esta historia?_

 _Aún recordaba un millón de cosas por las que había vuelto, aunque también por las que había ido. Recordaba a su padre deprimido por haber perdido su empleo, y preguntándose cómo saldrían de aquella situación económica; de cómo su madre intentaba levantarlo y ayudarlo para que pudiera encontrar trabajo. En esos meses, los once hijos de la familia se limitaban en millones de cosas. Incluso Lori pensaba en abandonar sus estudios para poder apoyar a sus padres económicamente. Así fue cómo poco a poco su casa se desmoronaba, y cuando un halo de esperanza se presentaba a la cabeza de familia, con una oportunidad sin igual…, otra tragedia tuvo que ocurrir.  
Un descuido, un accidente, un giro al azar del destino, pero en contra de un hombre bueno. Quizás si el camión no hubiera ido a la velocidad que iba el señor Loud, hubiera llegado a casa a dar la buena noticia; quizás si la van familiar, o como le decían, Vanzilla hubiera frenado a tiempo, ese camión hubiera pasado de largo; pero él hubiera no existe, ¿Cierto? La van de su padre, y el padre de su padre, y de una generación, quedó hecha pedazos en la carretera. No se hubiera podido saber qué habría sido en el pasado, y la peor parte se la llevó el pedazo de carne deshecho que, antes, era un padre amoroso de una familia de doce integrantes.  
Recordó cómo su mamá lloraba sin consuelo y Lori la abrazaba, llorando por su pérdida al recibir la llamada de la policía. Esa noche, todas las hermanas de la familia, y Lincoln, se abrazaron afrontando esa pérdida catastrófica. Después de eso, la madre de los once chicos tuvo que encontrar otro trabajo de tiempo completo. Ya casi no la veían en casa y, cuando la veían, estaba completamente estresada. Ya no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para sus propios hijos, ya no tenía tiempo para nadie. Luego, Lori abandonó la Universidad para encontrar un trabajo y apoyar, como fuera, en casa. Ella se volvió casi como una segunda madre para todos; de todas formas, ella era la mayor. Aunque, a veces, cuando mamá regresaba de casa y veía las cuentas a pagar, Lori se encontraba con ella afrontando una situación muy decadente, preguntándose cómo saldrían de esa. Luna comenzaba a participar en pequeños conciertos, en los que se pagaba una buena suma de dinero; Luan hacía presentaciones en ciertos bares y tabernas para ganar un poco de dinero. Las hijas mayores de los Loud hacían lo que podían, pero, aun así, no era suficiente para cubrir tantos gastos y, por poco, Lynn abandona su sueño de ser jugadora profesional para enfocarse en un trabajo sin futuro. Lucy había dejado de hablar cerca de sus hermanas y de Lincoln, ya no pronunciaba ninguna palabra desde el día que su padre murió.  
Todo estaba mal en la casa Loud._

 _A falta de una figura materna, Leni funcionaba como podía, pero su torpeza era el problema más grande de la casa. Sí, a duras penas podía, pero necesitaban a alguien que realmente funcionara como un ejemplo paterno o materno, y Lincoln fue esa solución. Un ejemplo para las menores y el que apoyaba a todas por igual. Arreglaba problemas, hacía cosas para solucionar la mayor parte de los sucesos que se ocasionan en casa, era padre y casi madre en la mayor parte de las ocasiones, y con Lily se había vuelto muy cercano. Ahora él era la figura paterna de Lily, a pesar de que había cinco hijas menores, en realidad eran seis, pues Leni nunca fue muy lista o competente, o inclusive buena para muchas cosas. Lincoln, por mucho tiempo, asumió esa identidad de cabecilla del hogar; sin embargo, aun con lo que las hijas mayores de la familia Loud hacían, no era suficiente para lograr pasar por la crisis económica. Aún se debían pagar muchas cosas: Electricidad, agua, gas, colegiaturas, cable, cosas básicas del hogar y, lo más importante, comida._

 _Se dice que, en momentos desesperados, se requieren medidas desesperadas. Lincoln recibió la noticia de que en el ejército pagaban buenas sumas de dinero por nuevos reclutas, una suma que ayudaría a esa familia desesperada a salir de una situación cada vez más desesperada. Él fue en contra de todo lo que creía para hacer lo necesario. Se alistó en el ejército en secreto y esperaba que todo saliera bien, pero todo secreto salía a la luz tarde o temprano, y su familia no se podía creer esa decisión de Lincoln. Todas estaban en contra de que se fuera a la marina y que, un día, fuera llamado a la lucha. Incluso su novia de primaria, Ronnie Anne, se rehusaba a que Lincoln se fuera a una lucha sin nada bueno para ese joven. Sin embargo, con lo que el ejército pagaba, era suficiente para que Lori regresará a la Universidad, Luan no tuviera que ir todas las noches a pedir una presentación, que Luna se dedicará a descansar de tantos conciertos en cualquier bar, Lynn siguiera sus sueños de ser una deportista estrella, y a las demás de seguir teniendo un sueño de ser lo que quisieran ser, y finalmente tener a su Madre con ellas todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Todo a costa del propio Lincoln…, pero su siempre leal amigo Clyde le seguiría a cualquier parte, incluso al infierno mismo. Once años han pasado desde el trágico día de la muerte de su padre, y mucho ha cambiado desde que se fue a cubrir ataques terroristas en Kabul, Afganistán. Lori finalmente había podido formar una familia con Bobby, Luna formó una banda inspirada en su ídolo, Mick Swagger; Luan se volvió famosa en el Stand Up Comedy, Lynn se convirtió una deportista admirable, con varios contratos en diferentes disciplinas deportivas; Lola había sido reina de belleza y modelo varias veces, y entonces se encontraba en un desfile en París; Lana era mecánico y trabaja en un taller cerca de casa, y cuando podía, también era plomero; seguía apoyando y viviendo en el hogar, aunque junto a las demás, quienes solían dejarle suficiente dinero para cubrir todos los gastos. Lisa se consagró en una prestigiosa comunidad científica, aún a su temprana edad, y luego estaba en una academia para descubrir la cura a todas las enfermedades habidas y por haber. Muchas de las hijas de la familia Loud han logrado sus sueños, pero, ¿qué ocurre con las restantes?  
_

 _Lucy sigue sin decir una palabra, o al menos, en frente de nadie. Sólo se le oye hablar cuando está sola, o cuando nadie vivo está cerca. Seguía viviendo en la casa Loud, aunque a veces ya no se le veía rondando continuamente por ahí. Lily se había vuelto una niña admirable en la escuela, recordaba mucho a Lincoln cuando este era más chico, y se sabe que va por buen rumbo, aunque es adicta a los cómics y manga.  
No obstante, Leni… nunca pudo destacar en la moda. Nadie compró sus diseños, nadie la eligió jamás para una línea de otoño o verano. Siempre fue rechazada por no aportar nada nuevo y, aunque lo intentó y casi lo lograba, su forma tan despistada de ser le costó su sueño de ser diseñadora. Seguía viviendo en la casa Loud, aunque muy deprimida por no poder haber sido lo que siempre quiso.  
Ahora, el único hijo varón de los Loud regresa después de mucho tiempo lejos._

 _ **The Loud**_ _ **House: Lincoln**_ _ **Homecoming**_ _ **.  
**_ _Capítulo 1 Regresando a Casa.  
[Edades de los Loud.]  
Lincoln 24.  
Lynn 26, Luan 27, Luna 28, Leni 29, Lori 30.  
Lucy 21, Lola/Lana 19, Lisa 16, Lily 13._

 **L** incoln Más que nadie sabía lo que significaba volver a casa después de tanto tiempo, La marina lo ayudó a reformarse en muchas cosas y a disciplinarse, sus manos aún recordaban su M16 con la que pasó días en los que quería y anhelaba regresar a casa, Incluso recordaba ese retroceso con el que solía arrebatar vidas, cada vez que disparaba se sentía lejos de su propio hogar, Incluso esas veces que veía a sus compañeros morir le traían sentimientos horribles, cuando cada uno de sus hermanos en armas caía ante el inevitable final, El tiempo que pasó en Kabul se había quedado en él llenándolo de cicatrices por una guerra sin fin e injusta, 5 Años de lucha incesante contra Al Qaeda y otros grupos Terroristas, Las noches en la que las cartas de sus hermanas, madre y su novia lo mantenían cálido en las noches frías, Cuando podía llamar a alguien siempre era a su madre o a Ronnie Anne, Escuchando las noticias que acontecían en un mundo no tan cruel pero igual de difícil, Siempre preguntando si los Cheques habían llegado a tiempo, Ronnie siempre recibía ese dinero y lo compartía justamente con la Madre de Lincoln. Y luego para enterarse de las situaciones de sus demás hermanas, Se sentía muy feliz con la mayoría de ellas pero con Leni y Lucy tenía varios sentimientos encontrados, Trataba como podía de mantenerse positivo ante las situaciones de su familia, Esperando el día de regresar a casa para volver a apoyarlas a todas, Pero en su Cuarto año ocurrieron muchas de las tragedias por las cuales aún se atormenta, Como los bombardeos que hicieron que su unidad se destruyera y el día que Clyde murió en sus brazos un 4 de Mayo a las 3:30 de la mañana, En su quinto año en Kabul su sufrimiento empeoro cuando la batalla lo hizo alejarse más y más de su hogar y cuando la guerra ya lo había alejado lo suficiente, Cuando él más que nada quería alejarse de todos ocurrió… Una mina colocada en el momento menos oportuno, Bajo una tormenta de arena y bajo el sonido de la batalla, Cuando despertó recibió ambas noticias como puñaladas al alma, Aunque ya no importaba pues finalmente encontrar la paz era lo único que le importaba, Aunque pidió que solo a su novia se le informará de su regreso, Él quería encontrar la manera de decirles a sus hermanas y a su madre de su pérdida, Así que se quedó en el apartamento de Ronnie aunque solo una semana bastó para que Ronnie le dijera a Lincoln que la misma guerra lo había cambiado, Aún podía escuchar las palabras de su novia resonar en su cabeza.

"¡No Lincoln!, Tú Cuerpo Regresó… Pero Tu Mente Sigue Atrapada en Afganistán." Ella quería de regreso a su novio, Pero él no sabía cómo reencontrarse a sí mismo, Hasta que su mente le dijo la forma en la que él regresaría a ser el de antes, No hay lugar como el hogar. 

Él miró detenidamente esa casa donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sintiendo un sentimiento muy acogedor, Él tomó su bolso maleta y abrió la puerta del taxi, Se paró y comenzó a mirar sus alrededores, Mucho había cambiado desde esa vez que fue llamado a la batalla, Seguía siendo su hogar y la nostalgia la sentía en flor de piel, Pagó su pasaje y el taxista se retiró para dejar al ex soldado reencontrarse con su hogar. Aún se sentía muy raro al caminar, pero sabía que eso era normal, Muchos decían que era algún tipo de suerte macabra y que era mucho mejor que haberlas perdido a las dos, Que en realidad lo peor hubiera sido que ambas hubiesen quedado en el campo.

"Hay hombres que regresan en sillas de ruedas, O peor. Tú tuviste suerte." Fue lo último que escuchó decir del médico militar, aunque él estaba completamente de acuerdo con su novia Ronnie, Hubiera preferido regresar completo, Pero al menos es mucho mejor que nada. Camino por el pórtico de su hogar sintiendo la nostalgia subiendo por su espina, Aunque se quedó pensativo en la puerta de entrada, Tapó bien su pierna derecha y se armó de valor para tocar el timbre.  
-Muy Bien Lincoln… esto es fácil. - Se dijo a sí mismo mientras veía esa misma puerta de millones de veces. -Solo toca la puerta y que sea lo que tenga que ser… Vamos hombre… Que has pasado por peores situaciones a esta. - Limpiándose el sudor de su frente. -Muy bien aquí voy. - Su mano derecha se elevó hacia el botón y dedo se deslizó hacia la bienvenida a su hogar. El timbre se escuchó y una pequeña voz dijo alegremente.

-¡Yo Abro! - Lincoln reconoció el sonido de esa dulce vocecilla, Intento no llorar en ese instante por la emoción de volver a escuchar a esa niña. Al abrir la puerta esa Chiquilla se quedó viendo a ese Hombre, Vestida con un overol azul, Una playera Anaranjada y con su cabello dorado recogido por una cola de caballo. Ella se le quedó viendo por unos instantes Ese hombre vestido de pantalones Azul marino, Una playera Anaranjada y arriba de eso una chamarra de color verde grisáceo. y Cabello semi largo Blanco, Esa niña lo vio y en ese mismo segundo las lágrimas de la emoción brotaron de sus ojos azules, Lincoln dejó caer su maleta y abrió los brazos para recibir a la pequeña niña. -¡Papi! - La niña se abalanzó hacia él abrazándolo de una forma que nunca más lo quería soltar, Lincoln se arrodilló para estar a su nivel para posar su mano derecha en la cabeza de Lily las lágrimas de ambos caían en el hombro del otro, Lincoln en ese primer momento se sintió en casa, Un lugar al que llamar hogar y esa jovencita representaba una gran parte de su hogar.

-Oh… Dios… Ohhh Dios. - Mirándola. -Lily mi niña, Has crecido mucho. - La emoción del momento por ser bienvenido a su hogar con esa pequeña fue suficiente para que dejara de lado los pensamientos de sus problemas.

-Sí. - Limpiándose las lágrimas. -Y tú no has cambiado en nada Papá. - Tomando el rostro del ex soldado.

-Créeme Lily he cambiado mucho. - Cerrando sus ojos. -Pero eso no importa ahora. - Dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y acto siguiente cargo a su hermana con su brazo derecho y su maleta con la otra. -Dime ¿Dónde está Mamá? -

-Está en la sala. - dijo Lily, pidiendo que fuese bajada con pequeños toques. Luego tomó el brazo de Lincoln para dirigirlo hacia donde estaba esa mujer que había representado mucho para su familia. En la sala, fue junto a su madre para verla, tanto que quería decirle... y aun así no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Ahí estaba, una mujer anciana pero aún con mucha vida dentro de ella, sentada ahí en una silla mecedora, moviéndose con el viento. -Así que al fin has regresado. - dijo con un tono alegre y mirando a su hijo. No se pudo levantar porque sus piernas le fallaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. -Mi querido hijo Lincoln. - El mencionado puso una rodilla al suelo para que ella lo pudiera apreciar. La madre, tomando la cabeza de su hijo, comenzó a apreciarla entre sus manos. -Has pasado por mucho ¿cierto? -

-Sí…- Mirando hacia otra dirección. -He… pasado por mucho. - Tratando de que su madre no viera sus ojos, Esos ojos que habían visto y presenciado el infierno en persona.

-Aunque trates de ocultarlo, esos ojos no mienten. No subestimes el poder de una madre para ver el sufrimiento de sus hijos. - Levantó su mirada para verlo a esos ojos café que su niño había heredado del padre. Lincoln no podía ocultarlo más y comenzó a sollozar, por lo que su madre lo abrazó para contenerlo. -Ya, está bien si quieres llorar.  
Lincoln comenzó a abrazar a su madre pues ella tenía razón, Todo por lo que había pasado, Todo el sufrimiento, Todo el dolor, Todas sus pérdidas, Todas sus muertes, Todo lo que se guardó por 5 largos años querían salir de esa caja que tenía por corazón.

-Yo sé que has pasado por mucho Linc, nosotras siempre lo supimos y pensamos en ti. No había día que tú no fueras parte de nuestros pensamientos. Pedíamos a Dios por ti, para que regresaras a salvo de esa horrible guerra. Pasamos mucho tiempo sin ti, pero aquí estás. - Levantando la mirada de su Hijo. -Finalmente después de todo este tiempo estás aquí con nosotras. - la madre enjugó sus lágrimas. -Entiendo el dolor que es perder a alguien que quieres, cuando supe lo de Clyde… Sabía que había sido un golpe muy fuerte, Estuve en su funeral junto a sus padres. - 

\- ¿Y cómo están ellos? ¿Qué dijeron? - Lincoln interrumpió a su madre.

-Tranquilo. - Respondió su madre posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de su hijo. -Ellos saben que al final fue su decisión, no tienes la culpa de nada muchos soldados mueren en las batallas, sí Clyde era un buen joven como tú y merecía volver a casa…- Reteniendo el sentimiento amargo de una muerte muy injusta. -Pero Dios tiene un plan para todos nosotros, Puede que no podamos entenderlo, Pero ahí está recordándonos que el tiempo cura heridas del pasado. -

Lincoln Bajó la cabeza.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese plan? Porque yo no puedo entenderlo. - su voz sonaba triste y entrecortada, pero se mantenía sobria.

-Solo tú tienes que descubrirlo hijo mío. - Levantando nuevamente su cabeza -Sé que es doloroso y mucho, pero podrás superarlo… Tú siempre has sabido cómo sobrellevar todo, esto no te detendrá. - 

Lincoln se comenzaba a sentir bien pero aún había unas ultimas cosas que se debían decir. -Mamá… yo… Había vuelto ya hace unas semanas. - Su madre solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé… Sé que le pediste a Ronnie que no nos dijera nada. - Lincoln la miró por unos instantes sabiendo que eso sería algo que seguramente la haría enojar, Pero ella siguió con su actitud serena y calmada. -Ella me pidió que no le dijera nada a tus hermanas, Yo quería que fuera una sorpresa. - Lincoln se sintió mejor al escuchar eso, Aunque no quitaba ese sentimiento de culpabilidad.

\- ¿También te contó sobre… ¿Lo otro? - Sintiendo una sensación abrumadora en su pecho.

-No… Pero mencionó algo sobre una pérdida. - En su voz se notaba lo mismo. -Tu baja militar fue por eso… No quiero decir que me alegro, Pero te hizo volver y aunque no sea de la forma que queríamos, Todas estamos agradecidas de tenerte devuelta, Pero aun así queríamos que tu cuerpo hubiera permanecido intacto. - Se le escuchaba culpable por decir esas palabras. Lincoln se mantuvo tratando de que su madre no llorará, Incluso si sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer. -Lincoln… Hijo mío… ¿Podrías mostrarme por favor? -

El ex soldado miró a sus espaldas para ver si Lily no se encontraba ahí. Luego respiró profundo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaba esperando el momento correcto para decirte esto. - levantó la parte derecha de su pantalón para mostrar una cicatriz. -Pero… la verdad siempre sale a la luz de una u otra forma… Y es mejor mostrar la verdad. -

Su madre vio atentamente el cuerpo que su hijo había perdido.

-El doctor me dijo que al menos tuve suerte. Hay soldados que regresan sin las dos. - Y cubrió su pierna falsa bajando la manga de su pantalón.

-Oh… Mi hijo… Hubiera preferido que no fuera así. - La madre lo abrazó, y comenzó a llorar. 

-Perdón por no haber regresado completo como lo prometí. - Lincoln le regresó el abrazo.

-Pero al menos regresaste. Y eso es lo único que importa. - Madre e hijo se quedaron así por unos momentos.

-Má otra cosa. - Rascándose la nuca tratando de no parecer nervioso. - ¿Podrías darme asilo temporal en la casa por unos días?, Lo que pasa es que Ronnie y yo nos estamos tomando un tiempo y…-

-Por supuesto hijo, Esta es tu casa. - Interrumpiendo a Lincoln. -Desde el inicio hasta el final siempre será tu hogar. - Poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Bueno, gracias Má…- dijo el ex soldado de manera tranquila pero triste.

\- ¿Ocurre algo hijo? - preguntó la señora al notar ese tono triste en su hijo.

-Bueno… Ronnie y yo… Decidimos tomarnos un tiempo, por separado. - respondió él con cierta culpabilidad pues sabía por cuáles razones se había distanciado de su novia. Le venían los recuerdos de lo ocurrido esa semana, el haberse reencontrado con Ronnie, las cosas de la guerra que lo acompañaron y que hicieron que ella ya no lo reconociera.

\- ¿Te separaste de Ronnie? Pero yo creí que la amabas hijo. - Dijo preocupada por la situación.

-No, no, no, no me mal entiendas Má. La sigo amando. Ronnie y yo seguimos nuestra relación, pero... - sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. - Ocurrieron ciertas cosas cuando yo regresé, y estuve esa semana en su apartamento. No quiero hablar de ello, pero no te sientas mal, todo está bien entre nosotros. Es solo un tiempo para pensar y…- ocultó su mirada dándose la vuelta. - Para encontrar algo que perdimos.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que perdieron? - preguntó su Mamá notando la última acción de Lincoln y lo que había dicho.

-Mira, no entremos en detalles, ¿está bien? Por ahora todo está bien. Cuando sea el momento hablaremos al respecto.

Su madre sabía que mentía, pero respetó la intimidad de su hijo. De cualquier manera, el Ex soldado se había ganado esa confidencia.

-Está bien hijo. - asintió ella con la cabeza.

-Bueno… Y cambiando de tema, ¿dónde me podría quedar? - Lincoln habló más animado que antes.

-De hecho, tu cuarto sigue sin muchos cambios. No hicimos nada con él, no guardamos las cosas que preferiste que se quedaran aquí en el ático o la cochera, aún está como lo dejaste. Si Lana lo hubiera querido, lo habría usado para guardar sus herramientas, pero decidió ponerlas en el garaje junto a sus mascotas. - Su voz se escuchaba más alegre.

-Jeh ¿Entonces Lana iba a convertir mi cuarto en un santuario de reptiles? - el hijo mediano de los Loud comenzó a reírse por esas palabras.

-Pues Lily también fue parte de que eso no fuera, Ella suele estar ahí cuando quiere leer tus Cómics y Mangas, Además parece que es su segundo cuarto, Te extraño mucho ¿Sabes? - Su semblante parecía mucho más alegre.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno. Creo que mi hermanita al final se volvió como yo je je je. - Lincoln se levantó para ir a ver su cuarto.

-Pues no es para menos, Ella admira mucho a su Papá. - Lincoln se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

-Sí… Lo sé. - Un sentimiento muy fuerte le recorrió el pecho.

Su madre notó aquella reacción lo que le causó una sonrisa. -Bueno será mejor que le des a Leni la buena noticia de tu regreso. - ella mantuvo ese sentimiento acogedor.

-Muy bien. - el hijo pensaba en otra cosa. - De hecho, me gustaría darles a todas las buenas noticias hoy. - dijo él de una manera más alegre.

Al pasar a la sala, Lily se encontraba ahí y Lincoln la siguió sin antes escuchar a su madre decirle unas palabras.  
-Me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta, hijo mío.

Por unos momentos Lincoln fue invadido por una sensación agradable en el pecho. Pero rápidamente eso cambió cuando una enorme tristeza lo embargó, sólo para recordar las palabras de Ronnie Anne, "Si tan solo hubiera regresado."

Al subir al segundo piso miró a su alrededor, todo parecía exactamente como lo recordaba, pero con diferencias muy notables, como que el pasillo estaba muy silencioso. En todos sus años ese pasillo no era silencioso, de ninguna manera, sino que debía ser estridente y con chicas corriendo por todas partes. Aunque después de la muerte de su padre cada vez era más escaso de vida, pero nunca estaba ausente de la misma, contempló por momentos todo sintiendo esa misma nostalgia de antes recorrer su espina. Cerró los ojos e imaginó una era hace quince años en el pasado viviendo sin problemas, sin preocupaciones, como un niño casi normal en una casa con diez hermanas y dos padres que daban a todos su cariño y atención por igual. ¿Qué tan atrás habían quedado esos tiempos? Miró hacia el cuarto de sus hermanas mayores y vio la puerta entreabierta. 

-Ehhh, ¿Lily podrías llevar mi maleta a mi cuarto? - Pregunto pensando en que el peso sería un gran inconveniente además de una cosa muy importante a dentro. -

-Claro que sí Papi. - Lily cargó la maleta, tambaleándose por unos momentos por el peso de ésta.

-Si no puedes cargarla, sólo dime. - le aconsejó su hermano al ver que el peso de la valija le estaba ganando a su hermana.

-No te preocupes papi. - la niña, con valor, cargó el bolso con ambos brazos. -Yo puedo. - sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Lily se dirigió al cuarto de Lincoln casi arrastrando su maleta. Él miró por unos instantes esa escena, esa niña parecía adorable haciendo eso.

Pero entonces desvió la mirada al cuarto de Lori y Leni, caminó hacia esta y desde la puerta vio la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Ahí vio a su hermana mayor acostada en su cama, aparentemente dormida. Lincoln se aproximó lentamente para verla mejor, en efecto, estaba profundamente dormida con la cobija cubriéndole la cadera, y ella durmiendo de lado. La figura de Leni resaltaba pues era una mujer ya hecha en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su hermano apreció más el cuarto, sin Lori quedaba una cama vacía y en el escritorio había diseños de vestidos y de distintos tipos de ropa, Lincoln se acercó a verlos y eran no solo buenos diseños, eran obras de arte. Leni se había esmerado creando cada uno de esos diseños, más que nada eran casi lienzos donde la pintura resaltaba de todo. Pero notaba que había pequeñas manchas en cada dibujo. Eran lágrimas. Lincoln sabía que Leni nunca pudo lograr su sueño, y no hacía falta que le dijeran que esas pequeñas manchas en esos diseños eran lágrimas de desilusión, impotencia, dolor y sueños perdidos. El hermano del medio se mantuvo por momentos pensando: "Sabía que te gustaba mucho esto." Miró los dibujos en el escritorio, "Como todas te dedicaste a lo que te gustaba con toda el alma". Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla. "Siento tanto que tus sueños no hayan salido como tú lo esperabas." Miró a Leni. "Pero si te sirve de consuelo… los míos se esfumaron hace tiempo." Su hermana, al sentir la cama sumirse por un peso extra, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano sentado en su cama.

\- ¿Lincoln? - Sus ojos brillaron de ilusión.

-Leni. Estoy en casa. - la emoción del momento no se hizo esperar y ahí mismo se abrazaron. Leni reía y lloraba, Lincoln sólo la sostenía tratando de que ambos no cayeran al piso por el peso que Leni había hecho cuando se abalanzó hacia él.

-No puedo creerlo… Quiero decir sí lo creo porque estás aquí pero aun así… Tú me entiendes je je je. - Leni aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero parecía mucho más feliz de lo usual, Inclusive se podría decir que no había estado tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, lo entiendo, no te preocupes Leni. - Lincoln dejó de abrazarla para mirarla completamente. - Dios, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi. - Su hermana tenía una camiseta verde y el pelo un poco desarreglado por su siesta, pero todo parecía que cuadraba de alguna forma.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, hermanito. -la hermana le sonrió a Lincoln, para luego mirarle a los ojos -Te extrañé mucho. - se limpió las lágrimas. -Pensé que no volverías de África.  
Leni había madurado mucho desde cuando tenía 16 años, pero aun cuando su actitud despistada había menguado, seguía siendo muy distraída.

-De hecho, fue Afganistán. -el ex soldado río un poco por lo que había dicho Leni.

\- ¿Y dónde queda eso? - preguntó la joven confundida.

-Queda en el Medio Oriente. - respondió Lincoln, pero su respuesta le causó más dudas a su hermana.

\- ¿En China? ¿O debe ser en Japón?... ¿Es que casó Japón está en Guerra? - Si… Leni nunca fue muy lista, Pero aun así esa forma despistada de ser y esa torpeza se combinaban con una inocencia pura.

-Jeh… Afganistán queda en… Digamos que es como un desierto pero que se encuentra a un lado de China y África. - Lincoln pensaba que con eso su hermana entendería, pero eso no hizo más que confundirla otro tanto.

\- ¿Entonces China y África están juntos? - Lincoln trató de no reírse por eso, aunque una pequeña mueca se le escapó.

-No realmente, Queda en medio de esos dos. - Eso sonó lo más convincente posible para Leni.

-Ahhh… No entiendo. - Cuando dijo eso Lincoln preparaba una respuesta un poco más simple, Algo que ella pudiera entender y algo con lo que él no tratará de reírse o frustrarse. Pero entonces Leni comenzó a reírse.

-Ja ja ja ja ja No es cierto te entendí la primera vez. - Lincoln al escuchar eso no aguantó más y río junto con ella. -Bueno en realidad fue a la segunda pero aun así Je je je ja ja ja ja. - El ex soldado río y río hasta que Lincoln por poco se le salió una lágrima.

-Veo que has aprendido de Luan. - Lincoln se sintió mejor por el buen momento que su hermana y él estaban pasando, por lo que él procedió a alborotar el cabello de Leni en un gesto de cariño y fraternidad. - Debo admitir que has cambiado no sólo por fuera sino por dentro.

\- ¿Por dentro? ¿Acaso puedes ver eso? - preguntó Leni nuevamente confundida. 

Lincoln dio un leve suspiro por aquella respuesta, así y todo, sonrió por ello. -Bueno… Un cambio es un cambio de todas formas. - el semblante de Lincoln se relajó para luego ponerse de pie. - Bueno, Leni voy a ir a revisar mi cuarto, ahora regreso. - No alcanzó a dar un paso cuando Leni le tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Sabes? Te extrañe mucho hermanito… La casa… No… Nuestra familia no ha sido la misma desde que te fuiste, Todo se ha vuelto muy silencioso desde aquel día que te llamarón. - Lincoln la vio por unos momentos, Ella había bajado la cabeza por unos instantes. -Pero ahora estás aquí. - Leni levantó su mirada y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero ella tenía una enorme sonrisa. -Volviste como lo prometiste hace 5 años. -

Lincoln se dio cuenta que en aquellos momentos de lucidez de Leni sus palabras eran tan coherentes como cualquier charla normal, pero significaban mucho proviniendo de alguien cuya inteligencia no relucía a menudo. Él se arrodilló a la altura de la cama para mirarla a los ojos, no sabía qué decir, pero dejó de pensar en qué decir y la abrazó nuevamente, Leni hizo lo mismo y se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos. Entonces Lincoln se separó de su hermana para darle un pequeño beso en la frente. Ella era su hermana mayor, pero al mismo tiempo era su hermana menor. Quizás ese sentimiento de padre despertó hace mucho cuando el suyo pasó a una vida mejor, pero sabía que todas lo necesitaban de una forma incondicional y que ahora él tenía esa oportunidad no sólo de reencontrarse, sino de recuperar el tiempo perdido; tratar de sanar heridas y que a su vez las suyas fueran sanadas.

-Perdón por haberme ido, fue la llamada del deber. Pero te prometo que, si me necesitas, aquí estaré… No necesitas nada más que pedírmelo. - Lincoln limpió las lágrimas de Leni con su pulgar, se puso de nuevo en pie y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. - Ah, una última cosa. - se devolvió hacia Leni - ¿Podrías ayudarme a contactar a todas las chicas? - preguntó con su humor mejorado - Me gustaría darles la buena noticia a todas. - dijo sonriendo desde la puerta.

-Por supuesto que sí Linky. - Leni sonrió de igual manera con ambos ojos cerrados.

Lincoln respondió de igual manera a ese gesto. Al caminar por el pasillo su expresión se entristeció un poco. "Y también para darles la mala noticia". Siguió hasta toparse con la puerta de su cuarto, se detuvo por unos momentos para pensar en lo que diría cuando el momento de la verdad llegara con sus hermanas. Trataba de no preocuparse tanto por eso, ellas ya no eran como hace catorce años, ya no eran entrometidas y mucho menos le darían tanta importancia al tema. A pesar de saber la gravedad de su situación, mucho podría suceder y cada reacción sería muy diferente a la esperada… Lincoln sólo suspiró y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Ahí se encontró nuevamente con la nostalgia. No mucho había cambiado, unas por supuesto que sí, y mucho desde la última vez, pero casi todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado. A excepción de que Lily estaba ahí con su Bolso Maleta en el piso, mirando una caja de metal de un tamaño muy remarcable. Lincoln se acercó a ver si Lily no la había abierto, y afortunadamente seguía cerrada. 

-Lily no agarres eso, es privado. - Lincoln intentó que su hermana soltara la caja, incluso trató de quitársela, tratando de no ser grosero, o arrebatársela de las manos de la misma forma. Sin embargo, esa última parte. Su hermano se dio cuenta de que Lily empezaba a culpabilizarse y a soltar lágrimas. -Oh… Oh no, no, no, no, no.- se puso a su altura nuevamente e intentó mirarla a los ojos. - Lily perdón, no quería decirlo de esa forma. Es sólo que…- Lily comenzó a sollozar por lo anteriormente acontecido.

-Perdón papi… Es sólo que me dio curiosidad, no quería molestarte. - con sus brazos comenzó a limpiarse los ojos. - No quería entrometerme en tu privacidad. - lloró un poco más silenciosamente. -No quería que arruinar tu regreso así.

Lincoln la apapacho, calmándola.  
-Hey no, no es eso, no pienses que es así. Tú no arruinaste mi regreso, te lo juro, es solo que…- tomó la caja y se la mostró - Esta cajita contiene algo muy, muy, muy importante. Por eso ahora no te puedo mostrar su contenido, en su momento lo haré, pero por ahora quédate tranquila. -

\- ¿Estás enojado conmigo? - Dijo aún con su voz tranquila se le notaba esa sensación de una tristeza causada por una gran culpa.

-No, por supuesto que no, Lily. Yo no podría estar enojado contigo por tu curiosidad. De hecho, jamás me has dado ningún motivo para enojarme contigo. - Lincoln tomó el rostro de su hermana en su mano para mirarla a los ojos. - Yo nunca podría enojarme contigo, Lily. - la plantó un pequeño beso en la frente para volverla a abrazar. -Tú eres mi orgullo, eres mi todo y eres más que suficiente para mi día a día.

Lily comenzó a sentirse mejor, aunque seguía sintiendo un pequeño vacío en su pecho.

-Papi… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - preguntó lo más calmada que pudo. 

-Dime - Lincoln volvió a mirarla a los ojos. 

-Lo que hay dentro de la caja. ¿Es algo malo? - Esa pregunta hizo que Lincoln pensará mucho en su respuesta, Se mantuvo pensativo durante unos momentos, Tratando de encontrar una respuesta convincente o por lo menos que fuera lo bastantemente convincente, Aunque aun así no quería mentirle.

-No es malo realmente, son cosas que me ayudaron a sobrevivir en el campo. Pero es algo que me gustaría mantener guardado por ahora ¿Entiendes? - el interrogado trató de sonar lo más convincente posible para que Lily no preguntara más por ello.

-Sí. - con esa respuesta y con una duda aclarada se sintió aliviada por ello, a pesar de que se sentía un poco mal por lo antes acontecido.

-Hey, no te sientas apachurrada. - Lincoln comenzó a sonreír y a tratar de jugar con ella. - ¿Quién es mi niña dorada? - le hizo cosquillas.

-Je je je ja ja ja ja ja ja Detente pá Ja ja ja ja ja me haces cosquillas.-Lily se retorcía de alegría en los brazos de Lincoln dando risas al por mayor por ese momento entre Hermano y Hermana, o como ella lo veía, como Padre e Hija.

-Je je je No me detendré hasta que me digas ¿quién es mi niña dorada?

Ambos reían en ese momento tan alegre.

-Soy yo.- respondió Lily riendo sin parar por las cosquillas.

-No te escuché.- dijo su hermano, y siguió haciendo eso hasta que creía que a su hermana le daría hipo, o peor, tendría que ir a conseguir unos pantalones nuevos y una alfombra nueva.

-Soy yo. - Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Lincoln dejó de hacerle cosquillas y la abrazó muy fuerte, De una forma de la que jamás creía que la volvería a soltar.

-Por supuesto que lo eres y eso nunca va a cambiar. - Ambos se separaron por un momento, Lincoln se levantó y la ayudó a ella a hacer lo mismo. -Ve con Leni ella te va a necesitar. -

\- ¿Qué pasa con Leni papá? ¿De nuevo está deprimida? - Las palabras que había dicho Lily habían revelado mucho más de lo que ella había imaginado. -Espero que no esté llorando de nuevo, la última vez estuvo así durante 3 horas. - Lincoln sintió algo muy abrumador recorriendo todo su pecho, Lily no lo sabía, pero Lincoln quería saber mucho más de lo que sus palabras pudieron revelar, pero mantuvo su postura. Solo el tiempo diría la verdad.

-No, no es nada de eso solo quiero que la ayudes. - respondió su hermano, lo más tranquilo que pudo, únicamente para no sonar preocupado por lo que ella dijo anteriormente.

-Está bien papi. -

Ella se alejó lo suficiente del cuarto para que Lincoln dejará escapar un suspiro muy pesado que soltaba mucho y decía realmente poco, primero por su caja de metal y luego por Leni, se sentó en su cama únicamente para pensar, él esperaba que la primera vez que se sentará en su cama después de mucho tiempo sería para recordar sus años de niñez, pero el destino le tenía preparadas varias cosas para que eso quedará en segundo plano, Lincoln miró la caja de ese tamaño particular y la tomó entre sus manos, pensó en unos momentos lo que Lily le había dicho sus palabras se le había quedado enterradas en la mente como esa bala que se había alojado en su hombro y en su omóplato izquierdo en un enfrentamiento violento que no terminó muy bien para su escuadrón.

Dio un suspiro de la misma manera que en él pasado, sintió el peso de su caja nuevamente en sus manos dudó si abrirla o no pues solo se quedó observando la tapa, miró a una de sus cajoneras y abrió una de las puertecillas, ahí buscó un lugar en el fondo y colocó su caja ahí mismo, la cubrió con algunas cosas que se encontraban ahí y cerró nuevamente el cajón. Y cuando dejó de lado eso comenzó con lo primero que debía haber hecho al sentarse en su cama, mirar su entorno y recordar su niñez, ese era el único cuarto de toda una familia en la que uno solo no compartía espacio, a excepción de esa ocasión cuando Lynn se había peleado con Lucy pero incluso esas anécdotas le traían buenos recuerdos de una vida más sencilla y sin tantos problemas, los suspiros no terminaban y Lincoln creía que de tanto suspirar sus pulmones dejarían de funcionar por alguna razón, su cuarto había cambiado mucho pero las cosas seguían teniendo esa característica de él incluso ese poster de un as de espadas seguía ahí aunque un poco desgastado por el paso del tiempo. Todo era coherente de alguna forma por lo que solo se recostó en su cama y miró al techo pensando en su vida y sacó sus placas de identificación que estaban por debajo de su playera, junto a ellas estaba esa bala que le habían extraído de su omóplato, no sabía bien por qué la seguía llevando, aunque aun así sabía el por qué, antes quería que ese fuera un recuerdo, pero la batalla tenía otros planes en mente, como por ejemplo su pérdida. Se quitó las placas que le habían acompañado desde que se alistó al ejército las arrojó en su cajón.

Y quedaron justamente en el medio del mueble, pero con la bala colgando a un extremo de este apuntando hacia el suelo. Acto seguido se talló la cara con las palmas de sus manos primero lento y luego rápido para terminar con sus manos en ambos ojos, bajo esa expresión estaba con los dientes rechinando y aunque quería gritar solo habría su boca para dejar escapar un quejido casi inaudible. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo hacía para no alertar a ninguna de sus hermanas o a su madre, cuando quito una de sus manos puso la otra en su frente y con lágrimas en los ojos sollozó, y se mantuvo así durante unos minutos al final Lincoln lo único que quería era sacar ese dolor de adentro.

-Lincoln. - al escuchar que alguien venia se limpió ambos ojos y ocultó el dolor de su voz.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Entró Leni al cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lincoln se mantuvo sereno y con una voz tranquila respondió. -Si Leni solo me dio un poco de nostalgia ver este viejo cuarto. - Miró a su hermana con una sonrisa, aunque se detuvo a apreciar su conjunto, una blusa muy peculiar con unas mangas que se cortaban en sus hombros y que seguían hasta sus pulgares, jeans azules y una diadema de color blanco con detalles de color negro, Leni siempre sabía cómo llamar la atención con su forma de vestir. Algo que en toda su vida había aprendido era a apreciar los pequeños detalles con sus hermanas, incluso esas sandalias que llevaba puestas con pequeñas flores en ellas. -Te ves bien, por cierto. -

\- ¿Te gusta mi conjunto? - Leni colocó sus manos en sus caderas. -Lindo ¿Cierto? - Dio una vuelta para que su hermano lo viera completamente. -Yo lo hice ¿Sabes? He estado intentando nuevos estilos. - Se le escuchaba muy feliz de decirlo.

-Puedo ver eso claramente. - Sin querer uno de los ojos de Lincoln derramó una lágrima y Leni lo notó al instante, Lincoln miró hacia otro lado y trató de limpiarse esa gota.

\- ¿Lincoln estás bien? - la joven se acercó poco a poco a su hermano. - ¿Ocurre algo? - Leni se sentó junto a él y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No lo aparentaba, quería dejar de hacerlo, pero lo aquejaba una gran agonía. - ¿Qué tienes, hermanito? -

Lincoln bajo la mirada y Leni se preocupó más, por lo que ella lo abrazó y Lincoln se aferró a ella, incluso tomó la blusa de Leni entre sus manos y la apretó, a ella no le importó que su hermano le arrugará su blusa solo quería contener ese dolor en sus brazos, Leni no lo entendía bien pues pensaba que Lincoln había regresado ileso, lo que ella no sabía era que él estaba roto por dentro y por fuera. Ella simplemente lo contuvo en sus brazos mientras él se desahogaba.

-Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, shh está bien si quieres llorar, no te contengas. - Con gran cariño, Leni contenía a su hermano en sus brazos. Pese a su confusión lo abrazaba e intentaba controlar los temblores que Lincoln tenía, incluso le daba miedo la forma en la que su hermano temblaba. Como si su cuerpo entero tuviera frío y estuviera muriendo de hipotermia. Pero esos temblores venían con una sensación tan amarga y con un dolor que le penetraba el pecho de tal manera que le hizo brotar un grito desgarrador de desesperación… O eso ocurría en la mente de Lincoln, porque la realidad era diferente, Leni solo se sentó junto a él. Después de ver esa lágrima brotar de su ojo, quería con todas sus fuerzas que Leni lo contuviera y dejara escapar todo lo que tenía guardado en su pecho, pero con un esfuerzo titánico tuvo que guardarse todo en el pecho y tragarse ese agonizante dolor.

\- ¿Lincoln por qué lloras? - Preguntó un tanto preocupada. 

-Es nostalgia Leni, hace años que no he estado aquí. - el ex soldado se limpió con el pulgar y dejó que esa lágrima se fuera como sus pensamientos de antes. - Disculpa Leni, no te quiero contagiar con mi nostalgia.

\- ¿Eso se contagia? - dijo confundida pero un poco preocupada. - ¿Estás bien? - le tocó la frente para comprobar su temperatura, Lincoln solo soltó una risilla mientras su hermana hacía algo tan común, algo muy peligroso. -Espero que no sea infeccioso. -

Lincoln la detuvo ahí tomando su mano entre las suya y la miro a los ojos dedicando una sonrisa, acto seguida ella hizo lo mismo tranquilizándose, a lo que él procedió a abrazarla, ambos se quedaron así por unos momentos.

-Todo está bien Leni, no podría estar mejor. - apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Leni, con sus manos casi aferrándose a la blusa, pero trataba de no ser tan obvio.

-Oye Lincoln ¿Tienes frío? - Lo miró por unos momentos.

-No Leni ¿porque lo dices? - Se separó unos momentos de ella.

-Porqué estás temblando. - Lincoln no se había dado cuenta de que su propio cuerpo le había traicionado, pero se contuvo como siempre lo hacía en Afganistán manteniendo una actitud tranquila y sobria ante cualquier situación.

-Oh lo siento, creo que tuve un pequeño escalofrío. - Dijo aparentando una máscara de falsa tranquilidad. Algo que Leni tomó bien, aunque su semblante cambió un poco al escuchar la palabra escalofrío.

-Lo sabía, estás enfermo. Esa nostalgia es muy dañina, seguramente tienes una fiebre distinta y por eso no pude sentirla. - Lincoln comenzó a sentir una alegría momentánea al escuchar las palabras de Leni, aunque lo que más quería hacer era ponerse a llorar y gritar. Pero era mucho más fuerte simplemente la inocencia de su hermana. - Creo que había pastillas para el resfriado en el baño, aunque no sé si funcione con la nostalgia. Vamos, para que te tomes unas. - Leni se quiso levantar para ir a buscarlas.

-No te preocupes Leni, simplemente quédate aquí por unos momentos. - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Leni se sentó de nuevo solo para que su hermano la volviera a abrazar. Ella no entendía realmente lo que Lincoln trataba de decirle, sabía que nunca fue muy lista pero aun así quería abrazar a ese ex soldado. Le traía mucha paz hacerlo pues su hermano había ido y regresado a casa. Lincoln por su parte la abrazaba muy fuerte, tratando de no lastimarla y de que su cuerpo no le traicionara de nuevo, y así y todo abrazaba a su hermana sintiendo que un poco de su dolor se iba. Aunque sus manos aún intentaban aferrarse a su hermana y no imaginar que ahí entre sus brazos había un cadáver, al cual él se aferraba y pedía que siguiera con vida.

-Vamos por esas pastillas de una vez. - dijo Leni sacando de su trance a Lincoln. - Me preocupa que esa nostalgia te ponga peor. - lo tomó de la mano y lo guío escaleras abajo. Esto era real, ya no eran arenas de un desierto desolado por un conflicto sin sentimientos verdaderos, esta vez era algo que él estaba completamente seguro de ser real. Real como la mano que sostenía la suya. Real como la casa, todo finalmente era real. Pero algo faltaba y él más que nadie sabía qué era. Al llegar al baño, abrió el espejo y ahí había muchas medicinas. Su hermana tomó un frasco de pastillas, entre todos los frascos y cajas había antidepresivos. Se encontraba medio vacío, y en el escrito de la etiqueta pudo distinguir tres letras. Len...  
-Toma, son estas. - dijo Leni, dándole el frasco de pastillas para la fiebre a su hermano. Éste las miró por unos momentos, sin saber si decir la verdad o aceptarlas, no sabía qué efectos tendrían pues de por sí no estaba enfermo. - Oh, es cierto, ¡Que tonta fui! ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? - Lincoln pensó que Leni se había dado cuenta de que en realidad él no estaba enfermo y que había algo más. -No tienes agua para tomártelas, vamos a la cocina por un vaso de agua. - en esos momentos Lincoln se sintió tan afortunado de que Leni nunca haya sido muy lista. 

Ambos volvieron al pasillo y Lily se encontraba en el cuarto de Lincoln, por lo que él fue a ver qué hacía y ella solo miraba las placas del ex soldado.

-Son llamativas ¿Cierto? - Dijo mirando a su hermana desde la puerta de su cuarto.

-Hay… Perdón papi las voy a dejar en su lugar. - dijo para ponerlas de nuevo encima del mueble.

-No te preocupes Lily puedes tráetelas. - Lily lo miró confundida, pero esa expresión cambió cuando Lincoln asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y le indicó que lo siguiera. Entonces ella alegremente, se llevó las placas y fue de la mano de su hermano, saltando de alegría.

Los tres bajaron hacia la cocina por el vaso de agua de Lincoln, mientras Lily seguía mirando las placas, hipnotizada por su forma, por los grabados, pero más por esa bala, la miraba como si estuviera viendo algo de otro mundo.

\- ¿Te gustan? - preguntó Lincoln agarrando un vaso de vidrio y poniéndolo en el fregadero.

-Son muy lindas. - respondió su hermanita.

\- ¿Quieres probarlas? - preguntó el hermano en tanto se servía agua del grifo.

-Pues… sí. - respondió la niña un tanto apenada. Lincoln cerró la llave del grifo y dejó su vaso a un lado. Extendió su mano para que se las diera y Lily asintió, tomó las placas, quitó el seguro de la cadena, abrió el collar y procedió a ponerle las placas en el cuello, finalmente puso nuevamente el seguro. Lily se quedó mirando sus nuevos adornos, y sonreía de par en par tan sólo por tenerlas. Regaló una gran sonrisa de felicidad a su hermano y éste hizo lo mismo. - ¡Se sienten geniales!

-Lo sé, así me sentí la primera vez que las llevé puestas. - dijo él volviendo a su vaso con agua.

-Son increíbles. - la pequeña miró nuevamente la bala - Pero tengo una pregunta, papi. ¿Por qué conservaste esto? - Lincoln miró al pedazo de metal entre los dedos de Lily y buscó una respuesta para esa pregunta, aunque la verdad no lastimaría sí preocuparía, por lo que dijo lo primero que le dijeron cuando se la extrajeron.

-Puesss, a veces los soldados se llevan recuerdos del campo de batalla, algunas simplemente para recordar sucesos o simplemente por necesidad de recordar. - "Las cicatrices" Lily se quedó viendo a Lincoln por unos momentos, aunque esa bala era lo único que la distraía no le importó más.

-Bueno yo creo que son geniales. - Lily volvió a admirar las placas. - ¿Puedo conservarlas? - preguntó con un pequeño destello de luz en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí. - respondió el ex soldado, yendo a la sala junto con Lily.

-¡Siiii! - gritó emocionada la niña, dirigiéndose a su hermana mayor. -Mira Leni soy un soldado como papá. - Al escuchar eso, Lincoln se quedó paralizado con un nudo en la garganta. Lo que había dicho Lily lo había puesto a pensar, y quería decirle a la pequeña: "No creo que quieras ser como yo", pero se guardó eso para sí mismo.

-Solo ten cuidado con ellas. - Quiso sonar alegre, aunque por dentro quería decirle con todas sus fuerzas que nunca siguiera sus mismos pasos.

-Son muy lindas, Lily. - Leni observó a la alegre niña que jugaba con las placas en su pecho.

-Lo sé y aún más porque mi papá me las dio. - Miró a Lincoln acercándose junto a ellas con el vaso entre sus manos.

-Me gustaría poder probarlas también. - Lincoln se sentó junto a Leni y Lily se quedó admirando sus placas. -Toma, Linc, para que te mejores. - dijo Leni dándole el frasco de pastillas.

-Gracias Leni. - Dijo lo más sobrio que pudo.

-De nada hermanito. -Lincoln tomó el frasco, giró la tapa y sacó un par de pastillas. Tomó su vaso y pensó por un momento si al tomar las pastillas tendrían algún efecto, ya que no se encontraba enfermo y menos con fiebre, pero aun así quería que esa apariencia de serenidad y tranquilidad siguiera de pie. El ex soldado puso ambas pastillas en su boca y rápidamente se las tomó. "Pues a ver qué pasa" pensó mientras se tragaba la pena de no decir la verdad.

-Espero que con eso te sientas mejor Linc. - Dijo Leni sonriente.

-Sí yo también lo espero. - Ahora sí sentía que sus mentiras y secretos le jugaban muy malas pasadas, hasta que se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y alguien entrando a casa. -

\- ¡Ya Llegué! - Dijo una voz de joven con 19 primaveras cumplidas algo rasposa y un poco varonil, pero se distinguía la sexualidad de la chica que estaba ahí. -Mamá, Leni, Lily, No creerán lo que me ocurrió hoy en el mecánico, se van a morir de risa. - Lily se apresuró a la sala llena de alegría.

\- ¡Lana! - Lily fue a saludar y Leni fue detrás de ella. Lincoln se quedó rígido por unos momentos. No había visto a Lana hace mucho tiempo y las cosas con ella habían cambiado igual, pero quería verla, tenía que ver a una de sus gemelas favoritas, se levantó de su asiento con el vaso en la mano y se lo tomó completamente. Dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a la sala.

-Y entonces le cayó aceite de motor en la cara y dijo, "Esta se volvió una situación resbalosa". - Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír. -Y ahora que me doy cuenta ¿De dónde sacaste esas placas Lily? - Lana bajó al nivel de su hermana, y revisando el nombre de las placas, sintió una presión gigante en el pecho al ver el nombre grabado en ellas: Loud Lincoln Marie. Se quedó petrificada al leer eso, miró a Lily que sonreía con lágrimas y con una expresión muy tranquila, y a Leni con la misma expresión, ambas miraron a sus espaldas y sintieron una presencia cercana. Lincoln la veía. Lana regresó la mirada hacia ese ex soldado, vestida con un overol azul un poco manchado de aceite, una camisa de color blanco igual, el cabello un poco recortado y una gorra de color rojo con la barriga hacia atrás. Se quitó la gorra y se puso una mano en la frente, su voz de chica ruda se convirtió en el de una jovencita. -Li… Li… ¿Lincoln? -

Aquel sonrió y con las mismas lágrimas de felicidad, simplemente dijo -Hola, Lana. - la aludida dejó caer su gorra y sin más se quiso abalanzar sobre su hermano, pero se dio cuenta de que lo ensuciaría -Eh... Estoy un poco sucia, ehhh…- balbuceó apenada.

-No te preocupes, ven aquí. - dijo Lincoln extendiendo sus brazos, y su hermana sin pensarlo dos veces saltó a los brazos de éste, llorando y riendo de felicidad.

\- ¡Eres tú!, ¡Eres realmente tú! - Lana parecía no actuar como siempre pues incluso estaba besando el rostro de Lincoln. -Sí esto es un sueño no me despierten, no me despiertes Leni, Mamá por favor déjame disfrutar de este hermoso sueño, Lily te prometo llevarte a la escuela mañana pero no me arruinen esto por favor. - Ella empezaba a decir cosas alocadas, pero la emoción era real.

-Lana no es un sueño, y no estás dormida. Ya estoy en casa. - La chica sin darse cuenta había perdido la movilidad correcta de sus piernas y hacía que su hermano la estuviese cargando. Él sentía que ambos se caerían, pero resistió lo más que pudo con su pierna y con la otra y la sostuvo durante un minuto. -Estoy en casa Lana, estoy en casa. -

Ella volvió a ver a Lincoln, no sabía qué decir realmente ni qué palabras eran correctas, simplemente la alegría del momento fue suficiente. Volvió a ponerse de pie y dirigir su mirada a sus manos, que seguían aferradas a la chamarra de su hermano, y se dio cuenta de que la había manchado con un poco de aceite -Perdón. Te ensucié…

Lincoln, como había hecho con Lily y Leni, le dio un beso en la frente, y eso hizo que ella se tranquilizara. - ¿Qué pasa, Lana? Que yo recuerde, nunca ha sido algo realmente importante para tú, ¿cierto? - le devolvió la sonrisa. -No me parece que estés actuando como usualmente lo haces, ¿cierto?

-Cierto. - respondió Lana sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro - Pero, aun así, no sería malo si me dejara llevar por esto. - esa chica ruda mostraba un lado que casi nunca había mostrado. Excepto por ocasiones especiales. Muy especiales y específicas. -Además, te recuerdo que ya no tengo seis años.

-Cierto. - Lincoln apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de su hermana. -Pero eso no significa que recuerde algunos detalles. - la sonrisa del ex soldado adquirió un toque paternal.

-El viejo Lincoln Loud, Mirando pequeños detalles de todas nosotras ja ja ja ja ja. - Lana había cambiado su expresión a una mucho más afable.

-Ese soy yo, pero vamos, cuéntame ¿Qué tal tu día? - Dijo Lincoln con la misma expresión.

-Espera, déjame darme una ducha y ahora te cuento. - respondió su hermana subiendo las escaleras. Y el ex soldado se quedó con una expresión un poco inconsistente. Como que algo ahí no cuadraba.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta bañarte? - preguntó un poco confundido.

-No me gusta realmente, pero siendo sincera tengo que hacerlo. - se quita los tirantes de su overol y mientras subía comenzó a quitarse la ropa sucia. - ¿Por qué te sorprendes hermano? Como bien dicen, los tiempos cambian, y las personas también. - rápidamente subió las escaleras.

Leni solo sonrió y dijo con voz alegre. -Tú más que nadie deberías saber que la gente no es la misma que hace unos años o hace un par de semanas. - Esa frase tenía mucho más sentido del que parecía tener en realidad y todo eso aplicaba muy bien con él.

Más que nadie con él.

Esa tarde en la sala se contaron tantas anécdotas por parte de Lana que dejó a Lincoln completamente informado de todo lo que había ocurrido por parte de una de sus gemelas. Aún no podía creerse que su hermana había sido contratada en la gasolinera de Flip a los 16 y que el establecimiento y a ella se le había contratado por sus habilidades de reparar. Ella había sido coronada en varias ocasiones como la "Reina de los autos", pues al parecer no había ninguna máquina que ella no pudiera arreglar. Incluso el día en que le llegó un auto completamente dañado, tanto su motor como su escape y las válvulas. Después de un arduo día de trabajo, ese pedazo de chatarra volvió a arrancar. "Manos mágicas" le decía el dueño, "Manos mágicas" decía Flip. Todo Royal Woods decía lo mismo y la mecánica de Flip's se había ganado ese apodo, Lana "Manos Mágicas". No había nada que ella no pudiera reparar. De hecho, en una de esa anécdota, Lana le había dicho por qué ahora solía bañarse al menos unas veces en la semana. Todo ocurrió cuando accidentalmente un poco de gasolina le cayó mientras revisaba el mal funcionamiento del tanque de un carro. Pasó una semana completa apestando a gasolina y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ese líquido inflamable tuviera contacto con una pequeña llama, que le provocó una quemadura en la espalda y en el brazo. Afortunadamente, no tuvo una experiencia demasiado fuerte en esa anécdota, pero le quedaron unas marcas que, aunque eran un buen recordatorio de tener cuidado con cosas flaméales, también fueron un buen recordatorio de que un baño una vez o dos veces a la semana no hacen nada.

-Y je je je y luego. Pffff ja ja ja ja ja, Mike puso la mano en el motor y jeh… ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja esa cosa lo salpicó completamente y Flip estaba de... - imitó un tono de voz grave, retratando la escena. - "Mike ¿Que te dije de nunca poner las manos en donde no debes?" Y él estaba de... - aquí agudizó un poco la voz. - "Oh, pero nunca me dijiste que los autos te escupen si les tocas el motor", y Flip se levantó y dijo: "Bueno si así te vas a poner entonces no te conviene tener esposa." - Lana comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, Lincoln había entendido el chiste y la acompañaba en las risas, Leni y Lily parecían cansadas como si Lana todo el tiempo hubiese contado esa anécdota una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta parecía que ya se sabían esa historia de principio a fin y del derecho al revés.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. - Lincoln se estaba muriendo de risa, incluso quería un pequeño descanso de tantas carcajadas. -Oh no puede ser. ¿Y luego qué pasó? - Preguntó aún con un par de risas escapándosele.

-Ya luego de eso Mike se tuvo que ir a casa para tomarse una ducha, je je… Oh hermano, qué mal que no tenía una cámara para mostrarte cómo había quedado Mike, pero sí te puedo decir que no se pudo quitar el olor de aceite durante todo un mes y cada vez que le cae aceite en la cara le decimos: "¿Oye Mike no has aprendido a cómo tratar a las chicas o qué?" Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. - parecía que Lana había encontrado una gran distracción y satisfacción en contar historias sobre su vida; se le veía muy alegre continuando en eso.

\- ¿Sabes? - su semblante pasó de alegre a melancólico. - No sabes qué gusto es tenerte aquí de nuevo. - y puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

Esa frase que todas le decían, el gusto que era tener a Lincoln de vuelta y él aún no podía sacarse la idea de que solo su cuerpo había regresado de Afganistán, o al menos la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y que lo importante que él tanto había querido proteger y por lo que más anhelaba volver a casa se había quedado en las arenas del desierto afgano, su mente, su identidad, su personalidad, todo lo que era de él se le fue arrebatado entre ese polvo de un desierto cuya paz parecían historias que se les contaban a los niños para darles al menos un pequeño rayo de esperanza y que cada bomba que estallaban a lo lejos debían ser las últimas, pero nunca terminaban de caer, nunca dejaban de caer lejos, y parece que jamás iban a detenerse. Los niños ya tienen suficientes pesadillas para que sus mentes abandonen lo único que les da esperanza, en un lugar donde esa palabra parecía no tener significado, donde no la podía haber, una palabra que junto a la paz parecía algo con lo que uno simplemente puede soñar. En ese momento Lincoln simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dejó de lado sus pensamientos sobre la guerra y sonrió.

-Gracias Lana. - Dejó su asiento en el sillón y suspiró un poco de manera pesada. -Tengo que ir al baño esperen un momento chicas. -

Lincoln se dirigió escaleras arriba. Ellas no lograron entender por qué el brusco cambio de actitud, pero no le dieron demasiada importancia. Entonces, Lily se dio cuenta de la extraña forma de caminar de su hermano, como si casi estuviera cojeando, aunque el pantalón parecía estar más holgado del lado derecho.

En el baño, el ex soldado abrió el grifo del agua fría y dejó que ésta llenará el lavabo hasta la mitad. Recogió un poco entre sus manos y se comenzó a lavar el rostro, repitiendo esto un par de veces para terminar con ambas manos cubriéndose la cara. Miró hacia el techo por unos instantes y luego se miró al espejo. Se recargó un poco en el lavamanos, observando directamente al hombre que estaba ahí mismo, la misma cara de siempre, los mismos ojos cafés, el mismo pelo blanco, todo era como se suponía que debía ser. Pero él se veía y no se veía a sí mismo, quizás no tenga sentido, pero Lincoln no se veía a sí mismo en el espejo de su casa, veía a otro hombre, un hombre muerto, a un fantasma del dolor, alguien muy diferente, alguien completamente distinto, un fantasma, un muerto en vida, un zombi, una carcasa sin alma. Puso una mano en su rostro para tocar lo que él creía que era una máscara, pero sintió el roce de sus dedos en su mejilla, esos rasgos le debían pertenecer a un hombre muerto, pero eran los suyos. Ese hombre frente al espejo no era él, él debía haber muerto como los demás y ser enterrado como sus hermanos, como a Clyde, como a Mikels, como a Roderick, como a John, como a Jeff, como a todo su pelotón y como al capitán Walker Stratton. Él debía estar a tres metros bajo tierra como todos ellos, pero en lugar de eso estaba frente a frente con un hombre muerto que en el fondo el desierto.

Las llamas y la arena se levantaban a sus espaldas, su chaqueta verde y su camisa anaranjada se habían vuelto un uniforme de combate con sangre, manchando su hombro y su cara, una herida en la frente que sangraba y casi le cubría el ojo derecho, el rostro sucio y lleno de tierra. Ese hombre frente a él en el espejo que vivía pudriéndose formó un puño con su mano derecha y quiso golpear el espejo, romperlo para no tener que ver ese maldito rostro de nuevo. Respiraba agitadamente. Preparó sus nudillos para tener una sensación real de todo eso que su mente le estaba arrojando… pero se detuvo cuando parpadeó de nuevo. El desierto había desaparecido junto con las llamas, ahora eran sólo él y el espejo de un baño. Ahí seguía aquel hombre. Lincoln abrió los dedos de su puño y tocó la mano del otro hombre en el vidrio, la imagen le dejaba ver nuevamente ese desierto a sus espaldas, pero él finalmente se veía a sí mismo entre la arena y las llamas. Se veía en el desierto con su chamarra verde y su playera anaranjada, y él en el baño llevaba esos guantes, ese chaleco con cartuchos, ese uniforme con color casi amarillo y manchado de sangre, la sangre en su frente y su rostro sucio, él era el otro hombre y Lincoln Loud estaba atrapado en Afganistán. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas y su rostro se quebró frente a ese espejo. Bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar una profunda tristeza, las lágrimas caían en el agua del lavamanos, dirigió nuevamente su mirada al cielo del baño y una vez más a la mirada de Lincoln… No tenía guantes puestos ni él ni el reflejo, era simplemente un espejo gabinete donde un hombre perdido lloraba frente a él. Y en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de su novia que amaba con toda el alma y que por culpa de esa guerra se tuvo que separar nuevamente.

-Tú Cuerpo Regresó… Pero Tu Mente Sigue Atrapada en Afganistán.- Apartó la mirada del espejo y levantó el tapón del lavamanos, tomó una toalla que estaba en un perchero y se secó el rostro recordó su entrenamiento y se mantuvo con una actitud completamente relajada y tranquila ocultando todos los sentimientos de hace segundos habló consigo mismo para comprobar su voz y al retenerla en un nivel sobrio se dirigió escaleras abajo, miró la sala y a sus hermanas ahí esperándolo con muchas preguntas pero en ese preciso instante la puerta delantera se abrió y una figura silenciosa entró.

Vestida con una playera de color negro, con una calavera que estaba sosteniéndose de la parte baja de los hombros y con una parte rota sosteniéndose por arriba de los hombros. Debajo de esta una camisa de color gris, unas semi mangas que le llegaban casi por debajo pero que habían sido recortadas, una falda de color morado oscuro complementada con unas medias que resaltan las piernas de la chica y unas botas que le llegaban a las espinillas. Un collar negro con un pequeño cráneo en él y el cabello completamente negro cubriéndole los ojos, pero las patillas hasta la parte de atrás del cabello habían sido recortadas, con una mochila bolso con otras tantas calaveras y huesos que la decoraban. La jovencita entró a la sala quitando las llaves de la perilla y mirando a las otras chicas que le devolvían la mirada en silencio, sin ninguna expresión en los labios simplemente levantó una mano simulando saludarlas. Acto siguiente se quitó la mochila y la dejó en un perchero. Bajó la cabeza y sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió a las escaleras, pero al levantar la mirada lo vio al pie de las escaleras. Se quedó completamente inmóvil durante unos momentos mirando al hombre que le regresaba la mirada con una expresión mucho más tranquila y alegre.

-Hola Lucy - dijo Lincoln mirando a su gótica hermana menor cuyo encanto oscuro se hacía sentir.

La chica no evitó apartar un mechón de cabello de uno de sus ojos para verlo bien. Ese ojo de color azul que se asomaba de entre esos cabellos oscuros para ver a ese hombre la dejó completamente paralizada. Se llevó la otra mano a la boca tratando de que esos torpes suspiros de su parte no hicieran evidente lo que ya lo era. Respiraba de manera inconsistente y completamente alterada, temblaba simplemente por seguir mirando a Lincoln. La que todos proclamaban como la "Princesa de la Oscuridad", y la chica más fría y sin sentimientos en la casa Loud, ahora se estaba rompiendo como un cristal contra un martillo, con la mano con la que había descubierto su ojo intentó tocar al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Temblaba como si ella hubiera tenido un ataque de frío o Parkinson esa mano y él correspondió dándole la suya. Era real, era real. Sus ojos azules comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de felicidad y emoción, ella inconscientemente estaba dejando escapar pequeños sollozos apenas audibles, parecía que era lo único que su boca pudo dejar escapar durante mucho tiempo, algo que las otras chicas de la familia miraban completamente sorprendidas y emocionadas. Él era real, esta vez era real y sin esperar nada ella lo abrazó con una fuerza más poderosa que la impulsó. Sus pequeños quejidos de alegría escapaban de su boca intentando no formar palabras, pero salían sin detenerse. Literalmente ella aferraba sus manos a la chamarra de su hermano y Lincoln la sostuvo en sus brazos, tal y como le pasó a Lana, perdió súbitamente el control de sus piernas, esta vez Lincoln se arrodilló para que ambos se siguieran abrazando y más porque sabía que no podría soportar nuevamente el peso de alguien, pero ella simplemente no lo abrazaba. Se aferraba como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, aunque su rostro era casi tapado por su cabello, se le podía ver una expresión llena de felicidad, pero combinada con una tristeza inigualable en su rostro.

-Yo también te extrañé, Lus. - dijo Lincoln recargando su barbilla en cabeza de Lucy, ella sollozaba y sollozaba, y creía que en realidad todo era un sueño, pero esta vez era real. Lincoln se separó de ella por unos momentos y la miró. -No te preocupes, Lucy. - tomó una de las mejillas de su hermana en una de sus manos y la miró a su ojo descubierto y el otro oculto en su cabello. - No es un sueño.

Ella tomó esa mano entre la suya, aumentando su llanto. Lincoln la ayudó a levantarse y él asió ambas manos de ella y las juntó, en ambas les dio un beso y acto siguiente descubrió un poco la frente de Lucy y le dio otro. La chica gótica siguió llorando de alegría. Se aferró a su brazo y se quedó así.

-Bueno parece ser que este ha sido tu día completo verdad hermano. - Dijo Lana recargándose en la pared y cruzando ambos brazos.

-Bueno es que las chicas me aman, je jeh. - Acariciando la cabeza de Lucy la que no decía ninguna palabra, pero se mantenía aferrada al brazo de Lincoln con una sonrisa apenas distinguible de su semblante casi siempre serio o con una mueca triste ahora reflejaba una felicidad pura. -Pero hablando en serio, me agrada poder ser recibido de una manera tan genial chicas. -

-Hablando de chicas, creo que porque ya todas estamos aquí es hora de darles las noticias a las demás. - Dijo Leni subiendo las escaleras.

-Oh cierto. - Respondió Lincoln a Leni, aunque rápidamente su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión melancólica de nuevo, pues ahora tenía que pensar en las palabras que debía decir y más a todas y cada una de sus hermanas, tanto las que estaban en casa como las que lo verían a través de la pantalla. Quizás Lana y Lily no hubieran captado el cambio de ánimo de su hermano, pero Lucy conocía cada una de esas emociones como la palma de su mano y lo sintió por el contacto que tenía en ese momento con su brazo.

-Les avisé a todas que se conectaran a esta hora con anticipación. - Leni bajó con una portátil alegre y campante. -Bien, ahora voy a hacer una videollamada en nuestro grupo.

Leni comenzó a video llamar a todas al mismo tiempo. El celular de Lana sonó y ésta la miró con cara de: "¿Enserio?"

-Perdón -dijo Leni con una sonrisa al rostro, acto siguiente y con un par de señas le indicó a Lincoln que se sentara.

La pantalla de Leni se mantenía en espera de que las chicas hicieran su aparición. Primero apareció Lori, con una camisa a cuadros desabotonada y abajo una remera blanca, un collar de color dorado con un colgante que parecía tener grabado las iniciales de B/L y con el cabello acomodado con una cola de caballo.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Leni? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - Digo confundida pues no se esperaba que hoy la fueran a llamar y menos porque casi siempre estaba ocupada.

Luego apareció Lynn con un jersey deportivo, el cabello un poco suelto y en su frente una cinta de color rojo con bordes blancos y con una palomita en el centro.

\- ¿Leni? ¿Ocurre algo en casa? Te juro que si no es nada importante me las vas a pagar, que hoy tuve que faltar al entrenamiento de soccer para ver qué es lo que querías. - se le notaba un poco cansada y sudando del cansancio.

Luan se apareció en la pantalla con su cabello completamente recogido para atrás a excepción de sus patillas y un par de mechones muy característicos de ella, que casi le cubrían el ojo izquierdo. Sus frenos ya no estaban y ahora sus dientes tenían una forma perfecta. Llevaba una playera de manga larga.

-Sí, Leni, espero que tengas una buena razón, porque hoy tuve que cancelar una presentación, así que no me dejes stando parada, Ja ja ja ja ja ¿entiendes? - ése era uno de sus típicos juegos de palabras.

Luna se mostró en pantalla con el cabello un poco alborotado en la parte delantera del flequillo, una sombra de ojos color morado oscuro, un chaleco de mezclilla con parches con los nombres de bandas muy famosas y una playera con en nombre de Mystics (Misfits.) y su típico logo. Con una mano sostenía el celular y con la otra tocaba su guitarra Les Pon.

-Ay hermana, justamente estoy terminando un ensayo para rockear mañana en el centro nacional. - dicho esto levantó los cuernos de sus dedos.

Entonces apareció Lisa con su cabello un poco desarreglado, Goggles puestos en los ojos, vistiendo una bata de científica y un suéter debajo con cuello de tortuga verde. Estaba mirando unos tubos de ensayo y traía una tabla en sus manos.

-Espero que tengas una buena razón humana, estoy comprobando un experimento con mononucleosis y no tengo tiempo para tus parlamentos en conjunto, lo que tengas que hablar dilo rápido. - Ni siquiera miraba a la pantalla o a la cámara, y únicamente tomaba apuntes.

Y al final apareció Lola con su cabello completamente arreglado, las pestañas delineadas, sombra de color rosa en los ojos, lápiz labial del mismo color, pero más claro y un vestido elegante y vistoso, también rosado.

\- ¿Leni? Escúchame hermana, estoy muy ocupada hoy. Estoy en un certamen de belleza en París y no tengo todo el tiempo. - mientras hablaba se acomodaba cada uno de sus arreglos para salir.

-Chicas yo sé que están muy ocupadas, pero. - Una lágrima le salió de uno de sus ojos.

\- ¿Que ocurre Leni?, ¿Está todo bien en casa? - Dijo un poco preocupada por ver a su hermana llorar. - ¿Lily y Mamá están bien?, te juro Leni que si esta es otra de tus escenas de depresión te voy a mandar al cuerno, te dije que tenías que tomarte tus píldoras. -

-Tranquila Lori, Leni debe tener una buena razón de haber querido llamar hoy. - Dijo Luna enfocando su dispositivo a un lado y marcando las notas de su guitarra.

-Pues más vale que sea así, tuve que pedir salir temprano hoy para ver qué era lo que quería. -Replicó Lori.

-Oh vamos Lori, debe de tener algo importante para nosotras. deja que Leni hable antes de que se haga de noche y comencemos con nuestro ALenizaje, Ja ja ja ja ja ja, ¿Entienden? - Todas fruncieron un poco el ceño por ese chiste malo. -Oh vamos ese chiste fue bueno, parece ser que mi material Leniar no es suficiente ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. - Como siempre esos chistes parecían sólo hacer reír a Luan. Parecía que ella tenía mucho sentido del humor para esos chistes sin mucha gracia.

Lori mantuvo una cierta cara de disgusto y luego dejó de importarle. -Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir Leni? -

-De hecho, no tengo nada que decirles. - Las otras miraron con cierta extrañeza y luego Lola puso una cara de disgusto.

\- ¿Entonces si no es nada porqué nos pediste que asistiéramos a esta hora? - Regaño Lola con su semblante en una mueca de fastidio.

\- ¿Sabes que hoy tuve que saltarme los entrenamientos de Soccer cierto? ¡Argh! Yo me retiro. - Dijo Lynn buscando el botón de cortar. Y Lola hacía lo mismo junto con Lisa. Que seguía ocupada mirando el experimento. Luna más relajada, aunque sabía que quizás volverían a hablar de sus problemas y Lori se cubrió la cara con una mano reteniendo el disgusto de tener que volver a escuchar hablar a Leni sobre su depresión.

-No, no, no chicas no las estoy haciendo perder el tiempo. Solo les dije que no tengo nada que decirles porque tengo que mostrarles algo, es una sorpresa. - Todas las chicas se quedaron atentas a esa última frase y casi al mismo tiempo todas preguntaron.

\- ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa? - Leni siguió enfocados y con la funda de su dispositivo la utilizó para colocarlo en la mesita de café. Las demás estaban expectantes, queriendo saber cuál era esa sorpresa por la que Leni había requerido sus asistencias.

 **-Interstellar** **Main** **Theme by** **Hans** **Zimmer** **. -**

Lori se mantenía con una mirada fija a la pantalla, Luna revisaba sus notas mientras miraba el teléfono, Luan se mantuvo callada en esos momentos, Lynn se enfocó en ver que su hermana se retiraba poco a poco, Lisa volteo los ojos para mirar la pantalla, Lola dejó de lado su seño para enfocar completamente su atención en la pantalla de su Tablet.

Cuando se retiró… Lo vieron sentado en el sillón de la sala con Lucy a su lado izquierdo y a Lily en el derecho, sonriendo para todas ellas.

-Hola chicas. - Lori se cubrió la boca pues comenzó a llorar de la impresión. Lynn abrió los ojos como platos y en silencio comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, Luan se puso ambas manos en la boca pues sabía que iba a gritar de la emoción y también comenzaba a llorar de emoción. Lola miraba a su hermano aguantando esas ganas de ponerse a llorar porque sabía que el maquillaje se le iba a correr, pero le importó poco o nada derramar lágrimas, Luna dejó de lado su guitarra y agarró nuevamente su teléfono para ver bien a quien estaba ahí no era una ilusión y como le pasó a Lola su sombra de ojos morada se corría con sus ojos húmedos. Y al final Lisa había dejado caer su tabla y su pluma y veía esa pantalla donde estaba aquel hombre, Se quitó los goggles y se puso sus lentes de pasta para ver, a su hermano y luego limpiarse los ojos para volver a ponerse los anteojos una vez más y darse cuenta que no era un engaño.

Era completamente real.

-Francesco… Cancela mi presentación…- Dijo Lola Sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Pero sales en 10 minutos. - se oyó responder una voz al fondo.

-¡Sé Lo Que Dije Maldita Sea!. - Lola se volteó para gritarle a su ayudante y se vio cómo levantaba su portátil para dirigirse a su camerino.

-Mark… Sigue apuntando los avances. - Lisa agarro la laptop y rápidamente se salió del laboratorio.

Todas lo miraron y él devolvía la mirada. Todas habían quedado en silencio esperando lo que él podría decir.

-Lori, Lynn, Luna, Luan, Lola, Lisa… Estoy en casa. - Lori sentía una presión en su pecho, como si un millón de emociones en conjunto estuvieran apretando el corazón de ella contra la caja torácica, seguía mirando a la pantalla y lo miraba, y lo escuchaba, y lo sentía.

\- ¿Li… Li… Lincoln? ¿De verdad eres tú, hermanito? - preguntó Lori sin creerse lo que veía frente a ella y quería cerciorarse de que en realidad era él, quería que eso no fuera un sueño.

-Sí Lori… Soy yo. -

Luna seguía agarrando su teléfono con ambas manos mirando directamente a su hermano. Su garganta tragó saliva y pronto fue presa de un hipo que aumentaba mientras respiraba y los sollozos crecieron en intensidad

-Hermano… Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Ha pasado mucho tiempo. - su voz se quebró en ese preciso momento. - ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? - preguntó Luna con las palabras acompañadas de un dolor muy alegre en la garganta y en el corazón.

-Han pasado 5 años, 10 meses y 2 semanas. - Respondió Lincoln sonriéndole a su hermana, y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

-Has vuelto… De verdad has vuelto tú… Gran tonto desconsiderado. - Respondió Lynn cerrando los ojos. -Creí… Oh dios… Creí que no regresarías. - Las palabras de Lynn se acompañaban con mucho arrepentimiento.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo. - Dijo un poco culpable de sus palabras. -Pero aquí estoy Lynn, estoy en casa. - terminó de decir tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana dos años mayor.

-Ay… Dios…. Ay Dios…- replicó Luan desamarrando el nudo de su cola de caballo y dejando caer todo el cabello en su espalda. Buscó un asiento para sí misma pues creyó que se desmayaría. - Creo que tendré que cancelar mi presentación de mañana, Lincoln… Literalmente de dejaste fuera de foco…- ese juego de palabras no pretendía ser gracioso, pero fue casi una reacción automática. -Ah… Perdón, no quería decir ningún chiste… Soy una tonta. - se la notaba arrepentida de haber dicho eso.

-No te preocupes Luan, sé que fue una sorpresa muy repentina. - contestó su hermano para tranquilizarla -De cualquier forma, no te quiero dejar tras el telón. - rio un poco y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Nunca pierdes el sentido del humor Hermano. - Respondió Luan con ambos ojos llorosos.

-Pues así siempre ha sido Lincoln… Él siempre intentando animarnos. - Dijo Lola llorando frente a la cámara con el maquillaje completamente corrido y con todos sus arreglos siendo ya cosas sin importancia.

-Bueno… ¿Que puedo decir? Me gusta ver sonreír a mis hermanas. - Respondió Lincoln mirando a Lola. -Perdón por arruinar tu certamen. -

-Eso ya no importa. - su hermana se quitó los aretes. -De todas formas… creo que ya estaba cansada de ganar. - agregó sin arrepentirse de su decisión.

-Lincoln Marie L. Loud… Yo sé que las reacciones que está teniendo mi cuerpo en este momento se pueden explicar con ciencia, la tristeza puede ser endógena o reactiva. La Endógena la genera el propio organismo, es una falla del reloj bioquímico que por alguna razón produce un desequilibrio en las proporciones de los opiáceos, reguladores del campo emocional. La Reactiva es provocada por alguna circunstancia que produce dolor, proveniente de algo externo al individuo, como, por ejemplo, una pérdida. Cada vez que eso ocurre el hombre debe llorar, ya que es donde se pone en marcha el Regulador emocional, se produce el proceso correcto donde luego del llanto, descarga, viene la distensión y en ese momento, hay 25 sustancias químicas que aparecen para equilibrar el campo emocional, viene la Aceptación... en pocas palabras la reacción química de mi cuerpo me está provocando el querer descargar mucho dolor pero al mismo tiempo alegría, sentimientos mundanos que no siempre me puedo permitir… - delante de la cámara la científica tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas. -Pero esta es una ocasión especial. - se repuso, limpiándose los ojos. - Además de que mis reguladores ahora están alterados un poco y cambian inmediatamente mi estado. Yo aprendí que Aquel que reprime sus lágrimas, cerrando la puerta al dolor, también la cerrará para vivir la alegría y disfrutar de lo bueno. Estaría interrumpiendo el ciclo natural de la emoción sana, ya que es inevitable ponernos tristes ante el dolor, haciendo la carga correspondiente.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Lisa y tus términos científicos je jeh. - Dijo un poco confundido de todo lo que dijo su hermana menor.

-Ser lista tiene muchas ventajas. - replicó está mirando a su hermano. -Pero no reprimir los sentimientos es una virtud. - agregó, sonriéndole.

-Es bueno verlas a todas de nuevo chicas… Es… Algo muy grande poder ser recibido en casa una vez más. -

-Sabía que volverías Lincoln. - Habló la mayor de todas las hermanas. -A pesar de lo que dijo Lynn yo siempre supe que volverías a nosotras. - La mayor retuvo ese impulso de querer salir de su casa, agarrar el auto e ir a la casa Loud para abrazar a ese ex soldado.

\- ¿Como?... ¿Cómo sabías que volvería Lori? - Dijo con esa duda en la mente, él pudo haber muerto en el campo de batalla y su cuerpo habría terminado como todos sus compañeros y como Clyde.

-Por qué mi hermano… No Nuestro hermano me lo prometió. - Eso hizo que Lori llorará un poco más y llenó de melancolía a todas las que escuchaban, pero él no… lo que le trajo fue un profundo dolor en su pecho y aunque Lincoln no había regresado, este otro hombre era recibido por todas sus hermanas. Y ahora todas ellas recibían al cuerpo de un hombre perdido por la guerra. Pero él en esos momentos decía mentiras de una manera hermosa para que sus hermanas pudieran finalmente creer que él estaba en casa. Lori en ese momento se dio cuenta que Lily y Lucy lo abrazaban muy fuertemente, pero esta última abrazaba el brazo del ex soldado y parecía que se había aferrado ahí mismo. -Me pregunto si tu día ha estado lleno de abrazos y melancolía hermanito. -

-Pues siendo sincero desde que volví ha sido así. - Mira a las dos chicas que estaban abrazándolo y a Lana que estaba a un Lado tomando su mano y a Leni sentada casi al final del sillón sonriendo. -Pero ¿Sabes algo? No cambiaría esto por nada. - Tomando la mano de Leni y abrazando a las que se habían acurrucado en él.

-Me gustaría estar ahí hermano. - Dijo Luna limpiándose la cara.

-Yo igual. - Replicó Luan.

-Creo que todas y sin excepción queremos estar ahí ahora. - Finalizó Lisa con un rostro pacífico.

-Sí… Claro que sí cerebrito, pero no te olvides de mí Linc. - Lynn comenzó de nuevo con esa charla.

-Y de mí. - Respondió Lola.

\- ¡Cómo me podría olvidar de ustedes chicas! Nunca lo haría, de ninguna manera -. Todos comenzaron a reír y alegrarse por las respuestas de Lincoln. -Por cierto, Lori, recibí tu carta de hace unos meses y la verdad estoy ansioso de poder conocerla.

Lori, al escuchar eso, tuvo una sensación reconfortante. -Oye Lincoln. - dijo sonriendo -Creo que tengo algo que quieres ver. - Dirigió la mirada a la puerta a sus espaldas. -Bobby, ven por favor.

Un hombre adulto entró a la habitación.

\- ¿Que ocurre nena? - El sujeto, de cabello un poco largo y una barba completa a medio crecer, entró a la habitación y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Llevaba puesta una camisa de color verde - ¿Para qué me necesitabas? - Luego dirigió su mirada a la computadora y miró a Lincoln. -Oh por… ¿Lincoln? - dijo completamente sorprendido y feliz.

-Hola Bobby - respondió el veterano, viendo al esposo de su hermana, no muy contento al parecer.

\- ¡Hermano! Oh por dios, Lincoln, en realidad eres tú.

Aunque parecía un tanto redundante y obvio la verdad se encontraba feliz de ver a su brother. Hasta hubiera querido saltar de la pantalla para abrazarlo.

-Creí que seguías en Afganistán, realmente no esperaba verte hoy. - continuó Bobby, riendo un poco.

-Realmente no creo que nadie lo haya esperado de verdad. - respondió Lincoln al comentario de Bobby.

-Me alegra de verte de nuevo, Lincoln - respondió Bobby sonriéndole al ex soldado. -Es bueno saber que estás en casa.

-Digo lo mismo, Bobby. Es bueno estar en casa. - acercó más a Lily a su lado.

-Espero que nos veamos de frente algún día, Bru.

Antes de que Bobby pudiera decir algo Lori lo interrumpió tomándolo del brazo.

-Oye cariño, ¿podrías traerla? Quiero que mi hermano la conozca. - le pidió ella con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí nena, espérame aquí.

Ambos se dieron un beso y las otras chicas se quedaron mirando con expectación. Bobby salió de la habitación por unos momentos y después de un minuto regresó con alguien en sus brazos.

-Lincoln, mira. Ya eres tío.

En los brazos de Bobby yacía una pequeña bebé con el cabello de color negro y ojos azules, piel un poco bronceada y un mameluco de color amarillo. El ex soldado se enfocó en verla atentamente, mientras Bobby se la pasaba a Lori. -Lara, mira, él es tu tío Lincoln.

-Nena, es Laura. - corrigió Bobby a su esposa, un poco apenado.

-Ambos le decimos de una forma distinta, cariño -. Lori tomó la mejilla de su esposo con su mano y luego volvió su vista a la pantalla - Su nombre es Laura Santiago Loud, pero me gusta decirle Lara, dile "Hola" al tío Lincoln, Lara. Dile "hola", mi vida.

La pequeña miraba a la pantalla un tanto confundida, pero Lincoln le regresaba la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un afectuoso saludo.

-Es hermosa, Lori. En la carta decía que aún no habían decidido su nombre. - dijo Lincoln, refiriéndose a una carta que le habían enviado hace tiempo.

-Sí… quería ponerle el nombre de papá. - Cuando Lynn escuchó eso, desvió su mirada hacia otra dirección. -Pero alguien igual de especial ya tenía ese nombre y pues...- Lynn volvió a ver la pantalla de su Tablet. - Un día me llegó el nombre de Lara a la mente y Bobby me dijo que una de sus tías favoritas se llamaba Laura, por eso decidimos que así se llamaría.

-Es perfecto. Es hermosa, Lori.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con eso, hermano. - dijo Luna secándose las lágrimas. -Ahhh… Si no estuviera en un itinerario tan apretado de conciertos iría a casa en este momento, pero no puedo cancelar los 5 conciertos que vienen en camino. - al terminar de decir esto último se sintió un poco culpable.

-Yo aún sigo comprobando teorías de la mononucleosis y haciendo experimentos aquí, si tuviera tiempo iría justo a casa -. replicó Lisa mirando su reloj - Pero el tiempo no me favorece en este momento, intentaré parlamentar con mis superiores y profesores sobre un receso de unos días.

-Pues yo no tengo muchas presentaciones en estas semanas, igual podría pasarme para allá cuando pueda, y en el camino podría pasar por algo de leche de VacaCionar…. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ¿Entienden?

-No Luan, deberías practicar más tus chistes Stando Parada. - replicó Lynn, en él mismo tono bromista.

-Bueno parece ser que alguien se quedó con cierta competencia en la comedia, Ja ja ja - secundó Luan a su hermana.

-Jah, sí. Pero de cualquier manera yo tampoco creo poder ir en estos días para allá, tendría que hablar con mi manager y representante para pedir unos días fuera, y así ir allá con ustedes. - Lynn suspiró un poco pues sabía que en el mundo de los deportes era un muy difícil pedir días libres - Supongo que mañana tendré que hacer muchas peticiones y pedir varios favores. - decía rascándose la nuca. - Además de compensar las jugadas y los entrenamientos - a esto se relajó un poco. - Pero estoy segura de que entenderán.

-Hablen por ustedes - dijo Lola algo molesta, agarrando una toalla húmeda para quitarse el maquillaje - Desde aquí en París no puedo hacer mucho. Tendré que cancelar todas mis presentaciones y voy a necesitar llamar a mi agente para hacer otro tanto - había un claro dejo de enfado en su tono - También tendré que cancelar una cita con una productora para un comercial de perfumes- su expresión se oscureció al pensar en las oportunidades que estaba dejando de lado - Francesco tendrá que cubrir este mes completo… Además de pedirle a mi agente un vuelo directo a Royal Woods. Pero ¿Qué importa si puedo estar junto a mi hermano favorito? - ella sonrió al final.

-¿En serio harían todo eso por mí, chicas? - preguntó Lincoln con una sonrisa de verdadera alegría.

-Sin dudarlo, hermano- respondió Luna guiñándole un ojo.

-Por su pollo ja ja ja - secundó una Alegre Luan.

-Pues sería dejar de lado mis investigaciones y estudios avanzados en el laboratorio sobre los organismos subatómicos y perder tiempo valioso de investigación. Pero claro, ¿por qué no? - terció Lisa con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues la pregunta se responde por sí sola, Lincoln - confirmó Lynn completamente confiada.

-Pues será un proceso muy largo y complejo, pero sé que al final estaré ahí cuando termine este mes. - finalizó Lola quitándose la sombra de los ojos y las pestañas.

Lori se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, pero al final dio un leve suspiro. - ¿Bobby, podrías sacar el jugo de manzana que está en el refrigerador para Lara? Ya casi es su hora de comer.

-Por supuesto que sí, nena. Todo por mis dos chicas especiales. - el hombre tomó a su hija y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí - Vamos Laurita, vamos a comer.

Lori esperó a que Bobby bajara a la cocina y pensó bien en sus palabras y en lo que iba y debería decir a continuación

\- Linc… No creo poder ir esta semana o la próxima - dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué no lo crees, Lori? - preguntó Lincoln, confundido, aunque las demás ya sabían cuál era la situación.

-Pues… Mira, Bobby en realidad ya no trabaja, es padre de tiempo completo aquí en la casa. - la científica cruzó sus dedos, mirando a su hermano a través de la pantalla. - Es complicada la situación, y más con Lara pues… Ahora yo soy la única que dedica su tiempo a trabajar mientras Bobby cuida de Lara y de la casa. Podría pedir unos días o al menos una semanas de descanso y eso, aunque se vería afectado en mis vacaciones y en mis pagos quincenales, entre eso y lo otro tendría que pedirle favores a mi jefe, pero quizás me estoy apresurando demasiado.- ella desvió un poco la mirada para pensar y luego volver a enfocarse en la computadora - Peeero… creo que mi jefe y mi supervisor comprenderán que es un asunto familiar, por lo cual supongo yo que me puedan dar unos días libres para ir a casa y ver cómo van las cosas con Lily y mamá, y por supuesto para saludarte y pasar tiempo contigo, hermanito - concluyó, sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿no estás completamente segura? - preguntó Lana con ciertas dudas acerca de lo que su hermana decía.

-En parte sí, y en parte, no - respondió Lori.

\- ¿Y cuándo crees poder venir? - le preguntó esta vez Leni.

-Pues… No podría decir que tal o cual fecha pues aún tengo demasiadas responsabilidades tanto aquí como en el trabajo, así que no puedo decir a ciencia cierta cuándo. Probablemente no pueda hacerlo este mes y me tenga que esperar hasta las vacaciones de navidad, pero si me dan el break para estos días yo les confirmo, y con todo gusto voy y llevo a Lara para que la conozcas - terminó Lori con una sonrisa compasiva.

-Eso suena estupendo - respondió la más pequeña de los Loud, acercándose a la portátil.

-Pues sólo esperemos a que así sea - dijo Lincoln, finalizando con aquel tema.

Siguieron charlando entre ellos durante un buen rato. Lincoln no mencionó en ningún momento la causa de su regreso y mucho menos a Ronnie. Las chicas reían, lloraban y hablaban con Lincoln haciendo que el ambiente se llenara de amor y de confianza.

-Cuando estaba en Afganistán… Creí que nunca volvería, pero en realidad tenía miedo de nunca volver a verlas. - mantenía a las chicas de la casa a su lado, todos abrazados - En verdad es grato estar de nuevo con todas las chicas que amo. - admitió, sonriendo - De verdad, cuando uno está ahí no puede esperar sobrevivir realmente… pero ahora estoy aquí, feliz de poder estar junto a ustedes y verlas de nuevo.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hermano. - dijo Lori con una sonrisa en el rostro. - Por cierto, hablando de Lincoln, ¿ya le notificaste a Ronnie de tu llegada? - preguntó Lori por saber de su cuñada.

Ante esto, Lincoln se paralizó completamente al escucharlo, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Cierto Linc, ella aún no sabe de tu llegada.- dijo Leni, creyendo que Ronnie no sabía nada de eso.

-Eh, chicas…- Lincoln comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso con el tema de Ronnie Anne.

-Sí hermano, deberías llamarla, seguramente ella estará preocupada.- continuó Luna, relajada.

-Es más, deberíamos invitarla a la charla de grupo, seguramente le alegrará saber que Lincoln está de regreso.- sugirió Luan pensando en un chiste - Así la única distancia que los separaría sería la pantalla Ja ja ja.

-Eh, chicas, no creo que sea necesario...- Los nervios de Lincoln aumentaban.

-Espera, tengo su contacto por aquí - mencionó Lori mientras buscaba a Ronnie en los contactos de su cuenta.

-Chicas, escúchenme por favor - Lincoln ya estaba completamente alterado y eso Lucy lo notó.

-Ay, me pregunto ¿cómo será el reencuentro del primer amor? - Lola comenzó a soñar despierta con su hombre ideal.

-No lo sé, pero un amor duro como el de Lincoln debe ser algo genial - mencionó Lynn recordando como Ronnie solía molestar a Lincoln - Ja, y pensar que antes tú eras su víctima favorita de bromas pesadas.

-Chicas, por favor, no llamen a Ronnie - suplicó Lincoln, ya se encontraba al borde de gritarles.

-Usualmente no me atrae el contacto humano y las emociones mundanas.- dijo Lisa acomodándose los lentes - Pero tu romance con la hermana de Bobby es simplemente atrayente.

-Aquí está - Lori había encontrado a su cuñada en los contactos de Spike (Skype) - A ver vamos a unirla a la conversación y…

Preso de la desesperación, Lincoln hizo lo que en ese momento debía hacer.  
-¡Chicas, por favor, deténganse! - gritó, agitando los brazos.

En ese momento, todas quedaron en silencio notando el brusco cambio de Lincoln, que tenía la frente perlada en sudor y su mirada parecía alterada. Mucho más de lo que se podría ver en una computadora.

-Ronnie ya sabía que yo había regresado…- confesó el ex soldado bajando la cabeza - De hecho...- era hora de decir la verdad y todas lo miraban confundidas - Yo… pasé con ella toda una semana…- las otras chicas al saber la verdad se quedaron un poco confundidas y otras un poco molestas.

-Espera, ¿qué nos estás diciendo? - preguntó Lori como si no entendiera, pero frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Lincoln? - Leni estaba completamente confundida, Lana se puso una mano en la cabeza al recibir la noticia, y Lucy parpadeaba directamente sorprendida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, papi? - preguntó Lily, la más pequeña de las hermanas.

-Sí, ¿a qué te refieres Lincoln? - Lynn sonaba un poco molesta.

-Hermano, ¿hay algo que no nos has dicho aún? - Luna arqueó una ceja mirando al ex soldado.

-Tranquilas chicas, Linc debe tener una buena razón para no habernos dicho sobre su regreso. - intervino Luan, intentando que el ambiente no se pusiera denso - ¿No creen que hace un poco de frío? Porque parece que el humor ha descendido unos grados bajo cero jeh, jeh - Luan parecía ser la única que trataba de mantener un poco la actitud positiva.

-Ahora no estamos para bromas, Luan - replicó una Lola enojada - ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente nos estás ocultando, Lincoln?

Luan lo miró con ojos escrutadores, como los de un detective, y Lisa, con una expresión neutral, comenzó a mirar en silencio apreciando las expresiones faciales de Lincoln para comprobar si mentía en lo que diría.

-Dinos la verdad, Lincoln. No hay secretos entre nosotros, ¿recuerdas? - terminó de decir Lori, enterrando su mirada en su hermano, todas lo miraban atentas esperando respuesta de él y Lincoln sentía las miradas de cada una de sus hermanas penetrándole hasta el alma. El veterano pensó mucho en la respuesta que daría, que iba a dar, que tenía que dar. *La verdad siempre sale a la luz* le había dicho a su madre horas atrás. Tomó un gran respiro y suspiró con una gran pesadez. *Bien… Es hora. * Bajó la mirada por unos instantes y luego con su voz completamente sobria enunció su respuesta.

-Sé que quieren respuestas y no se las voy a negar - comenzó, levantando la mirada hacia todas - La verdad es que hace una semana había regresado de Kabul… Pero le pedí a los oficiales que únicamente notificaran a Ronnie - sus hermanas, al escuchar eso, miraron a su hermano, unas con desilusión, otras con tristeza y otras lo miraron con un poco de furia, en especial Lori y Lola.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos llamaste? - preguntó Lori completamente alterada por la noticia.

\- ¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora para decirnos? - Luna se escuchaba con la voz quebrada.

\- ¿¡Sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos por tí!? - Lola casi le gritó a su hermano pues su tristeza se acompañaba con una enorme furia - ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente pensar que no regresarías? - por un momento a la chica casi se le sale una grosería y pierde completamente los estribos.

-Sí… Lo sé… Pero tenía una razón por la cual no les llamé y mucho menos pedí que les avisaran de mi regreso. - Lincoln respiraba con cierta dificultad, sintiendo el peso de todo lo que había hecho hasta llegar hasta ese único momento. Se armó de coraje para lo que venía a continuación.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa razón? - Luan quería encontrar al menos algo de esperanza en lo que su hermano le decía. Algo para que la presión y las miradas de todas no lo destrozaran por dentro.

-Por favor Lincoln dinos qué es. - Leni solo quería que su hermano respondiera a esa única duda.

Lincoln respiró profundamente, tragó un poco de saliva al saber lo que debía hacer, comenzó a sentir una presión muy poderosa en su pecho y como si un millón de hormigas caminaran por su espalda, cerró los ojos por un profundo dolor que le dio en el corazón. "Y es mejor mostrar la verdad." Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza listo. - Por qué decirlo cuando puedo mostrarlo - pidió con una mano que las chicas que estaban junto a él se apartaran por un momento, levantó su pierna derecha y la subió al sillón - No podía encontrar la manera de decírselos y quería tiempo para hacerlo…- Tomó su pantalón - Pero por diversas razones… tuve que adelantar lo inevitable y dije… ¿Por qué esperar? - comienza a levantarse el pantalón - Pues solo es…- Las chicas miraron atentamente a la pantalla y las que se encontraban en casa veían sin apartar la mirada, Lucy ya tenía una idea de lo que podía ser, junto con Lisa - Lo único que me queda… es un Dolor Fantasma.  
Al levantarse completamente el pantalón, todas comenzaron a llorar, Lori miraba completamente petrificada mientras sus ojos se humedecían, Leni se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y se dejó caer de rodillas cerrando fuertemente los ojos y negando lo que veía con la cabeza, Luna se puso una mano en la frente mientras la mano con el que sostenía el teléfono lo apretaba inconscientemente, Luan comenzó a llorar y a negarse a sí misma que lo que veía no era real, Lynn comenzó a gritar negándose completamente a ello, gritándole al cielo y maldiciendo, Lucy con su cabello intentó que no se viera su tristeza pero sus lágrimas caían al suelo fulminantemente, Lana se había cubierto la boca pues sus ojos ya revelaban que ella sufría por ello, Lola se sintió completamente culpable y se echó a llorar mientras se agarraba el rostro, Lisa sin reprimir el sentimiento se quitó los anteojos, y junto a las otras simplemente se tapó los ojos, y la pequeña Lily apenas podía procesar lo que su padre había perdido. Lo que Lincoln mostró era que ahí había una prótesis que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, una pierna de metal conectada a un muñón o lo que quedaba de su miembro perdido. Todas las hermanas de la familia Loud miraban a su hermano con impotencia, sintiendo un profundo dolor por su hermano en lo que en esos momentos era un dolor compartido. Un Dolor Fantasma.  
-El médico me dijo que…- se le escapaban un par de lágrimas. - Habría sido peor perder ambas… y que tuve mucha suerte -. Su voz se quebraba al hacer tales revelaciones. Todas lloraban sin consuelo. - Perdónenme por favor…

Las hermanas de Lincoln no sólo no aceptaban la realidad, sino que se negaban a que en realidad Lincoln hubiese regresado sin una pierna. Aquello estaba no sólo destrozándolas a ellas, sino que se daban cuenta de que ese hombre había perdido, además de parte de sus valiosos años para vivir, sino su propio cuerpo. Luna levantó el teléfono fijo y comenzó a marcar.

-Chunk. - Luna puso su celular en la mesa y hablaba tratando de mantener su voz en un estado tranquilo, pero sonaba muy alterado - Cancela el concierto de mañana… No… No Chunk, necesito que canceles el concierto de mañana - puso una mano en su frente - Ya sé, ya sé, pero no creo poder asistir mañana… Chunk… Chunk, yo sé que va a ser un problema… ¡Maldita sea Chunk, ya sé que es el maldito Centro Nacional!... Comunícame con Mick por favor. - decía, alejándose de la cámara.

\- ¿Luna qué haces?

Luan, al igual que Luna, desapareció de la pantalla y se le escuchaba murmurar mientras buscaba algo - ¿Dónde dejé mis malditas llaves?... - al igual que Luna se escuchaba completamente alterada. Todas comenzaban a perder la cabeza y a descontrolarse. Unos sonidos de varias piezas de metal delgadas comenzaron a sonar. - Esperen ahí chicos, voy a casa en este momento. - sentenció llevando su dispositivo con ella mientras se le veía salir de un departamento y yendo a un ascensor.

-Chicas esperen por favor.

Lola seguía sin quitarse las manos de la cabeza negando todo lo que había visto. Lisa seguía con los ojos tapados por su mano mientras con la otra sostenía sus gafas. Y aunque era tan claro como el agua, Lynn se negaba a aceptarlo, y comenzó a golpear la pared gritando, "No" una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a dolerle.

-No.- Golpe. -No.- Golpe. - ¡No! - Golpe. - ¡NO! - Golpeando más duro la pared. - ¡NO ES POSIBLE! -Golpeando cada vez más fuerte hasta que los nudillos de su mano izquierda tronaron - ¡ME NIEGO A CREERLO! - Siguió golpeando desesperadamente para tratar de romperse una mano y que así le dieran su descanso en los próximos partidos. - ¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE!? ¡YO ME NIEGO! - Hasta que no pudo golpear más y recargó sus manos en esa pared con unas pequeñas manchas de sangre. -Me niego a creerlo…- Una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho. - Me niego profundamente a creerlo…- Sintiendo que su mundo se caía a pedazos y recargando su cabeza en la pared…

-Chicas por favor deténganse. - Lana comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras se agarraba la cara y a desestabilizarse, llamar a Flip para notificar que no iría mañana a trabajar no sería tanto problema. Lucy simplemente seguía sin aceptarlo. Lori no sabía qué pensar o hacer, simplemente no llorar tan alto para alertar a Bobby de que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo, Pensaba en agarrar la van e ir rápido a casa, pero no podía salir, así como así. Leni seguía de rodillas llorando hasta que ambos ojos le comenzaron a arder y aunque había llorado mucho en el pasado esta vez sentía que su depresión combinada con esa revelación le estaba destrozando por dentro, y Lily simplemente no entendía del todo lo que ocurría, pero Lincoln había perdido una pierna, ella poco a poco comenzó a entender y como las demás comenzó a romperse. Lincoln comenzaba a llorar y perder el control -Por favor… No puedo soportarlo más…-

\- ¿Papi? - Poco a poco volvió a acercarse a Lincoln. - ¿Por qué perdiste tu pierna? - Él la miró con millones de emociones encima, todo el día aguantando ese dolor interno, esa agonía sin fin que lo destrozaba y lo mortificaba. Cuando todas perdieron la cabeza, él simplemente ya no pudo soportar lo que pasaba. No podía soportar la idea de que todas volvieran a ese día que Su padre murió, ya no podía aguantar el hecho de que ahora sus hermanas o se lastimaban, o se mortificaban o perdían se alteraban, o que simplemente perdieran la cabeza. Lincoln la miró a los ojos azules de Lily, se arrodilló y frente a la cámara la comenzó a abrazar, quería perder el control de eso no había dudas, pero no había lugar ahí y ahora de perder la compostura y mucho menos frente a todas sus hermanas en medio de una crisis por esa revelación.

-Lily. - dijo Lincoln tratando de contener el infierno dentro de su cuerpo. - Lo que ves aquí y ahora no es más que una cicatriz. - Lincoln Tomó a la pequeña niña en sus brazos. Mientras su cuerpo y voz se rompía en llantos ahogados. -Es una cicatriz...

-Pero esa… Esa cicatriz es tu pierna completa…- Trató de no hiperventilarse. Las demás hermanas comenzaron a escuchar lo que Lincoln y Lily decían, dejando de lado sus crisis emocionales y se quedaron mirando la escena de ambos.

-Preciosa… Oh… Preciosa...- Tomando su rostro en sus manos para mirarla a sus ojos azules con las lágrimas cayendo al suelo. -Yo sé que no puedes aceptar esto… y yo… y yo...- Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Lily, ambos estaban llorando con el otro. -Yo… sé que ninguna de nuestras hermanas puede aceptarlo. - Él no sabía cómo tranquilizarse, pero lo intentaba para no comenzar a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Lori volteó su mirada la pantalla con el hombre hablando con una postura firme y palabras que, aunque se quebraban sonaban completamente coherentes. -Yo sé… Yo lo sé mi niña... Q- Que esto ha sido un golpe duro para todas… Yo mismo no pude aceptarlo cuando lo vi. - Leni se levantó y miró a su hermano hablando y llorando, pero no perdiendo la cabeza completamente alterada como las demás, tranquilizando a la más pequeña de las hermanas. -Pero Lily, esto...- Señaló a su pierna fantasma. -Esto…- trato de que sus sentimientos no le traicionarán. Pero se rompía a pedazos poco a poco. Casi él volteaba su mirada al suelo. Pero Lily lo tomó de su rostro para que él la siguiera viendo dándole la confianza de seguir hablando. -Esto Lily…- Mirando a su prótesis. -Esta cosa… no es nada - Su voz se entrecortaba entre las palabras. -No significa nada para mí…- Luna regresó a mirar su celular en donde un hombre roto hablaba como si estuviera completo y manteniendo una cordura sólida, aunque su sufrimiento era más que evidente. - ¿Y sabes por…- Tragando un poco de saliva, pero intentando volver a hablar - Sa… sabes… P-Porque no significa nada? - La voz, aunque tranquila se le quebraba poco a poco.

\- ¿Por qué papi? - Dijo la niña miraba a su padre manteniéndose igual en ese borde de la tristeza absoluta y la tranquilidad momentánea, pero no podía seguirle por completo la conversación de la misma forma.

-Porque, nena…- Trato de que ella no mirara a su prótesis y solo se enfocara en él. -Lily nada de lo todo lo que he hecho. - Lincoln empezaba a Derramar más lágrimas como su propia sangre. - Porqué nada de lo que he visto y presenciado se puede comparar a estar de regreso contigo. - Luan casi a punto de encender su carro miró a sus dos hermanos mirándose directamente al alma. -A estar de regreso con Lori, con Leni, con Luna, con Luan, con Lynn. - Lynn salió completamente de su trance para voltear a ver ese momento. -Yo…- Exhalando pesadamente con un nudo gigante en la garganta.

\- La… Lamento profundamente no haber regresado completo. -Asintiendo extrañamente con la cabeza. -La… Laaa… Lamento incluso. Lamento incluso haber regresado sin mi cuerpo…- Lincoln bajó la cabeza por unos momentos con todo un peso en su espalda refiriéndose también a su alma, levantó su cabeza nuevamente para mirar a los ojos de su hermana.  
-Pero… Lily… corazón… Mi hermanita bebé. - Con todo el peso de su cuerpo dejó que saliera eso que tanto le hacía falta y aunque sonaba como un hombre muy débil en realidad se había guardado cada cosa desde que inició su carrera como soldado hasta que finalizó con su pierna. - ¿Sabes algo? Me alegro tanto de haber perdido mi pierna. - Lucy dejó de lado su pena para escuchar y ver a su hermano mayor en una pena tan profunda… pero al mismo tranquilizando no solo a Lily sino a las demás. -Porque está perdida, porque este dolor fantasma me hizo volver a casa junto a ti cariño... Junto a todas. - Se le escuchaba incluso alegre de decirlo en medio de ese sufrimiento tan arraigado en su corazón.  
-Por qué gracias a esta pérdida… A esta… Insignificante perdida estoy aquí. - Sonrió con ambos ojos en lágrimas en una escena un tanto conmovedora y triste. -Hablándote frente a frente finalmente después de estos… 5 años sin ti… Sin ustedes. - Lana por unos momentos dejó de pensar para mirar a Lincoln tranquilizando a Lily como podía y Lola quitó sus manos de su frente para mirar su pantalla nuevamente y escuchar que esas palabras la tranquilizaban.  
-Porque sin importar todo lo que he pasado. - Asintiendo con todo lo que decía. -Todo lo que he sufrido, todo lo que he perdido. - Lisa se volvió a poner sus lentes para mirar a su hermano controlando no solo a la pequeña en sus brazos y a sí mismo con una voluntad titánica, sino a todas y aunque la ciencia no lo podía explicar, sentía a su hermano más cerca solo con sus palabras, y sentía que él mismo la abrazaba aún si el contacto humano nunca había sido algo que ella realmente apreciara.  
-Eso ya no importa más, yo ya no me he preguntado por qué tantos han muerto… -Mirando a Clyde en sus brazos. -Y perdido más que una pierna o un brazo. - Mirando a los soldados que le devolvía la mirada sin ambos brazos, otros sin las piernas y algunos que en un profundo coma esperaban tranquilos la muerte. -Ya no me preguntaré más todo por lo que he luchado. - Mirando cada vez que disparaba su M16 contra alguien. -Porque mi corazón siempre ha estado con ustedes. - Dejando de prestarle atención a su mente y enfocándose en su estrella dorada de ahí. -Porque nada de lo que he pasado se podría comparar a ustedes. No cambiaría nada del mundo por un momento nuevamente aquí en casa, porque ya nada más importa porque ahora estoy en casa… Junto a ti. - La comenzó a abrazar muy fuerte y una pequeña abrazaba a quien en esos momentos la reconfortaba como un padre o una madre que estaba curando a su pequeña hija y a él mismo de un dolor muy horrible, ella simplemente ya no quiso preguntar y solo abrazar a su papá, ella solo quería abrazar a su hermano y jamás de los jamases dejarlo ir de nuevo a una batalla. Aunque sería imposible con su condición, pero eso ya no era algo de importancia, dejó de pensar y solo se dejó querer por su papá. Leni se acercó sollozando y puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano y rápidamente ella también lo abrazó, Lincoln miró a Leni uniéndose a aquello, Lucy también se unió a ese abrazo grupal sin nada que temer y al final Lana los abrazó a todos. Lincoln las miró, todas querían ser parte de ese momento, todas necesitaban amor ahí y ahora.  
-Las amo tanto chicas. Yo perdí mi pierna no por cumplir mi deber, sino por ustedes, yo fui a luchar por ustedes. - Todas escuchaban atentamente limpiándose las lágrimas. -Para que terminaran sus estudios. - Lori miró a la pantalla tocándola al mismo tiempo - Para que tuvieran descanso. - Luna y Luan miraban con lágrimas. -Para que siguieran soñando. - Lynn miraba con tanto cariño y admiración a Lincoln. -Para siguieran viviendo. - Lola y Lisa tenían una expresión de felicidad pura, aunque un nudo en la garganta las frenaba para decir algo. -Yo sabía que quizás no regresaría vivo de Afganistán, pero no me importaba pensar en mí mientras ustedes estuvieran bien. Yo habría muerto por cualquiera de ustedes sin dudarlo por un solo segundo, porque chicas. - Mirando a todas desde las que estaban con él hasta las que estaban lejos. -Porque mi vida les pertenece y no dudaría sacrificarme una vez más por ustedes, porque yo las amo con todo mi corazón. Y porque yo se los prometí. Yo siempre las protegería sin importar qué - Terminó de decir con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero su cuerpo finalmente le había traicionado y comenzó a temblar y por muy poco él quiso dejar escapar un grito de profundo dolor.

Ella sintió los temblores y se recordó a sí misma en la misma situación en varias ocasiones… pero llorando solitariamente sin nadie que la consolara. -Shhh… No llores más papi… Te lo pido… No sufras más...- Lincoln se tranquilizó un poco más al escuchar lo que ella decía. -Está bien, ya está todo bien. - Acarició el cabello del ex soldado. -Ya no llores por favor. Es lo único que te pido papi. - Mirando a sus ojos atormentados y que revelaban más de lo que él decía. -Ya no llores más. - Retuvo el rostro de Lincoln en sus manos. -Hemos estado tan enfocadas en nuestra propia pena… Que nunca nos preguntamos todo lo que cargabas en tus hombros. - Limpiando las lágrimas de su padre con sus brazos y esos ojos llenos de terror y lágrimas le regresaba la mirada. -Shhh… Ya está bien papi… ya está todo bien. - Volviendo a abrazar la cabeza de su padre. Ahí mismo solo había Amor… y el dolor simplemente desaparecía entre cada una.

Después de una media hora que para todas y Lincoln pareció eterna, finalmente todas recuperaron la cordura y cada una requirió tomar un vaso o una botella de agua.

-Bueno… eso fue… algo que yo necesitaba, que todas necesitábamos…- Dijo Lori limpiándose los ojos y tomando un poco de agua de un vaso cristalino y terminó mirando a la pantalla. -Hermanito... - Inhalando hasta llenarse los pulmones y exhalando de manera pesada. -Lincoln… quiero… quiero ir a visitarte, de verdad quiero ir a… verte nuevamente. Haré todo lo posible por estar ahí…- Mirando hacia otro lado. -Pero… tengo trabajo y… la casa y Bobby… y Lara… Y todo ahora se siente muy…

-Lori, hermosa… tranquila, estaré esperando por ti.

-Pero Linc… quiero… No…. Necesito estar ahí. Mi empleo es importante, pero tú lo eres más. - Miró a su hermano a través de la pantalla.

-Lori, escucha, y esto va para todas, sé que… perdí mi pierna, pero como lo dije esto ya no importa, dejemos el pasado en el pasado y sigamos, yo creo que es mejor que ustedes vengan cuando finalmente estén listas, de todas formas, en la casa Loud siempre es bienvenido un miembro de la familia. - Todas sonrieron al escuchar eso.

-Entonces haré mi presentación en el centro nacional con la banda y cuando termine estaré justo ahí. - Luna comenzó a emocionarse y a sonreír. -Estaré ahí ante de que digas MetallicA.- Volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno si tú insistes hermano.- Lola se arregló el flequillo de la cara y dejó su botella de agua a un lado -Entonces cuando termine con mi desfile en París y con el comercial de perfumes, los veré a todos al final de este mes.

-Yo también voy a buscar una manera de estar ahí lo más pronto posible.- Lori habló de la manera más tranquila que pudo después de la escena anterior.

-Estaré asegurando mi retorno a casa cuando tenga permiso de mis superiores.- Lisa se puso las gafas de nuevo y volvió a mirar a la cámara. -Espero no dejarte Spe. Un término etimológico para esperando.

-Sí Lis, tú y tus términos indescifrables que solo tú entiendes. - Lisa se sintió un tanto ofendida por las palabras de Lynn. -Pero sólo espérame a que hable con mi director técnico, mi representante y con mi manager, pero te prometo que estaré contigo. -Poniéndose un poco de alcohol en las manos. - ¡Ay!… Demonios…- Comenzó a sacudir ambas manos por el ardor del alcohol y agarrando su botella de agua. -Perdón por eso. Pero cuando me den mi descanso de tantos entrenamientos estaré yendo directo a casa. - Apretó su botella y el chorro de agua bajó a refrescar su garganta.

-Y yo estaré ahí en menos de lo que canta un pollo. - Luan sacó de su asiento trasero del auto un pollo de hule. -Je jeh ¿Entienden? - Recuperando un poco su humor natural.

-No se preocupen chicas, no tienen que preocuparse por nada. Siempre serán bienvenidas a esta casa. Además, ¿qué no así ocurría cada vez que llegaba un bebé nuevo? - Cuando dijo esto todas y sin excepción comenzaron a reí y a recordar.

-Oh Dios, recuerdo cuando primero éramos 2, Leni y yo, y luego vinieron dos más Luna y Luan, y luego literalmente la casa explotó con casi 10 personas en la casa, con Lynn, tú y Lucy. Y luego me preguntaba, ¿vendrán más en camino? - Riendo un poco. -Cada vez que Mamá y Papá llegaban con una nueva noticia de una nueva hermana me preguntaba cómo es que podían mantenernos a todos y Chales, Cliff, Walt, Geo y luego todos los reptiles de Lana. -

-Debes de admitir que Izzy era la más bonita de todos. - Respondió Lana sonriendo.

-Ja jah, incluso me acuerdo de cuando llenabas nuestro cuarto de animales. - Lola cambió su semblante cuando escuchó eso. Comenzó a sonreír por sus recuerdos.

-O recuerdan cuando Luna hacía sus conciertos de rock en nuestro cuarto, esta chica rockeaba como si nunca hubiera un mañana, como si su nombre no fuera suficiente para lanzarse por la ventana, ja ja ja ¿Entienden? - Luan volvía a tener una sonrisa en el rostro. Y las otras chicas rieron por ese chiste malo, pero también por las anécdotas.

-Ja ja ja o se acuerdan de cuando mamá y papá salían en su noche de citas y dejaban a Lori a cargo, y Lori se sentía la comandante de todas y nos ordena guardar silencio. Jeh jeh ja ja ja ja ja ja. - Luna se recomponía con las risas junto con las demás.

.

-Ja jah sí, ¿Cómo le decíamos a Lori? - preguntaba Lynn con su botella de agua en las manos que poco a poco costraban por los puñetazos que le había dado a la pared anteriormente.

-Creo que le decíamos la "Reina del No". - Respondió Leni con una sonrisa.

-Afirmativamente Leni, ya sé que dije anteriormente que no me abría a sentimientos mundanos. - Dijo Lisa con su semblante completamente en una actitud serena. -Pero la alegría se produce por una droga natural que produce naturalmente nuestro organismo, que es cien veces más poderosa que la Morfina, la Beta endorfina. Es analgésica, levanta las defensas orgánicas ocho veces por 24 horas, cuando la mantenemos por cinco minutos riendo o bailando. Y ahora me siento feliz. - Las chicas miraron a Lisa confundidas, pero sin cambiar por un segundo sus expresiones de felicidad.

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos ciencias de formas de divertirnos ja ja ja. - Luan como siempre encontrando el lado divertido a la situación e incluso con ese chiste Lisa comenzó a reír. Todas parecían entender lo que decían, pero solo una de todas no lograba entender por completo. Lily trataba de reírse de la mitad de esas memorias, pero simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo pues eso llamado "nostalgia" del pasado que ella no vivió no la hacía sentirse así.

-Je jeh no saben cómo me alegra estar de nuevo junto a ustedes. - Lincoln volvió a tomar la palabra y todas simplemente se callaron. - ¿Saben? Las amo chicas, ustedes son todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante, sin importar qué dificultad. - Todas se sintieron reconfortadas -No sé si es por la nostalgia… pero no saben cómo recuerdo todo eso y más.

\- ¿Aún te sientes mal Lincoln? - Leni dijo un tanto angustiada. - ¿Chicas, sabían que había una enfermedad llamada nostalgia? - Todas la miraron un poco raras.

-No se preocupen chicas, fue por algo que le dije a Leni hace rato. - Lincoln terminaba de decir con una sonrisa y abrazando a su Leni.

-Oh ya entiendo, je je- Lori respondió a eso.

-Espero que cuides mucho de nuestro Lincoln cuando regresemos a casa, Leni. - Dijo Lynn con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que sí. -Leni Abrazo a Lincoln. -Lo cuidaré muy bien para cuando ustedes regresen.

-Por supuesto que sí, Leni… Yo confío en ti. - Lori finalmente terminó de decir cuando Bobby volvió a entrar al cuarto.

-Oye nena ya puse a Laura en su cuna, ¿está todo bien? - Abrazándola por la espalda.

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño, y gracias por el vaso de agua que te pedí…- Acariciando la barbilla de su esposo.

-Cuando quieras nena. - Bostezo -Oye nena yo ya me voy a dormir también. - Bobby se Estiró un poco. -Te dejo.

-Espera Bobby, ¿qué hora es? - La voz de Lori se escuchaba un poco preocupada.

-Son las…- Mirando al reloj de su muñeca. -12:30.

-Ay dios ya es muy tarde y tengo que ir a trabajar mañana. - Colocándose una mano en la frente.

-Sí, y bueno… Creo que tendré que decirle a Mick que fue una falsa alarma. - Recargándose en su sillón. -Parece ser que Luna Loud rockeará en el centro nacional. 

-Sí, y yo tendré que bajarme del auto. - Dijo Luan abriendo la puerta de su carro. -Tendré que tomar la desviación a mi apartamento. - Aguantando las risas.

-Y yo tendré que configurar mi alarma para mañana…- dijo Lana tomando su teléfono.

-Igual yo… en serio creo que tenemos una conexión, Lana. - Dijo Lola revisando la hora - Demonios, estuvimos casi 2 horas hablando.

\- ¿Dos horas? Ese ciclo de tiempo pude haberlo aprovechado para mirar el avance que hemos estado haciendo…- Lisa suspiró por ello. -Bueno, no importa, mañana tendré más tiempo para ocuparme de ello. - Lisa tomó una bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones y exhalando. -Chicas, aunque me duela psicológicamente hablando, tengo que despedirme, debo estar mañana a las doce en punto de la mañana y el tiempo es un recurso valioso.

-Yo también me tengo que ir. - dijo Lori un tanto molesta. -Ahh… No quiero irme ahora, pero si no estoy mañana temprano me van a descontar mi sueldo…- Miró a Lincoln en la pantalla. - Quisiera seguir hablando, pero, como dijo Lisa, no puedo permitirme desperdiciar tiempo de sueño… Si es a lo que ella se refería, no le entendí muy bien realmente.

-Bueno…- Lori miró nuevamente a su hermano. - Linc literalmente esta fue la mejor sorpresa de mi vida, me alegra tanto verte nuevamente hermano, espero poder estar ahí próximamente.

-A mí también me alegra, Lori. -Lincoln respondió a su hermana mayor.

-Yo también espero verte nuevamente en un futuro cercano, hermano. - Bobby replicó a lo que su esposa le dijo.

-Espero lo mismo, Brother. - Asintió Lincoln con la cabeza.

-Los tres queremos estar ahí. - Tomando la mano de su marido. -Bobby bubu bonito espérame en la recamará yo voy para allá.- Dándole la indicación de retirarse.

-Ok nena.- Dándole un beso en los labios y mirando por última vez a la pantalla.- Nos vemos Lincoln.- Despidiéndose sacudiendo la mano

-Adiós Bobby.- Haciendo el mismo gesto con la suya y el marido de su hermana salió del cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hermano… me encantaría decir que quiero charlar más contigo, pero tengo que aclarar las cosas con Mick y con Chunk antes de que en realidad cancelen las presentaciones.- Luna se puso una mano en la cara, se quedó en silencio por unos instantes y luego volvió a ver a su celular - Pero no te preocupes, estaré en contacto contigo y te llamaré cada vez que termine un concierto - Luna le dio una sincera sonrisa.

-Eso me parece perfecto. - Lincoln respondió a lo que su tercera hermana mayor le había dicho.

-Bueno, pues...- Lola se levantó y cargó su Laptop/Tablet y se enfocó a ella misma - Al parecer todas ya se están despidiendo. - Dijo con una voz un poco molesta por algo que ella pensaba en esos momento - Yo también tendré que arreglar muchas cosas tanto con Francesco como con mis representantes. - Frunció el ceño -Va a ser toda una odisea convencerlos de que me presenten de nuevo…- Sonrío -Pero al menos puedo hacerlo feliz y decir dignamente que valió la pena perder este concurso de belleza por mi querido hermano Lincoln. - Mirando al ex soldado. Y este le regresaba la sonrisa. -De cualquier forma, ese concurso ya estaba ganado…- Dijo un tanto alardéate.

-Siempre presumiendo como siempre - Lana dijo un poco burlona aunque también soñaba a que quería pelea.

-No se llama presumir si ya sabes que es victoria asegurada.- Dijo Lola respondiendo a su gemela.

-Y además vanidosa.- Parecía que esas dos comenzarían una pelea ahí y en ese preciso instante hasta que Luan se interpuso.

-Wow, wow tranquilas niñas, que no dupliquemos el problema, Ja ja ja.- Luan contó su chiste mientras tomaba las llave de su pantalón y entraba a su apartamento.

-Luan tiene razón chicas, tranquilas que no queremos pelear en frente de Lincoln y menos ahora que acaba de regresar - Lynn habló para las dos.

-Así que por favor discúlpense - Siguió Lori.

Ambas bajaron la cabeza y hablaron al mismo tiempo -Está bien… Lo sentimos, Lincoln.

\- ¡Hay, yo lo siento más! - Lola comenzó a levantar la voz.

-¡Pero yo estoy arrepentida! - Lana respondió a lo que su gemela dijo.

-No lo creo. - Lola se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? - Lana la miró retándola.

-Chicas, ¿en qué quedamos? - Luna regañó a ambas. Y las gemelas volvieron a bajar la cabeza. 

-Sí, Lola y Lana, no comiencen una pelea aquí, si quieren les puedo invitar a una pelea de artes marciales mixtas, pero ahórrense las palabras para el ring - Lynn terminó de decir con el ceño fruncido.

-No, Lynn, lo que necesitamos es que entre ellas no haya diferencias, ja ja ja ¿Entienden? - Luan sacaba a relucir sus chistes malos una vez más.

-Oh por favor ahora no, Luan. - Lori se puso una mano en la cara.

-Pero si no hay diferencias entre ellas, ¿cómo vamos a saber quién es quién? - Y Leni volvía a hacer saber que su rapidez para pensar las cosas seguía latente.

-Por favor, Leni, no empieces tú también - Lori la miró un poco disgustada, pero por dentro quería reírse por ello.

\- ¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad. - Y nuevamente Leni no demostraba mucha lucidez.

-Ya Lori, deja que Leni se exprese de la manera de la que más Leni convenga, je je je - Luan respondió a lo que su hermana había dicho anteriormente.

-Ugh… Chicas por favor. - Lori había dicho con el ceño fruncido, mientras Lynn se aguantaba la risa de ese momento.

-No Lori, no te preocupes, está bien. - Mirando esa pequeña discusión con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y todas volvieron a silenciarse para escuchar - ¿Saben? No saben cómo extrañaba verlas riendo, llorando, jugando, incluso... ¿por qué no?, discutiendo. - Lincoln tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad -Porque esas son las chicas que recuerdo, quiero y amo. - Todas le regresaban alegres la mirada - Porque sin importar qué, siempre te preocupabas y tratabas de mantener en orden nuestra casa, siendo como nuestra segunda madre, Lori. - Ella al escuchar eso se sintió orgullosa. -Porque siempre tenías excelentes ideas para hacer ropa y siempre te importaba nuestra salud, Leni. - Ella le tomó de la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa de sincera felicidad - Porque siempre le dabas una canción a nuestras vidas y las llenabas con tus geniales sinfonías, con una actitud completamente relajada y siempre en alto, Luna. - Ella sintió su pecho lleno de alegría, y con esa nostalgia recorriendo toda su piel. -Porque siempre nos dabas ánimos de continuar, nos hacías reír y nuestra felicidad era tu prioridad, Luan.- Ella sonrió por las palabras del ex soldado que la mantuvieron con una alegría enorme en su corazón - Porque siempre intentamos demostrar que eras la número uno, llegabas a tu límite para ser mejor cada día sin importar las condiciones, siempre estabas dispuesta a superarte cada día y de tantas maneras, Lynn.- Ella se sintió tan halagada de escuchar lo que Lincoln le dijo que levantó su cabeza con los dientes reluciendo en una sonrisa. -Porque tus poemas, aunque oscuros, eran la puerta de tu alma que siempre demostraba la profundidad y tu forma de ser que, aunque oscura siempre tiene un gran sentimiento, Lucy. - Ella seguía aferrada al brazo de Lincoln, pero con una discreta sonrisa en sus labios. -Porque, aunque sean iguales físicamente son diferentes, una le encanta estar linda todo el tiempo, competir y demostrar que su belleza es natural y la otra le encanta arreglar cosas, demostrar su independencia y la mejor mecánica de todo Royal Woods, mis queridas gemelas Lola y Lana. -Ambas se miraron a la pantalla y se sonrieron mutuamente - Porque eres la más dedicada a tus estudios y además de inteligente, lista, brillante, Smart y todo tipo de adjetivos de que eres la persona más brillante de este mundo, Lisa.- Ella dio una discreta sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza - Y porque aunque eres la más pequeña, eres una gran parte en nuestro corazón y siempre lo serás, Lily.- Y ella simplemente se quedó pegada a él, a su padre y gran ejemplo de vida -Porque ustedes chicas son lo que hace de esta casa, la casa Loud.

-Ese es nuestro hermanito, siempre haciéndonos sentir mejor con sus palabras. - Lori comenzó a hablar.

-Siempre hablándonos de una forma única. - Leni siguió.

-Siempre dándonos ánimos de manera incondicional. - Luna continuaba con las palabras.

-Ayudando a que en la vida siempre haya risas. - Luan tomaba la batuta y la pasaba a la siguiente.

-Siempre apoyándonos sin esperar nada más a cambio que nuestra felicidad. - Lynn retomó la palabra. Lucy parecía que diría algo, pero seguía manteniendo silencio, así que buscó un papel y una pluma y rápidamente escribió algo que tenía en su mente. Y lo mostró ante todas y él.

*Entre las noches más oscuras, en mi mente tú, tu rostro y su sonrisa perdurabas, sin importar la distancia te sentía siempre junto a mí, siempre me mantuve pensando en ti, y esperando por ti mi hermano Lincoln. Mi inspiración, mi condena y mi salvación. * En el rostro de Lucy había una sonrisa que, aunque discreta revelaba mucho afecto. 

-Porque siempre nos protegías sin importar que tan asustado estuvieras. - Lola habló primero.

-Y porque siempre nos pediste que fuéramos nosotras mismas siempre, y jamás ocultarnos. - Lana siguió. Y después de eso ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Por ser el mejor hermano del mundo, te amamos, Lincoln.- Ambas sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Por sacrificar todo por nosotras, apoyarnos en nuestros estudios y seguir siendo un ejemplo para las más jóvenes de nosotras.- Lisa terminó de decir para pasarle la última palabra a Lily.

-Y creo que seré la última pero quiero decirlo por todas, tú eres nuestro hermano.- Lori miró a Lily hablando como la voz de todas, sintiéndose orgullosa de su hermanita. -Nuestro mejor amigo. - Las demás asentían con la cabeza y se miraban entre sí por la razón que ella tenía. -Nuestro apoyo incondicional...- Lincoln dejó escapar una lágrima de orgullo -Y sobre todo el mejor papá que cualquiera podría pedir, pero eres el mío y siempre lo serás. - Ahí en ese instante el ex soldado se sintió unos pasos fuera de la guerra. Las demás chicas hablaron junto con Lily diciendo una última oración.

-Por todo eso y más te amamos, Lincoln. - Y las chicas que estaban ahí junto a él lo abrazaron y las chicas de la pantalla sonrieron al mismo tiempo para él.

-Gracias chicas…- Sintiéndose realmente feliz por primera vez. -Significa mucho para mí, realmente no saben cómo estuve esperando esto.

-Sí… Lo sé, Linc…- Lori miró la hora de su computadora por última vez y dio un suspiro muy pesado. -Hermanito, tú sabes lo mucho que me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero mañana tengo que estar puntualmente y eso… Espero que puedas entenderlo.

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo Lori, no te preocupes, hablamos en otro mejor momento.

-Yo también me tengo que ir, Linc, tengo que dejar las cosas claras con Mick.- Luna también se despedía mirando hacia la nada un poco decepcionada -Pero prometo que estaré en contacto contigo.- Mejoró su humor en esa última oración.

-Eso espero Luna.- Lincoln respondió a eso y Luna levantó sus dedos rockeros.

-Pues al igual que las demás, yo me tengo que ir Lincoln, voy a tener que hablar ahora con Francesco que es mi asistente, así que yo también me despido hermano.- Sacudió su mano diciendo adiós.

-Nos vemos pronto, Lola. - Lincoln se despidió de todos.

-Pues no me gustaría ser una más de las que están dando sus despedidas, pero tengo que continuar mis estudios, así que nos veremos en un futuro no muy lejano. - Lisa al igual que las demás finalizó la charla saludando a la cámara -Nos veremos próximamente, terrícolas, paz - Levantó su mano con ambos dedos en señal de paz.

-Nos vemos próximamente, Lisa. - Lincoln Hizo el mismo gesto con su mano. 

-Para mí no sería difícil seguir hablando, pero, tengo que hablar mañana con mi manager y mi representante y todo eso sumado a que tengo que hacer que revisen esto. - Mostró sus nudillos con las heridas de hace unos momento - Pero prometo que estaré ahí en menos de lo que Luan hace un chiste malo.

-Hey si fueran tan malos ¿Por qué aún no han dominado al mundo? Je je je - Luan respondió con su humor característico.

\- ¿Entonces esto quiere decir que ya estás aquí? - preguntó Lincoln riendo un poco junto con Lynn y Luan. 

-Je je je. Bueno, pues parece ser que mi show acaba de finalizar, pero volveré la próxima semana, y estaré aquí todo el día, todo el día, je je je - Pensándolo bien. -No, ¿saben qué? en dos semanas haré un show en la casa Loud así que compren sus boletos pues estaré presentándome próximamente, ja ja ja - Todas envidiaron a Luan por poder ir a casa junto a Lincoln. Pero su humor las había alegrado a todas.

-Bueno, nos vemos pronto, hermanito. - Lori terminó de decir para poner la flecha de su mouse en la opción de finalizar videochat.

-Nos vemos, hermano - Luna se despidió por última vez.

-Hasta luego, Linky - Lola sacudió su mano y Lisa simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa a la cámara.

-Te veré pronto, Lincoln. Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte ahora. - Lynn dijo emocionada y ansiosa de que la semana terminará.

-Hasta la siguiente función, Lincoln, ja ja ja, válido de lunes a sábado je je je. Hasta luego - Y como siempre Luan se despedía con una sonrisa. Todas pulsaron el botón de cortar llamada y la llamada de grupo finalizó. La pantalla del dispositivo se quedó en el escritorio. Aquellos momentos se quedaron en la memoria de todas, un reencuentro de lo mejor, lleno de amor, intriga, tristeza y felicidad. Como siempre todo comienzo tiene un fin, pero por lo menos de ese día, pues la promesa de reencontrarse con su hermano ya era más que una realidad.  
Más tarde esa noche toda la casa Loud se preparaba para dormir. Todas ya estaban en su cuarto preparándose para dormir. Lincoln subió las escaleras para darle las buenas noches a todas. Primero se dirigió al cuarto de Leni, tocó un par de veces la puerta para asegurarse de no entrar antes de que ella terminara de ponerse el pijama.

\- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó un poco confundida de que alguien tocará a su puerta en ese momento.

-Soy yo, Leni - respondió Lincoln, esperando afuera.

-Ah, pasa Linky. - dijo desde adentro del cuarto a lo que Lincoln asintió, entrando al cuarto. Leni se cepillaba su cabello rubio mientras miraba a la ventana de su cuarto, sin prestarle mucha atención a la puerta. Y ya tenía un vestido verde como pijama puesto para empezar sus horas de sueño.

-Hola Leni - pasó para sentarse en la cama frente a ella.

\- ¿Que ocurre, Lincoln? - preguntó un poco confundida de que su hermano la quisiera ver a esas horas, aunque en realidad no le importaba en lo más mínimo pues cada segundo que pasaba con él era un regalo.

-Pues ya llevé a mamá a su cuarto y ya la acosté en su cama… apenas y me puedo meter en mi cabeza que ella ya no tenga la fuerza suficiente en sus piernas - Rascándose la nuca. - ¿La han ayudado todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? - Mirando a Leni.

-Pues sí, entre Lana y yo nos turnamos para llevarla a su cama, para hacer las cosas necesarias que ella necesita y eso, aún no lo entiendo. - Miro al vació -No puedo entender por qué ella ya no puede caminar, antes lo hacía muy bien. - Volteo hacia el techo de su cuarto pensando. - Es que no encuentro bien la lógica de eso. - Su voz sonaba completamente confundida. -Digo, entendería lo tuyo, pero ella sigue teniendo las dos… pier… nas…- Se sintió muy culpable de lo último que dijo. - Perdón Linky, perdón, no fue intencional, no pensé bien en lo que dije y…- Lincoln se arrodillo ante ella y la miró a los ojos.

-No te preocupes Leni, está bien. Como ya dije es sólo una molestia. - Mirando al lado de su prótesis. - Y sobre lo otro… Bueno, pues…- Lincoln pensó en una respuesta para las dudas de Leni de una manera que ella pudiera entender -A veces cuando la gente crece, algunas partes de su cuerpo dejan de funcionar. - Miró a su hermana frente a él. -No estoy seguro realmente de por qué, muchos dicen que, porque son cosas de la edad, otros que a veces el cerebro deja de enviar señales de manera correcta a esas partes y otros más que por enfermedades. - Esa última frase le hizo pensar mucho.

-Pero yo ya he crecido suficiente y sigo teniendo una buena salud física, no comprendo por qué mamá no.- Siguió con sus dudas. - ¿Es que acaso la gente comienza a perder su cuerpo cuando envejece? - Su voz se le escuchaba un poco asustada pensar en eso.

-No, Leni - Se acercó a ella para verla a los ojos. -No, no es por eso. - Tomándola de una mano. -A veces el cuerpo falla por otras razones, puede que la edad le haya afectado más de lo que creímos o quizás tanto tiempo trabajando arduamente y sin casi descanso por varios años sobrecargó su cuerpo y ahora…- Acarició la mano de su hermana con su pulgar. - Ahora todo eso le está afectando. - Regreso la mirada a los ojos -Pero tranquila, estoy seguro de que mamá estará bien, ella es una mujer muy fuerte, nos lo ha demostrado antes. Lo va a volver a hacer, eso te lo aseguro. - Tomando la mejilla de Leni en su mano. -Tranquila, ¿sí? - Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza -Bien, eso es todo lo que necesito. - Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. -Buenas noches, Leni.

El semblante de Leni cambió a uno lleno de amor y melancolía. -Buenas noches, Linky. - Lincoln se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida del cuarto de su hermana, la miró por última vez y ella le regresó la mirada con una sonrisa. Acto siguiente cerró la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de Lana. Ella ya se había acostado, pero se le veía programando su alarma a las doce del mediodía.

-Hey, ¿lista para mañana? - Preguntó Lincoln a su hermana, mientras ella dejaba a un lado suyo el despertador.

-Por supuesto que sí. - Bostezo un poco. - ¿Sabes? Me gustaría faltar mañana al trabajo, pero si lo hago, ¿quién va a reparar los autos que lleguen a la gasolinera de Flip's averiados? No podría dejarlos a Mike, si no entonces no estaré ahí para decirle que, si aún no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres, ja ja - dijo un poco animada.

-No te preocupes Lana, estaré justo aquí cuando regreses de tu jornada de trabajo. - Lincoln dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y sentándose.

-Y más razón tengo para regresar rápido a casa, cuando termine voy a pasar más tiempo con mi hermano favorito. - Terminó de decir alegre.

\- ¿Y quién es ése? - Preguntó bromeando con ella.

-Pues por supuesto que tú, tontillo. - Le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

-Je je je. Bueno, de todas formas, no te apresures y termina tu jornada bien. ¿Prometido? - Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Es una promesa. - Le dedicó una última sonrisa.

-Repara todos esos autos por mí. - O eso parecía con esa última respuesta.

-Por supuesto, dejaré una firma en tu honor je jeh. - Dijo Lana, emocionada por iniciar el día de mañana.

-Bien, y no te preocupes por pasar más tiempo conmigo, no me iré nuevamente… de todas formas. - Lincoln miró a su miembro fantasma. -Ya no tengo Pie para eso. - Bromeó un poco con su situación. A lo que Lana no se lo tomó muy bien.

-Hey, no bromees con eso. - lo regañó un poco molesta, pero eso cambió rápidamente cuando él le regresó la mirada directamente a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, ¿sí? Todo está bien. - Ella simplemente le dio la razón asintiendo y él repitió lo mismo que con Leni con un pequeño beso en la frente -Buenas Noches, Lana. -

-Buenas noches, Lincoln. - Sonrió por la acción de su hermano. Él se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ya solo le quedaban dos y se dirigió a la que tenía más cerca. Ahí en una penumbra casi completa y en un silencio sepulcral sólo había una vela encendida y al lado una chica que pretendía hacerse que dormía de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta, pero él la conocía muy bien, ella simplemente estaba guardando ese silencio que había durado ya mucho tiempo. Desde aquel fatídico día. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente escuchaba a su hermano acercarse y sentarse en su cama.

-Lus… No sé cuándo será que volverás a hablar, no lo has hecho ni siquiera cuando me viste por primera vez en mucho tiempo. - Bajó la Mirada al suelo del cuarto. -Pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que ansío escucharte de nuevo. - Poniendo una mano en el brazo de su hermana gótica. -Créeme que sería algo muy lindo volver a escucharte y saber lo mucho que tu voz ha cambiado junto como con tu aspecto - Ella simplemente hundió más su vista hacia abajo sin verlo realmente -No sabes lo mucho que quisiera que me volvieras a hablar sobre tus vampiros, hombres lobo y todas esas criaturas de la noche que te gustaban. - Sonrió al decir eso y llenarse de nostalgia -De volver a escuchar tus poemas…Y en un todo. - Mirándola. -De tenerte de vuelta Lucy. - Ella volteó su mirada a su hombro y abrió su boca, pero las palabras no salían, simplemente un torpe intento de formar algo inentendible y en un volumen muy bajo -No te preocupes, Lus. - Le acomodó un poco un mechón de pelo y le plantó un beso en una de sus mejillas -Dejaré que recuperes tu voz a su debido tiempo. - Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto. -Buenas noches mi princesa de la oscuridad. - Cerró la puerta. Ella se levantó aún con ese sentimiento recorriendo el pecho y se sentó en su cama para abrazar sus piernas.

-Buenas noches… Lincoln…- Un pequeño susurro fue lo único que sus labios dejaron escapar entre las sombras de su cuarto.

Y finalmente Lincoln tomó camino hacia el último cuarto y el más cercano al suyo. Abrió la puerta y ella se encontraba leyendo un comic de Ace Savvy, su superhéroe favorito de la infancia, se acercó a ver bien y efectivamente era Ace.

-¿Qué haces?- La sorpresiva llegada de Lincoln tomó completamente por sorpresa a Lily.

-Ay papá…- Miró su cómic -Perdón, pero es que me quería dar una lectura rápida antes de dormir.

-No te preocupes, Lily, yo solía hacer lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad je je - Miró la portada y el número del tomo, la última vez que tuvo un comic de Ace estaban casi en el número 95 y ahora estaban en el 347, en su cabeza Lincoln se dijo: "Es en serio que debo regresar al mundo", pero simplemente se alegró por ello y dijo con una voz alegre - Ahh así que estás leyendo a Ace Savvy.- Pareciera que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en decir la frase más famosa del super héroe.

-Hombre de pocas palabras y aún menos emociones. - Los dos se miraron y rieron.

-Sí papi, es mi superhéroe favorito junto con...

\- ¿" Jack un Ojo"? - Interrumpió rápidamente a Lily por lo que ella se quedó completamente sorprendida por ello.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Dijo sin quitar la sorpresa de su rostro.

-Bueno, es que eran mis favoritos. - Lincoln se Arrodilló junto a ella. -¿Y qué tal? - preguntó, al leer una parte de las viñetas.

-Bueno, Ace finalmente está derrotando al villano de turno, llamado Death Gun, después de la muerte de La Malvada Condesa Karn, aunque parece ser que aparecerá nuevamente en los tomos siguientes como villano recurrente, y es que después de la saga Ace's Destiny, parece ser que Ace debe entrenar a su nueva aprendiz, o sea Ace of Spades, para dejar el legado en manos del futuro.

Lincoln en realidad sintió que todos estos años sin leer su cómic favorito debía ponerse al corriente urgentemente, pues ahora él sabía lo que sus hermanas sentían cuando se ponía a hablar sobre cómics.

-Oye Lily, ¿de casualidad no tendrás los tomos del 96 hasta el que estás leyendo ahora? - Ella lo miró y se dirigió a buscar debajo de su cama, y ahí en pequeñas cajitas de cartón había pequeños comics envueltos en plástico protector y bien cuidados.

-Pues sí los tengo, Papi. - Lincoln se quedó con la boca abierta al ver los cómics de su hermana menor, todos acomodados por número, por eventos, especiales, spin off's, tie in's y por fechas de estreno, y algunos que tenían portadas variadas. Lo que dejó a Lincoln mucho más asombrado por la atención que Lily le había puesto a su colección de cómics - ¿Te gustaría que te los preste? - preguntó con voz alegre.

-Bueno…- Lincoln respondió Sonriéndole -Si no es mucha molestia.

-Por supuesto que no, Papi. - La niña le regresó la sonrisa. -Solo te puedo pedir que los cuides.

-Hey mi niña, de un fan a otra, eso es un pacto de honor - Volviendo a sonreírle.

-Je jeh. Y si te interesa. - Mostrándole un cajón lleno de películas. -Te puedo prestar todas las películas de ciencia ficción que me han gustado y la saga completa de de Agrupación de Naves, digo para que te pongas al corriente de todo lo que te perdiste en estos años. -Señaló a toda su colección.

\- ¿En serio pudiste conseguir toda la saga? - Lincoln Sonrió como un niño al ver y tomar una de las películas en sus manos.

-Sí. Incluso pude conseguir las ediciones especiales con escenas cortadas. - Lily Mostró las cajas de Blue Light (Blue Ray) de las películas.

-Wow…- Impresionándose y emocionándose cada vez más -Pareciera que viajé al futuro para no tener que esperar por todo esto. - Miró el cómic que más le había llamado la atención. - ¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener a alguien que le gustara lo mismo que yo, me acuerdo que incluso quería influir mucho en tus gustos actuales. - Mirando más a detalle el cuarto de Lily. -Creo que lo logré.

-Je je jeh…- Mirando a su padre. - ¿Qué puedo decir papi? - Abrazándolo -Tú siempre has sido mi inspiración. - Lincoln solo quería un motivo más, solo un motivo más para que esa niña se volviera todo lo que él necesitaría día a día, pero ella ya era su día a día, ella era su hermanita menor, su bebé. Y para él y ella siempre sería su hermosa hija. Dejó de pensar y simplemente le devolvió todo el cariño, afecto y respeto en el mismo abrazo que ella había iniciado. Lily estaba feliz, finalmente era muy feliz. Tenía a su padre junto a ella y era todo lo que ella quería y necesitaba. Aunque un simple bostezo de su parte dio a entender lo que ya era obvio, ya tenía mucho sueño. No se necesitó ninguna palabra más y la cargó hasta su cama y la arropó, Lincoln vio a un lado de la cama de Lily su preciada mantita y se la dio. Esa mantita significaba mucho para ella desde que era una bebé y significaba más ahora. Lincoln simplemente se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente. -Buenas noches, Lily. Te amo mi niña linda. - Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin dejar de verla.

-Yo también te amo, Papi.- Cerró sus ojos y se encaminó al reino de los sueños con una sonrisa en su rostro, Lincoln aún recordaba las veces que la ponía a dormir cuando aún era la más frágil de las criaturas hace ya bastante tiempo atrás, pero aquella noche que se guardó en el corazón cuando ella dijo, sus primeras palabras coherentes y en sus primeros momentos de conciencia sobre quien tenía frente a él, durante la crisis, un rayo de luz le hizo ver que valía cada segundo todo lo que hizo cuando una bebé le dijo una noche esa misma frase pero por primera vez, y su corazón estalló en mil pedazos por aquel momento eterno en su, mente y recuerdos.

Lincoln en ese instante decidió hacer lo mismo que esa casa silenciosa de noche, pero ruidosa de día. Decidió entrar a su cuarto y ahí en el piso estaba su bolso maleta, en realidad no había sacado nada desde que salió de su cuarto, así que simplemente buscó un pequeño objeto de metal de ahí y lo puso en el bolsillo delantero de su chamarra verde, que llevó con él todo el día puesta para tenerlo seguro. Luego cerró el bolsillo con un botón que tenía, se la quitó y la dejó caer en el piso. Se sentó en su cama pensando en todas las experiencias que pasó, un solo día lleno de tantas emociones ya lo había dejado agotado, pero no tenía sueño en lo absoluto, simplemente estaba cansado. Su mente estaba tan perdida entre sus pensamientos que en realidad cada uno llevaba a las mismas respuestas. Pensaba sin ninguna respuesta y realmente las quería, pero recordó algo que le ayudaba a resolver sus dudas así que dirigió su mirada al espectador.

-Bienvenidos a la casa Loud, donde los hermanos siempre encuentran un lugar al que llamar hogar, donde los secretos son verdades y donde las verdades no se esconden. Donde por más que estemos perdidos siempre podremos encontrarnos, somos una familia numerosa y por esa razón siempre podemos encontrar apoyo incondicional. Una casa marcada por cada uno de nosotros. Y sobre todo donde por más que te sientas solo jamás lo estarás - Sonriéndoles a los lectores - Siempre me imaginé esto cuando estuviera de regreso, pero supongo que fue completamente diferente a lo que me imaginé. - Agachó la cabeza - Y de hecho no mucho de lo que ocurrió hoy me lo esperaba…- Rascándose la cabeza. -De cualquier manera, aún tengo mucho que hacer, mucho por lo que ponerme al corriente y…- Mirando al cajón donde había puesto su cajita de metal. -Y unas cuentas pendientes…- Se acercó a su mueble y abrió el cajón donde había depositado su cajita de metal, retiró las cosas que había puesto para que no la encontraran y la tomó en sus manos, se sentó en el suelo con la cajita en sus manos y agarró nuevamente su chamarra, en el bolsillo de su pecho, ahí se encontraba ese pequeño objeto, una pequeña llave de metal, contradiciendo por completo de su acción anterior con la chamarra Lincoln la metió en la cerradura y la abrió…  
Estaba completamente llena de cartas de sus hermanas y fotos, Lincoln tomó un par de ellas y las miró atentamente.

Con Amor; Lori.  
Te deseo Lo mejor; Luan.  
Espero que vuelvas a casa pronto; Leni.  
Te extrañamos mucho papi con amor; Lily.  
Esta canción la escribí en tu honor; Luna.  
Cantamos Sweet Victory, esta victoria en el Super Bowl es tuya, con todo mi respeto y Admiración; Lynn.  
Espero que el clima y la batalla te favorezca mucho, ánimo Lincoln; Lisa.  
Me siento muy cerca de ti aquí en París, pero al mismo tiempo estás muy lejos, te extraño muchísimo; Lola.  
Hermano vuelve a casa por favor; Lana.  
Mis lágrimas ya se han vuelto un suplicio, tenerte aquí junto a mí sería mi único alivio; Lucy.  
Lincoln por favor, vuelve a mí, a nosotras. Te extrañamos tanto, nos haces tanta falta, con mi amor más profundo; Ronnie Anne.  
...Hijo, no sé si sea de día o de noche, pero en todo caso te deseo buenas noches, hasta pronto. Con todo mi corazón. Mamá.  
Cada carta que estaba ahí había sido cuidada con mucho amor en la susodicha caja, que él había conseguido, no sabía cuántas eran en realidad, pero estaba seguro que podían ser 100 o menos. Las miraba con mucho afecto y cariño, cada noche fría se hacía más cálida con esas cartas presionando en su pecho, la única razón por la que aún seguía vivo y por la que anhelaba volver a casa.  
Miró las fotos que Ronnie le había mandado de los bosques, playas y lugares a los que que ella había ido con la familia Loud y siempre con una frase escrita al reverso de las fotos, como "Desearía que estuvieras aquí".  
Incluso otras fotos de sus hermanas, hasta que encontró la foto de la pequeña Lara y al reverso decía algo como. "¿Cómo le ponemos?", todas esas cartas le habían dado ánimos para seguir adelante y luchar, él realmente quería volver… Antes de su quinto año… Su rostro se volvió en una expresión un tanto seria y triste, entre las cartas y fotos había algo que estaba hasta el fondo de su caja de metal, apartó un par de las notas de papel y la tomó entre sus manos. Sintió su peso, la contempló en toda su extensión. La empuñadura en su mano, el martillo en un estado neutral, el cañón del arma apuntando al suelo y con el tambor en su lugar.

Una magnum calibre 44 tipo revólver. Apretó el seguro del tambor y examinó las recámaras... 5 vacías y solo una con una simple bala… La tomó entre sus dedos y la miró.  
El sonido de una batalla muy salvaje, gritos, disparos, explosiones, destrucción, miseria, muerte. Puso la bala en la recámara y colocó el tambor en su lugar. Respiró profundamente y exhaló. 

\- ¿Es sólo una probabilidad, cierto? - Giró el tambor del arma -Veamos si esta vez tengo suerte. - Cuando el tambor se detuvo, bajó el martillo que hizo girar el tambor una última vez. En alguna de las recámaras. -Sino...- Se puso el cañón del arma por debajo de la mandíbula. -Tendré que vivir otro día en este tormento.- Puso su dedo índice en el gatillo,

poco a poco comenzó a jalar de él… y...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Nada… Lincoln sudaba por eso que intentó hacer hace unos momentos, se agarró la cara intentando pensar en otra cosa, no pudo creer que en realidad haya decidido volver a hacerlo, se golpeaba la frente con su puño llamándose a sí mismo estúpido.  
"En serio serías tan cobarde para hacerle esto a tu familia, para hacerme esto a mí." Las palabras de Ronnie resonaron en su cabeza mientras más pensaba en la acción de hace unos momentos. 

\- ¿Qué demonios haces, Lincoln Loud? - Se reprochó a sí mismo mientras miraba al suelo donde se encontraban todas las cartas de sus seres más amados - ¿En serio esto es lo que quieres… por probar un punto? - Dio un fuerte suspiro y dejó el revólver en la caja de metal, tomó todas las cartas y fotos y las puso de nuevo en su lugar acomodándolas, para luego cerrar la caja y meterla nuevamente en su cajón. Retuvo la pequeña llave en sus dedos y la contempló por unos momentos -Vamos hombre… no puedes rendirte aquí y ahora, no puedes permitírtelo. - Recargándose en la pared. -No has llegado tan lejos para rendirte ahora, Lincoln Loud…- Mirando a la luz blanca de la luna que entraba por su ventana, cerró sus ojos para pensar y reflexionar. Tan perdido y absorto en sus pensamientos se encontraba el hombre hasta que unos toques en su puerta lo despertaron. -Eh… ¿Qui… ¿Quién es? - preguntó confundido pues pensaba que ya todas estaban dormidas.

-Soy yo. - respondió una voz que él reconoció al instante.

-Ehh… Pasa…- Terminó de decir para que su hermana más pequeña entrara al cuarto. - ¿Qué pasa, Lily? - Puso su pequeña llave de metal nuevamente en su chamarra, para luego volver a levantarse y mirarla a los ojos.

-Eh... - Dijo un poco apenada - ¿Puedo… pasar hoy la noche aquí? - preguntó con el mismo tono, pero algo triste al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno… sí…- contestó un poco extrañado por esa petición - ¿Pero por qué?

-Bueno…- Cruzo los dedos de ambas manos. -Yo solía dormir mucho aquí cuando tú seguías… lejos…- Levantando su mirada. -Y la verdad hoy quería pasar la noche aquí.

-Oh… Por supuesto que sí, Lily, voy a los sillones de allá abajo y te dejó…- Ella se interpuso en frente de él.

-Pero… me gustaría poder dormir junto a ti hoy. - Lincoln la miró por unos instantes y sonrió tiernamente al verla. -Es que realmente quiero pasar tiempo contigo y no quiero que duermas solo hoy y… - Lincoln simplemente la abrazó.

-Hey, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, sólo tienes que pedirlo. - Cediendo el paso.  
después de unos momentos los dos ya se encontraban acostados, Lily dormía profundamente y él se mantenía con ella en sus brazos y pensaba en todo lo que había acontecido en el día, y después de lo que habría sucedido que Lily lo hubiera descubierto con esa arma en las manos, no olvidaría eso, si ella lo hubiera encontrado con la cabeza hecha pedazos el cuarto lleno de sangre y todo en una escena que la traumaría de por vida, no quería hacerle eso a ella… De hecho, no quería hacerle eso a ninguna, pero quería saber si él realmente estaba maldito, si la muerte en realidad lo odiaba tanto para no amarlo como lo hizo con todo su pelotón… No quería pensar más y dejar que toda la basura que había pasado en Afganistán se fuera de una vez y por todas. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo? Él era el otro hombre y Lincoln estaba allá en el campo de batalla como un fantasma del dolor, como su pierna perdida o los hermanos que habían muerto. Se quedó sintiendo nuevamente esa presión en el pecho, hasta que dirigió su mirada a Lily. La cual dormía con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Lincoln al verla hizo lo mismo. "Una jovencita representaba una gran parte de su hogar. Alguien a quien llamar hogar" Lincoln simplemente dejó de pensar, dejó de sentirse mal. Simplemente le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana… Y con eso empezar...  
 **Un Nuevo Día.**

_The Loud_ _House: Lincoln_ _Homecoming_ _._

 _Regresando a Casa._


	2. Un Lugar que Llamar Hogar

**El Mañana**

 _ **E**_ l señor Loud miraba esa carta, sujetándola con una mano, y la otra mano la tenía puesta en su frente. La empresa había quebrado completamente, el trabajo en el que había desempeñado casi toda su vida había quedado en la nada; sus manos sudaban y sus ojos solo veían ese sello que decía: _desempleado_. Todo el mundo se le había caído en los hombros. La señora Loud seguía mirando a su esposo preocupada, pues el señor Lynn no había hablado o dicho algo en horas. Simplemente miraba ese maldito pedazo de papel que le decía que ahora las cosas serían mucho más difíciles, que tendría que apañárselas solo y buscar algo que mínimamente le remunerara apenas una mínima parte de lo que ganaba en su antiguo trabajo, pues en una casa tan grande, ¿cómo podrían mantener a doce integrantes, sumando a las mascotas? ¿Cómo podrían tan siquiera mantenerse a sí mismos? Si apenas tenían el dinero para comprarse algo, cómo le harían ahora que la situación económica se vería no sólo disminuida, ahora que todos y absolutamente todos se verían limitados en millones y millones de cosas.

Quizás un día se quedarán sin electricidad, otro sin agua, otro sin comunicaciones. ¿Un mes completo? ¿Quizás dos? Las posibilidades de quedarse sin una virtud eran tan reales como mirar hacía la vuelta de la esquina y descubrir que pronto la vida sería mucho más difícil. La dureza del mundo era real, y ya no estaba tan lejos como antes. Allí donde él tendría que volver a lidiar, como lo hizo en el pasado, pero en un pasado en el que no tenía una familia de 12 integrantes, en el que trabajaba para mantenerse a sí mismo, en el que era joven y lleno de oportunidades, y con un gran un futuro. Pero en este presente, era un hombre adulto, con una familia bastante numerosa, y el futuro además lo estaba castigando con problemas de la edad. Bajó la carta que le golpeaba sin piedad en el alma con la fuerza de un toro furioso, lo insultaba de la peor forma que en su posición como padre lo hacía enojar y entristecer.

Esta era ahora su vida, y dentro de los siguientes meses dicha vida sería una carga como la piedra de Sisyphus en la colina de Hades.

El señor Lynn se desplomó en el sillón de la sala y ahí se derrumbó completamente. Se sujetaba la frente con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar. La situación de su casa, su esposa, sus hijas y Lincoln, todo le presionaba contra el pecho y lo quería asfixiar. Pero entonces sintió las cálidas caricias de su esposa a su lado; la señora Rita siempre estaba junto a él, en las buenas o en las malas, en la salud o la enfermedad. Pues esa promesa desde el día que se casaron era inquebrantable.

Rita y Lynn signor simplemente permanecieron abrazadas, el padre de 11 hijos escondía su vergüenza en los brazos de su esposa, escondía su dolor y ella dulcemente le acariciaba la cabeza que poco a poco perdía pelo por el pasar de la edad. Su voz solo tranquilizaba al amor de su vida, al padre de sus hijas. Las cosas deben empeorar para que puedan mejorar. Ella trataba de decirle tantas cosas para tranquilizar su afligida alma, todo para que su amor dejara de preocuparse por un futuro muy cruel.

En las escaleras, las niñas y su hermano veían la escena en silencio, sin saber si sus papás los podían ver ahí, escuchando las cosas tan tristes que el señor del hogar decía en el tono más triste que habían escuchado venir de él, un tono depresivo y melancólico. El mundo se había vuelto un lugar donde los hombres de familias numerosas pero amorosas ya no tenían sitio. El mundo se había vuelto muy pequeño...

El mundo… Era un lugar mucho más crudo ahora.

Las chicas simplemente se apartaron de las escaleras. Sabían que todo lo que habían disfrutado se iría un día. Y que todo lo que disfrutaban sin preocupaciones, sin nada que temer o deber, ahora les costaría.

Lincoln solo miró a su padre en los brazos de su madre y el único pensamiento que le rondó por su mente fue… "¿Y qué será del Futuro?" Se apartó de las escaleras y comenzó a pasearse por el pasillo de su casa, entre los cuartos de sus hermanas.

Lori y Leni hablaban sobre lo que ocurriría con sus redes, con sus dispositivos, sobre sus ropas y cosas.

Luna y Luan trataban de pensar en cómo seguir apoyando sus proyectos, cómo seguirían practicando su música o sus chistes sin electricidad, o ¿cómo le harían para ir a conciertos o shows de comedia?

Lucy y Lynn querían dar soluciones como dejar de ir a la escuela, empezar a jugar en equipos profesionales de menores, vender poemas a la gente, etc.

Lola y Lana discutían sobre sus propias cosas, las que abarcaban espacio, tiempo, dinero y ni una ni otra se ponían de acuerdo, ya que tanto las cosas de Lana como las de Lola abarcaban mucho gasto, pero ninguna aceptaba que eran muy expansivas. Lola con sus maquillajes, su carro de juguete, y todo aquello por lo que se moría si se vendían, y Lana con todos sus animales reptiles y algo exóticos.

Y Lisa pensaba las maneras en las que se podrían ahorrar al menos unas monedas, haciendo un plan para que la pobreza no los afectara tanto, aunque eso significaba limitarse en millones y millones de cosas; incluso la posibilidad de estudiar en una de las academias más prestigiosas ya había sido tachada y eliminada. Todas parecían preocuparse por sus propios asuntos, ¿Pero ¿quién se preocupaba por su padre? Lincoln simplemente entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Miró al espectador y dio un gran suspiro.

– Bienvenidos a la casa Loud… Una casa donde los hermanos parecen tener más interés en sus propias agendas que en las situaciones de la familia, en una casa tan grande se podría esperar que haya un plan B para todas las situaciones…– Rascándose la cabeza. – Pero parece que ahora el único plan B es esperar – Suspiró pesadamente. – Pero… ¿Esperar que? – Lincoln se sentó en su cama únicamente para mirar al suelo, porque sabía que si miraba hacia el cielo la caída sería más dolorosa.

 **¿Qué será del Futuro?**

 **Sino los días que se fueron.**

 _ **The Loud House: Lincoln Homecoming**_

 _Capítulo 2 Un Lugar Que Llamar Hogar_

 _Estando tan lejos de casa_

 _recordamos el amor aquel de ser_

 _un nativo de ese barrio padre,_

 _que también nos vio crecer._

 _El silencio, cómplice de gatos, novios y melancolías_

 _le da al hombre una tristeza_

 _que Liera y despiadada_

 _lame un dolor, late un amor._

"Lejos de casa" - A.N.I.M.A.L.

 _ **Hoy**_

Un sueño repetitivo, eso era: un sueño que solía repetirse varias veces en su cabeza. Un sueño o una pesadilla. Siempre era igual: disparaba y corría, entre la tormenta y las partículas de arena, que no había una forma humana de contar absolutamente todo lo que volaba entre él y el campo. Veía el fuego en el desierto y no sabía si disparar o esperar a que fuera un aliado. Reconocía el disparo de una M16 en sus distintas variantes, incluso una Carabina de asalto y el disparo de una Ak– 47 tipo ruso. Trataba de mirar, pero no sabía a donde. La noche apenas podía mostrar algo, apenas podía distinguir algo de luces en la nube de polvo arenoso.

– ¡Corran!

El capitán de su escuadrón gritaba en dirección oeste. Él corría lo más que podía tratando de esquivar los obstáculos que podía visualizar a pesar de su visión nublada por la tormenta. Sentía que había alguien detrás de él o a los lados, pero no sabía distinguir las siluetas apenas visibles entre toda esa arena. Corría casi a ciegas, hasta que su bota derecha sintió algo… una presión diferente a la de la arena o los fragmentos de roca y concreto, algo metálico que parecía haber reaccionado a su pisada… recordaba ese momento a la perfección, sólo pasaron segundos. Sus oídos zumbaron y su cuerpo se levantó violentamente. No sintió nada en el momento en el que ocurrió ni el fuego, ni los fragmentos de metralla entrando a su otra pierna, ni la onda expansiva o tan siquiera el dolor de su pierna como carne hecha pedazos, tela calcinada y hueso destrozado. Simplemente veía cómo todo giraba alrededor, como si sus ojos fueran la lente de una cámara lanzada hacia cualquier dirección en el aire. Quería sentir el fuego, pero sus nervios habían sido destrozados. Todo se veía en cámara lenta, por segundos se levantaba del suelo, parecía que estaba despegando, y finalmente, como un ave, salía volando de esa zona de guerra. Sus brazos se movieron inconscientemente, apenas pudo moverlos hacia el cielo, como si en ese momento estuviera teniendo un sueño dentro de un sueño.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba recostado en el suelo. Seguía mirando al cielo, el cual por momentos se despejaba, dejando ver un cielo estrellado y una luna blanca. Su brazo derecho se levantó hacia el firmamento, solo para intentar tocar esas pequeñas luces que permanecían infinitamente alejadas, para sentirlas en sus dedos y saber que esto era real… y sus ojos se abrieron con él en esa posición recostado en su cama, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de su cuarto, abiertos los cinco dedos y la palma de su mano, apuntando hacia la madera que se encontraba a unos metros de ella.

Lincoln sintió las sábanas de su cama en su pie izquierdo, y entonces movió los dedos de ese pie para intentar mover los del otro. La única respuesta que tuvo fue una sensación perdida, no sentía nada de la rodilla para abajo. Se dio cuenta de que era real una vez más. Cerró su mano derecha y se quedó viendo al techo, al intentar mover su brazo izquierdo se dio cuenta de que estaba debajo de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien. Miró hacia su derecha y ahí estaba una niña hermosa dormida. Lincoln recordó que nuevamente estaba en casa, no estaba en un campo de batalla lleno de tierra, polvo y arena, sino en una suave cama junto a una pequeña que lo veía como una hija ve a su padre. Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, pues verla dormida era una imagen que le hacía tener un sentimiento muy fuerte en el pecho, una persona que representaba su hogar y una gran parte de esa casa.

Con cuidado, deslizó su brazo y poco a poco se fue liberando hasta sacarlo completamente. Se cuidó en lo más absoluto de despertar a Lily, ya que no quería perturbar un sueño tan tranquilizante como el que el rostro de su hermana presumía. La arropó con las mantas, tratando de que no le entrara el frío de la mañana. La miraba y sentía algo de envidia, porque también quería tener ese tipo de sueños, en los que uno no quiere despertar porque sabe que está viviendo algo que le trae paz a su alma. Ella podía darse el lujo de tener un sueño tan pacífico, con una conciencia limpia de todo pecado de violencia contra otros seres, y sin el sentimiento horrible de ver a alguien muerto entre sus manos. Ella tenía las manos limpias y por eso sus sueños eran tan tranquilos que no podían ser perturbados tan fácilmente. Pero él no, ¿cómo dormir todas las noches con las manos manchadas de sangre? La respuesta era que se debía ser mucho más fuerte que un toro para vivir con una carga tan pesada y un vacío donde debía estar su alma.

Lincoln se sentó en su cama para mirar al suelo de su cuarto. Su prótesis estaba a un lado de su cama. Las correas y la parte que se sujetaba a su pierna se encontraban desabrochadas. Lincoln quería levantarse de su cama, pero sabía que, sin todo eso que estaba ahí, apenas y con ayuda de las paredes podría dar pequeños saltos hacia adelante. Eso despertaría a todas, y no quería hacer eso. Tomó la parte de un material parecido al látex o el plástico y se la comenzó a acomodar en el muñón de lo que quedaba de su rodilla. La colocó de la manera que se le había explicado y como había entendido las cosas; la primera vez terminó de colocarse la primera parte de su prótesis. Una pequeña correa salía por debajo de esa parte de látex/plástico/cuero. No sabía de qué era esa cosa, pero creía que era un material sintético. Tomó su pierna de metal y puso la correa dentro de un orificio dentro de la prótesis y la acomodó dentro, donde se dispuso a acomodar la correa en un punto de ajuste que no le quedara ni tan apretado ni tan flojo.

Todo ese proceso le hizo tener recuerdos de cuando al levantarse de su cama, podía simplemente ir a cualquier parte que él quisiera. Ahora esa era su vida y la forma en la que debía comenzar cada uno de sus días, y al terminarlos debía volver a hacer todo ese proceso, pero al revés. Incluso se decía internamente que extrañaba cuando solo era amarrarse las agujetas y listo. Pero el hacerlo o no ya no era una decisión para él, ahora si él no quería unas muletas que le ayudarán a hacer lo mismo que esa prótesis de una manera un poco más fácil y práctica, como momentos antes tenía que ponerla en su muñón todos los días. A todo esto, simplemente dio un pesado suspiro y se dirigió a la salida de su cuarto, no sin antes mirar nuevamente a Lily. Era algo tranquilizador verla dormir, eso lo hizo tener nostalgia de una era más sencilla, más inocente, donde su conciencia estaba libre de todo pecado.

Unas horas más tarde las chicas del hogar se levantaban de sus camas. Lily se vio confundida porque Lincoln no se encontraba ahí, pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron rápidamente cuando un delicioso aroma inundó toda la casa. Qué era eso sino el delicioso aroma de hot cakes por la mañana. Las cuatro chicas bajaron por las escaleras hacia el comedor, y ahí estaban Lincoln y su madre conversando.

– Ronnie me estuvo contando muchas cosas durante todo este mes, aún me sorprendo cuando recuerdo que me dijo que la habían puesto a cargo del restaurante. Incluso le dije que ahora era la Máster Chef – relataba, riendo junto con su madre.

– Sí. Ronnie es una fantástica chef, cuando hemos estado juntas sabe preparar cosas deliciosas. – respondió la señora, disfrutando ver a su hijo contar anécdotas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Sí, y yo sabía que le gustaba la cocina, realmente lo sabía, pero cuando me dijo eso yo me quedé impresionado. – Lincoln tenía a su lado un plato con un hot cake a medio comer – De hecho, ella me enseñó a hacerlos. – Tomó su tenedor y lo clavó en su esponjoso desayuno. – Debo decir que no son tan buenos como los que ella hace… pero hago lo que puedo. – Metió el pedazo de desayuno a su boca y lo degustó sonriente. Su madre se notaba contenta de verlo así. Pero Lincoln en ese mismo instante vio a sus hermanas al pie de la puerta, mirándolos.

– Ah, chicas, las estábamos esperando. – dijo levantándose de su asiento – Por favor, tomen asiento. – agregó, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

– Lincoln, ¿qué es todo esto? – preguntó Leni confundida, aunque le parecía lindo despertar y encontrarse con su familia compartiendo y sonriendo.

– Es una sorpresa – respondió Lincoln desde la cocina.

– ¿Una sorpresa? – volvió a preguntar Leni, con una sonrisa algo curiosa por lo que había dicho su hermano.

– Me gustan las sorpresas – respondió Lily sonriendo.

– ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa, hermano? – preguntó Lana acomodándose en su silla.

– Ahora lo verán. – Lincoln comenzó a caminar de espaldas y en sus manos traía una bandeja llena de hot cakes – Espero que les gusten. – los dejó en la mesa y todas las chicas se quedaron impresionadas.

– Ay, por Dios, Lincoln. – Leni comenzó a sonreír por la sorpresa de su hermano.

– De verdad, espero que les gusten. – dijo Lincoln dejando la bandeja llena en la mesa.

– ¿Tú los hiciste, papi? – preguntaba Lily emocionada.

– Y sip – respondió Lincoln poniendo el jarabe, la mantequilla y la crema al centro de la mesa – Ronnie me enseñó a hacerlos la semana pasada y dije: "¿Por qué no?" – agregó, recorriendo con la vista a cada una de sus hermanas, que tenían los ojos clavados en los hot cakes – ¿Qué esperan, chicas? Adelante.

Las palabras de Lincoln parecieron el disparo de salida para que cada una comenzara a agarrar su desayuno. Lana inició pisando fuerte mientras agarraba una porción grande de 5 o 6, mientras que Leni agarraba 3, Lily fue un poco más lento y solo agarró 2, y Lucy discretamente agarró 4. Todas le ponían jarabe, miel y otras cosas para acompañar sus desayunos.

– Provecho. – dijo Lana, empezando a comer sin nada más que esperar. La primera mordida resultó exquisita. – Ay dios – exclamó mirando su desayuno – ¡Están muy ricos! – Lana seguía disfrutando.

– Ay – a Leni le dio un pequeño sonrojo – Linky, esto es delicioso – su sonrisa lo decía todo.

– Gracias. Me alegro de que les guste.

Lincoln se veía alegre al escuchar que sus hermanas comían alegres los hot cakes.

– Papi, ¿cómo aprendiste a hacerlos? – Lily le sonreía mientras degustaba sus esponjosos manjares.

– Bueno… gracias a Ronnie. – le respondió Lincoln sonriente a su hermana menor. Todas degustaban los hot cakes con sonrisas en sus rostros, pero Lucy los miraba pensativa. Tenía hambre, no había duda, además el aroma tan tentativo de esos Hot Cakes hacía que se le hiciera agua a la boca. Lucy simplemente cortó uno que ya tenía miel. Metió el tenedor en su boca… Un hoyuelo se le marcó en las mejillas. No pudo evitar dar una sonrisita, junto a un ligero sonrojo que le sacó el probar ese hot cake.

– Mmm…– Esa acción al probar algo ya de por sí tan rico se hizo esperar de Lucy, aunque fue algo discreto, las demás lo notaron y la vieron con una sonrisa. Ella se sintió observada y algo apenada. Pero no la culpaban, ese desayuno era delicioso.

– No te preocupes Lus, está bien. – Lincoln le sonreía a su hermana, no juzgándola, sino agradecido de que ella dejara que le gustara su desayuno.

Pronto, todas las chicas estaban satisfechas, felices y listas para arrancar con su día. Más que nada Lana, aunque nadie sabía dónde había encontrado espacio para la mayor parte de los hot cakes.

– Oh Dios… Eso fue delicioso…– Lana se agarraba el vientre satisfecha por todos los que se había comido.

– Me di cuenta je je – se escuchó a Lincoln desde la cocina.

– Sí…– Lana sacó su celular y checó la hora – ¡Rayos! Ya es tarde…– se levantó enseguida, dirigiéndose a la sala.

– Oye Lana… ¿Entonces irás a hablar hoy con la directora Johnson? – inquirió Lily, que en esos instantes ya se preparaba para ir a la escuela.

– ¿Era hoy?... – la hermana se dio un palmazo en la cara. – Uy… ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?... – miró hacia el comedor – Bueno… Por lo que ocurrió ayer con nuestro hermano, supongo que no podría culparme del todo – Ella seguía pensando en qué hacer cuando nuevamente volvió a ver a la cocina, y escuchó a su hermano lavando los platos, por lo que de inmediato se le ocurrió una idea. – Oye Linc… ¿Crees que puedas llevar hoy a Lily al colegio? – preguntó algo apresurada, Lincoln se asomó desde la cocina secando un plato.

– Uh, sí puedo Lana, no te preocupes. – Lincoln dejó el plato en la mesa y se secó las manos con la toalla – ¿A qué hora tiene que ser?

– Tiene que ser a la una, papá. – respondió Lily alegre, pues su padre la llevaría a la escuela y hablaría con su directora y su profesor.

– Bien, pues sí la llevo, Lana, no te preocupes. – asentía Lincoln con gusto de poder pasar ese día con su hermanita.

– Muy bien Linc. – Lana le lanzó unas llaves de un auto que Lincoln atrapó sin mucha dificultad, como si ya hubiera practicado sus atrapadas antes. – Toma, las vas a necesitar. – dijo, abriendo la puerta del hogar. – Cuídala mucho Linc, me tomó mucho reconstruirla. – Luego se dirigió a Lily – Nos vemos Lyl. – le besó en la mejilla y tomó una mochila pequeña. – Nos vemos chicas, nos vemos mamá. – se despidió Lana, apresurada, pero se detuvo en seco y regresó únicamente para despedirse de su hermano con un beso en la mejilla. – Nos vemos después, Linc. – Al terminar de decir eso, partió rápido a su trabajo.

Lincoln se tocó la mejilla, teniendo un sentimiento muy fuerte que recorría pecho. Entonces miró las llaves que tenía en sus manos y se preguntó de qué hablaba Lana con que las iba a necesitar. Caminó hacia la puerta principal de la casa, y la vio estacionada frente a la cochera. Una camioneta _pick up_ de color rojo, se veía algo vieja, pero Lana le había dicho que la había reconstruido.

¿Lana había reconstruido esa camioneta? Lincoln estaba impresionado. Se acercó a levantar el capó para ver el motor y todo se veía perfecto. Incluso el motor brillaba. ¿De dónde lo había sacado Lana? Parecía nuevo y uno muy bueno. Lincoln le sonrió a esa camioneta y regresó a la casa con las llaves en sus manos, listo para llevar a Lily al colegio.

– ¿Lista, Lily? – le preguntó sonriendo a su hermanita, quien tomaba su mochila y cargaba sus cosas.

– Sí, papi. – Ella se dirigió a la salida, hasta que vio a Leni bajar las escaleras hacia ellos.

– Hola Linc. ¿A dónde van? – se veía sonriente y campante por hablar con su hermano y su hermanita.

– Oh Leni, voy a llevar a Lily a la escuela, ¿quieres venir? – contestó mostrándole las llaves de la camioneta de Lana.

– Oh… ¿La– Lana… te prestó a Lucille? – preguntó Leni, algo desanimada.

– Sí, Leni… Espera, ¿le llamó Lucille? – Lincoln alzó una ceja, pero junto a una sonrisa.

– Sí… Fue porque le había gustado mucho y dijo que era como su "bebé". – Leni volvió a bajar su semblante.

–Je je, bueno, ¿te gustaría venir, Leni? – Lincoln no sabía que tenía su hermana, pero había algo raro, un tanto melancólico.

– No Linky, no te preocupes. Te espero aquí, no te preocupes. – dijo ella con firmeza, aunque se veía algo triste, pero sonreía para no preocuparlo.

– Leni, ¿estás bien? – Lincoln sabía que ella ocultaba algo, hasta que Lily intervino entre los dos.

– Oye Leni, ¿recordaste tomarte tus pastillas? – Lily se puso en medio de ambos, únicamente para verla.

– Oh… Tienes razón, Lily. Perdón. – Leni le sonrió con confianza a su hermanita.

– Vamos por ellas, aún tenemos tiempo mi papá y yo. – Lily tomó la mano de su hermana mayor y la llevó escaleras arriba.

Lincoln sabía muy poco que Leni tenía depresión, apenas había pistas que lo llevaban a esa conclusión, pero si era eso, entonces haber perdido sus sueños la había afectado mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Leni puede que nunca haya sido muy lista, pero era una de las chicas más importantes de su corazón y ahora que estaba en su hogar podría tratar de ayudarla. Ayudarle a encontrar un nuevo sueño.

Y quizás encontrar un sueño de su lado.

Lincoln subió las escaleras para hablar con Leni, las vio a las dos en el baño con el frasco de pastillas. Leni ya se había tomado unas de las pastillas de su frasquito.

– Oye Leni… ¿Qué tienes? – Lincoln se acercó al baño para verlas.

– No… No es nada Linky… simplemente me sentí mal por un momento, pero ya estoy bien. – Leni guardaba su medicación en el gabinete del baño.

– Bueno, pero… Es que te vi un poco mal y quería verte. – Lincoln se acercó a ellas. Discretamente.

– No te preocupes, Papi. Leni está bien, solo necesitaba tomarse sus pastillas. – Lily respondió tratando de que ambas no se vieran nerviosas por lo anterior, más que nada porque no querían preocupar a su hermano.

– Sí, Linc… No te preocupes. – dijo Leni sonriéndole cansada a su hermano. Ambas fueron al cuarto de las hermanas mayores para que Leni descansara.

– Oye Leni, si necesitas algo sólo dime, ¿sí? – pidió su hermano, rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo – No te quiero ver abajo, quiero que estés siempre en alto.

– ¿Entonces ya no puedo bajar las escaleras? – preguntó Leni confundida – ¿Entonces cómo voy a bajar a cenar, Linc? – Lincoln soltó una risita por las palabras de su hermana.

– No me refiero a eso, Leni. – aclaró, dirigiéndola a su cuarto – Tú tranquila, ¿sí, preciosa? Y yo nervioso. – Linc le beso la frente a Leni, lo cual hizo que se tranquilizara.

– Ok…– correspondió ella, sonriéndole a su hermano – Oh. por cierto, te quería dar algo. – Leni entró a su cuarto y buscó algo en la cajonera que tenía cerca de su cama, luego volvió a acercarse a Lincoln y se lo extendió. Era un pequeño celular, y él lo reconoció al instante, ya que ese era el viejo móvil de Lori.

– Hey… el teléfono de Lori. – Miró a Leni con una sonrisa, al recordarlo.

– Sí, ella lo dejó cuando ya no le servía, y decidí que sería buena idea dártelo a ti, para que siempre estuviéramos en contacto. – Ella le respondió con la misma sonrisa que él le daba.

– Gracias, Leni…– le agradeció Lincoln, abrazando a su hermana, ella hizo lo mismo y se mantuvieron así por unos instantes. Lily no quería detener ese momento entre Lincoln y Leni, pero el tiempo se movía rápido y tenían que irse.

– Papi… No es por nada, pero ya debemos irnos – dijo Lily con un tono premura.

– Estaré de regreso pronto, y si me necesitas…– Lincoln señaló el celular – ...llámame – le guiñó el ojo a Leni, lo cual ella tomó con una sonrisita y ambos ojos cerrados.

– Bien… Vamos, Lily. – Lincoln le dedicó una última sonrisa a su hermana y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta, afuera en la entrada estaba una caravana funeraria. Lincoln no pasó eso por alto y se interesó en quien estaba ahí: Haiku… La amiga gótica de Lucy salía de ahí, con un vestido completamente oscuro, algo un poco siniestro, que sin duda revelaba su personalidad, sin ninguna expresión. Había venido por Lucy, pero al verlo a él parado en el porche se quedó paralizada. Su rostro, que mantenía una mirada inexpresiva, quedó completamente sorprendido, sin poder apartar la mirada ni siquiera por un segundo. Lincoln alzó una mano saludándola, y Haiku levantó la suya tímidamente, pues no podía creerse que Lincoln estuviera parado ahí. Incluso creía que estaba alucinando, viendo un fantasma, y aunque eso no estaba tan alejado de la realidad para Lincoln, simplemente lo veía y no se lo creía.

Lucy apareció detrás de sus hermanos, colgándose su mochila, lista para ir a su universidad, no sin antes despedirse de Lincoln con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Eso lo que hizo sentir bien. La chica Loud bajó los escalones del porche y Haiku la miraba confundida, pues no le había avisado que su hermano iba a regresar, ella simplemente asintió con su mirada… Antes de marcharse, mirando únicamente a su hermano, Lucy levantó su mano izquierda para despedirse por segunda vez de su ex soldado, el cual le correspondía despidiéndose de la misma forma. Lucy subió a la caravana funeraria y Haiku hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Por qué no me avisaste que tu hermano había regresado, Lucif? – le preguntó Haiku a su hermana de las tinieblas, la cual no contestó, simplemente desvió la mirada hacia su hermano, guardando el más absoluto silencio – Tu boca nuevamente está sellada… Pero tus letras me revelarán la verdad, no creas que yo no conozco esa soledad, Lucy. – declaró, poniendo en marcha la carroza funeraria.

Lincoln sonrió levemente, pues pensaba que Haiku y Lucy se habían vuelto mejores amigas, y se sentía muy raro pues, ¿cuándo se ha visto que recojan a alguien en una carroza funeraria? Pero no importaba realmente, era alguien de confianza para Lucy.

Por eso, simplemente se relajó y abrió la puerta de la camioneta, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y le abrió la puerta a su hermana. Ella subió y con una sonrisa vio a su padre. Lincoln examinó todo, el volante, el kilometraje detrás, el fele, los espejos retrovisores, la palanca de cambios. No parecía un Convoy militar y menos una Hummer blindada, así le parecía mejor.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que en el volante estaban las letras cromadas de Lucille.

– ¿Estás lista, Lily? – preguntó Lincoln metiendo llave al relé de arranque.

– Lista, Papi. – Dijo emocionada por ir por primera vez a la escuela con su padre. A la primera girada de la llave, la camioneta comenzó a ronronear como un gato. – Je jeh parece que le agradas a Lucille.

– Wow… ¿Con qué alimenta Lana a este bebé? – Lincoln sonrió sintiendo la camioneta correspondiéndole.

– No lo sé, pero siempre le da mantenimiento. – respondió Lily acariciando los asientos de piel que ella le había puesto a su camioneta.

– Bueno, ¿pues qué esperamos?

Al terminar de decir esto, el ex soldado quitó el freno de mano, metiendo reversa y tomando rumbo al camino de la escuela donde él había estudiado ya hace muchos años atrás. Se sabía el camino de ida y vuelta de tantos años que había estudiado ahí. Además, reconocía cada una de las calles mientras manejaba. Por momentos conducía despacio, en otros lento, pues quería ver cada una de esas calles para sentir la nostalgia subir por su espalda. Contemplar los lugares y los recuerdos que cada una de esas cosas tenían. No despegaba las manos del volante pues no tenía realmente una licencia para conducir, por lo que debía de ser muy precavido para que no lo fueran a multar. Aunque eso ya no importó cuando llegaron a la escuela de Lily. Lincoln apagó la camioneta y se levantó únicamente para ver la institución, donde había vivido tanto y tantas experiencias. Fue su segundo hogar durante sus primeros años de formación académica, y ahora la veía como un símbolo de su infancia y su adolescencia.

Antes creía que ese lugar hacía que el tiempo se hiciera lento. Las clases solían durar una eternidad. Los exámenes en algunos casos le hacían explotar la cabeza. Los recreos, que se esperaban con tanta anticipación. Las clases de educación física siempre lo dejaban sudoroso. Y las constantes bromas pesadas del amor de su vida, Ronnie Anne, las largas y extensas miradas que le dedicaba de manera tan indiscreta a la señorita DiMartino, los proyectos, tareas y estudios que tenía que hacer cada mes o semana… Al ver esa escuela después de tanto tiempo de la primera vez que salió de ahí, pensaba que se vería como alguien superior, alguien que diría que superó esa escuela y a las personas de ahí… Pero ahora quería volver a pasar esos días eternos de su infancia y adolescencia, en esa era tan alejada ya.

– Vamos pá, las clases ya están a punto de comenzar. – Lily ya se encontraba en la entrada y estaba llamándolo para que fuera con ella.

– Uh… Sí, Lily. – Lincoln dejó de recordar y se enfocó en el hoy y el ahora. Con su hermana… Con su hija adoptiva. – Perdón… Pero es que al ver esta entrada empecé a recordar mis tiempos de escuela. – dijo, caminando con ella por la entrada.

– ¿Ah sí, Papá? ¿Y cómo eran? – La pregunta de ella nuevamente convocó a la nostalgia del ex soldado, simplemente se dejaba invadir por los recuerdos de una era más sencilla…

– Bueno, mi niña…– Linc una mano en la cabecita de su hermana, acariciándola, sonriendo mientras agregaba – Era como vivir un día eterno.

Caminar por los pasillos de la escuela era como un desfile de recuerdos para Lincoln. Los casilleros a ambos lados de los pasillos, los bebederos de agua colocados estratégicamente en algunas partes, los baños de chicos y de chicas, y los salones superiores. No había nada que no le trajera nostalgia a Lincoln. Mucho más su salón de clases, todo lo miraba con una cara de melancolía. Hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora Johnson, cuya puerta tenía grabado ese nombre, Lily estaba nerviosa pues no quería que su papá escuchara todo lo que ella tenía que decir, y mucho menos su maestro, pero no tenía opciones realmente. Aunque la alegraba que su padre la hubiera acompañado a este sitio lleno de recuerdos. También se sentía algo mal porque su padre tenía que escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que declarar sobre sus actitudes.

Lincoln golpeó suavemente la puerta de la directora Johnson.

– Un momento, por favor. – habló la directora al otro lado de la puerta, en la oficina principal. Entonces, al final, su maestra se terminó convirtiendo en directora… No podía evitar sentirse bien por ese logro y no era para menos, después de todo ella había sido quien le había enseñado durante tantos años de formación académica.

Al abrir la puerta, la señorita Johnson ya no era una señorita, sino una señora algo afectada por su edad. Debía tener alrededor de 50 o quizá alcanzaba los 60, con su siempre leal suéter de cuello de tortuga y unos lentes con una correa que los sostenía cuando no los llevaba puestos. Miró a Lily, y al elevar la cabeza y ver a uno de sus mejores estudiantes, se cubrió la boca, se paralizó al tenerlo allí enfrente.

– Hola, señorita Johnson…– la saludó Lincoln, tanto como un hombre como un chico.

– Dios… Lo veo y no me lo creo…– musitó la directora, acomodando sus lentes para corroborar que su visión no le fallaba. Efectivamente, no era una ilusión de sus ojos o algo parecido, era su alumno al que la vida había llevado a Afganistán, y ahora estaba nuevamente frente a ella, no como un joven, sino como un hombre adulto, ya en víspera de sus 24 primaveras. Puso sus manos en los hombros del ex soldado, ese alumno de sus tiempos como maestra ya había regresado del campo afgano – Lincoln… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Lincoln le sonrió a su maestra y tranquilamente respondió – Bueno, esa pregunta es difícil, maestra. ¿Desde que me gradué? ¿O desde que me fui? – decía sin quitar su sonrisa.

– Je je… Wow… En serio que lo veo… Pero no me lo creo, Lincoln. – La directora Johnson apreciaba no sólo las facciones del rostro de su alumno, sino todo lo que había crecido en todo ese tiempo.

– Bueno, supongo que todas mis hermanas hicieron lo mismo cuando me vieron. – respondió Lincoln tomando la mano de su hermanita.

– Entiendo, Lincoln. – La directora Johnson asintió con la cabeza – Pero por favor, entra, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. – Se hizo a un lado para que su alumno y la hermana entraran. Lincoln podía apreciar que había decorado la dirección con muchas de sus cosas y recuerdos, incluso en su escritorio, en medio de todas las cosas, había una foto de ella y el entrenador Pacowski sosteniendo a un bebé… Entonces, ella finalmente había podido formar una familia. ¿Quiénes más ya habían logrado ese sueño? Lincoln no lo sabía… Pero se preguntaba cómo habría sido si sus hermanos en armas hubieran vivido para ver ese futuro que nunca sería. ¿Cómo habría sido… si Clyde hubiera sobrevivido?

– Realmente esperaba a que viniera tu hermana Lana o Leni, ya que ellas son las que están más al pendiente de Lily. Pero nunca pensé que te vería hoy, Lincoln. – La directora se sentó en su escritorio aún sin quitar su sonrisa de ver un viejo rostro conocido, y mejor aún, de un alumno cuyo rastro ya no era visible en Royal Woods.

– Bueno… Yo tampoco, si soy sincero, pero aquí estoy. – Lincoln le sonrió a su maestra. – Hace unas semanas me dieron la baja militar y la semana pasada regresé. – dijo, rodeando a su hermana con el brazo.

– Bueno, supongo que hablo por todas y todos cuando digo que es todo un orgullo verte de nuevo, recuerdo que eras uno de los mejores alumnos que podíamos tener. Y también recuerdo que estuviste en el cuadro de honor junto a Rusty, Zach, Liam y Clyde. – Al mencionar a Clyde, Lincoln bajó la cabeza. El simple hecho de recordar a su mejor amigo y hermano de toda la vida era algo… que le rompía el corazón y el alma.

– Sí… Éramos los mejores…– El tono de Lincoln era apagado comparado a lo que había estado hablando.

– Lincoln… estuve en su funeral. Realmente fue algo que me partió el corazón y… nunca pensé ir al funeral de uno de mis estudiantes. – La directora se quitó los lentes y comenzó a tallarse los ojos. – Yo creí que uno o dos de mis estudiantes irían a mi funeral… Pero jamás al revés. Ahhh… Lo siento Lincoln, pero al igual que tú y muchos otros, yo apreciaba mucho a Clyde, simplemente verlo dentro de un féretro fue… un golpe muy duro… No puedo ni imaginarme como fue para ti – Terminó de decir para volver a colocarse los lentes.

– Sí… Fue un golpe muy duro…– Lincoln no apartaba los ojos de sus manos. Hacía un esfuerzo titánico para resistirse a parpadear, porque cuando lo hacía lo veía en sus brazos, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas de bala, desangrándose y aceptando la mano fría de la piadosa muerte que le ofrecía acabar con su sufrimiento. – Pero no se preocupe, señorita Johnson. Clyde fue un gran hombre, un excelente amigo y un soldado que luchó por su patria. Y…– comentó, recordando los últimos días de su amigo – ...el mejor hermano que un hombre podría desear…

– Me lo imagino, Lincoln. – La maestra Johnson le sonrió a su ex alumno, ya tratando de dejar de lado la melancolía de hace momentos. – Bueno… *ejem* con– como decía Lincoln, es todo un orgullo verte de nuevo. – el humor de la directora Johnson comenzó a mejorar – ¿Y cómo te dieron tu baja militar? Escuché que estuviste cuatro años en servicio. – agregó la ex maestra, mientras tomaba un papel de su escritorio para escribir algo.

– En realidad fueron cinco, señorita Johnson, este año también contó. Estuve en Kabul cinco años, y ya hace unos meses me preparaba a venir a casa… Se podría decir que, bueno… Cumplí bien con mi deber y con el tiempo que debía cubrir los ataques terroristas. Aunque no me regresaron a casa por esos motivos en realidad.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué fue, Lincoln? – La señorita Johnson lo volteó a ver.

– Bueno… Fue por algo ajeno al tiempo que debía permanecer, aún me faltaban tres meses para volver a casa y terminar con mi servicio militar con honores… Pero… – el ex soldado levantó la parte derecha de su pantalón para que su profesora viera la pierna de metal – El destino tenía... otros planes…

La directora Johnson dio un jadeo de impresión y luego se cubrió la boca al ver el miembro perdido de su alumno.

– Dios mío, Lincoln… Lo… Lo siento tanto, no tenía idea de que había sido tan grave – Al igual que la madre y las hermanas Loud, ella tampoco se esperaba eso.

– No se preocupe, señorita Johnson. – El ex soldado la trató de tranquilizar con sus palabras, y volvió a cubrirse bien su herida de guerra. – Como bien les dije a mis hermanas y a mi mamá ayer, es sólo una cicatriz y fue lo que me hizo volver. Y la verdad, solo es una pierna, tengo otra de repuesto. – dijo, golpeando suavemente su prótesis.

– Espero no ser indiscreta, pero ¿cuánto fue el daño, Lincoln? – la directora seguía apreciando a su alumno y su pérdida.

– Bueno. Pisé una mina subterránea en una tormenta de arena, no pude verla pues… tenía la vista completamente nublada. El médico militar me dijo que perdí completamente el pie, seguido de mi peroné y mi tibia. El daño se extendió por todo esto… – explicó el veterano, apuntando los distintos sitios de su pierna. – Hasta la rodilla, el doctor me dijo que aún me quedaba un poco de mi gemelo externo y que el interno estaba completamente destrozado, por lo que tuvo que amputarlo por las quemaduras y que me volé varias arterias importantes. Fue una suerte que mis compañeros de escuadra lograran detener la hemorragia en el Convoy de emergencias. Además, el doctor me dijo que tuvieron que extraer varios fragmentos de metralla de mi otra pierna, la cual también sufrió algunos daños severos en varias arterias igual de importantes. Pero me dijo que tuve mucha suerte de que la mina únicamente me haya destrozado la derecha, pudiendo conservar la izquierda, porque de lo contrario estaría en una silla de ruedas, y tenía toda la razón, hubiese sido mucho peor. – Al terminar está explicación, Lily lo abrazó muy fuerte, no podía creerse que en realidad su hermano había pasado por todo eso.

– Entiendo, Lincoln… De antemano lamento mucho tu pérdida. – La directora afrontaba la realidad que pasaba su exalumno apenas regresado de Afganistán.

– Está bien, señorita Johnson, a diferencia de lo mucho que me gusta estar junto a mi familia y volver con la gente que amo… – se dio otro par de golpecitos en la prótesis – Esto es solo un rasguño, nada se compara o supera la compañía de la gente que representa más que una cicatriz. – Lincoln abrazó a su hermana.

– Me agrada saber que sigues siendo tan optimista, querido. – dijo la maestra sonriendo. A pesar de su miembro fantasma parecía que él estaba realmente feliz de estar allí. ¿Pues qué soldado no anhela volver a su hogar?

– Sip, así soy yo. – Lincoln soltó a su hermana. – Y bueno, ¿para que mandó a llamar a mis hermanas Lily y Lana? – preguntó, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento.

– Oh, cierto, por todas las emociones que he estado teniendo casi se me olvida… – La directora tocó el botón de encendido de su micrófono y las bocinas de la escuela se encendieron – Profesor Randy, ¿podría venir a mi oficina, por favor? – luego ella revolvió entre los expedientes para buscar el de Lily, de modo que un par de minutos después cuando el profesor se presentó, la directora ya lo tenía entre sus manos.

El maestro de Lily entró, era un hombre mayor de aspecto amargado.

– Buenas tardes, directora Johnson, buenas…– el profesor Randy se quedó viendo a Lincoln, nunca lo había visto en persona realmente, solo lo conocía de oídas. Había escuchado sobre cómo se veía, el color de su cabello, ojos y piel, y que estaba en Afganistán luchando por el país – Vaya… Usted debe ser el señor Lincoln Loud. – dijo, estrechando su mano.

– Afirmativamente. – respondió Lincoln correspondiendo el saludo del profesor de su hermana – Y usted debe de ser el maestro de Lily, si no me equivoco.

– Eso también es correcto…– El maestro escudriñó al ex soldado de arriba abajo – ¿Sabe? He escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted, me imaginaba algo muy diferente…

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué? – Lincoln arqueó una ceja.

– Bueno, principalmente no creía que en realidad tuviera el cabello blanco. Pero hasta la persona más escéptica puede equivocarse. – admitió el profesor, sentándose en una silla cercana al escritorio de la directora – ¿Usted estuvo en el ejército, señor Loud?

El maestro seguía sin apartar la mirada del veterano.

– Y sip. Estuve de servicio durante cinco años en Afganistán. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – respondió Lincoln mirándolo atentamente.

– Bueno… Escuché varias cosas de su… ¿hija, hermana? – El maestro miraba a su alumna, confundido, pues nunca se había aclarado qué era Lily para Lincoln y esperaba respuestas de la directora o el ex soldado.

Lincoln frunció un poco el ceño ante la pregunta. Lily era su hermana, pero ella lo veía como un padre, pues… Lincoln sintió mucha nostalgia y tristeza al recordar al señor Loud.

– Es su hermana – respondió la directora.

– Eso. Además de que mi padre estuvo en Vietnam, y reconozco un soldado americano cuando lo veo. – dijo el señor Randy rascándose la frente – Por cierto, es todo un orgullo que un soldado de la marina pueda acompañarnos hoy – dicho esto, se levantó nuevamente de su asiento para hacer un saludo militar.

– No se preocupe, puede sentarse. – dijo Lincoln tranquilo, aunque se le hizo algo muy curioso que lo saludaran así. En la marina era normal, pero en casa realmente no, y quería olvidarlo.

– Discúlpeme, señor Loud, pero mi padre me enseñó que al saludar a un soldado debo hacerlo como se merece, como la patria nos ha enseñado y con el debido respeto que les debemos – replicó el profesor para luego apartar su mano de la frente.

– Bueno, pues… Es un orgullo servir a mi país…– respondió Lincoln bajando la voz al recordar todas las cosas que había hecho por su nación – Creo…

– Me lo imagino, señor Loud. Siempre es un orgullo. – dijo el profesor sonriéndole al ex soldado – Bueno… Ahora yo realmente esperaba que viniera su hermana Lana o su otra hermana… Eh… ¿Cómo se llamaba, disculpe? – se veía algo apenado por no recordar el nombre de la segunda hermana mayor de Lincoln.

– Es Leni. Leni Loud, Profesor Randy – respondió Lincoln, un poco extrañado por eso.

– Sí, Leni. Usualmente ellas tutorizan a su hermana Lily. Más su hermana Lana es la que más ha estado atenta al desarrollo académico de su hermana Lily, señor Loud, más que nada porque su hermana Lana me ha dicho que su madre… tiene algunos problemas de salud serios, de antemano mis condolencias, señor Loud – había cierto respeto en sus palabras.

– No se preocupe, profesor Randy, Mamá está bien, simplemente necesita algo de reposo. No creo que haya sido fácil para ella mantener a once niños por su cuenta…– Lincoln recordaba todos esos meses y años que su madre tenía que sostener la casa por su cuenta, luego del deceso de su padre.

– Me lo imagino, señor Loud. Bueno, en todo caso, a sabiendas de que usted ha venido, supongo que no sabe la situación de la señorita Lily Loud.

El maestro miraba a la directora, la cual ya tenía el archivo de su alumna en las manos, y ella a su vez miraba algo nerviosa esa carpeta.

– Bueno… Lo único que he sabido de mi hermana es por las cartas que me han mandado y además…– dijo Lincoln, sonriéndole con confianza a Lily – ...por lo que he podido ver con mis propios ojos.

Lily, al sentir la mirada de su padre, agarraba más confianza y el miedo desaparecía.

– Bueno, señor Loud – empezó el profesor, sacando unos papeles – La señorita Lily Loud es una excelente alumna, eso no puedo negarlo, ha sacado las mejores notas de la clase durante ya hace algunos años, su promedio… es muy sobresaliente y ha estado en el cuadro de honor más de una vez. – entregó a Lincoln varias calificaciones de Lily, entre ellas Matemáticas, español, Ciencias, todas ellas con más de 9 o 10 – Incluso en clases de Educación Física y Arte es en las que mejor se desempeña, todo eso es bueno. ¿Qué digo bueno? Es excelente, señor Loud.

Lincoln veía y escuchaba todo eso con una sonrisa. Si antes estaba orgulloso de su hermana, ahora lo estaba al doble, pues saber que ella era una estudiante sobresaliente le hacía sentir muy bien.

– Dios… Lily, esto es asombroso.

Lincoln veía y le sonreía a su hermana, estaba completamente anonadado. La pequeña también sonreía… pero de manera algo más tímida y discreta, pues sabía que venía a continuación.

– Sí, es algo muy asombroso, señor Loud… Pero nos preocupa algo de ella, de hecho, lo he hablado mucho con su hermana Lana y Leni, y espero que ellas lo hayan tomado bien, como un consejo para que su madre pueda hablar con ella…– El maestro miraba a los ojos a Lincoln. – Ella… Es una niña muy buena, pero desde hace unos meses hemos tenido quejas de sus otras compañeras y de algunos maestros porque Lily los ha agredido, tanto física como verbalmente.

– Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – el rostro alegre de Lincoln cambió a uno de preocupación.

– Bueno… Su hermana no nos ha querido explicar el porqué. Tenemos varias teorías que hemos respaldado con lo que hemos visto y también de sus conductas y es que…– El profesor se aclaró la garganta – A ella le duele que hablen de usted…– Lily, al volver a escuchar eso, se encogió de hombros, mientras Lincoln escuchaba atentamente lo que el profesor de ella decía confundido.

– ¿Cómo? No entiendo, explíqueme por favor, profesor Randy. – Lincoln se acomodaba en su asiento, aun tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado.

– Escuche, señor Lincoln, nosotros le hemos tratado de explicar muchas cosas a su hermana. Y ahora pues… más que nada queremos ayudarle a entender que hay momentos y lugares en donde ciertas conductas y palabras no pueden ser apropiadas, y que, si tiene problemas, nos diga qué ocurre para tratar de ayudarla. – Lily volvió a encogerse de hombros, pensaba en todas las veces que decía lo que ocurría a ese hipócrita de ahí, pero nunca le hacía caso, y a las demás sí, por lo que la habían metido en tantos problemas – Además de que no queremos que siga agrediendo a sus compañeras. – Terminó de decir de una manera tranquila.

– Profesor Randy, le pido que me explique. ¿Por qué me dice esto? – dijo Lincoln completamente serio.

El profesor miró a su alumna algo indeciso, pero entonces simplemente dio un suspiro y lo dijo. – Es… por su padre señor, Loud. – Lily se escondió en las espaldas de Lincoln al escuchar eso, pensó unos instantes lo que el maestro había dicho, y todavía faltaba por decir, no quería que ella estuviera ahí para escuchar sus palabras.

– Oiga, señorita Johnson, ¿Lily podría salir? Creo que esto es un asunto algo más delicado y pues… necesito que se distraiga un poco.

La maestra comprendió la situación.

– Lily, ¿podrías salir por unos momentos? Tu padre y yo estaremos hablando, ¿sí? – La directora miró a la estudiante y ella asintió con la cabeza, Lincoln se levantó junto a ella y la acompañó a la puerta. Una vez afuera, se arrodilló a su altura para verla a los ojos.

– Lily, voy a hablar con tu profesor y mi maestra, si quieres ve al patio de juegos o a la cafetería, ahorita te veo, ¿está bien? – dijo, tomándola de los hombros, a lo cual ella no supo qué decir o responder, tenía muchas cosas dentro suyo que querían salir.

– Papi… Odio al profesor Randy… Odio esta escuela… Odio a mis compañeros y odio seguir viniendo. – Lincoln no supo cómo tomar esas palabras de su hermana, eso revelaba mucho – Solo quiero que este año termine para ya no tener que soportar más todo esto… Quizás cambiarme de escuela… Es lo que más quiero. – Lily retenía las lágrimas, aunque en su voz ya se había quebrado.

– Hey nena, ¿por qué dices eso? – Lincoln miraba preocupado a los ojos azules de su hermana.

– Porque todos se burlan de mí, me molestan y me dicen que soy una tonta y loca por creer que tú eres mi papá. – Ahora las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Lincoln simplemente la abrazó tratando de aliviar un poco su sufrimiento.

– Nena, Lily, no me importa lo que digan ellos, lo que piensen o las acusaciones que hagan para hacerte sentir mal, tú siempre serás mi hija. – dijo, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. Ella seguía llorando, pero estaba feliz de lo que le había dicho Lincoln – Recuerda esto, Lily, yo te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar, ¿de acuerdo? – Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Eres mi orgullo, Lily, eres mi todo y sin importar lo que digan, yo soy tu papá y siempre lo seré, ¿Entiendes?... – Lincoln no apartaba en ningún momento la mirada de los ojos de Lily.

– S– Sí… Sí lo entiendo papi…– Ella volvía a asentir con su cabeza.

– Muy bien…– Lincoln le besó en la frente para que se tranquilizara – ¿Tienes por lo menos a una amiga aquí? – preguntó, esperando que su hermana tuviera a alguien confiable, al igual que él tenía a Clyde.

– Sólo a Sasha…– respondió su hermana bajando la mirada.

– ¿Y quién es Sasha? – preguntó Lincoln, pacientemente. Ella no se pensó mucho la respuesta en realidad, por lo que simplemente se lo dijo como era.

– Es mi mejor amiga… con ella he pasado muy buenos momentos. – Lincoln le limpió las mejillas a su hermanita con sus pulgares.

– ¿Ya ves, princesa? No estás sola, ¿y sabes?, a mí también me solían molestar por ser diferente, más que nada una persona en particular. ¿Pero sabes por qué era? – le dijo, sonriéndole abiertamente a su hermana.

– ¿Por qué, papá? – Lily comenzaba a ver a su padre no como un adulto, sino como un niño al igual que ella, con problemas, con pocos amigos y con gustos y distracciones diferentes. Ciertamente, aunque él tenía un grupo de amigos, nunca supo encajar en un círculo social tan amplio más que con sus hermanas.

– Porque yo le gustaba…– Lincoln sonrió al recordar al amor de su vida haciéndole tantas bromas, molestándolo, e incluso a veces lanzándole o metiéndole comida en su ropa interior, ¿cómo su bully se volvió el amor de su vida de un día para otro? – A veces la gente te molesta cuando les gustas, como a mí me pasó. Pueden molestarte también porque tienes o haces cosas que ellos no y por eso se sienten celosas, o simplemente lo hacen porque tratan de hacer más interesantes sus vidas.

– Entonces… ¿Ronnie Anne te molestaba, papi? – preguntó Lily, mejorando su humor.

– Así es, Lily, ¿y sabes por qué lo hacía? – preguntó, juntándola más a él – Porque quería que le prestara atención, como me dijeron las chicas en su momento. Si una chica molesta a un chico es porque le gusta y al final resultó ser cierto, je jeh. Pero también aprendí otras cosas de otros chicos que me molestaban, y era que cuando tú puedes hacer o ser algo que ellos no, se sienten celosos de ti, se burlan porque eres diferente y hay que aclarar que ser diferente no es nada malo si sabes cómo demostrar lo que te hace tan diferente y especial, y ellos al no sentirse especiales buscan la manera de hacerte sentir menos. ¿Entiendes nena? – Lincoln le sonreía a su hermanita.

– Si, papi, lo entiendo bien…– Lily le sonreía de vuelta, las palabras de su hermano y padre la estaban haciendo sentir mucho mejor.

– Esa es mi niña. – Lincoln la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, evitando lastimarla – Eres mi orgullo y el orgullo de nuestra familia. Que nadie trate de hacerte sentir mal, que no te importe lo que piensen de ti, tú eres tú y ellos siempre serán ellos, en su forma tan incorrecta de ser. Que nadie intente quitarte tu felicidad, ¿de acuerdo? – Lily sonreía por todo el apoyo y comprensión que su padre le estaba dando, además de sus consejos y su cariño incondicional.

– Sí, papi… Gracias…– Lily abrazaba a la única figura paterna que ella realmente podía recordar, la que estuvo ahí en sus primeros años de conciencia infantil, el que la arropaba, cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella, el que iba por ella al preescolar, a sus primeros años en la primaria, y el hombre que sin importar lo ocupado que estaba en su propio hogar, nunca le negó su compañía. Y ahora, finalmente la volvería a ver crecer.

– Muy bien Lily, ahora ve a distraerte un rato, ¿sí? Voy a estar hablando con tu profesor y la directora. – Lincoln se separó de ella únicamente para verla a los ojos.

– Sí, Papá – antes de que ambos se separaran, Lily le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hermano, seguido de una sonrisa – Estaré aquí cuando termines.

– Esa es mi niña. – dijo Lincoln, acariciando el cabello de Lily. Vio cómo ella se alejaba por los pasillos, para entonces tocarse la mejilla. Una persona que representaba completamente su hogar. Luego miró nuevamente a la puerta de la directora y se condujo a sí mismo para hablar con su ex maestra – Disculpen la tardanza, pero tenía que decirle algunas cosas a mi hermana…– Lincoln tomó asiento donde estaba anteriormente.

– Bien, Lincoln… Sabemos que es un tema delicado.

La maestra del instituto asintió con la cabeza, mientras que el profesor seguía mirando algo extraño al ex soldado.

– Muy bien, profesor Randy, ¿qué es lo que tiene que decirme?... – inquirió Lincoln, mirando al maestro serio y aún más por lo que su hermana le había dicho acerca de ese hombre.

– Pues, señor Loud, creemos que todos estos problemas que se han suscitado con su hermana han sido por su padre. Me gustaría hablar del tema si no le es mucha molestia, señor Loud.

El maestro de Lily parecía ansioso de saber la historia detrás de todo ese tema.

– Bueno, no es algo que me cause molestia de hablar… Pero es un asunto que provocó una cicatriz muy profunda en nuestra familia…– Lincoln suspiró pesadamente, simplemente por recordar a su padre y el inicio del problema hasta su horrible final.

– Entiendo, señor Loud. ¿Su padre era…?

– Mi padre era un hombre de bien… Se preocupaba por nosotros y por nuestra salud, desde mi mamá hasta cada una de mis hermanas. Lynn Loud Signor… Ese era su nombre. Papá… Dios, era el mejor padre del mundo. – Lincoln se escuchaba triste pero serio y firme en sus palabras – Aún me sigo preguntando cómo él podía mantener junto a mi mamá una casa de 10 niñas y un niño… Y es que era porque él realmente se preocupaba por nosotros, era un padre devoto a su familia y a sus hijos… Él… era oficinista… Lo recuerdo muy bien… y le pagaban muy bien. – acabó, desviando la mirada.

– Lincoln… Si se te hace difícil hablar de esto, solo dilo. – dijo la directora, mirando algo preocupada a su alumno.

– No se preocupe señorita Johnson. – Lincoln suspiró, pues el simple recuerdo de su padre era… algo que convocaba a la nostalgia más pura. El echar de menos a una persona que más se quiere y que ha influido tanto en la vida.

– ¿Que le ocurrió a su padre, señor Loud?

El profesor miraba al ex soldado tomando nota mental de lo que veía en sus expresiones.

– Bueno… Supongo que ya es un poco obvio de por sí… Pero lo que ocurrió fue que la empresa… quebró, y él terminó desempleado. Nuestro hogar entró en un tiempo de crisis, y durante varios meses, él intentó buscar un trabajo que por lo menos le diera la mitad de lo que solía ganar en su antiguo empleo…– Lincoln se cubrió la boca a medias cuando sus sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar en su interior – Mi papá había encontrado una oportunidad en un departamento de administración empresarial… Se subió a nuestra van familiar… Y nunca volvió. – su voz se doblaba por recordar la última vez que vio a su padre con vida. Y no se ponía mejor al seguir hablando – Esa misma noche, la policía forense llamó a nuestra casa… habían encontrado el auto hecho pedazos en la carretera; los reportes dijeron después que había sido por la culpa de un camionero llamado Groose. A la velocidad que iba en medio de la noche y con su cargamento, había hecho que su camión y la van chocaran de tal manera que Vanzilla fue partida a la mitad. El camionero murió al momento de la colisión, lo encontraron en el asiento del conductor, muerto… Digamos que él tuvo suerte… Pero mi papá… Bueno, digamos que encontraron lo suficiente para identificar quién era. Mi mamá, Lori y yo no dejamos que las chicas vieran el cuerpo, no pudimos permitírselo a ninguna, ni siquiera ante la insistencia de Lola. Cuando lo cremaron, sentí que al menos así podría finalmente descansar en paz. Aunque nunca encontramos un sitio para esparcir sus cenizas, mejor le dimos la opción a mamá para que ella o las conservara o que buscara el momento apropiado…– con estas palabras, Lincoln dio un suspiro pesado.

– Bueno, señor Loud… Mi más profundo pésame por la muerte de su padre. – dijo el maestro, acomodándose en su silla – Yo hace unos años también… afronté la partida espiritual de mi padre.

– Mi papá murió hace doce años… Yo debería tener unos doce, y Lily mucho menos…– Lincoln miró indiferentemente al maestro de Lily – Perdí a mi padre a los doce años… Y mi madre fue el único sustento que tuvimos durante meses y años, aún la recuerdo… Llegaba a las… 2… 3 de la madrugada, tenía sólo cuatro horas para descansar, y luego debía volver a trabajar. Ya casi no la veía… de hecho, ya no veía mucho a mis hermanas mayores, o bueno, a la mayoría en varias ocasiones. La casa, mis hermanas menores y por supuesto, Lily, quedaron a mi cuidado. Me convertí, por así decirlo, en el padre y la madre de mi hogar, y de alguna forma me volví el padre de mi hermanita bebé. – Lincoln siempre recordaba esas épocas con nostalgia y tristeza, recordar la vida después de la felicidad de ser un niño y un día cualquiera. Todo simplemente se terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con una llamada, lágrimas y la pérdida de un ser querido.

– Entiendo, señor Loud… Créame que puedo entenderlo. Lamento su pérdida, enormemente. – El profesor parecía querer quedar bien con Lincoln, más que nada por su hermana Lily.

– No fue fácil crecer sin un padre… Y mucho menos sin una madre, yo no quería que ella se quedara sin su papá… y simplemente un día yo me volví su todo, sin mamá presente, y sin nuestro padre, yo me convertí en su figura paterna…– Lincoln miró al maestro de su hermana, con una lágrima desbordando de sus mejillas. – Eso es todo lo que debo decirle, profesor Randy, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

El profesor tomó eso no como una pregunta a otra interrogante, sino como una advertencia de que los abusos que sufría su hermana debían detenerse y que nunca más la volvieran a molestar por lo que él representaba para su hija. – No, señor Lincoln… Disculpé si lo molesté con… mi pregunta sobre su padre.

– No me molestó en lo absoluto, profesor Randy. En realidad, fue algo… "liberador", por así decirlo, hablar sobre mi papá nunca fue algo de lo que me guste hablar tan abiertamente. Sí… dar testimonio y pruebas fehacientes sobre lo que es y sigue siendo la cuestión de Lily conmigo, ella es mi hermana, pero nunca le voy a negar que me diga papá. – Lincoln finalizó la charla directo y aunque no sonando amenazante, sí con una advertencia oculta en sus palabras.

La maestra de Lincoln lo notó, comprendiendo absolutamente todo mirando con compasión a su ex alumno.

– Señorita Johnson, ¿le podría dar el día libre a mi hermana? Realmente quiero pasar el día junto a ella. – Lincoln se sentía liberado de alguna forma que no podía explicar. La dirección no podría negarse a su petición...

– Por supuesto que sí, Lincoln, no te preocupes, solo te pido que veas que trate de ponerse al corriente este día y que cuides mucho de Lily, que le des todo tu apoyo. – La señorita Johnson sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Y lo demostraba su voz que se doblaba y quebraba.

– Por supuesto, no necesita decírmelo dos veces. – respondió Lincoln, sonriéndole a su maestra.

– Bueno, señor Loud… Fue un gusto poder conocerlo y hablar con usted sobre este asunto. – El profesor Randy se levantaba con una patada muy fuerte a la moral.

– Sí, digo lo mismo, profesor Randy. – Lincoln no quería verlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que simplemente le dio una mirada seria.

– Bueno…– empezó, mirando a una esquina de la dirección, mientras la directora abrazaba a su ex alumno.

– Cuida muy bien de tu hermana, Lincoln. – pidió la directora Johnson, abrazándolo fuertemente. – Perdón… de tu hija. – Se separó únicamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

– Claro que sí, señorita Johnson. – respondió Lincoln sonriéndole a su maestra. Mientras que el maestro pensaba en toda la situación charlada con él, suspirando pesadamente por lo que había pasado en esos instantes.

– Bueno… Si tiene el tiempo, dígale a su hermana Lana que… ya no es necesario llevarla al psicólogo.

Lincoln al escuchar eso se dio la vuelta hacia el maestro con una cara de confusión.

– ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo qué psicólogo?

– Bueno, pensábamos pedir ayuda de un profesional para que analizara el caso de Lily.

– ¿Que alguien más se ocupara del trabajo verdad? – inquirió Lincoln, con el ceño fruncido. La directora reaccionó a ese cambio de ánimo tan súbito.

– Lincoln, tranquilo por favor. – pidió, y lo agarraba del brazo tratando de calmarlo.

– Es que pensaba que mejor se buscaran otras opciones para evitar más problemas…– se excusó el profesor, nervioso ante la actitud de Lincoln.

– ¿Entonces, eso es lo que hacen con los niños aquí? Cuando no se les entiende o se comprenden sus problemas, ¿por qué no enviarlos con alguien más que lo entienda? – En la voz de Lincoln se escuchaba una profunda ira y desprecio por lo que ese imbécil había comentado – ¿Así es como funciona esto? O sea que, en lugar de sentarse a escuchar los problemas de un niño, entenderlo y apoyarlo para que no ocurran más, ¿es mucho mejor enviarlos con alguien que sí los escuche? – Lincoln estaba furioso, el maestro de Lily debía sentirse afortunado de que su maestra estuviera ahí para contenerlo.

– No es eso a lo que me refería, señor Loud. – El maestro retrocedía lentamente ante la actitud pasivo-agresiva de Lincoln.

– ¿Ah no? ¡¿Entonces a qué demonios se refería, eh?! Que yo no veo otra respuesta. Lo que mi hermana dijo era cierto, ella tenía miedo de volver a la escuela porque solo escucha a las otras niñas y a ella no. – acusó Lincoln, señalándolo con el dedo

– Lincoln, por favor tranquilo. – La maestra se había puesto en medio de él y el profesor Randy para evitar que la agresión verbal se volviera agresión física.

– No sabe el daño que se le puede hacer a una niña solo por no querer escucharla. No tiene ni la más maldita idea de lo que se siente estar solo, ¡idiota! ¿Sabe lo mucho que un niño puede sufrir por sentir que nada de lo que hace sale bien? – Lincoln había llegado al límite de su paciencia, y si antes no era personal, ahora sí lo era. – El daño que mi hermana ha recibido en esta escuela no es culpa de las demás. ¡Es suya! – le gritó furioso.

– Señor Loud, tranquilícese…– El Maestro ya estaba acorralado en una de las esquinas de la dirección. – Por favor… No haga algo de lo que se arrepienta…– dijo el profesor, completamente asustado por la actitud que Lincoln había tomado. Eso ya lo había vuelto personal, Lincoln lo tomó del siete y con rabia apretó el pedazo de tela en sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos.

– Le voy a decir algo Randy, he conocido personas despreciables en mi vida… Pero apenas lo conozco desde hace media hora y ya lo odio. – le espetó, con ira – Le daré una advertencia, idiota. Usted no se vuelva a meter con mi hija, si me llego a enterar que después de esta charla todo sigue igual con ella, yo personalmente vendré a arreglar el problema, que es usted, ¿ha quedado claro? – El maestro, asustado, asintió con la cabeza a falta de palabras. – Usted no se vuelva a meter con mi familia, con sangre queda que esto nunca más vuelva a pasar.

Lincoln levantó su puño, algo que no pasó desapercibido por ambos. La maestra trató de detenerlo, y hacerlo entrar en razón, y el maestro lo vio atemorizado.

– ¡Lincoln, detente ya! – gritó la directora Johnson con desesperación.

Lily estaba en su casillero, chequeando sus cuadernos, libros y varias cosas que tenía ahí guardadas. En una parte, había una foto de hace algunos años de su papá y ella que siempre tenía presente, hasta que escuchó unas botas por el pasillo, al voltear la vista vio a su papá caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa algo despreocupada.

– ¡Papá! ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó, cerrando su casillero y saltando para abrazarlo.

– Bueno… hablé con tu maestro y creo que llegamos a un buen acuerdo. – Lincoln aceptó el abrazo con una sonrisa, y agregó mirándola a los ojos – Ya no te van a volver a molestar.

– ¿En serio, papi? – Ella sonreía completamente aliviada al saber que el abuso que sufría en la escuela finalmente pararía. – ¿Y qué hiciste para convencerlo? – Lily sonreía de igual manera a su padre.

– Bueno, digamos que tuve una charla muy convincente con él. – dijo levantándose y tomándola de la mano. – Ah, por cierto, hice que te expulsaran esta semana y la otra, así que vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero por…?

– No preguntes Lily, simplemente disfruta estas dos semanas, ¿sí? – la interrumpió, sonriéndole con confianza, y acto siguiente le guiñó un ojo.

– Uh… Bueno papi…– asintió Lily, confundida, mientras salían de la escuela para dirigirse a Lucille. Así y todo, subió feliz de poder pasar dos semanas con su papá.

Lincoln subió a la camioneta y la arrancó para dirigirse a su hogar. Iba con una sonrisa tranquila pues, si el maestro no comprendía de esa forma que su hermana no era un simple objeto que podía dejar de escuchar como si nada fuese, entonces les enseñaría a las malas lo que era el respeto a los alumnos.

El camino de regreso a casa no fue largo, pero sí fue curioso, pues Lincoln aún seguía conduciendo despacio para evitar cualquier inconveniente. Todo seguía su curso normal hasta que pasaron por la calle donde se encontraba el hogar de la familia McBride. Lincoln se detuvo allí, desde hacía mucho que no sabía algo de los señores McBride, ni de Harold y mucho menos de Howard, y en serio tenía que hablar con ellos, era necesario pues la carga de culpa que tenía lo obligaba a hacerlo… Quizás no ahora, quizás no en ese momento, pero debía hacerlo.

– Oye Lily… ¿No te gustaría hacer una parada? – preguntó con la voz apagada, y pensando bien en lo que haría.

– ¿Una parada? – ella lo miró confundida, ¿qué clase de parada sería? – Pues sí, sí me gustaría papá…

El día parecía ir mucho más raro de lo que ella imaginaba. Lincoln dio la vuelta para estacionar a Lucille en la entrada del hogar McBride.

Al abrir la puerta, observó el hogar suspirando pesadamente. "¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Lincoln? Sabes que quizás ellos no quieran volver a verte nunca más" – Lo sé… Pero debo de hacerlo… Por Clyde, no puedo simplemente escapar de esto, debo confrontarlo. – se dijo a sí mismo casi en un susurro. "¿Y qué les dirás? ¿Que lo sientes? ¿Qué hubieras preferido ser tú? ¿Que tú no hubieras deseado que esto ocurriera?" – No lo sé, ¿ok? Simplemente tengo que hacerlo… Por Clyde…

– ¿Con quién hablas, papá? – Lily seguía confundida y preguntaba por la conversación que Lincoln tenía consigo mismo.

– No… No es nada, Lily… Solo… hablo conmigo mismo…– respondió él, avanzando junto con su hermana a las puertas del hogar de los McBride. "No sería cobarde regresar a la camioneta ahora que puedes…" – Sí, lo sé, pero ya estamos aquí... Y no podemos retroceder habiendo llegado tan lejos…– tocó un par de veces la puerta del hogar de los McBride.

Esperó pacientemente una respuesta del otro lado, pensando en las palabras que pronunciaría, en lo que haría. Un simple "Hola" sería suficiente para empezar con una conversación. Decir lo de siempre: "Hola Señor McBride, Hola Señor McBride..." y que la conversación tomara el rumbo que debía tomar. No había mucha ciencia en ello, pero sí la había en toda esa situación, en todo lo que se debía de decir acerca del hijo de la familia, en la decisión que tomó al acompañarlo al infierno, en la noticia de que regresaría a casa solo para que su cuerpo fuera enterrado tres metros bajo tierra, y sobre todo el dolor que significaba perder a un hijo tan querido y único como él… En la Paz, los Hijos sepultan a sus padres; en la Guerra, los Padres sepultan a sus hijos. Lincoln esperó junto a Lily durante un minuto entero, sentía que no iban a abrir o que posiblemente no estaban en casa. Pensaba en todas las posibilidades. Y todo apuntaba a que simplemente no querían hablar con él. Lincoln suspiró, si era eso entonces estaba claro que ellos lo despreciaban por haberles arrebatado a su hijo, aunque de manera no directa. Tomó a Lily del hombro y enfilaron nuevamente hacia la camioneta, por lo menos podría decir que lo intentó, y aunque falló, daba la prueba de que su amigo le era muy importante como para querer hablar con sus padres.

– Lincoln…

Una voz masculina algo aguda lo llamó desde la puerta. Al voltear la mirada, vio a los señores McBride. Al igual que los adultos de su infancia, ellos también sufrieron las marcas del tiempo, quizás mucho más por la pérdida de su hijo. Sus miradas no demostraban odio o rencor, simplemente melancolía. Y el primero en hablar había sido Howard.

– ¿Cómo estás, hijo?

El señor Harold hablaba sin muchas emociones, lo que se debiera decir en esos momentos debía decirse ya, y si Lincoln desperdiciaba esa oportunidad, ya no la volvería a tener de vuelta, ya no habría segundas oportunidades y él lo sabía de antemano. Se acercó cautelosamente y los miró a los dos a los ojos.

– Hola, Señor McBride…– saludó, dirigiéndose a cada uno – Hola… Señor McBride…– ambos lo miraron al escuchar sus apellidos.

– Hola Lincoln – respondieron ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

– Yo… estoy bien, simplemente vine a visitarlos y… bueno, ver si todo estaba bien…– dijo aún con el hombro de su hermana menor en la mano. Ella miraba la escena algo extraña pero aun así tranquila.

– Estamos bien, Lincoln… no completamente bien, pero… por lo menos tenemos salud y eso siempre ha sido lo importante. – respondió Harold con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Cómo están tus hermanas? – preguntó Howard a Lincoln mirándolo a él y a su hermana menor.

– Bien… ellas están muy bien. – "Felices de que haya regresado a casa", se guardó esas palabras porque en realidad era necesario, no porque quisiera, sería como contar un chiste de muy mal gusto.

– Puedo imaginarlo, Lincoln…– repuso Howard.

– Y, ¿cómo está tu mamá? – preguntó Harold, tragando saliva.

– Ella… está bien, un poquito enferma pero muy bien en realidad. – respondió el veterano, asintiendo con la cabeza y ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

– Si… escuchamos algo de que ella no se encontraba muy bien de salud… Espero que se recupere pronto. – dijo el señor Harold.

Un silencio algo incómodo se hizo presente en esos instantes. Lincoln tenía las palabras, pero estaban atoradas en su garganta; quería hablar con ellos, pero apenas y podía mirarlos a los ojos. La muerte de su mejor amigo no había sido su culpa, pero en su corazón sí lo era. Si Clyde y él nunca hubieran sido amigos, a lo mejor estaría ahí junto a ellos dos, pero el mundo no era tal para simplemente desear una cosa y que al día siguiente todo se solucionara mágicamente. Absolutamente todo tenía una consecuencia, y sin importar cuánto se haya querido revertir cada decisión, simplemente no se podía. No era injusto, simplemente había que adaptarse a las reglas del juego, por más dolorosas y malditas que estas fueran…

– Lincoln, ¿no te gustaría pasar a tomar un café? – Howard volvía a avivar la llama de la conversación, Lincoln levantó la mirada ante esa propuesta – Hay galletas para tu hermana si gusta.

Lily, al escuchar la palabra "galletas", sonrió y Lincoln pensó en la propuesta de Howard mientras aún no sabía qué decir.

– S-Sí, señor McBride… Me gustaría un café…– respondió, sosteniéndole la mirada por más difícil que le pareciera.

– Pues adelante, hijo, estás en tu casa. – Harold y Howard se apartaron para darle paso a Lincoln y a Lily. Él dejó que ella entrara delante para luego tomar la dirección dentro del hogar. El primer paso dentro venía con algo de nostalgia. El señor Harold lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos de manera amigable, aunque aún con un poco de tristeza. Al posar su mano en el hombro del ex soldado, Lincoln sintió que le apretaba de manera suave. Al llegar a la sala de estar, el señor Harold le señaló a las sillas y sillones que había ahí. – Lincoln, tú y tu hermana tomen asiento por favor, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Lincoln. Asintiendo con la cabeza, guio a su hermana a la sala. Conocía ese hogar tanto como al suyo, y no había cambiado mucho, a excepción de las pinturas de las paredes y algunas fotos, pero todo se veía exactamente idéntico a como lo recordaba. Al pasar junto a la chimenea, vio las fotos de la familia McBride, Clyde, Harold y Howard; algunas simplemente con uno de los integrantes de la familia y otras con dos o los tres, pero la imagen del hijo de la familia era la que más abundaba, y Lincoln las apreciaba con cierto dolor en el pecho. Lincoln apartó la vista, aguantándose el caer de rodillas y llorar por la pérdida que más había dolido en esa casa. Al tomar asiento, Howard miró a Lincoln, había mucho que decir, muchas cosas de las cuales hablar y mucho que contar… Pero nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, si había tanto de qué hablar, ¿por qué no simplemente soltar las palabras ahí y en ese momento? La única respuesta lógica que se podía dar era que simplemente debían esperar a que Howard trajera el café y las galletas para poder conversar. El señor Harold seguía observando a Lincoln, esperando alguna palabra de parte del ex soldado.

– Y… ¿cómo han estado todo este tiempo, señor McBride? – Lincoln miraba algo distraído al señor Harold, el cual al escuchar eso dejó de lado su mirada pensativa para enfocarse en el apenas regresado de la guerra.

– Hemos… estado muy bien Lincoln, de verdad tanto Howie y yo hemos estado bien. Él ha conseguido otro trabajo en un despacho, le queda algo pequeño, pero siento que es perfecto para él, yo sigo trabajando… No mucho ha cambiado, aunque estuvimos en un tiempo de recuperación. – dijo, mirando a la cocina a la espera de su esposo con el café y las galletas.

– Entiendo, señor McBride…– respondió Lincoln, aguantándose las ganas de no decir nada relacionado con Clyde hasta que Howard estuviera junto con ellos en la sala.

– Si… no te voy a mentir, hijo, estuvimos durante algunos meses en las etapas _post mortem_ de nuestro hijo… Ya sabes, como la tristeza, negación, depresión y una muy dolorosa y lenta aceptación… Hasta recuperarnos un poco por la muerte de Clyde. - La voz de Harold, aunque triste, era seria y directa. Lincoln y él no podían evadir el tema para siempre.

– Sí… lo entiendo, señor McBride… Yo pasé por lo mismo cuando… cuando ocurrió lo de mi papá. Todas mis hermanas pasaron por eso, algunas lo superaron mucho más lento que otras…– Lincoln poco a poco comenzó a sentir escalofrío solo de recordar lo que era la pérdida de un ser querido.

Howard estaba tardando un poco, pues no sabía exactamente qué darle a Lily; pensaba que sería una buena idea darle café con leche. Aunque tenían algo de chocolate en polvo para ella.

– Oye Lily, ¿te gustaría un poco de café con leche o leche chocolatada?

Al término de la pregunta, el señor Howard tragó saliva por la conversación que se daba en la sala. Al igual que su esposo, estaba algo melancólico y en el hilo de su voz se notaba mucho.

Lily pensó por unos instantes la respuesta que daría cuando escuchó la conversación que tenían el señor Harold y su padre.

– Eh, solo un poco de leche con chocolate señor… Ehhh...

– Solo dime Howard, Lily, no tienes por qué decirme señor. – respondió dándole una sincera sonrisa a la niña desde la cocina. – Leche con chocolate, entonces – terminó de decir, colocando dos cucharadas de chocolate en la taza en la que Lily bebería.

Ella también le sonrió al señor Harold, parecía sentirse algo triste sin saber por qué, pero al mismo tiempo algo incómoda pues ella no tenía idea de la historia detrás de su papá y los señores que pocas veces había visto en su infancia y mucho menos en su paso por la pubertad. Aunque recordaba haberlos visto una tarde gris en un funeral de un joven con el mismo tono de piel que el señor Harold. Ese día sintió una gran pena por ellos y más por el hombre de la cocina, al que recordaba con tanta tristeza al verlo abrazando el ataúd.

– Lincoln… Sabemos a lo que viniste… y te agradecemos tanto que hayas venido a nosotros…– El señor Harold puso sus manos en frente de su boca mientras aún se aguantaba al igual que Lincoln y su esposo las ganas de llorar.

Howard salió de la cocina con un recipiente de café lleno, tres tazas con el líquido negro y una taza con el símbolo de Jack un ojo, con leche de chocolate para Lily y galletas con chispas.

– Señor McBride, ¿necesita ayuda con eso? – Lincoln quiso levantarse de su asiento para ayudarlo a cargar con todo.

– No te preocupes hijo, yo puedo hacerlo. – respondió amablemente el segundo señor de la familia para colocar la bandeja en la mesa. – Espero que les guste, más que nada a ti, Lily. – agregó, sonriéndole a la pequeña, que tomó su taza y algunas galletas.

– Gracias, Howard – agradeció la niña.

– Gracias Howie. – agradeció el señor Harold tomando la taza de su café – Ya siéntate, por favor. Recuerda que tenemos que hablar con Lincoln. – repuso, tomándolo de la mano mientras Howard agarraba su taza y se acomodaba junto a su marido, y Lincoln algo desganado, tomó la suya entre sus manos.

– Gracias, señor McBride…– dijo, casi en un susurro. Un breve silencio acompañó los primeros sorbos de café y leche. Cuando todos terminaron, Lincoln pensó: "¿Darles la primera palabra a ellos o tomarla él?" Primero lo primero, decir las cosas como debían ser.

– Señores McBride… Yo quisiera decirles algunas cosas. – así, Lincoln, armado de valor, tomó la primera de sus maldiciones que le atormentaba y le pesaba en los hombros.

– A nosotros también nos gustaría hablarte de algunas cosas Linc. – respondió el señor Howard posando ambas manos en su taza.

– Pero te pedimos que seas tú quien empiece, hijo, por favor. – siguió el señor Harold.

– Primero que nada… Gracias por haber sido como unos segundos padres para mí. – empezó Lincoln, con un dejo de tristeza – Ustedes… me apoyaron, nos apoyaron mucho en esa difícil etapa con mi familia. Quiero agradecerles por los siete años en que nos dieron ese apoyo incondicional y los miles de veces que nos ofrecieron cobijo y alimento cuando ya no poseíamos siquiera la mitad de lo que solíamos tener… Y, por supuesto, por haberme dado al mejor hermano que yo podría haber deseado.

Ambos señores McBride dieron un suspiro cargado de melancolía -y cierta satisfacción- por las palabras del ex soldado.

– Y a ti te agradecemos tanto por haber sido como un segundo hijo para nosotros, Linc. – respondió el señor Harold mirando con la frente en alto al veterano – Te agradecemos por haberle dado a Clyde un hermano tan noble y desinteresado como lo fuiste tú, y te agradecemos por habernos y haberle dado diecinueve hermosos años de experiencias y recuerdos a nuestra familia. – Howard apretó los párpados al dejarse llevar por los recuerdos. El dolor de los recuerdos. El dolor de la felicidad pasada. El dolor de la vida en los días que se fueron.

– Pero… los tres sabemos por qué el destino te ha convocado aquí y ahora, Linc…– El señor Howard dejó salir lo que tenía dentro desde hacía casi dos años – Por qué mi hijo decidió ir a Afganistán contigo…– Harold, al ver las primeras lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas de su esposo, lo rodeó con sus brazos, no quería verlo nuevamente quebrado por completo y tan triste como en esos meses, por eso quería demostrarle que estaría ahí para él.

– Lo sé… lo sé…– dijo Lincoln, bajando la cabeza, sentía un dolor en el pecho.

– ¿Sabes, hijo?... aún lo recuerdo hace ocho años, tres meses, dos semanas, un día y a las 9 de la noche exactos… diciéndome que tú, su mejor amigo, ante la difícil situación de su familia, había encontrado la opción de unirse a la Marina. Cuando le dijiste que ya no soportaban ver a tú mamá durmiéndose a las 2 de la mañana y yendo de nuevo a trabajar a las 7, que odiabas ver a Lori ir a trabajar en un empleo mediocre y pobremente remunerado, desperdiciando sus valiosos años universitarios, que no querías ver a Luna descansando siempre en el sillón porque temprano debía buscar algún sitio de mala muerte para tocar con su banda, que te partía el corazón que lo que hacía tan feliz a Luan ahora la estaba matando por no tener mínimamente material nuevo para sus presentaciones y que deseabas que Lynn no dejara de lado sus sueños de ser la deportista estrella que siempre quiso ser, para trabajar en un almacén que lo único de futuro que ella tendría sería como la estrella de un montón de cajas….

– Y que… por lo menos tratamos de darles a tus hermanas menores un futuro… Y todo a cambio del tuyo. – El ambiente melancólico siguió así con los tres hombres de la sala, atacados por la avalancha de recuerdos – Yo… no quiero mentirte, Lincoln, diciendo que realmente nunca cuestioné tu decisión. Pero también se llevó el futuro de él. – Howard comenzó a respirar pesadamente en el brazo de su esposo como muestra de una profunda y gran desesperación. – Nuestro hijo Lincoln… Clyde te siguió al infierno que representó Kabul, esperábamos ansiosamente su regreso, ¿sabes? Esperamos cuatro años por su regreso… Pero lo único que tuvimos a cambio fue una noticia y un ataúd con nuestro hijo en él…– Con esas últimas palabras, Harold sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, y la mano que sostenía la suya la apretaba ante el ataque de las memorias más dolorosas...

– Señor McBride… Yo… Yo no…– intentó decir Lincoln, pero las palabras le faltaban, todo en ese momento le faltaba, incluso el aire. Y jadeaba tratando de jalar lo más posible que podía para tratar de llenar sus pulmones, pero incluso eso no podía hacer correctamente. El ambiente se estaba volviendo realmente incómodo para Lily, quien no sabía qué decir o hacer y mucho menos podía seguir comiendo sus galletas con total tranquilidad ante esa situación.

– ¡NO!... no digas que lo sientes, Linc…– Harold alzó su voz por un momento, pero trató de mantener la calma – Solo no lo digas, hijo… Lo único que quiero es que me digas una cosa. – trató de mirar a Lincoln directamente a los ojos, como lo haría un policía a un criminal de guerra – ¿Cómo supiste que él había fallecido? – llenó sus pulmones hasta el punto de no aguantar más aire y soltó un suspiro abrumador.

Lincoln, en ese mismo momento, tuvo que recordar a detalle la muerte de su hermano, esa tormenta de arena en esa dolorosa mañana de un 4 de mayo, que lo dejó moralmente devastado. Ver a sus hermanos en armas caer ante el rugido incesante de la batalla era algo que ocurría con frecuencia, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera de nuevo con uno de sus compañeros. Pero jamás imaginó que el siguiente sería el único que durante años fue su único hermano, acumulando memorias y recuerdos... Ahora solo era otra baja más entre las arenas del desierto. Mirando a la matanza, esperando a que el sol nunca saliera, viviendo otro día ocultando el miedo bajo la adrenalina de la batalla para armarse de valor y dispararle a quien viniera por su vida. Pero justamente esa noche, esa maldita noche tuvo que perderse, esa noche tuvo que separarse de su pelotón por los bombardeos, y justamente su hermano tuvo el infortunio de recibir los 40 impactos de bala que finalizaron con su vida. No había otra opción más que decir la verdad de lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

– Fue… en el sur de la frontera de Kabul, nuestra escuadra se había separado de los otros equipos que debían patrullar el área, yo… No creía que podían darse más de 1000 tormentas de arena al año… Y las odiaba, porque siempre ocurría algo horrible junto con ellas, y las repercusiones nos afectaban tanto a mí como a los demás… y eso lo sabía muy bien. Pero habíamos sido separados de las escuadras de patrullaje de la zona, iban a iniciar un bombardeo táctico y no fuimos avisados por radio; las comunicaciones se perdieron en la tormenta, así como nuestra única forma de escapar de allí antes de que se comenzara con la operación. Cuando establecimos nuestras comunicaciones, ya era tarde, y el ataque aéreo ya había comenzado. Tuvimos muy poco tiempo para reaccionar, cuando me di cuenta la estructura del edificio que me cubría ya solo eran ruinas, y estaba separado de todos, e incluso de Clyde, y los maldije por eso, tratamos de reagruparnos… Pero los guerrilleros nos interceptaron primero y tuvimos que encontrar un punto de encuentro en un sitio más cercano… Cuando recibimos una transmisión del cuartel era demasiado tarde y tres hombres de mi escuadra estaban en estado de M.I.A (Missing In Action/Perdido En Acción). Otros se habían reagrupado y esperaban cansados, hambrientos y sedientos, solo estaban esperando a que los demás llegáramos… para irnos de ese maldito lugar y no volver jamás… Apenas y tenía balas en mi M16 tipo carabina de asalto M4, una bala en la recámara y siete en el cartucho, y ya me había gastado cuatro de las seis balas de mi magnum. Un enfrentamiento más y estaría completamente seco, por lo que me alejé del combate aun sabiendo que el tiempo se me acababa, y estaban esperando y esperando a mi señal. No sabía si Clyde ya había llegado con nuestra patrulla, pero pude sentir que ya debía de estar ahí… Ya tenía que estar ahí y la noche se acercaba, pero no podía salir de las coberturas porque tenía miedo… Ellos me esperaban y yo no podía dejar de ver a esos malditos salir de todas partes. Me arrastraba como un vil gusano para escapar… Quería llegar al punto de encuentro, pero no quería morir… Yo… no quería morir… Y cuando empezó el tiroteo yo sabía que debía correr, pero la maldita tormenta de arena me volvió a frenar, escuchaba gritos, disparos viniendo de todas direcciones, gritaban mi nombre, el nombre de mis compañeros y todo, cuando se detuvo, dudé por unos momentos en salir… Tenía tanto miedo de salir… Cuando agarré el valor para salir de ahí… No podía ver nada, solo el polvo cubriendo mi vista, pero vi algo en medio de la calle, cuando me acerqué distinguía la silueta de una persona… Y cuando me acerqué a verlo, era él… cubierto de sangre y tierra, con orificios en todo su pecho… Le habían hecho tanto daño... Yo solo lo sostenía, trataba de detener la hemorragia con lo que tenía y le decía que todo iba a estar bien… Y él solo me repetía una y otra vez: "Quiero ir a casa, quiero ir a casa", y yo le decía que volvería a casa… Le dije: "Volverás a casa, Clyde, te lo prometo", y cada vez sentía que lo perdía… Cuando me dijo: "Lincoln… ya voy a casa", yo traté de hacer por lo menos algo… Pero cuando me di cuenta ya se había desvanecido, cubierto de sangre y tierra y yo solo lo sostenía… Y yo… solo lo sostenía… Y no podía dejarlo ahí… Y… Y yo…– durante todo el relato, Lincoln había tratado de mantenerse fuerte frente a los señores McBride, pero la presión en su pecho lo había hecho romper a llorar al recordar a su mejor amigo en sus brazos, dando sus últimas palabras antes de morir y cediendo ante el final de la noche. El dolor creciente de su pecho se combinaba con una terrible sensación de desesperación por no haber hecho más esa mañana del 4 de mayo que tanto le taladraba en la mente, pues seguía haciéndolo de una manera tan vívida como esa noche.

Lily quiso hacer algo al ver a su hermano llorar nuevamente, aunque lo único que pudo hacer fue posar una de sus manos en el brazo de su padre adoptivo. Él sintió la palma y rápidamente recibió un abrazo por parte de Lily, ella no pensó que al aceptar acompañarlo en esa ocasión conocería una de las partes más duras que tuvo que pasar. Lincoln estaba tratando de enfocarse nuevamente en la realidad, hasta que sintió una mano sobre la suya, era Harold lo miraba como un padre a su hijo perdido.

– Entonces… no lo abandonaste, ¿estuviste ahí en sus últimos momentos de vida? – preguntó el hombre que sostenía su mano. Lincoln, ante eso, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

– No pude abandonarlo… no podía… Si lo dejaba ahí en la tierra, jamás me lo podría haber perdonado, tuve que llevarlo a base, solo. – En la mente de Lincoln solo había una imagen en esos precisos instantes, la de él cargando sobre su espalda el cuerpo de su hermano fallecido.

Howard cubrió parcialmente su rostro con su mano derecha, en su pecho se volvía a cubrir con una sensación de dolor interno tan profunda que sabía que iba a aullidos de pena y dolor en cualquier instante.

– Gracias por decirnos eso, Lincoln…– dijo Harold con la voz doblada hasta el punto de quebrarse. Lincoln asintió nuevamente ante las palabras del padre de su hermano.

Howard miró al suelo intentando buscar la manera más humana posible de decirle aquello que tanto quería desde que su hijo había regresado en el ataúd. Aunque muy en el fondo, las palabras de Lincoln finalmente lo habían liberado de un dolor que lo había atormentado mucho tiempo, solo buscó el valor para decirle unas palabras que se había guardado ya hace mucho tiempo. – Gracias… por no abandonar a Clyde… Pero tengo que decirte algo, hijo… No tienes idea… del profundo desprecio que desarrollamos hacia ti…– En la voz de Harold se escuchaba la culpa, pero al mismo tiempo una furia interna dentro de las palabras. Lincoln las sintió como puñaladas al alma, pero él no las negaba, en algún lugar dentro de su corazón él quería toda la culpa sobre sus hombros. Se merecía eso, se merecía todo eso.

– Lincoln… No sabes cuánto desprecié que te llevaras a nuestro hijo contigo. – Howard hablaba en un tono intranquilo, su voz se le notaba rota completamente y en sus mejillas corrían lágrimas por lo que le estaba diciendo a su segundo hijo – Yo sé que no fuiste tú quien lo obligó a ir contigo, tú nunca se lo pediste y sabemos que tú hubieras querido que él se quedara aquí con nosotros… Pero mi hijo tomó esa decisión por ti, por lo mucho que él te apreciaba… Se fue contigo a Afganistán… Y no sabes lo mucho que te odié por eso…– La culpabilidad en sus palabras se mezclaba con todo lo que había guardado dentro de sí durante mucho tiempo. – Queríamos culparte a ti por la muerte de nuestro hijo, Lincoln, en realidad no tienes idea de lo mucho que queríamos culparte de todo, Linc… Pero tú no le pediste que te acompañara al campo de batalla, tú no le pediste que se uniera al ejército, tú no influiste en esa decisión, Clyde sabía que ir había sido completamente su decisión. No podíamos culparte… no sería justo, ni para ti ni para su memoria, él que tanto te quería como su hermano. Tú no lo obligaste a ir, fue su decisión acompañarte al infierno y aunque te hayamos culpado de la muerte de nuestro Clyde y aunque te hubiéramos llamado asesino, tú no fuiste quien disparó en su contra, tú no fuiste el hombre que nos arrebató a nuestro hijo. Y, de todas formas, ¿qué ganaríamos nosotros con culparte? Eso no nos lo devolvería…

Cuando Howard terminó de hablar, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo para finalmente llorar silenciosamente sin consuelo. En el fondo él realmente lo quería culpar por todo, hacerlo sentir como la peor basura del mundo, ¿pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Aún con su rencor acumulado no podía hacerlo, no sería justo ni siquiera decírselo. Eso sería patear a alguien que ya estaba en el suelo. Solo dejó escapar su dolor mientras su marido recargó su cabeza en la de él para compartir el suplicio.

No era justo, no debía de serlo, pero Lincoln en su mente se lo decía una y otra vez, se merecía el odio, se merecía el rencor, se lo merecía todo, cada gota de odio acumulado de ambos padres se escuchaba en esa sala, él se había convencido a sí mismo que era su culpa, todo era su culpa. Lily no entendía la situación, debía estar en los zapatos de los tres hombres de la sala para entender todo el dolor que ahí mismo se tenía.

Por su parte, Lincoln miraba al suelo con los ojos envueltos en llanto, no emitía ningún sonido y su respiración, aunque entrecortada, no dejaba escapar el agonizante dolor fantasma de su pecho, porque si lo hacía iba a explotar en gritos y lamentos y no deseaba que Lily viera eso… No deseaba compartir la agonía de su corazón de cristal destrozado. Miles y miles de fragmentos esparcidos por todo su cuerpo, tanto de culpas, arrepentimientos y dolor, un Fantasma del dolor que ya no era ni la sombra de lo que en el antaño fue.

"Te odio, hermano… Pude haber tenido una hermosa vida fuera de todo esto… Pude haber tenido otra oportunidad… Pero no… Vine a acompañarte a este miserable lugar abandonado por Dios, tuve que venir a acompañarte a este maldito lugar, no sabes lo mucho que te odio, hermano… La sangre de ese niño en mis manos es tu culpa… ¡no mía!, ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Lincoln!"

Súbitamente, las palabras de Clyde llegaron a su mente, cuando la violencia ya había llegado a un nivel inimaginable, cuando los cuerpos les llegaban a ambos lados, cuando la culpa los asesinaba por dentro, era cuando las palabras de arrepentimiento salían a la luz. No podía culpar a Clyde, no podía culpar a sus padres, en realidad él pensaba que todo el odio de la familia McBride era bien merecido, después de todo. Todo era su culpa.

–Hay veces que me hubiera gustado ser yo quien murió ese día… Yo me dije a mí mismo que Clyde murió por mi culpa… porque si él jamás me hubiera conocido, ahora estaría aquí con ustedes, señores McBride. Yo no quería causarle esto a él, yo jamás podría desearle esto a nadie… Pero yo no soy quién para decirles lo que se siente perder a un hijo. –

Durante unos minutos solo se compartió la tristeza en esa sala, Lincoln aún trataba de mantener la calma y la postura, sabía que esa escena había incomodado mucho a su hermana.

– Papá…– Lily dejó la taza de chocolate a un lado para tratar de ver a Lincoln a los ojos – Tú… tú no tienes la culpa… Nada de esto es tu culpa…– al desviar la mirada a su hermana, ésta tomó a su hermano de las mejillas para que la viera directo a sus ojos azules. – Tú solo querías ayudarnos… Pero en el camino pasaste, por tanto, tú no pudiste prever cada cosa que pudo haber pasado, no puede ser tu culpa, papá… Nada de lo que ha pasado pudo haber sido tu culpa. – Lily abrazó la cabeza de su padre para contenerlo, mientras los señores McBride la escuchaban tratando de calmarlo para que no siguiera culpándose por la muerte de su hijo.

Quizás en esos momentos podían gritarle a Lincoln "asesino", hacer que se fuera arbitrariamente de su hogar y que la conversación terminara ahí, pero ella tenía razón, no importaba cuánto le hubieran gritado, maldecido o incluso insultado, o tener cierta venganza en contra de los que indirectamente habían causado el dolor… Pero, aunque lo hicieran, ¿qué obtendrían con eso? Más que perder al único hijo que aún les quedaba, quemar los recuerdos de Clyde y Lincoln solo por intentar lastimar al soldado que lo único que quería era darle una oportunidad a su familia. El odio solo terminaría generando más odio, el odio contra aquellos que no tienen la culpa solo generaría heridas irreparables.

Pues la mayor expresión de justicia es el perdón. Y la mejor forma de perdonar era el sanar. Unos minutos pasaron y Lincoln logró volver a tranquilizarse gracias a su entrenamiento y al apoyo incondicional de su hermana. Lily después de un rato había tomado un receso para ir al baño, y el señor Howard fue a acompañarla para que conociera un poco más de la casa y ayudarla a no perderse en la misma.

– Gracias por… darme la oportunidad de volver a estar aquí y… Gracias... Necesitaba hablar con ustedes, señor McBride. – terminó de decir Lincoln mientras se vaciaban las últimas gotas de café de su taza.

– Sí, Lincoln… No te lo voy a negar, hijo, fue algo agradable volver a verte…– respondió Harold al finalizar su taza de café. – Y… me gustaría decirte que al contrario de todo lo que Howard o yo pudimos haber dicho o pensado anteriormente, fue agradable volver a hablar contigo, hijo, la verdad verte siempre fue y ha sido un regalo…– El hombre dirigió su mirada al ex soldado con confianza.

– Gracias, señor McBride. Yo espero poder seguir visitándolos más a menudo… De verdad sería algo muy grato…– Lincoln miró su taza entre sus manos con los restos de la nostalgia acontecida de momentos anteriores, hasta que Harold nuevamente llamó su atención.

– ¿Sabes? La muerte de un hijo no es fácil de superar. Jamás ha sido fácil, uno cree que morirá mucho antes de ver a sus hijos dentro del féretro, ya sabes, es lo que se dicta en la naturaleza; un padre no debería ver a sus hijos morir… Pero cuando te veo, Lincoln, solo puedo imaginarte sentado en esa silla, mirando al ataúd de tu padre. No puedo imaginarme lo que es perder un padre a la edad que tú tenías… Perder a un padre a una edad tan temprana no solo debió ser un golpe muy duro para ti sino para todas… En especial para ella. – Harold señaló a Lily, la única de las hermanas Loud que, aunque lo intentara, jamás pudo recordar el rostro, la voz o el amor de su primer padre. Algo que hizo suspirar pesadamente a Lincoln. – Y puedo entender tu decisión hijo, tú solo querías lo mejor para tu familia, querías sacarlas de la crisis económica. Tus intenciones eran nobles, pero quizás jamás entenderé por qué Clyde decidió ir contigo… Quizás fue por la hermandad que tenían, quizás fue porque en realidad entre los dos se cubrían las espaldas, pero la verdad creo que sus intenciones se fueron junto con él.

Lincoln miró confundido al padre de su hermano.

– No creo entender lo que me dice, señor McBride…– Lincoln dijo en un tono confundido. En realidad, no podía entender lo que él quería decirle.

– Mira… sé que a veces uno tiene que lidiar con las cosas que da la vida, como bien dicen: "Dios da y Dios quita". Pero lo que puedo decirte es un pensamiento que había rondado mi cabeza desde que el cuerpo de Clyde volvió a casa. Quizás el dolor que sentimos tú y yo sea el mismo. La pérdida de un padre o la de un hijo nunca son fáciles, no son cosas que se superen de un día a otro. Cuando hay una muerte en la familia, uno no sabe cómo seguir, o vivir sin esa persona que tanto se quiere, cada cosa que hacemos simplemente nos recuerda a ellos. Pero la vida sigue y aunque el dolor nos detenga, nos haga tropezarnos y nos haga caer, siempre debemos seguir adelante para honrar la memoria de aquellos que se fueron. No es fácil… No debería serlo. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que el deceso de un ser amado jamás es sencillo, pero mientras podamos honrar sus recuerdos y seguir adelante… Siempre habrá una forma de tenerlos presentes, aún después de la muerte seguirán brillando como estrellas, cuidándonos desde el infinito y más allá. – dijo Harold, mirando con confianza a su hijo, ambos sabían que la muerte era parte natural de la vida y que a veces las culpas de no haber dicho o hecho algo cuando aún se tenía la oportunidad eran cosas que dolían profundamente.

– Entiendo, señor McBride… Muchas gracias…– Lincoln asintió con la cabeza hasta que sintió una caricia algo diferente en su pierna buena, al mirar hacia abajo reconoció a un viejo gato negro y a su lado, una gatita un poco gordita – Hey, ¡Cliff! – Lincoln acarició el pelaje de su viejo gato, que ahora pertenecía a la familia McBride. Pero, aunque había pasado el tiempo, Cliff había reconocido a su antiguo dueño. – Rayos, amigo, hace años que no te veía. – Lincoln sonrió nuevamente al ver un viejo rostro que solía ser parte de su familia.

– Sí, y por lo que veo, él también te extrañó. – Harold miró a su gato con una sonrisa – ¿Sabes, Linc? Cuando nos lo diste para cuidarlo pues ya no podían mantenerlo, fue difícil para él adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, más que nada para Cleopatra y para Nefertari. Un gato nuevo en el hogar supuso un gran reto, pero terminó adaptándose y agarrándole cariño a sus nuevas amigas...– Harold miró a Lincoln acariciando la cabeza de su gato.

– Y que lo diga, señor McBride, yo siempre supe que traer a Cliff aquí sería una buena opción. Digo, era eso o dejárselo a la tía Ruth. Y a sabiendas de la pila de gatos que tenía en su hogar, habría sido imposible para Cliff encajar. – Lincoln cargó al gato y se dio cuenta que la edad gatuna ya era muy evidente en él de muchas formas, tanto en su pelaje como en su peso. Es decir, era un gatito viejo.

– Je je sí, pero, aun así, gracias por darnos a Cliff, fue uno de los mejores regalos que pudiste darnos, Lincoln. – Harold, al igual que el ex soldado, había recuperado su estabilidad emocional y ahora compartían un buen momento juntos como amigos o padre e hijo.

– Bueno, es que no encontré un mejor lugar para él que con mi segunda familia. – Lincoln miró a Harold y el señor McBride lo miró de vuelta; las palabras dichas estaban cargadas de mucho sentimiento y respeto por la familia McBride.

– Eres un buen hombre Lincoln, siempre has sido un buen hombre. Desde el día que te vi entrar por la puerta de nuestro hogar pude comprobarlo, y quiero que sepas que significa mucho para mí que hayas venido hoy a saludarnos… Pero…– Harold desvió su vista a un lado de la habitación. – Espero que entiendas que aún necesitamos un poco más de tiempo para superar esto… Howard más que nada.

– Sí… Eso lo puedo entender. – Lincoln se rascó la barbilla a sabiendas de lo que iba a venir a continuación.

– Por eso, hijo… No es por querer que te vayas de nuestro hogar… Es solo que necesitamos tiempo, él más que nada, ¿tú entiendes, cierto? – Harold en serio no pretendía que sus palabras fueran algo hirientes o que expresaran de forma indirecta que querían correrlo de su hogar, pero, muy al contrario, Lincoln meneó la cabeza aceptando las palabras del señor.

– Lo entiendo, señor McBride, no se preocupe – dejó la taza en la mesa con cierto aire de culpa, pero como Lily le había dicho, nada de eso era su culpa, simplemente un giro del destino de una moneda que nunca para de caer, y cuyo resultado siempre parece ser peor que el anterior.

En ese mismo instante, Howard volvía junto con Lily, y ella, con una sonrisa traía entre sus brazos un par de cosas, como cómics, una vieja consola de videojuegos y unos libros.

–Hola pá, ¡mira lo que Howard me regaló! – Lily volvió a sentarse junto a Lincoln, y él se quedó mirando lo que ella traía en las manos. Muchos de esos objetos los reconocía bien, eran las viejas historietas de Clyde, y también la antigua consola con la que solían pasar tardes de juegos de video inolvidables para todo niño.

– Hey. – Lincoln tomó uno de los cómics en sus manos y apreció la portada detenidamente. – Jack un Ojo: Devastación… Dios este era el evento favorito de Clyde. – Lincoln comenzó a ojear las páginas de la historieta como cuando era joven, para ver los paneles y viñetas del cómic.

– Bueno, es que, al ver el cuarto de Clyde, Lily vio algunas cosas que le interesaron, y pues… como ahí hay muchas cosas que solo ocupan espacio, pensé mejor en dárselas a alguien que quizás les pueda dar un mejor uso. – respondió Howard a Lincoln mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo.

– Sí, gracias Howard, y es que estos números son los que me faltaban en mi colección de Jack. – Lily puso a un lado sus regalos y comenzó a ver otro de los cómics. – Leí en internet que la Saga Devastación era uno de los mejores eventos de Jack. Incluso que superaba a Ace's Destiny y Time Lines.

– Je je, no tienes idea Lily, a mí me gustaba mucho cuando salió. – Lincoln miró la portada y recordó el día que Clyde le había enviado el mensaje de que sus padres se lo habían comprado. Ese día estaba tan emocionado que tuvo que hacer las tareas de Lori por dos semanas, porque ella lo cubrió solo por ir a leer dicho evento tan esperado. Toda la tarde se la pasaron hablando del primer episodio por horas, y no podían esperar al siguiente mes para poder leer la siguiente parte. La belleza de la infancia sólo podía ser opacada por la fealdad de la adultez.

– Sí y… ¡un gatito! – Lily sonrió al ver a Cliff y a Nefertari. – Dios, como amo a los gatos – Lily cargó a cargar al gato y comenzó a acariciarlo – ¿Sabes pá? Siempre quise tener un gato, pero mamá me dijo que ya no tendríamos espacio para animales en el hogar. – Lincoln, al escuchar eso, sonrió levemente, aunque Cliff reconociera a Lincoln y a Lily, ella no sabía quién era ese gatito viejo.

Ella había crecido en una era donde Papá ya no estaba en casa y nunca más volvería, donde Mamá ya no podía seguir en casa todos los días, Lori ya trabajaba para mantener la familia de pie, Leni se encargaba de lo que podía en casa, Luna desperdiciaba su vida y talento en bares de mala muerte, Luan forzaba sus chistes para tratar de hacer comedia, Lynn solo seguía acudiendo a la escuela porque la otra opción era empaquetar y apilar cajas. Y ella tenía a un hermano mayor como un padre. Ella no podía recordar la voz o el rostro de su Lynn Sr, no podía recordar ni el más mínimo detalle de él, ella era tan solo una bebé cuando su papá falleció, pues con eso, ¿cómo podría recordar a ese gato viejo? Por su lado, Lincoln no podía culparla por no hacerlo, apenas y ella tenía conciencia sobre su propia existencia, la única palabra que sabía pronunciar bien en ese momento era "Popo". Él tuvo que aprender a ser padre y madre a la vez, en un solo día, para ella y sus otras hermanas menores, y mayores, ocupando un puesto muy grande para él a sus 12 años, atrapado en un papel de padre mucho antes de lo que él hubiera querido. El hecho era que su hogar lo necesitó y aún lo necesitaba, porque cuando todo lo demás falló, él siguió de pie, aceptando el destino que la vida le había puesto enfrente, dándole la cara a la vida con fuerza pues él ahora debía ser el pilar sobre el que su hogar debía sostenerse, donde sus hermanas pudieran encontrar al menos confianza y seguridad de que todo iría bien, porque ya no había un padre a quien acudir cuando se enfrentaran a las situaciones de mayor necesidad, o una madre que siempre estuviera al pendiente de todo en casa. Ahora solo era él tratando de ser algo que con un esfuerzo titánico apenas y pudo lograr a los 15.

Porque cuando más se necesita un hombro donde llorar hay que ser fuerte para ser quien contenga una casa que se caía a pedazos, y tratar de no romperse en el intento… Él ya no tenía opciones, las había perdido el día que papá se fue para nunca volver, solo esperar a que las cosas o fueran mejor o empeoraran descomunalmente… Y siempre trataba de mantener ese pensamiento de que, si las cosas no empeoraban, debían mejorar, ¿no?... ¿NO? Debían mejorar… Dios no podía permitir que la situación siempre empeorara ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? Esa desesperada pregunta siempre rondaba su cabeza y nunca había respuesta más que un silencio abrumador de un futuro incierto para él y para su familia.

Con una crisis y tantas bocas que alimentar, ya no había espacio para sus amadas mascotas. A veces la mejor decisión no era la más correcta sino la más justa, que se acomodara a las necesidades principales de la familia, y aunque consideraban a Chales, Cliff, Walt y Geo como su familia, ya no tenían cabida en el hogar… A veces, cuando las situaciones aprietan fuertemente los cuellos de una familia, hay que dejar ir el peso que solo detiene el paso. Suena injusto, de hecho, es injusto, pero las palabras que Lincoln le dijo a Lana y Lola eran ciertas, cuando tuvo que dar en adopción a Geo.

"En un mundo justo, esto no debería ocurrir… Pero este no es un mundo justo, este es un mundo donde se sobrevive con lo que se tiene. Y mientras haya menos bocas que alimentar será mejor para nosotros". Aún con el dolor de su corazón, él sabía que era necesario. Se lo repitió varias veces ese día, cuando Rusty y Rocky se llevaron al pequeño hámster a una vida mejor, debía de ser lo mejor, por Dios debía ser lo mejor; de lo contrario el dolor de sus hermanas por tener que dejar ir a otra mascota solo lo haría sentir mucho peor.

Ha llovido mucho desde entonces… pero aún podía sentirlo como si hubiera sido ayer.

– Lyl… ¿tú no lo recuerdas? – le preguntó Lincoln a su hermana, con la falsa esperanza en que al menos ella durante su infancia haya conocido a ese gatito.

– No papi, ¿debería? – respondió Lily inocente ante Lincoln, que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro abrumador. Entonces era cierto, ella no podía recordar a Cliff… Lincoln aún quería aferrarse a la idea de que a base de pequeños fragmentos de memoria ella pudiera recordar a papá… Pero la realidad era muy distinta.

– Uh… Su… Su nombre es Cliff… Es un viejo amiguito de la Familia... – Lincoln trató de sonar alegre pero no podía evitar sentirse mal porque su hermana no tuviera memorias de una época más sencilla.

– Hmm, pues creo que es muy lindo. – Lily siguió acariciando el pelaje del gato, hasta que Nefertari se le acercó tratando de llamar su atención para que también le diera cariño – Oh ¿y quién es este gatito?

– Su nombre es… Nefertari, y es una gatita. – respondió Howard con una sonrisa ante el afecto que la pequeña le daba a la gatita.

– Awww es muy linda – Lily comenzó a rascarle la barbilla mientras la pequeña gata respondía ronroneando.

– Sí… lo es… Y Cliff también es un buen gato, ¿sabes? – Lincoln acarició al felino nuevamente – De hecho, tú ya lo habías conocido hace mucho tiempo… Pero seguías siendo una bebé en esos tiempos, ¿no lo recuerdas? – preguntó Lincoln, tratando de ocultar un desesperado intento para ella realmente recordara a su gato, lo que fuera, con tal que ella realmente tuviera solo una imagen de su primer padre.

– Je je, no creo que pueda papi, tú lo dijiste, yo era una bebé – respondió Lily, sonriendo inocentemente para volver a acariciar a ambos gatos. Lincoln solo miró con decepción al suelo, algo que ambos señores McBride notaron con algo de pena por Lincoln.

"¿Cómo podría recordarlo? Ella era solo una bebé cuando Lincoln se los trajo". Se preguntaban ellos internamente hasta darse cuenta de a lo que Lincoln quería llegar. Papá había fallecido cuando ella era la más frágil del hogar, y aunque ella quisiera no podría recordarlo.

Ella solo podía recordar al chico que la había cuidado y protegido desde bebé, el que la arropaba y le cambiaba los pañales, el que nunca le negó un abrazo, un beso o su compañía, el que la llevaba e iba por ella al preescolar todos los días y que le hacía su almuerzo todas las mañanas, el joven que le dijo que la amaba cuando mamá no podía hacerlo, el chico que le contaba historias antes de dormir, el que le ayudaba con tareas y trabajos de la escuela, el joven adulto que la llevó a su primer día de primaria, el que estuvo día y noche al pendiente cuando se enfermaba, el que le ponía curitas en las raspaduras de sus rodillas. Sin importar si perdía el sueño con tal de ver a su niña bien, en el hombre que la tranquilizó cuando supo que se iría lejos para entrenar prometiéndole que volvería a casa, que se había ido para darle una vida mejor y devolverle a su madre, y el hombre que estaba justamente a su lado, el hombre al que ella llamaba "Papá". Su papá… la única figura paternal que ella había tenido. Una palabra nunca había tenido tanto significado para Lincoln de tantas formas. Pero él realmente quería que ella tuviera por lo menos solo una imagen mental de su verdadero papá, Porque él quería negar que el recuerdo de su padre realmente hubiera muerto para ella.

Lincoln se levantó y miró al reloj de la sala, eran las 2:53, eso quería decir que ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Luego miró a los dos hombres que no podían apartar su mirada de aquella escena.

– Bueno, señores McBride… Fue agradable poder volver a hablar con ustedes, pero temo que ya tengamos que irnos. – Lincoln miró a su hermana, quien, decepcionada, también miró al reloj de la sala.

– Awww… ¿en serio debemos irnos? Es que quiero seguir acariciando a los gatitos. – Lily miró con cierta desilusión a Lincoln, que solo suspiraba ante tal petición.

– Me gustaría quedarme un rato más Lily, pero tenemos que avisarle a mamá sobre tu… pequeño periodo de vacaciones. – Lincoln le sonrió a su hermana, tratando de convencerla con sus palabras y con su actitud.

– Pues… Bueno…– Lily cargó nuevamente a Cliff con un rostro algo desilusionado. – Lo siento, gatito… Parece ser que aquí nos despedimos. – Lincoln observó por unos instantes cómo Lily cargó a su gato, esperando que, al mirarlo bien, ella podría al menos convocar solo un pequeño recuerdo… Algo tan siquiera pero tal como lo cargó, lo dejó en el sillón… Ahora sí debía preguntárselo, debía buscar las palabras correctas para ella, algo que no la lastimara más de lo que él podía imaginar.

– Los acompañaremos a la salida. – Harold se levantó junto a su esposo, el cual pensaba decirle algo muy importante a Lily.

– Oye Lily… Nefertari va a volver a tener gatitos en un mes. Y como dijiste que te gustan mucho los gatitos pues…– mencionó Howard en un tono apacible algo que hizo que Lily se volteara con un gran entusiasmo corriendo por su espalda.

– ¿De verdad? – Lily sonrió ampliamente ante el señor Howard, con la esperanza que le dijera aquello que ya se estaba imaginando con todo su corazón.

– Sí y pues… Me gustaría saber si te gustaría que te regalemos uno.

Lily dejó resplandecer su sonrisa con toda la alegría del mundo, algo que no evitó que corriera a abrazar a su nuevo amigo.

– Gracias, Gracias, ¡Gracias! – Lily rodeó a Howard con sus brazos, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, pero, poco a poco él comenzó a aceptar el afecto y a regresarlo de la misma manera.

– Je je, no tienes que agradecerme Lily, todo por una buena amiga de la familia. – respondió Howard de esa misma forma tan amorosa y apacible… Como cuando hablaba con su propio hijo, como cuando solía hablar con Lincoln… Quizás era por las palabras que Howard le había dicho, pero la nostalgia de tiempos mejores siempre tocaba a su puerta amenazándolo, con memorias y recuerdos que lo apuñalaban en el alma y lo dejaban sangrando.

Él aún se seguía culpando internamente por la muerte de Clyde… Y como Harold le había dicho, Howard aún necesitaba tiempo para aceptarlo y perdonar.

No había sido su culpa… Pero aun así lo era… Lincoln cargó los regalos de su hermana hasta la camioneta de Lana y puso las cosas importantes en el asiento del copiloto. Solo esperaba a que ella terminara de hablar con Howard para poder irse de una vez, hasta que sintió que Harold posaba una mano en su hombro como forma de apoyo.

– Linc… Solo necesita tiempo, ¿ok? Tú sabes que Howard es un hombre… que requiere tiempo para aceptar algunas cosas, es obvio que la muerte de un hijo jamás será algo fácil de aceptar, y mucho menos algo con lo que se pueda vivir… Pero Howie tiene que entender que no es tu culpa, hijo…– Harold desvió su mirada dolorosa a la camioneta. – Como… Como dijo tu hermana, tu no pudiste prever todo lo que ocurrió. Hay veces que me gusta pensar que Clyde, al ir contigo, sabía lo que ocurriría, conocía los riesgos y el precio a pagar… Me gusta pensar que por lo menos su sacrificio no fue en vano… Pues sé… que eso te dio más fuerza para luchar y volver a casa. Y eso es lo más importante…– Lincoln volteó de nuevo a ver a Harold, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas – Puede que haya perdido un hijo… Pero estoy muy orgulloso de decir, que por lo menos mi hijo Lincoln regresó.

Lincoln sonrió finalmente ante esas palabras, simplemente volvió a acercarse a Harold para darle un fuerte abrazo al padre de su hermano.

– Gracias, señor McBride…. De verdad necesitaba eso. – Lincoln sintió apapachos por parte de Harold – *sniff* Gracias por habernos recibido en su hogar una vez más, señor McBride. – tragó saliva pesadamente aún con el nudo en su garganta – Gracias por todo.

– No, Lincoln, gracias a ti por visitarnos. – Harold se separó de Lincoln para verlo de nuevo,

– Pero quiero que recuerdes esto, hijo… Uno nunca sabe cuándo el tiempo se pueda terminar, pero tú ahora tienes el tiempo, tienes esta nueva oportunidad ante ti, aprovecha cada segundo ahora que puedes, no lo desperdicies, no te arrepientas de nada que hagas ahora en adelante, ahora que estás en casa disfruta de la vida… Disfruta cada momento con tu familia, hazlo como él lo hubiera querido. – Las palabras del hombre fueron mucho más profundo de lo que Lincoln hubiera imaginado.

Él tenía algo que nadie más tenía: la segunda oportunidad de reencontrarse, de poder vivir y estar junto a su familia, una oportunidad que siempre estaba desperdiciando cada noche cuando tomaba su revólver y jalaba el gatillo… Ahora realmente Lincoln se cuestionaba si seguir intentando cada noche arrebatar su propia vida solo para que su conciencia finalmente estuviera tranquila… Solo para probar un punto. No.

Era mucho más que eso. Pero le daba miedo admitir que quizás era cierto lo que su mente imaginaba.

– Bueno Lily, nosotros te avisaremos cuando los gatitos estén listos ¿de acuerdo? – Howard salía junto a la pequeña, la cual ya estaba soñando despierta con su nuevo gatito.

– Gracias Howard, solo espero poder venir a verlos cuando nazcan. – dijo Lily en un tono campante y alegre, aunque algo impaciente.

– Oh, no te preocupes Lily, puedes volver las veces que quieras, estaremos esperándote siempre. – Howard terminó de acompañarla con una sonrisa.

– ¿En serio? – Lily volteó su mirada incrédula hacia el siendo respondida de inmediato con un meneo positivo de la cabeza del hombre. – Muchas gracias Howard. – Lily lo abrazó por última vez ese día. Lincoln se acercó a verlos y no podía evitar mirarse a sí mismo ahí, agradeciendo a ese hombre por todo lo que había hecho por su familia durante los años de crisis. ¿Cómo olvidar eso? ¿Cómo olvidarse a sí mismo hace diez años? Una época más sencilla… Una vida pasada que ya no volvería…

– Bueno, pues nos veremos pronto, Howard. – Lily finalmente se separó para dirigirse hacia su hermano.

– Uh… Lily… ¿Podrías esperarme en la camioneta? – Lincoln miró a su hermana, la cual algo confundida asintió con la cabeza, para luego dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto y al abrirla encontrarse con sus regalos. Ella los tomó entre sus brazos y se subió a Lucille para luego dirigir su mirada a su hermano y a ambos hombres. – Bueno… Muchas gracias por recibirnos en su hogar, señor McBride… De verdad fue algo muy lindo volver a hablar con ustedes. – dijo en un tono algo apenado por el segundo señor McBride.

–Sí hijo, muchas gracias por venir a nosotros. De verdad fue muy grato verte una vez más aquí en nuestro hogar. - Howard puso una mano en el hombro del Ex Soldado con toda confianza y sinceridad. Pero aun así debía decirle algo, aún si eso le doliera profundamente en el corazón. –Pero… si de verdad nos aprecias y si de verdad apreciabas a Clyde… No quiero que vuelvas a nuestro hogar.

Esas últimas palabras dolieron… Oh sí que dolieron mucho para Lincoln, Harold le había dicho que Howard necesitaba tiempo, pero el solo decir esas palabras quebraron algo dentro del corazón hecho pedazos de Lincoln

–Entiendo, señor McBride…– No importaba cuanto se lo hubiera dicho Harold… No importaba cuanto se lo repitiera Lily… Todo era su culpa. Había dañado una familia por completo solo por la hermandad que tenía con su hijo.

"No tienes que agradecerme Lincoln, todo por un buen amigo de la familia". Eso se lo había dicho justo después de haberle regalado despensa para dos meses. ¿Cómo podía vivir así? ¿Cómo podía vivir con esas palabras cuando ellos le habían dado comida enlatada a él y a su familia cuando ya no tenían qué comer? ¿Cómo podía vivir sabiendo que ese hombre que quería tanto lo odiaba por la muerte de su hijo?… Pues era simplemente apegarse a lo que Harold le había dicho, por mucho que le doliera pasar tiempo lejos de la familia McBride.

–Uh… Tu hermana puede seguir venir las veces que quiera… Ella… Es que me recuerda a él y… Tu entiendes ¿no? – Howard balbuceó un poco mientras Lincoln solo asentía.

–Lo entiendo… Aunque aun así no puedo dejar que venga sola, si me entiende. – respondió Lincoln en un tono algo apagado mientras nuevamente la inconformidad se sentía en todo el ambiente. –Es… Solo que no puedo dejarla ir y venir sola, Lily aún es muy joven y necesita que la cuide, además… A ella le gusta que la acompañe a todas partes.

–Entiendo...– Howard dirigió su mirada al suelo y trató de no arrepentirse de las palabras que le había dicho al Ex Soldado.

–Trataré de mantenerme alejado… De cualquier forma, gracias por su hospitalidad. señor McBride.

En ese momento, Lincoln dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la camioneta donde Lily lo esperaba. No esperó disculpas o tan siquiera una palabra más de Howard era más claro que el agua.

Él lo culpaba… Él lo odiaba… Y Lincoln se odiaba a sí mismo, no solo por la muerte de su amigo sino por todo lo que había hecho y lo que estaba haciendo. Sí, solo quería lo mejor para su familia, pero eso no significaba destruir a otra que era igual de importante para él. Su hermandad con Clyde lo había llevado a ambos a este declive fatal.

Pero Clyde ya no debía de preocuparse por nada, él ya no tenía por qué tener preocupaciones, culpas, arrepentimientos o un dolor fantasma como él… Los muertos ya descansaban en total tranquilidad, durmiendo en una paz que ningún hombre o mujer hubiera conocido, dejando que el mundo siguiera su curso sin ellos. Y hasta parecía ser mejor decir: "Me rindo." Tomar el revólver y acomodar la bala en la recámara donde el martillo golpeara, y terminar con todo de una vez y por todas en lugar de seguir sufriendo… Tal como Lincoln lo quería, poner fin a todo, al sufrimiento, a la culpa, a los remordimientos, liberar su alma de las cadenas que lo arrastraban al infierno en vida que día a día vivía por todo lo que había hecho en Afganistán.

Y aunque sabía que, si se iría directo al infierno, por lo menos su dolor terminaría… Pero cuando el dolor de uno termina, el de otros empieza. Sus hermanas… Su novia, la gente que se preocupó y pensó en él cada segundo mientras estuvo lejos. En las promesas que hizo, las cosas que dijo, los lazos que formó y la familia que amó, todos sufrirían la última decisión de Lincoln. Siguió pensando mientras subía a la camioneta y la encendía para comenzar a ponerla en marcha, hasta que Harold se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor para verlo.

–Antes de que te vayas hijo, me gustaría darte esto. - Harold sacó de sus espaldas una caja algo grande de cartoncillo que puso en la mano de Lincoln. - Es… solo un pequeño recuerdo, sabemos que a él le hubiera gustado dártelo. – Harold cerró la mano de Lincoln y este miró a su mano con la cajita en él.

–Uh… Gra… Gracias Señor McBride. – Lincoln, aunque algo confundido y consternado por lo que había dentro de la caja, no le negó el regalo… Trató de imaginarse qué habría dentro, pero quiso esperar a verlo con sus propios ojos.

–Vuelve cuando quieras hijo… No importa lo que Howard haya dicho… Esta es tu casa también, aunque a él le duela aceptarlo solo necesita el tiempo, él no te puede seguir culpando para siempre de cualquier forma, tú sigues siendo parte de nuestra familia. – dijo Harold con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro. Lincoln no supo qué decir pues las palabras le faltaban, Harold tenía razón. Howard no podía tener rencor toda su vida. Pues la mayor expresión de justicia era el perdón. Y aunque este llegara tarde, mejor tarde que nunca.

–Gracias señor McBride. Lo haré… Volveremos a vernos, espero... volver a estrechar su mano muy pronto. – Lincoln le estrechó su mano sonriendo.

Lentamente, ambas manos se fueron separando y un rato después Lincoln volvió a poner en marcha a Lucille. Los hermanos Loud retomaron su camino a casa mientras ambos señores McBride se abrazaron al ver la camioneta de la familia Loud partir rumbo al hogar. Ambos necesitaban hablar con ese hombre, aún con la pena y el arrepentimiento lo seguían considerando como un hijo, no importaba lo que se hubiera dicho, era su hijo al final de cuentas, no podían estar enojados con él, pues a sus ojos aún era ese buen muchacho que tuvo una fuerte hermandad con su primogénito y había llegado para sanar y perdonar, más Howard que dedicaría todo su tiempo ahora a buscar el perdón para el Ex Soldado. Ahora quizás ambos podrían dejar ir a Clyde en paz sabiendo todo lo que Lincoln les había dicho, fallecido más no olvidado, hacerle honor a su memoria y mirar nuevamente al futuro sin miedo ni tristeza, perdonando y aceptando como debía de ser, solo con esperanza y el poder volver a comenzar de nuevo.

De todas formas, ellos habían sido niños que no se habían integrado bien a la sociedad escolar y aunque tenían un cerrado grupo de amigos se tenían el uno al otro. Ambos eran verdaderos hermanos de alma, hijos de diferentes familias, pero hermanos, al fin y al cabo. Clyde siendo el hermano que Lincoln nunca tuvo y viceversa. Los señores McBride no podían odiar al hermano de su hijo, simplemente no podían, pues no era justo odiar a Lincoln. Pues, ¿cómo podrían odiar al chico que le dio un segundo hogar a un chico diferente? Que aceptó a Clyde como era, compartiendo sus gustos y experiencias, y que jamás en su vida vio la relación de sus padres como algo malo.

La familia McBride había adoptado a Lincoln como un segundo hijo, y Lincoln había adoptado a los McBride como su segunda familia.

Y aun cuando el hijo único de los McBride había ido a una mejor vida aún, tenían a un hijo ahí que había regresado con ellos, y a su hija para perdonar y cicatrizar.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln conducía dando sutiles miradas a la caja que había dejado encima del radio, quería abrirla, pero se preguntaba si debía hacerlo, ¿que podría tener? En realidad, no tenía una idea clara de que podría haber dentro… Quizás más tarde podría revisar, porque la verdad en esos instantes Lincoln solo quería pensar y llegar a casa a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo con su vida.

Clyde no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a casa junto a sus padres, era cierto que Lincoln tenía algo que nadie de su primer escuadrón tuvo, una segunda oportunidad… Si antes el reflexionar sobre tomar su revólver, girar el tambor y jalar el gatillo era una muy difícil decisión, ahora se duplicaba. Él quería encontrar no solo esa parte de sí mismo que había perdido en la guerra, sino la redención que lo liberara de esa carga tan pesada de culpas y arrepentimientos, él debía encontrar su fuerza para abandonar el falso alivio de la muerte y enfocarse en el futuro, quería aferrarse a fu familia con toda su fuerza para abandonar esa estúpida idea de suicidarse. Pero… ¿y si al final su única salida en verdad era la muerte?, quizás lo era… Pero…

"¿En serio serías tan cobarde para hacerle esto a tu familia? ¿Para hacerme esto a mí?"

–Oh, Ronnie… ¿Qué tienen tus palabras que siempre parecen tener razón? Tú más que nadie siempre pareces tener la razón. – dijo Lincoln en voz baja mientras su mano izquierda se posaba en su rostro. Pensar era tanto una bendición como una maldición. Pensar lo ayudaba tanto a reflexionar y al mismo tiempo lo estaba hundiendo cada vez más en la locura.

–Eh… ¿Sabes, papi? – Lincoln miró a su hermana, cuya voz afortunadamente lo había sacado de su trance. –Leí en internet que el evento de Destrucción fue uno de los que marcó permanentemente el legado de Jack. – explicó con una sonrisa mientras intentaba hacer plática para que su padre despejara su mente de los pensamientos y se enfocara en el aquí y ahora.

–Uh… Sí, de hecho, es muy bueno, cuando lo leí hace tiempo, me quedé impactado por lo que había ocurrido en el primer tomo. – Lincoln miró nuevamente al camino pensando… Pero súbitamente ya no eran los pensamientos de un hombre adulto con varios demonios en su espalda… Eran los pensamientos de un niño al que le emocionaba hablar de uno de sus pensamientos favoritos. – De hecho, lo escribió el novelista Alan Miller y fue ilustrado por Greg Romita Jr., cuando esos dos se ponen a trabajar siempre hacen obras maestras. - agregó mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

–¿En serio lo hicieron Alan Miller y Greg Romita? No inventes Papi, esos son leyendas en el mundo del cómic. Ellos hicieron Civil Battles y los Vigías. – respondió Lily emocionada ante las palabras de su padre.

–Ja ja ja ja sí lo sé, pero la verdad yo creo que el cómic, Ace Savi: The Card Knight Return es el mejor cómic de superhéroes de la historia, o sea comparar eso con Jack un Ojo: Devastación hasta es casi injusto. – siguió comentándole Lincoln mientras seguía atento al camino. Entre ambos hermanos Loud se comenzaba a tocar un tema que lo hacía muy feliz en su infancia, y en ese momento sonrió al recordar a su hermano y a sí mismo hablando exactamente igual que en esos instantes.

–Pero Frank Millar no cuenta, estamos hablando de Alan Miller, el trabajo que hizo en Vigías es catalogado como una de las mejores novelas gráficas de la historia. – Lily refutaba sus argumentos con una reseña de internet que había leído antes.

–Pero Frank Millar también ha hecho trabajos excepcionales. No por nada muchos de los cómics en los que ha trabajado son considerados obras maestras. Sino pregúntale a Mark Moore, cuando trabajaron en El Viejo Savi dijo que Frank era el mejor escritor que había conocido y que eso lo inspiró para que junto a Greg Romita a crear Civil Battles. – Lincoln sonrió cuando a su hermana le brillaron los ojos.

–Oh dios mío… Y Civil Battles es mi saga favorita de Maravilla Cómics. ¿Sabías que le van a hacer una adaptación al cine?

Lincoln sintió la alegría recorriendo el pecho cuando escuchó eso.

–No digas, ¿en serio van a hacer una película de Civil Battles? – La pregunta de Lincoln estaba cargada con la emoción infantil y el amor que un niño solo podría tenerles a los superhéroes de historietas.

–Sí, en la página de World Top Comics anunciaron que Spider Guy iba a hacer su debut en el universo cinematográfico de Maravilla. – La conversación entre ambos siguió y siguió, los dos estaban tan perdidos en la fantasía superheroica que no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a casa.

Lincoln solo sonreía como un niño mientras seguía compartiendo con ella todas sus experiencias en el mundo de los cómics, por lo que había aparcado la camioneta a un lado en la carretera solo porque él quería seguir hablando sobre sus historietas favoritas. Como en el antaño ayer con Clyde, donde los dos chicos solo hablaban de Arrrgh!, Videojuegos, Cómics, Películas y lo demás quedaba demás. Disfrutando de la alegría de la infancia hasta la llegada del ocaso en su familia, eran esos pequeños momentos donde Lincoln se sentía verdaderamente feliz, donde él sentía que verdaderamente podía ser ese viejo Lincoln Loud de siempre, al menos solo por unos instantes… Disfrutando de los pequeños momentos que ofrecía la vida.

–Pero es que la saga de Timelines también fue muy influyente, así ya era de conocimiento popular que existían varios universos. Cuando introdujeron a Speedy del Universo 1# y el Speeder de Universo 2# todo cambió. – Lincoln seguía refutando los argumentos de su hermana mientras ella también trataba de mantener la charla. –Mira, no estoy diciendo que Destrucción sea inferior a Card Knight o Timelines, pero es que también muchos de los eventos que hizo la editorial marcaron mucho a Ace, Jack y todos los super héroes que les siguieron.

–Sí, y yo no te digo que no papi, pero es que luego de Speed Point los otros eventos que sucedieron antes no habían ocurrido en realidad, y los eventos que acontecieron en la saga The Breaking Point dejaban de ser canon para introducir la nueva cronología oficial.– Lily miró a la ventanilla del carro algo cansada pues en su voz se notaba que había sido una larga charla, pero aún animada de seguir hablando sobre Savi, Jack y todos los héroes de ficción que tanto le gustaban. – Y es que en la saga Devastación en Universos Infinitos se nos explicaba más el trasfondo del multiverso y las consecuencias del cambio de Líneas temporales.

–¿Devastación en Universos Infinitos? – Lincoln escuchó bien el nombre del Comic y ahora sí estaba confundido, pero al pensar un poco se dio cuenta de que ese era uno de los que se había perdido. –Ahhh. Ya, escuché de eso cuando estaba en la academia militar, escuché que había sido todo un Boom entre los coleccionistas de Cómics. - Lincoln volteó su mirada a su hermana –¿Los tienes, Lyl? – preguntó con algo de emoción en sus palabras, sin duda alguna el poder disfrutar nuevamente de su pasatiempo favorito lo alegraba de sobre manera.

–Por supuesto que sí papi, incluso tengo la edición Monster que recopiló todo el evento en un solo libro. – respondió Lily sonriendo, hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que ella había compartido un momento tan agradable, y más tratándose de su padre.

Ambos necesitaban mucho tiempo juntos, Lincoln debía pasar mucho más tiempo con su familia.

Esos pequeños momentos… en los que realmente valía la pena vivir.

Al bajar de la camioneta, Lily se llevó su mochila y Lincoln le ayudó a cargar sus nuevos cómics y la consola que le habían regalado en la casa McBride. Al abrir la puerta, Lincoln escuchó la tele de la casa encendida, dejó las cosas cerca de la mesa de la computadora para revisar y al echar un vistazo alguien estaba viendo una película de guerra. ¿Leni? ¿Leni estaba viendo una película de guerra? ¿Por qué ella vería algo así?

–¿Leni? – Lincoln se acercó a la sala a ver si su hermana se encontraba ahí –¿Leni, dejaste la tele prendida? – al acercarse más, vio las imágenes en la tele, ahí fue cuando comenzó a reconocer momentos.

Un helicóptero de extracción era derribado por un lanzacohetes, Lincoln en ese instante se paralizó al verse ahí mismo, el campo de batalla estaba nuevamente frente a él y el helicóptero comenzaba a caer. A su alrededor la arena volaba furiosamente con los gritos y la miseria de siempre, balas volando por todas partes y los gritos de sus compañeros y de los terroristas viniendo por todos lados. Su pie no se podía mover, estaba paralizado por el suceso que ocurría ante sus ojos, sudor frío comenzaba a correr por su frente y espalda. Su nuca comenzaba sentir el peor espasmo de la historia. El helicóptero de combate descendió hasta culminar en una explosión y las abrasivas de llamas comenzaron a cubrir todo el ambiente corriendo fulminantemente a él. Sentía el fuego que se acercándosele, sus ojos envueltos en el terror observaron cómo las partes calientes y el metal se le venían encima. Lincoln quería moverse, pero no podía hacerlo, sus piernas le habían fallado por completo y sabía que en cualquier instante sería aplastado por la gran pieza de metal que había sido un helicóptero de combate…

–¿Linky? – Leni tocó el hombro de su hermano al ver que no respondía a sus anteriores llamados, y entonces él reaccionó de golpe y miró a su hermana a su lado.

–¿Le-Leni…? – tartamudeó. Al mirar a la pantalla de nuevo, estaban pasando a cortes comerciales.

–¿Qué pasó, Linky? Estaba en la cocina y escuché que me llamaste, pero cuando volví tú ya no respondías. – Leni miró con algo de confusión y preocupación el rostro de su hermano, el cual tenía los ojos aún llenos de terror absoluto. Nada había sido real, todo había sido un recuerdo muy vívido por lo que había visto en la tele. –¿Que ocurre, hermanito? ¿Por qué te ves tan asustado?

Lincoln desvió la mirada de la pantalla mientras la presión que sentía en su pecho disminuía, ver esas imágenes no le habían hecho nada bien.

–No… No es nada, Len – buscó el sillón para sentarse, se sentía estresado, muy estresado, tenía la frente perlada por el sudor y su respiración era irregular. –Dios… Es solo que...– Lincoln jadeaba repetidamente y Leni no entendía que ocurría o por qué se había puesto así y eso la preocupaba de sobremanera.

–¿Qué tienes, Linky? En serio me estás preocupando. – Lincoln en ese momento se cubrió los ojos con la palma de su mano, sintiendo sus dedos humedecerse al sentir las lágrimas saliendo. Todo se había sentido tan real, el fuego, la adrenalina, el olor del metal quemado, su corazón latiendo rápidamente conforme veía el helicóptero caer… Una maldita película le había llevado de golpe a Afganistán y él lo único que podía hacer era tratar de tranquilizarse y convencerse de que estaba en casa y no en el campo de batalla.

–Disculpa Leni… Es solo que… Dios…– Lincoln apartó la mano de su rostro mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba. –Eh… ¿Tú estabas viendo… ehhh, estabas viendo la tele?

–Ehhh… Sí, trataba de ver si había algo interesante, y en el botoncito que decía "guía" decía que iban a pasar la película de Réquiem por un Hermano. Esa película me gusta mucho. – explicó Leni, y Lincoln asentía con la cabeza, eso de alguna forma tenía sentido, pues ¿por qué su hermana vería algo tan horrible como la película que estaban pasando en esos instantes?, sería impensable…

–Ah… Bien… Eh...– Lincoln tragó saliva mientras su respiración volvía a regularse. –Y… bueno, ¿de qué trata esa película de Réquiem por un Hermano?

Leni, ante la pregunta, supo que debía responder con total sinceridad. Aunque aún se notaba preocupada por Lincoln.  
–Bueno… trata de que él único hijo varón de una familia, es diagnosticado con una enfermedad terminal… Creo que era un tumor o algo así. – Leni se acomodó bien en el sillón mientras trataba de resumir la trama como podía – Y ya sin nada más que hacer, los mejores diagnósticos médicos le dan tan sólo unas pocas semanas de vida. – Lincoln en esos instantes escuchó atentamente a su hermana.

"Semanas de vida", se dijo internamente.

–Y es que es muy interesante ver cómo reacciona un chico al enterarse que pronto pues… va a fallecer. Y sus hermanas. Incluso te hace preguntarte si es que serán capaces de sobrevivir cuando el centro emocional de su familia les es arrebatado... Es muy linda. Me gustaría que pudieras verla. – Lincoln bajó la mirada –De alguna forma, Lucas me recuerda a ti, hermanito. – Leni sonrió al decir eso y acto siguiente recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Lincoln. –Tú por poco te fuiste… Pero regresaste por nosotras. Y no sabes cuánto te agradezco por ello. – Leni cerró sus ojos con un rostro completamente pacífico.

Las palabras de Leni sobre esa película le hicieron pensar, a veces la vida daba giros inesperados a cada instante, de alguna forma él era afortunado de que solo su pierna se le hubiera sido arrancada de tajo de su cuerpo, pero había gente en el mundo que no tenía la misma suerte, un ejemplo eran sus compañeros de pelotón. Clyde… Cosas tan pequeñas como enfermedades incurables podrían hacer que una familia quedara rota definitivamente y causar cicatrices enormes, entonces Lincoln se imaginó siendo el chico de esa película…

Él se había vuelto un soporte emocional para su familia, como un oído al cual poder hablar y sentirse escuchado, un escudo del cual defenderse de la crueldad de la vida, unas alas para poder tener esperanza en un futuro mejor y una persona en la cual sin importar qué siempre podían querer y confiar… Y todo eso lo mandaba al diablo solo con volver a tocar su cañón de mano.

Sí, la vida no era justa, y no tenía por qué serlo, pero por lo menos podía hacerla más llevadera. Réquiem por un Hermano… Parecía ser una buena película, quizás se quedaría a verla junto Leni y Lily. Quizás para pasar un momento en familia, quizás por la curiosidad que le producía la sinopsis de la película… O solo para darse cuenta de que otros la tenían más fácil que él. Una semana de vida solo para despedirse de todos los que amaba y morir finalmente dejando el mundo en paz y no con una bala en el cerebro, hasta parecía más justo que la pena de muerte establecida que él mismo se había puesto una vez que regresó de la guerra.

Solo para querer romperse la boca a puñetazos por pensar en una acción tan autocomplaciente, abandonar a su familia solo por estar en paz consigo mismo.  
"Eres un cobarde", se dijo mentalmente mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana en las suyas.

"Eres un maldito cobarde, si dañas a tu familia permanentemente será tu culpa y de nadie más." Lincoln estaba nuevamente en esa posición, de desear la muerte, pero al mismo tiempo vivir por la el amor que tenía con la gente que tanto apreciaba. No… era su obligación seguir con vida por su familia. Ellas merecían al menos una pizca de felicidad después de haberlo tenido tan lejos por cinco años, decir "Me Rindo" no era una opción. No lo era, maldita sea,

"Te quejas porque la vida no es justa cuando tú solo la harás más injusta para ellas." Su conciencia lo volvió a golpear. "Les vas a arrebatar esta felicidad solo por cumplir tus caprichos, no eres solo un cobarde, eres un canalla por hacerle esto a las personas que te aman… La vida no es justa, pero hacérsela más injusta a personas que no tienen la culpa es la acción de un verdadero egoísta."

–Lo sé… Pero ya no quiero que duela más...– Lincoln se respondió a sí mismo en voz baja. algo que Leni no pasó por alto.

–¿Que te duele, Linky? – Leni miró a su hermano a los ojos, mientras él regresaba al mundo real una vez más.

–Uh… Bueno… Es un sentimiento que a veces tengo, Leni. – Lincoln comenzó a levantarse el pantalón para dejar ver su pierna sintética. –Hay noches que aún la siento… Hay días en los que siento que tengo dedos… Un pie o algo debajo de la rodilla. Pero luego echo un vistazo hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que ya no hay nada ahí. – Lincoln volvió a cubrir su pierna y Leni, ante esa respuesta, pudo darle sentido a lo que había ocurrido con su hermano momentos antes, pues pensaba que el solo querer volver a sentir su pierna era algo muy doloroso para él por eso ya no quería que le doliera más solo recordar.

–Bueno… No sé cómo debe ser para ti, hermanito… Pero creo saber lo que se siente. – dijo Leni en voz baja tratando de sonar lo más respetuosa posible.

– No, Len… No sabes lo que se siente. Y espero que nunca sepas lo que es. – Lincoln dio un abrumador suspiro en esos instantes mientras la programación volvía a dar el anuncio de la película –¿Podemos cambiarle? La verdad no me siento con ánimos de ver películas ahora. – La voz de Lincoln se dobló al decir esa frase. Y la verdad es que no quería volver a ver la miseria que se vivía día a día en el campo de batalla.

Leni simplemente asintió, quizás ese no era un buen momento para ver la película que ella quería, pero por lo menos podría pasar tiempo con su hermano.

–Por supuesto Linc, dime ¿qué quieres ver? – La chica rubia tomó el control de la televisión y comenzó a explorar los canales que tenían.

Lincoln se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, aún con las imágenes del asalto fallido al pueblo afgano de Da Ghwandai Khar, no quería ver el horror de nuevo ante sus ojos, pero las memorias… Oh, las memorias no lo querían dejar en paz, y lo querían ver sangrar, como una marca permanente de los horrores a los que él mismo tuvo que afrontar por el amor a su familia. Más que las marcas de bala en su cuerpo, o su miembro fantasma, pero esas eran cicatrices más profundas y que le causaban mucho más dolor, cicatrices mentales que, aunque tomara terapias y meses de autoayuda jamás olvidaría ni una de las cosas que pasó en el campo afgano…

–Yo… Disculpa Len… Necesito ir a la camioneta, creo que olvidé algo...– Lincoln se levantó del sillón interrumpiendo a Leni, La cual miraba algo preocupada como su hermano se levantaba del sillón sólo para dirigirse a la salida.

Lincoln tomó las llaves de la camioneta de Lana. Se subió, subió las ventanas. Puso las manos en el volante y comenzó a enfocarse… En su hogar… En sus hermanas… En su madre… En su difunto padre…

Entonces avanzó de ahí, en sus amigos. En sus hermanos. En sus compañeros de vida…

Un poco más y se encontró con Clyde, la familia McBride… Sus compañeros del pelotón 47… Sus hermanos en armas… Los hombres que vivieron un día más ocultando sus rostros ante la batalla. Esperando a que el sol jamás volviera a salir. Como él… que esperaba que nunca más tuviera que levantar su rifle contra otro hombre en un mundo cuya regla principal era… "Son ellos o nosotros"… Eran hombres jóvenes que miraban al fondo de sus propias tumbas, creyendo que sí morían por lo menos Jesús tendrían piedad sobre sus almas, viviendo otro día ocultándose del juicio que cruelmente no se merecían, pero que tendrían por haber tomado vidas indiscriminadamente por órdenes de una ideología que ya los había abandonado a su suerte, su verdadero ser poco a poco desaparecía entre las balas y las llamas. En esos momentos dejaban de ser hombres solo para ser máquinas de guerra que podían ser sustituidas por cualquier pobre tonto que fuera enviado a ocupar su lugar.

Los sentimientos que tenía no podían ser correctos, no podían ser correctos… No podían serlo, la muerte ya no era solo dejar de existir, era una cara que cada vez que aparecía se veía y sentía más vacía. Una vida era eso, quitar oportunidades, quitarle un padre a un niño o niña, quitarle un hijo a una familia y mucho peor… Cuando le disparó a una madre en frente de su hijo pequeño, la vida se perdía tan simple como pisar una hormiga, nada se detenía por más que se quisiera. Cada vez la falta de significancia en una muerte se volvía más y más frecuente.

Hasta el punto de que asesinar a otro humano era simplemente como disparar y ya, no percibía ningún sentimiento de tragedia o tristeza por el simple hecho de extinguir una vida, simplemente ahí terminaba la historia de otro ser vivo y continuaba la de él.

Tomando y quitando vidas solo para que no tomaran la suya, y entonces Lincoln se dio cuenta de que por mucho que él haya luchado sin pensar en él mismo nunca recuperaría su alma… La había extraviado quien sabe cuándo, seguramente cuando mató a la madre de aquel pobre jovencito… O cuando vio las causas de un bombardeo cuando los padres salían con los cuerpos de sus niños, gritándole al cielo por la injusticia de que se les haya arrebatado la vida de su pequeño… La vida no era justa y eso lo demostraban aquellos que perdían a sus familias y amigos con la simple acción de pulsar un botón. Cuando los que nada debían eran siempre los que más temían.

Cuando la violencia ha llegado a un grado en el que se hacen cosas horribles solo por portar una bandera gritando "Libertad", apuntando un rifle de asalto en la cara de alguien más era cuando se perdían los valores humanos…

Venir pidiendo paz cuando ni un bando ni otro pueden hacer parar el río de sangre, en una guerra no había ni héroes ni villanos, solo asesinos que blanden banderas proclamando que su solución es la única, sin pensar en los que son aplastados por sus ideologías.

Y la paz era una Canción que muy pocos podían entender o cantar, muchos perdían el significado y otros solo la ocultaban entre gritos de violencia.

100 millones de soldados no podían estar equivocados… No podían estar equivocados… Porque debían de seguir cuestionando si lo que hacían era correcto, debía ser correcto y debía de haber una explicación para seguir matando… debía de haber una causa justa por la cual seguir muriendo. ¿Pero qué bando era el que realmente mentía? ¿Quién era el que realmente decía la verdad? ¿Cuál era esa causa justa que siempre se terminaba distorsionando a medida de los intereses de aquellos que movían la economía de la guerra?... Sino… solo nos estaríamos matando unos a otros porque en realidad no somos diferentes a los animales, era simplemente supremacía. Y que la ley del más fuerte los consumiera a todos en el fuego de la violencia.

Y Lincoln no podía parar de llorar con sus manos aún aferradas al volante… Pensar en todo lo que había hecho lo torturaba psicológicamente hasta el grado que… Ya no importaba si estaba en casa o no, él había muerto desde el primer momento que había pisado una tierra que no le pertenecía, para matar a la gente que había nacido en ella y proclamar la tierra en nombre de su propia nación.

Ellas lloraron cuando su hermano se fue… Yendo a una tierra tan lejana de la que nunca volvió… Buscando esperanza donde no la había… Buscando una verdad por la que no volvería… Pobre Lincoln Loud… Aún con 24 años y haber visto y presenciado el infierno en vida, seguía siendo un pequeño niño asustado en un mundo tan grande y desensibilizado que su sufrimiento o el de toda su familia le era indiferente al vasto y gran universo, en el que la vida humana no era más que la fracción de un segundo cósmico.

Sí había un dios el cual viera el sufrimiento de un hombre apenas regresado de la guerra, seguramente le tendría mucha pena… O mucha vergüenza… O mucho desprecio. Todo valía en realidad.

La vida no era justa… Solo se acomodaba a las necesidades de la gente.

Tan solo era adaptarse a las reglas del juego y esperar al juicio de la espada de Damocles.

Y si no podían adaptarse bien, la salida estaba ahí para quien fuera el cobarde que no supiera jugar. Simplemente que se apartaran para que otros que sí tuvieran el coraje alcanzaran la victoria. Les guste o no les guste, esas eran las reglas.

Lincoln gritó con fuerza aun sabiendo que quizás los vidrios de la camioneta no serían lo suficientemente capaces de contener tal desesperación, su pecho sangrante y su voz hecha pedazos eran la muestra de que no había a donde ir, no había con quién acudir para poder compartir el sufrimiento de la muerte en vida.

Entre su desesperación y llantos no se dio cuenta de que Lily lo miraba desde el porche, estaba preocupada pero no podía simplemente ir y preguntarle… Mejor dejó que él se lo dijera pues su padre estaba sufriendo como nunca. Entonces Lincoln dejó caer su cabeza en el volante.

Él estaba destruido. No solo por dentro sino por fuera.

Era un hombre roto por la vida misma y aún seguía de pie solo porque la muerte no lo amó cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Después de un par de minutos, finalmente abrió la ventanilla del conductor, solo para respirar aire fresco. Sus manos temblaban y sentía un hormigueo en su cuello, hombros, espalda, su única pierna y en su cuero cabelludo, necesitaba eso, desahogarse y pensar en lo jodido de su situación.

Así que esa era su vida de ahora en adelante, no soportar escenas de una estúpida película de guerra solo porque la culpa y los recuerdos amenazaban con hacerlo descender más y más al infierno de la locura, el círculo séptimo de los Violentos.

Necesitaba calmarse o sino al entrar a casa nuevamente empezarían a llover las preguntas, enfocarse en el entrenamiento militar, mantener la cordura y sobre todo evitar que lo vieran llorar, eso era la parte más importante, si demostraba que él estaba bien, todo estaría bien. ¿No? Debía ser un pilar, inquebrantable e indestructible para sus hermanas. Él debía ser fuerte, debía de serlo por ellas. Todo podía fallar menos él… Ahora sal ahí y da tu mejor cara, campeón.

Lincoln estuvo a punto de bajarse de la camioneta hasta ver encima del radio la caja que Harold le había dado… Lincoln la tomó entre sus manos y la examinó… Era solo una pequeña cajita, no muy pesada por su contenido, pero aun así sabía que había algo dentro… Al agitarla pudo notarlo… Debía ser algo chico como un celular o un ra… Entonces Lincoln dirigió su mirada hacía la entrada de su hogar, su niña lo miraba expectante…

–Ay no… – Se dijo en voz baja al saber que ella lo había visto llorar y lo había escuchado gritar de desesperación. Lincoln se cubrió los ojos sabiendo que ahora ella tendría tantas preguntas que hacer, ¿qué le diría? "Oye Lily, no es lo que parece solo estaba gritando y llorando porque maté a mucha gente. Oye mi niña, no creas que estaba llorando, es que estaba riéndome de lo patético que soy, ¡Lily! ¿Quieres saber por qué lloraba?, es que me pegué en el dedo gordo del pie inexistente que tengo…" ¿Qué demonios le diría para justificar lo que había visto?... ¿Y solo decir la verdad? Si esa fuera una opción seguramente lo haría… Pero a sabiendas de lo mucho que preocuparía a su hermanita, era obvio que no era un buen momento de decirle… Algo se le ocurriría… Tarde o temprano algo se le ocurriría, así ella no haría preguntas y él no daría respuestas.

Una mentira blanca para tranquilizar la situación y así nadie sufriría… Más que él, ¿pero ¿qué podía perder? Al menos si fallaba no podía decir que no lo había intentado… ¿Verdad?

Lincoln se bajó de la camioneta con la caja de Harold en sus manos.

–Hola Lily. No te vi ahí pequeña, ¿qué ocurre? – Lincoln caminó hacia su hermana con una sonrisa falsa y con un tono de voz perfecto para ocultar lo que había sucedido en la camioneta. Lily no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodada por la forma que le hablaba, hacía unos momentos lo había visto quebrarse en el auto de Lana. Estaba enmudecida y Lincoln sabía que lo había visto… Sabía que haría preguntas. Era hora de la fase dos. –Eh… ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, Lily?

–Bueno… estaba esperando que me ayudaras a subir mis cosas a mi cuarto… Pero ya no subiste y cuando fui a la sala no te vi con Leni y cuando le pregunté, ella me dijo que le dijiste que ibas a ir a la camioneta por algo. _–_ Lily se veía algo ansiosa por decir la siguiente parte. Lincoln lo notaba en la forma que movía sus pulgares y en la forma que había desviado su mirada.

–Ah sí, ehhh se me olvidó esto. _–_ Lincoln mostró la caja que Harold le había dado momentos atrás. –Recordé que lo había dejado en la camioneta y pues… regresé por ella. – Aunque eso fuera convincente para la mente de Lincoln, no explicaba cómo cuando llegó él estaba rompiéndose a pedazos como ayer en la conversación con sus hermanas.

–Pero… ¿por qué estabas…? – Era hora de la fase tres. Lincoln entonces fingió que se iba de lado, como si no tuviera su prótesis o algo había fallado, Lily vio a su hermano cayendo en cámara lenta como un árbol que había sido cortado por lo que ella realmente se preocupó. Lincoln había logrado convencer a Lily de que había perdido el equilibrio, o que su pierna prostética había fallado. Lincoln cayó en el pasto haciendo que su actuación fuera más creíble y cuando su hermana corrió a socorrerlo, era momento de la fase cuarto. –¡Papi!– Lily ayudó a su hermano a sentarse en el suelo. –¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada al verlo caer de esa forma.

–Uh… Sí Lily… estoy bien eh...– Lincoln pensó a la velocidad del relámpago una respuesta convincente para su niña, y cuando la tuvo, la soltó. –Es solo que a veces olvido que no es mi pierna real. – Lincoln miró a la parte de su cuerpo faltante mientras su hermana abandonaba la escena anterior y empezaba hilar las cosas desde ahí. –Perdona, pero es que creo que apliqué peso de más ahí, y pues… Ya sabes. A veces olvido que ya no tengo pierna y… Bueno...– Lily miraba a su hermano con algo de pena, no debía ser fácil vivir sin una pierna, no debía ser fácil ser él en su posición… Poco a poco se dejó engañar por la mentira y se dejó convencer por las palabras de Lincoln.

–Entiendo… ¿Es por eso por lo que estabas llorando, Papi? – Lincoln respiró hasta llenar sus pulmones a tope. Y poco a poco los vació con un pesado suspiro, vio a los ojos de su niña y como el maestro del engaño que se estaba volviendo, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Lily en ese momento miró con algo más de pena a su hermano. Lo único que ella podía hacer era abrazarlo.

No se sentía bien al mentir, de hecho, no se sentía para nada bien decirle mentiras a su hermana solo para no decirle lo que tenía en realidad, pero era lo mejor para ella. Mientras menos supiera de todo lo que había vivido y hecho era mucho mejor, debía ser lo mejor para ella, pues ya se sentía muy mal solo de pensar que su hermana supiera que era un asesino y un criminal de guerra.

–No te preocupes Lily… Solo duele temporalmente – dijo con una voz algo apagada, su pecho estaba lleno de fragmentos de un corazón roto, y su cuerpo entero sangraba sin parar… Pero seguía siendo un soldado, debía mantener esa postura fuerte e inquebrantable ante ella y las demás. En realidad, era lo único que podía hacer para no preocupar más de lo que ya tenía a su pobre familia. –Ayúdame a levantarme...– pidió Lincoln mientras su hermana asentía con la cabeza.

Ella, con toda su fuerza, trató de levantar a su hermano. Lincoln, aunque hacía la mayoría del trabajo, no pudo evitar sentir cómo su hermana daba todo de sí misma para ayudarlo. Eso lo llenó de orgullo, porque sabía que no importaba lo roto que él estuviera, mientras su pequeña estuviera ahí para él todo estaría bien… Sí ella estaba bien, él estaba bien. Y eso era lo más importante…

"Egoísta". Una voz en su cabeza le recordó que su niña no estaría bien… No lo estaría si esa noche la bala le terminaba atravesando el cerebro… Todo por tener paz…

–Apóyate en mí si no puedes caminar bien. – dijo Lily de manera tranquila mientras utilizaba su propio cuerpo para que su hermano se apoyara en ella.

–Sí Lyl. No te preocupes pequeña. – Lincoln le sonrió con confianza a su hermanita, y ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron poco a poco a poco a casa.

 _ **Continuará en PostScript…**_

 _ **(Versión de Fanfiction.)**_

 _ **Este… Ha sido un viaje muy largo y sé que aún les debo una segunda parte de esta segunda parte.**_

 _ **Pero sé que valió la pena.  
Al final aquí está Homecoming parte 2.  
El cual tuve que recortar por ser muy largo, si lo hubiera dejado como estaba lo más probable es que habría muchas quejas por eso. Pero no se preocupen, espero que el PostScript no tarde mucho en llegar.**_

 _ **De antemano espero que puedan entenderme.  
Así que esperen por el siguiente PostScript por que daré un anunció muy importante, de verdad discúlpenme por la tardanza. Pero después de terminar de escribir debo pasárselo a mi editora para que el trabajo esté mucho más limpio e impecable.**_

 _ **Por favor disculpen la tardanza.**_

 _ **También denle un vistazo a Loud House S.A.M.C.R.O. Es una historia a parte pero que tendrá muchas referencias de esta serie y viceversa.**_

 _ **Visiten a Greenfics en su canal de YouTube, él subió la parte 1 en su canal. ¡Apóyenlos! Hacen buen contenido y suben buenos Fics.**_

 _ **Visiten**_ **también a mi editora FHix en sus páginas de Facebook, Deviantart y Fanfiction Hace mucho contenido lindo e interesante, además de historias muy Lindas.**

 **Síganme en Deviant, No subo mucho, pero… Últimamente estaré subiendo Diseños e Ilustraciones de LH Sons y Homecoming… ¡It's Something!**

 **ArrobaObscurum-Draco**

 **Les agradezco tanto a todas sus visitas, comentarios y Favs. De verdad chicos y chicas, los amo a todos, no haría esto sin toda la ayuda y soporte que me dan.**

 **Chicos, chicas gracias a todos. Aquí los verdaderos artistas son ustedes. Sin ustedes yo seguiría publicando historias sin constancia ni relevancia. Muchas gracias.**

 **De su Amigable Vecino.**

 **El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.  
**

 _ **(English Announces)**_

 _ **I hope to submit the Part 2 soon translated to English language, And Loud House S.A.M.C.R.O. Sorry for the long delay but I have some issues between I write, my editor adjusts, and I Translate. If someone can help me to do the translate I would appreciate it be very, very much.**_

 _ **Follow me on Deviant Art, I don't submit a lot, but… I will be submitting illustrations and designs of L.H. Sons and Homecoming… It's Something!  
Obscurum-Draco**_

 _ **I thank you so much for all your visits, comments and Favs. Really, guys and girls, I love you all, I would not do this without all the help and support you give me, I appreciate your contributions so in the next chapter of Homecoming I will make a special announcement for all of you. For real.**_

 _ **Guys, girls, thank you all. Here the real artists are you.**_

 _ **Without you I wouldn't continue to publish stories without constancy or relevance. Thank you very much.**_

 _ **From your Friendly Neighbor.**_

 _ **The Amazing Spider Eddy.**_

 _ **Continuará en PostScript…**_

 _The Loud House: Lincoln Homecoming._

 _Un Lugar Que Llamar Hogar._


	3. PostScript

_**Lincoln Homecoming.**_

 _Un Lugar Que Llamar Hogar (Postdata)_

 _Más tarde ese día…_

Lincoln pensaba, ¿en qué pensaba? Literalmente en todo lo que había pasado ese día, con un vaso de refresco en una mano y con la otra rodeando a Lily y Leni, quienes veían caricaturas. Nada de la programación le había llamado la atención, por eso decidió que ver caricaturas junto a sus dos hermanas sería lo indicado para tratar de pasar la tarde.

Mientras Lily no podía parar de reír por esa simpática esponja parlanchina de pantalones cuadrados de los dibujos animados, Leni no podía apartar su sonrisa al pasar un buen momento en familia, Lincoln tenía un semblante relajado. Primero, en la mañana con su maestra Johnson, después con los padres de Clyde, luego llegar a casa y tener un ligero ataque de pánico… Y por último su momento de debilidad en el auto de Lana… Debía empezar a superar sus traumas. Debía empezar a pensar en sus hermanas antes que en él… Ellas lo necesitaban y eso era todo lo que él debía necesitar para seguir adelante.

Sí, la vida no era justa… pero por lo menos podía hacerla más llevadera. Debía recuperarse a sí mismo, no por nada había regresado a su casa, si no en ese momento Ronnie seguramente le estaría dando la noticia a su familia de que se había pegado un tiro por razones que él nunca quiso explicar.

–¿Linc, podrías venir unos momentos, por favor? – Lincoln escuchó la voz de su mamá viniendo desde su cuarto, esa voz lo había alejado de sus pensamientos. dejó su vaso de refresco en la mesita de café y se levantó con cuidado para dirigirse hacia donde su madre lo requería.

–Papi, si necesitas ayuda dime. – Dijo Lily preparándose para levantarse también.

–Oh no, no te preocupes Lyl, está bien, solo fue una pequeña caída. – Respondió Lincoln con un tono pasivo, esperaba que las secuelas de su pequeña mentira blanca no pasaran a mayores. Pero tratándose de sus hermanas… Cualquier pequeño rasguño, por insignificante que fuera era causa de desastre en el hogar… Literalmente.

Al abrir la puerta y ver a su madre en silla de ruedas frente a la ventana, viendo hacia el patio trasero, le vino la imagen de una mujer a quien solo le gustaba la tranquilidad de los momentos así: le gustaba recordar a su familia, a su marido. A sus hijas corriendo por todas partes, su hijo resolviendo los pequeños problemas que solían ocurrir. Era así como le gustaba recordar su hogar, era así como le gustaba recordar al amor de su vida.

Ya había llovido mucho desde ese entonces, pero parecía que solo había pasado de ayer a hoy.

–Linc. Acércate. – lo llamó la señora Loud, el hombre de cabellos blancos se acercó a su mamá con suavidad, para tomar su mano y arrodillarse frente a ella.

–¿Que ocurre, Má? ¿Necesitas algo? Si quieres que te traiga algo, puedo conseguírtelo. – respondió Lincoln en un tono suave. Mientras acariciaba una piel algo arrugada y frágil por la edad con su pulgar.

–Sí, necesito algo… Pero me gustaría poder hablar contigo antes. – Rita miró a su hijo con unos ojos llenos de nostalgia por los días pasados.

–¿Que es, má? ¿De que necesitas hablar? – Lincoln le regresó la mirada esperando las palabras, no importaba lo que fueron, las palabras de su madre eran tan importantes para él que la vio desgastándose día y noche por ellos.

–¿Recuerdas… recuerdas cuando eras joven? – preguntó, evocando nuevamente a los recuerdos de Lincoln, esta vez no de guerra o de carencia, sino cuando él era un niño de 11 años viviendo una vida normal en la casa Loud.

–Jeh… Sí. Lo recuerdo muy bien, no hay día que no recuerde el cómo era ser niño – respondió Lincoln sonriendo con nostalgia.

–¿Sabes? Siempre que veo el brillo del sol sobre mi ventana, me hace recordarte a ti. A Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana/Lola, Lisa y Lily, me hace recordarlos siempre de un lado para otro, me acuerdo de que eras un niño muy especial, dedicado a tus hermanas y a tus amigos. Cómo me acuerdo cuando improvisabas tus trajes super heroicos. – Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas anécdotas, era cierto. Su vida antes no era la más perfecta, era caótica y ruidosa, pero era su vida, al fin y al cabo. Y no podría haberla cambiado por nada. –Ahhh… no sabes lo mucho que extraño esos días. – En la voz de Rita se notaba una melancolía muy fuerte por los días pasados.

–Sí… Yo también los extraño mucho, má...– respondió Lincoln con el mismo tono melancólico, no sabía a lo que su mamá quería llegar con lo que decía, pero si se trataba de algo importante o de algo que debía decirle, toda su atención estaba enfocada solo en ella.

–Dime hijo… Después de lo de tu padre… y después de que yo tuve que pasar más tiempo trabajando y menos con mi familia, ¿cómo te sentías al tener que ocuparte la mayor parte del tiempo del hogar?

Esa pregunta llegó de la manera más inesperada posible… Su hogar pues… Era su hogar, sin papá o mamá debía cuidarlo, y mucho más a las personas que habitaban en él, no era secreto que había tomado un papel muy grande… más del que pudo haber imaginado. Lori le había dicho una vez que él no podía mantener la casa bajo control y mucho menos hacer que Cliff hiciera sus desechos en su caja de arena. Pero sin un padre o sin una madre, la tristeza y depresión atacaban a todos por igual. Solo Lily había sido librada de esas memorias… Incluso la más anteriores al tiempo de crisis.

–Bueno… No te voy a mentir má, al principio fue muy pesado lidiar con tanta responsabilidad, te digo que a veces no tenía tiempo para mí… O para la escuela, ya sabes que durante un largo periodo estuve faltando solo para mantener todo en orden. De alguna manera entendía lo que tú y papá hacían por nosotros y por eso siempre les tuve mucho aprecio… Digo, no debió haber sido fácil mantener una casa de 10 niñas y un niño je je.– Lincoln río más que nada por la ironía de la situación que pasó en esos tiempos.

–Je je je. Oh mi niño, te convertiste en papá y mamá en un solo día. – La madre de Lincoln levantó su mirada para que la viera a los ojos. –Yo… Yo siempre que llegaba a casa, lo único que esperaba era más trabajo para mí, ya sabes. Limpiar el suelo, las alfombras, las paredes, hacer miles de tareas para el hogar que solo me restarían horas de sueño, pero en vez de eso encontraba la casa limpia y ordenada, los trastes, limpios, la ropa lavada, la comida hecha… Aunque debo admitir que a veces tu sazón no era el mejor, hijo. – Lincoln soltó una pequeña risa al recordar que casi todos los días comían pasta a la boloñesa porque en serio él apestaba al cocinar cualquier cosa que no fuera espagueti. –Pero… creo que nunca pude agradecerte el sacrificio que hiciste por nosotras, por mí y por tus hermanas. Supongo que era también porque a veces, cuando ya estaba de vuelta en casa, tú ya estabas dormido; no puedo imaginar cómo pudiste hacerte cargo de todo sin terminar igual o más cansado que yo. Hacías de todo, las tareas del hogar, los almuerzos para todas, estudiar y ser un padre para Lily… Y… Si no tuve el tiempo para decírtelo cuando tuve la oportunidad en el pasado, ahora quiero hacerlo. – Lincoln miró esos ojos azules que se habían vuelto algo grisáceos por el tiempo de vida que ella pasó y por todo el trabajo duro que la desgastó durante mucho tiempo. –Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, y sé que sí papá hubiera estado ahí para ver lo que hiciste, él estaría igual de orgulloso que yo. Mi Niño Lincoln, creciste para volverte un hombre de bien.

Lincoln, ante esas palabras de su madre, sintió que su corazón empezaba a reparar piezas que estaban esparcidas en su interior. La alegría de su pecho se combinó con unas ganas muy fuertes de soltar sollozos de alegría pura. Sintió una calidez muy fuerte en su pecho y espalda y no sabía cómo responder a lo que su madre le había dicho. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo sentía que una carga se había liberado, y uno de sus fantasmas ahora podía descansar tranquilo. Al final, la vida misma se estaba encargando de regresarle partes de él que creía que había perdido. Y el primer paso se lo había dado su progenitora.

–Gracias má… No sabes lo mucho que significa eso para mí. – Lincoln comenzó a limpiarse los ojos con la manga de su chamarra verde. La madre Loud miró con una sonrisa a su hijo y entonces ella se le acercó, como la madre amorosa que era, para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias Linc… Gracias por haber vuelto a nosotras de esa horrible, horrible guerra. – Ante las palabras de su mamá, Lincoln alzó la mano de Rita solo para acomodar un pequeño beso en la piel de su madre.

–Bueno… Se lo prometí a mis hermanas y a mi mamá, lo mínimo que pude hacer fue… cumplir con mi promesa… Aunque – miró a su pierna biomecánica – Lamento no haber regresado completo. – Y no solo se refería de su pierna.

–Linc, mientras estés aquí con nosotras, lo demás ya no importa. ¿Cierto? – Lincoln volvió a verla a los ojos. Quería asentir completamente a eso… Pero ¿cómo continuaría con su futuro sin la ayuda de su alma?

–Sí… Tienes razón má… Solo son cicatrices sin significancia. – respondió el Ex Soldado con la voz algo apagada.

En ese momento, un silencio algo incómodo comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente. Hasta que nuevamente la madre Loud rompió el silencio con una petición.

–Linc… ¿Podrías darme las cenizas de tu padre? – Lincoln miró a su madre con una ceja alzada, esa petición, aunque fuera de alguna forma extraña, le llamó mucho la atención – Están encima de ese mueble. – La madre Loud señaló a una cajonera y al voltear su mirada, pudo ver un recipiente de metal donde su padre descansaba en paz.

Lincoln se acercó para verlo, no era más grande que un cántaro de agua, y estaba hecho de bronce sólido, algo oxidado por el tiempo, pero al quitar la tapa vio las cenizas de su padre… Entonces comprendió que su madre nunca había encontrado una manera de despedirse de él. ¿Cómo podría? Si cuando estaba en casa apenas podía tener tiempo para ella, y mucho menos cuando Lincoln se había ido a la Academia militarizada. Ella quería que el momento apropiado para dejar ir las cenizas fuera cuando toda su familia estuviera junta.

Quería que sus hijas y su hijo estuvieran ahí para poder despedir a un padre que se había ido antes de tiempo.

Lincoln cargó el pequeño recipiente de bronce y lo puso suavemente en las manos de su madre.

Ella, al mirarlo nuevamente, entre sus manos simplemente lo abrazó y acarició la tapa con delicadeza, como si tuviera nuevamente la cabeza de su marido entre sus brazos, soñando juntos con las estrellas sobre el mar.

–Gracias Linc. – Rita comenzó a recargarse en su silla de ruedas mientras pensaba en el amor de su vida.

El cómo se habían conocido por medio de cartas de una admiradora secreta, cómo habían iniciado el sueño de una vida al vivir juntos. El cómo se casaron al recibir la noticia de que serían padres, el milagro de poco a poco formar una familia, las constantes despertadas a media noche cuando sus niñas necesitaban un cambio de pañales o leche materna, los constantes meses de espera por una nueva pequeña. El cómo Lynn Signor confundió a su última niña mayor con un niño y por eso le había puesto Lynn Jr. Y cuando sus hijas tenían 6, 5, 4, 3 y 2 años respectivamente el primer y único niño de la familia nació, para no dejar al padre solo en una casa llena de niñas… Ya tenían cinco niñas y un niño, Hey ¿y por qué detenerse ahí? Aunque esta vez se tomaron algo más de tiempo al final con 5 niñas mayores, 5 menores y un niño como hijo del medio. Finalmente podrían decir que habían disfrutado de una vida de pareja plena, una vida sexual activa y que ambos habían disfrutado sin dudarlo ni negarlo. Entre ellos solo existía amor y disfrutar cada momento de ese amor, hasta la más pequeña muestra de afecto estaba guardada y sellada en su corazón… El amor de su vida descansaba en sus brazos como miles de noches donde solo importaban ellos y que el mundo perdiera sentido.

Y él solo estaba esperándola sentado a la orilla del río para bailar una vez más bajo las estrellas. En ese momento un ataque de tos llegó repentinamente a Rita, quien aún con sus pulmones y su tráquea doliéndole, se negó a soltar el recipiente donde su amado esposo reposaba.

Lincoln ante eso se vio en la necesidad de sostener la tráquea de su madre con sus dedos pulgar medio e índice para ayudarla a respirar de nuevo. Ella respiraba profundamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire, de esta manera recuperó poco a poco el aliento.

–¿Estás bien má? – preguntó Lincoln preocupado al verla tosiendo de manera tan seca. Esa no era una tos normal, como si sus pulmones estuvieran ya muy dañados o enfermos.

–Sí… Sí, hijo, no te preocupes. – respondió su madre respirando con algo de dificultad. –Discúlpame si te preocupé, Linc… Pero es que ya es hora de tomar mis medicamentos. – Rita recuperaba su respiración normal mientras Lincoln aún la veía algo preocupado. –Linc… ¿Podrías ser un amor y traerme un poco de agua? – Lincoln ante la petición asintió con la cabeza.

–Por supuesto que sí má, espera un momento – Lincoln se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir completamente, miró a sus espaldas para ver a su madre frente a la ventana con las cenizas de su padre en brazos. Ella estaba bien, simplemente le gustaba recordar a su padre… Ella debía estar bien, sí, eso debía ser.

–Oh Lynn… Nuestro niño ha vuelto a casa, él ya está en casa… Y cada día siento que me acerco más a ti. – dijo Rita con un rastro de nostalgia en su voz, mientras acariciaba suavemente el bronce de la vasija. –Ahora que nuestro niño está en casa… no sabes lo mucho que deseo bailar una última pieza junto al lago, una vez más.

Afuera, Lincoln siguió pensando en lo que su madre le había dicho. Él debía sentirse orgulloso por ser el ejemplo de cómo sobrepasar la adversidad, eso era algo bueno; cuando todo lo demás falló, él se levantó para darle frente al destino, él debía volver a hacerlo.

De todas formas, su vida ya no le pertenecía. Les pertenecía a ellas.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, llegó a la cocina, donde se encontró con Leni, la cual hacía exactamente lo mismo por lo que él había llegado. Servirse agua en un vaso.

–Oh… Hola Leni, ¿qué haces?

–Ah pues, me tenía que tomar mis pastillas, Linky. – Leni mostró un frasquito de pastillas.

–Oh, ya veo. Je je qué conveniente, mamá me pidió que le llevara un poco de agua para que se tomara sus pastillas. – Dijo al acercarse a su hermana.

–Oh, bueno ¿te gustaría que te diera un vaso? – preguntó su hermana mayor mientras sacaba otro vaso de cristal de las alacenas.

–Bueno, si fueras tan amable… – respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa, a lo cual Leni comenzó a servirle agua. Lincoln en ese momento vio el botecito naranja de pastillas y las tomó: "Antidepresivos", pensó al verlas. Tarde o temprano él y ella tendrían que hablar de esto, quizás así podría ayudarla a superar su depresión y quizás ella lo ayudaría a reencontrar una parte de sí mismo. Él encontraría la manera de ayudarla, siempre encontraba una manera… Aunque al ver la etiqueta del bote se le hizo algo raro… ¿Analgésicos? ¿Por qué ella tomaría analgésicos?

–Uh… Len– Llamó a su hermana mientras ella terminaba de servir el agua.

–¿Sí Linc? – Leni cerró el grifo y lo vio sosteniendo sus pastillas.

–¿Por qué estás tomando analgésicos? – la interrogó señalando el frasco.

–Oh… Ehhh no, no es por nada, Linc – dijo rápidamente Leni para darle el vaso de agua.

–¿Cómo no? ¿Algo te duele, Len? – preguntó Lincoln de nuevo con algo de preocupación. Su hermana desvió la mirada por unos momentos, solo para volver a sonreír.

–No realmente. Bueno, sí, pero solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes estoy bien. – Leni le dio el vaso con agua mientras mantenía su sonrisa. Lincoln no estaba muy convencido con lo del dolor de cabeza, aunque los analgésicos sirvieran para eso en primer lugar… Él solía tomarlos cuando su miembro perdido comenzaba a picar. Y no era muy divertido en realidad.

–Muy bien Len. – Lincoln tomó el vaso y le devolvió el bote de pastillas a su hermana mayor –Sólo recuerda no tomar muchas, ya que no te van a ayudar a quitar el dolor de cabeza, solo lo van a hacer más fuerte. – agregó, riendo por debajo.

–Oh, no te preocupes Linky, ya soy una niña grande. Je je je – Leni también río ante eso. Algo que animó a Lincoln a reír también con ella.

–Je je je… Bueno te veo en un momento. – Dijo Lincoln saliendo lentamente de la cocina. Él dio una discreta mirada por el marco a su hermana, esperando que todo estuviera bien, y en efecto, todo parecía normal. Suspiró y nuevamente se dirigió al cuarto de su madre.

Aunque cuando Lincoln se retiró completamente, la sonrisa de Leni desapareció. La chica quitó la tapa del bote y sacó dos pastillas, luego tomó su agua e ingirió el medicamento con ayuda del agua. Entonces, se recargó con la pared con la tristeza invadiéndola al sentir el dolor irse poco a poco… Miró al suelo con desilusión y tristeza, acto siguiente, puso su mano izquierda en el ojo del mismo lado, y en ese momento, las lágrimas de ambos comenzaron a caer… Y ella sintió en su palma cómo las lágrimas le mojaban la mano, no emitía sollozos o mucho menos una respiración entrecortada… Solo quería llorar por todo lo que había perdido por una mala decisión. Todo lo que Richard le había hecho… todo lo que ese bastardo le había arrebatado.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln regresaba al cuarto de su madre con el agua lista.

–Aquí tienes má. – Lincoln puso el vaso de cristal en las manos de su madre.

–Gracias amor… Otro favor. ¿Podrías darme esas pastillas? – La mamá de Lincoln señaló un bote entre varios. Lincoln no supo a cuál se refería, por lo que, al acercarse al mueble de la lámpara, señaló con su dedo las que su mamá apuntaba. –Sí, esas. Dámelas por favor hijo. – Lincoln tomó el bote y quitó la tapa, dándole dos pastillas a su madre. –Gracias hijo – Rita sonrió para luego tomarse sus medicamentos. Lincoln sonrió por poder ayudarle a su mamá con sus medicinas, aunque no pudo evitar echar una mirada a la etiqueta del bote… "Imatinib". Igual que con Leni, Lincoln quedó confundido… Y la confusión terminó siendo un escalofrío muy poderoso en su espalda… Reconocía para qué era esa medicina, eran pastillas para tratar enfermedades como el Cáncer… Lincoln abrió los ojos como platos y nerviosamente miró a su madre.

–Uh… Mamá...– La voz de Lincoln se escuchaba nerviosa. Mientras que ella tranquilamente terminaba de tomar su agua. –Tienes… Ejem… ¿O tenías algo más que pedirme? – Lincoln trató de mantenerse tranquilo, no podía ser realmente eso, ¿cierto?

–Oh sí, mira yo sé que acabas de regresar de… Tú sabes, pero me gustaría que pudieras ir al mercado a comprar unas cosas. – dijo la señora Loud con algo de pena, pero, todo lo contrario, Lincoln meneó la cabeza con alegría.

–No te preocupes má, ya sabes que aquí estoy para servir y ayudar. – Rita sonrió por las palabras de su hijo, con una seña pidió que empujara su silla hasta el mueble de su cama donde estaba su monedero, y el Ex Soldado obedeció. Del pequeño saquito de lana sacó doscientos dólares.

–Necesito que consigas un par de cosas que se nos terminaron, Linc. Creo que Lily hizo una lista, dile que te acompañe, ¿sí cariño? – Rita miró nuevamente a su hijo, el cual asintió y rápidamente le acomodó un beso en la frente.

–Por supuesto má. Ahora volvemos. – Lincoln se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero no sin antes escuchar la voz de su madre hablarle por última vez antes de salir.

–Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Linc, en todos sentidos. – Lincoln se detuvo en seco para verla… Su expresión lo decía todo… Su madre estaba orgullosa del hombre en que se había convertido, y aún se estaba convirtiendo.

Lincoln regresó a la sala donde su hermana seguía viendo caricaturas, aunque le pareció raro no ver a su hermana mayor hasta que nuevamente la vio entrar a la sala.

–Hola chicas, ¿cómo les va? – preguntó Lincoln sonriente mientras tomaba su chamarra verde del sillón.

–Yo estoy bien papi – respondió Lily con una sonrisa.

–Eh… Yo también estoy bien, Linky, gracias por preguntar. – respondió Leni sonriendo ligeramente de manera algo forzada.

–Me alegra escuchar eso, chicas. – Lincoln entonces puso una mano en el hombro de Lily. –Oye Lyl, mamá me mandó a comprar algunas cosas y me dijo que tú tenías una lista de lo que hacía falta.

–Oh sí, de hecho, ayer esperaba al que Lana llegara para ir a comprarlas… pero ya no tuvimos tiempo – contestó la chiquilla con una mueca apenada –Pero… Ya que estás aquí, vamos de una vez, papi. – Lily se levantó del sillón para ir al lado de su papá.

–Bien, vamos entonces. – Lincoln la guio hasta la salida hasta que miró sobre su hombro para ver a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa falsa. –Oye Len, ¿quieres acompañarnos? – le preguntó a la mayor, esperando una respuesta positiva, serviría para que ella se distrajera un rato.

–Uh… No Linky, no te preocupes, yo los espero – respondió Leni sonriéndole a su hermano menor.

–Oye Len… Vamos, yo sé que ir al mercado no es como ir al Mall, pero por lo menos será divertido, pasaremos el rato, saldremos y podremos platicar sobre lo que te guste. – Lincoln trató de animar a la mayor, la cual lo veía discretamente. Ella en realidad no tenía ganas de salir, mucho menos después de haberse tomado los analgésicos, y mucho menos en la camioneta de Lana, por lo que respondió meneando la cabeza en negación.

–N-No Linky… Gracias, pero la verdad ahorita me siento cansada y… tú sabes, tengo un poquito de migraña. – insistió Leni con la misma sonrisa de antes. Lily, aunque sabía que tomaba pastillas para la depresión, no significaba que ella se sintiera mucho mejor en el progreso del día.

Lincoln suspiró por esa respuesta. Entendió que quizás su hermana aún necesitaba tiempo, y por supuesto que no la iba a hostigar con preguntas innecesarias, mucho menos la iba a obligar a acompañarlos si ella no quería. De modo que Lincoln asintió con la cabeza. Desde chico había entendido que no era bueno insistirles a sus hermanas más de lo debido, si ellas necesitaban su espacio y su tiempo, debía respetarlo.

–Bueno Len… Si necesitas algo me avisas, ¿sí? – ambos hermanos intercambiaron sonrisas.

–Sí Linky, no te preocupes, diviértanse mucho en el Mercado. – dijo Leni simplemente, lo que Lincoln tomó como la respuesta definitiva de su parte, y entonces se marchó con Lily deseando que, al regresar de hacer las compras, Leni por lo menos tuviera algo que decir acerca de todo.

Ambos hijos Loud se subieron a la camioneta de una de las gemelas y se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad.

–Lyl… ¿Te gustaría… te gustaría decirme algo acerca de Leni? – preguntó el ex soldado ocultando la preocupación por su hermana mayor.

–Uh… Bueno, ella...– Lily volteó a ver a su ventana con algo de pena –Ella… Ha estado algo triste por algunos sucesos que ocurrieron… No le gusta hablar de ello, no le gusta que se lo recordemos. – Terminó de decir con más pena… y mucha tristeza en sus palabras.

–Oh… Entiendo – Lincoln entonces desvió la mirada mientras metía la llave en el relé de arranque. –¿Crees que ella… pueda contarme lo que pasó? – volvió a preguntar con cierto hilo de preocupación emergiendo de su garganta.

–Sí… Pero no lo recomiendo, Papi… Leni... Leni simplemente no puede hablar de eso sin ponerse a llorar. – respondió Lily encogiéndose de hombros, solo recordar a su hermana de esa forma convocaba a uno de los peores episodios de la casa Loud en la ausencia del hermano del hogar.

Lincoln, entonces, puso una mano en el hombro de su hermanita, demostrando su eterno apoyo a ella y a todas sus hermanas.

–Tranquila pequeña… Si se te hace difícil hablar de esto, te entiendo. En su debido momento intentaré hablarlo con ella. ¿De acuerdo? – Lincoln la volvió a ver a los ojos y ante eso, Lily asintió con la cabeza tratando de que sus ojos no le empezaran a arder por el dolor de los recuerdos. –Bien. Esa es mi niña. – dijo finalmente para arrancar la camioneta de Lana y a la primera vuelta arrancó, como la primera vez.

–Woooh ehh… ¿No crees que necesitamos un poco de música? – dijo Lincoln, algo más relajado para evitar una escena mucho más triste de lo que ya era. –Veamos qué hay en la radio… – El ex soldado prendió la radio de la camioneta y fue pasando las estaciones, hasta que encontró una canción conocida. Luna solía tocarla de vez en cuando, y eso era muchas veces.

― **The Doors Riders on The Storm.** **―**

–Genial… bien. – Lincoln empezó a chasquear los dedos con el ritmo de "The Windows" –Buen ritmo, ¿eh? – dijo mirando a su hermanita, la cual asentía y sacudía poco a poco la cabeza con la canción –Luna solía tocar esa canción hace musuco tiempo, Lyl. Me sé la letra de inicio a fin. Riders on the Storm, Riders on the Storm.

Into this house we're born,

Into this world we're thrown,

Like a dog without a bone,

An actor out on loan,

Riders on the Storm...– cantó Lincoln suavemente, conduciendo la camioneta hacia el supermercado mientras tarareaba la tonada.

Sus ojos enfocados en el camino, las manos sobre el volante, un pie en el pedal acelerador, la prótesis esperando el apoyo de la rodilla para pisar el freno. Y su mente viajando en recuerdos. Viendo a su hermana interpretando las canciones de sus bandas favoritas y artistas favoritos, Mystics (Misfits), MetalliC.A (Metallica), Megaslay (Megadeth), Smooch (Kiss), Judeau Priest (Judas Priest), Nevermind (Nirvana), The Windows (The Doors), Puma (Pantera), The Hawks (The Eagles), King (Queen), The Rolling Stars (The Rolling Stones), Pink Flois (Pink Floyd) The Ladybugs(The Beatles), Jim Morice (Jim Morrison), John Leno (John Lennon), Paul Mccarnold (Paul Mccartney) David Boury (David Bowie, The Black Star, Diamond Dog, The Man Who Sold The World, Star Man, Major Tom, etc.) y por supuesto Mick Swagger (Mick Jagger). Oh, Luna sí que era apasionada por el Rock y el Metal, y más por los artistas británicos, que de ellos había adaptado el acento además de su padre. No había día en el que ella agarrara su guitarra, que cariñosamente apodaba "The Cowgirl From Hell" y quisiera replicar cada una de las tonadas de sus ídolos. "Qué tiempos aquellos", se dijo Lincoln mientras conducía por las calles imaginando un día de lluvia, con la canción de la radio e imaginando a su hermana tocar su guitarra en una tarde como esa. Eran recuerdos como esos en los que Lincoln solo le interesaba sentarse, mirar el atardecer y sonreírle a la vida por un día más, quizás con una cerveza fría a su lado, quizás con un cigarro. El orden de los factores no alteraba el producto.

Al llegar al supermercado, los estacionamientos estaban llenos y Lincoln no podía escoger uno en concreto… Aunque los lugares para personas discapacitadas estaban libres… Por lo que… viendo su situación, ¿por qué no aparcar ahí? Así que simplemente condujo la camioneta hasta el espacio azul. Algo que un oficial de policía no pasó por alto, y más al no ver el carné colgado en el retrovisor. Lincoln bajó de la camioneta junto con Lily para ir de la mano al supermercado.

–Vaya, no pensé que vería este tipo de actitudes en mi supermercado – dijo el oficial de policía acercándose a ambos hermanos –Sabes, hijo, te creería eso si no tuvieras ambas piernas o no tuvieras un brazo, pero eso que le estás enseñando a tu hija no es nada agradable, eh. – Lincoln se detuvo a ver al oficial, el cual lo miraba con algo de rencor –¿Sabes que eso que hiciste puede hacer que te multen? o peor, ¿sabes que lo que hiciste puede hacer que se lleven esa linda camioneta que tienes? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que perjudicas a las personas que realmente necesitan ese espacio? – replicó el oficial con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

–Ah, no se preocupe, oficial, aunque no lo parezca tengo una discapacidad, por eso se me hizo conveniente utilizar ese espacio – respondió Lincoln devolviéndole la sonrisa con toda la confianza del mundo, no le tenía miedo al oficial y no tenía por qué mostrarle miedo.

–¿Ah sí hijo? Muy bien, muéstrame tu permiso para ocupar el lugar de discapacitados. – Retó el oficial, sabiendo que el hombre frente a él no tendría ninguna certificación, tarjeta, carné o permiso en sus pantalones. Pero, inmutable, Lincoln solo desvió su mirada a la derecha para ver la camioneta, la miró por unos instantes y entonces miró al oficial.

–¿Quiere ver mi permiso? – preguntó Lincoln con el as bajo su manga.

–Por favor hijo, déjame ver tu permiso de "Discapacidad"– insistió el oficial.

–¡Bien!

Lincoln pegó la rodilla de su pierna completa al suelo para levantar su pantalón del lado derecho, y entonces el oficial se tragó sus palabras cuando vio el miembro fantasma de Lincoln, tragó saliva y apenado se rascó la cabeza por solo mirar la prótesis del peliblanco.

–Ahí tiene mi permiso, oficial – replicó Lincoln con una mueca de victoria en su rostro. A lo que el oficial se quedó sin palabras – ¿Podemos ir a comprar ya, por favor? – No cabía duda de que Lincoln utilizaba todo el sarcasmo que podía darle en ese instante al oficial. Restregando su victoria al hombre que juzga sin conocer los hechos primero.

–Uh… Sí… Sí señor, disculpe.

La disculpa bochornosa del oficial de policía era música para los oídos de un ex soldado que no le temía a quien lo acusaba por apariencias falsas, acto que hizo que Lincoln volviera a bajar la manga de su pantalón.

–Gracias oficial, que tenga buena tarde. – Respondió el Ex soldado de manera arrogante demostrando una vez más por qué nadie podía juzgarlo sin conocerlo antes, mientras volvía a tomar la mano de su hermanita para comprar los alimentos que faltaban.

Durante un rato de compras, Lincoln ya tenía el carrito lleno de las cosas necesarias del hogar, tales como frutas, verduras, carnes, cereales y otras cosas más personales para las chicas mayores del hogar. La lista de Lily ya estaba casi completa, solo faltaba comprar pan, desodorante para el baño y papel higiénico.

–Muy bien, solo nos queda comprar un par de cosas y ya terminamos, papi. – Decía la pequeña sonriente, guiando al hombre por los pasillos del mercado.

–Eso espero, Lyl, que por lo que llevamos tenemos para este mes y el próximo. – respondió irónicamente Lincoln –¿Te digo una cosa? Cuando todas nuestras hermanas y yo vinimos a hacer las compras hace muuuuucho tiempo, nos metimos en un problemononon por una caja de cereal. Creo que era… Zombie Bran – mencionó con un par de carcajadas escapándosele –Oh dios mío, nos metimos en un problema titánico con el gerente de la tienda y con mamá por eso.

–¿Ah sí papi? ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Lily con su curiosidad infinita.

–Bueno… Digamos que las chicas y yo tuvimos diferencias respecto al desayuno y pues… Todo se volvió un caos, mamá me regañó, y al final no pude obtener el cereal. – Lincoln se rascó la barbilla al recordar ese suceso, pero entonces sonrió al recordar lo que sus hermanas habían hecho por él –Pero entonces las chicas llegaron al día siguiente con la caja de cereal je je, nos divertimos mucho ese día.

–Ah… Sí je je… Me hubiera gustado estar ahí...– Lily desvió la mirada algo triste por no poder recordar ese mismo día de bebe.

–Oye preciosa – Lincoln tomó a su hermanita del mentón para que lo viera –Estuviste ahí, digo sí, quizás no lo recuerdas pues je je eras muy pequeña, pero aún me acuerdo de tu carita de zombie cuando todos empezamos a jugar así. ¿Sabes? Recordarte así y a las demás de esa forma… me hace recordar los buenos tiempos, una era mucho más sencilla y sin tantos problemas de por medio. – Terminó de decir Lincoln con una sonrisa que Lily también compartía.

–Te quiero, Papi. – respondió Lily alegremente a su padre.

–Yo también te quiero, dulzura. – Lincoln le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hermanita.

–Hablando de Dulzuras...– Lily miró nuevamente a un lado con algo de pena – podríamos… Tú sabes… ¿Comprar una chocolatina? – Lily volvió a mirar a su hermano que con una pequeña risa respondía con alegría. Algo que Lily tomó como un no antes de escuchar a su padre nuevamente.

–Por supuesto que podemos Lily, de hecho, me dan ganas de chocolate en estos momentos. – dijo Lincoln acariciando la cabeza de su hermanita y despeinando un poco. Su cabello rubio. Algo que la alegró sobremanera –Vamos pues.

–¡Genial, gracias Papi! – Exclamó la chiquilla, corriendo alegremente a la dulcería de la tienda. Algo que hizo a Lincoln continuar sonriendo. Era en esos pequeños momentos, donde él podía recordar con una gran paz interior lo que era ser niño, la emoción de comer dulces, el dolor de estómago al comer demasiados, el emocionarse por pequeñas cosas que, aunque fueran gustos momentáneos en la mente de un niño o muchacho, eran cosas que se disfrutaban por horas, y siempre se llegaba a esa conclusión de querer solo un poco más.

–Solo no te alejes mucho de mí Lyl, quédate cerca. – dijo Lincoln tranquilamente mientras seguía a la pequeña por los pasillos del supermercado. Suspiro de alivio al ver que su hermana asentía y reducía su velocidad, y entonces relajó su cuerpo en el carrito, sus codos se posaron en el manubrio, así como su cuerpo que se apoyaba en el carrito para seguir empujando.

El chico Loud no podía decir que su vida después de la guerra sería un calvario. Al contrario, su vida podía empezar de nuevo desde cero… Aunque el único problema era el pasado que él arrastraba y los problemas que se habían suscitado en casa durante su larga ausencia… Nadie dijo que debía ser todo malo… Pero mucho menos dijeron que todo sería como antes.

Oh, cómo no añoraba tanto esos días que se fueron… Ya se estaba volviendo algo viejo, pero el solo hecho de recordar una vida más simple y mejor, era algo que él extrañaba con toda su alma mortal.

Entonces tanto padre como hija escogían dulces. Lincoln amaba los dulces, como todo niño que creció a golpes del destino, él amaba la sensación dulce en el paladar, incluso lo hacía sentir trece años más joven. Mientras llenaban una pequeña parte del carro con dulces y chocolates, la gente se detenía a veces cerca del hombre apenas regresado de la guerra, intentando no pensar nada malo, pues no era muy común ver a un hombre comprando dulces al lado de una chiquilla rubia. Algunos incluso trataban de pensar que el Ex Militar era un padre amoroso que disfrutaba de comprar y comer dulces… Mientras que otros esperaban que no fuera un pervertido que estaba seduciendo a una víctima inocente.

–Y las Barritas de chocolate saben muy bien, tienen crema de chocolate dentro y cuando lo muerdes y lo sientes, sabe muy rico papi – decía Lily con una sonrisa mientras Lincoln escuchaba de igual forma.

–Sí, te creo, yo solía comer sándwiches de helado cuando iba a la primaria – respondía Lincoln con el carrito hasta el tope de productos para el hogar, alimentos y dulces.

–Sí… Me gustaría poder ser… sincera contigo… y poder decirte esto papi y es que es… Por así decirlo, un gusto culposo. – Lily desvió la mirada a un lado del pasillo, algo que llamó mucho la atención del veterano – No se lo he dicho a mamá, a Lana o a Leni… Y es que me apena un poco tener que decirles.

–¿Uhuh? ¿Y qué es, Lyl? – Lincoln miró de reojo a su hermanita la cual aún seguía desviando la mirada.

–Bueno… Es que en el recreo suelo comprarme muchas barritas de chocolate… De hecho, se podría decir que soy adicta a ellas, y es que es mi dulce favorito… No me gusta admitirlo… Pero es que son tan deliciosas, je… Incluso, en una ocasión, Sasha me dijo que la última vez que vio la máquina expendedora de la cafetería ya no quedaban muchas, y je jeh que sabía dónde estaba la mayoría, y cuando me preguntó, je je je cuando me preguntó si podía revisar mi mochila, ahí encontró la mitad je je je – Lily no podía parar de recordar con alegría esos momentos con su amiga –Sasha entonces me dijo que tenía una adicción severa a las barritas de chocolate, y esa tarde nos la pasamos comiendo barritas hasta que quedó una je je. Le dije que la tomara, pero se negó, y cuando le seguí insistiendo ella la partió a la mitad y me la dio… Es la mejor amiga que podría desear. – relató Lily con cierto hilo de nostalgia en su voz… Algo que hizo rememorar a Lincoln a sí mismo hace años con un chico afroamericano poco aceptado por la sociedad escolar al igual que él. Un hermano del alma.

–Te entiendo Lyl… de verdad te entiendo. – Respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa falsa. Y no se dio cuenta, pero estaban pasando cerca de los electrodomésticos.

–Sí, es una buena amiga. Deberías conocerla algún día, es muy genial y... – En ese momento Lily miró a sus espaldas al escuchar el sonido de disparos, algo que petrificó al ex soldado, reconocía los disparos, era una Ak47 de Asalto tipo ruso… –Ah ¿ese es el nuevo Call of Battle? – preguntó Lily dirigiéndose al área de electrodomésticos.

Como una de las ráfagas que le habían alcanzado y que le habían dado en el hombro y en su omóplato derecho. El hombre quedó completamente paralizado. En un instante dejó de estar en el centro comercial, y nuevamente se encontraba en una batalla de hacía dos años. Sintió la sofocante agonía de tener una bala caliente alojada en su espalda y una herida que sangraba y manchaba su uniforme. Lincoln se agarró el hombro tratando de suavizar la sensación, hasta caer de rodillas. Los disparos de AK-47 nunca significaban algo bueno, él distinguía el disparo de una, solo por el sonido que provocaba, y podía distinguir una Ak-47 de una AK-103 de asalto que a veces sus compañeros de escuadra o de patrulla portaban, dos armas iguales pero distintas.

Pero al disparar, reconocía cuando un aliado estaba en problemas, o cuando debían atacar, y no había nada en este mundo que él odiara más que el disparo de una AK-47… La misma con la que él sufrió varias heridas terribles durante varios años de batalla...

La misma con la que su hermano había sido acribillado. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se esperaba ver a Clyde. Pero entonces vio a otro hombre que lo miraba algo preocupado.

–Oye amigo ¿estás bien? – preguntó el tipo. Lincoln no podía distinguir entre la realidad y un lúcido recuerdo. Ahí podía ver como la imagen del hombre se distorsionaba formando la de Clyde.

"¡Linc! ¿Dónde te dieron?" El soldado respiraba agitadamente mientras su mente volvía a jugarle una muy mala pasada en uno de los momentos más traumáticos de su vida, al sentir el dolor, el fuego y las balas incrustadas en su piel y huesos.

Las voces no tenían coherencia, los disparos seguían volando a su alrededor… Hasta que se detuvo… Al ver a una madre en el suelo llorando desesperadamente, sosteniendo un pequeño cuerpo, el cuerpo de un pequeño niño que había sido alcanzado por una maldita bala, una bala que había sido disparada por alguien con un rifle M4 Carbine… Disparó en defensa propia… O simplemente por no haber reconocido a un niño de un maldito radical con un arma en las manos… Lincoln entonces miró a su alrededor…. Lily… ¿Dónde estaba Lily? El sabor de la sangre en su boca era tan espeso… El dolor de su hombro se incrementaba… Su desesperación se elevaba… ¿Dónde estaba su hija? ¿Dónde estaba su hermana?

–Li… Lily…– Lincoln Entonces se levantó para ver a una multitud a su alrededor, pero no a su hermana. – ¡Lily! – Lincoln gritó buscándola a su alrededor. Pero ella no respondió, y el ex soldado siguió mirando con desesperación a todas partes – ¿¡Dónde está mi hija!? – Los gritos de Lincoln denotaban dolor y desesperación al mismo tiempo –¡¿DÓNDE ESTÄ MI HIJA?!– Lincoln les gritaba a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, algunos intentaban calmarlo, otros también empezaban a buscar a la niña y otros se alejaban de ese hombre loco. Nadie sabía que había pasado para que dé un momento a otro ese hombre de cabellos blancos perdiera el control de sus emociones. Hasta que en ese momento Lincoln sintió una manita tomando la suya al mirar hacia abajo vio a la pequeña de cabellos rubios con un rostro de preocupación –¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA!?

–¿Papá? Estoy aquí – dijo Lily en un tono muy preocupado, y con una expresión intranquila al ver a su padre con los ojos desesperados. Lincoln se arrodilló y la vio nuevamente, estaba viva, estaba bien. No tenía ni un solo rasguño en su rostro o en sus brazos y mucho menos en su ropa. Ella estaba bien…

Lincoln balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles al verla bien. Él solo con los ojos reflejaba un miedo tan real como el no poder volver a ver a su pequeña niña de nuevo. Lily entonces tomó las mejillas de su padre en sus manos. El tacto era real, Lincoln dejó de respirar agitadamente y se concentró en ella, en los ojos azules de ella, en el rubio de sus cabellos. Los dedos y las palmas entre sus mejillas… Ella era real, era algo real, el dolor y las visiones no, solo algo que su mente le había lanzado nuevamente por el sonido de una maldita arma.

–Estoy aquí, papá...– dijo la pequeña mientras su hermano se tranquilizaba. Este la abrazó, la abrazó fuertemente tratando de no lastimarla, pero lo hizo para aferrarse a ella y a la realidad de la actualidad. Ella era real, ella era real, nada de lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos lo había sido. Solo una ilusión de una herida de guerra que no se podía ver, pero se podía sentir en su mirada. En su abrazo trataba de aferrarse a algo real. A algo verdaderamente real. Cuando el ex soldado comenzó a recuperar un poco de su cordura, vio a su alrededor a la gente que lo miraba como un tipo raro que gritaba sin necesidad, creían que estaba loco… Las miradas de la gente que juzgaban sin antes conocer su dolor lo rodeaban… La maldita gente chismosa que susurraba cosas, cosas con respecto a la psique del ex soldado. Cosas que ellos decían, pero no entendían sus propias palabras acusatorias.

–Lily… Vámonos de aquí– Lincoln se levantó tomando la mano de su hermanita y empujando el carrito de compras.

–Uh… Sí papi...– Lily no entendía que ocurría con su papá, no podía entenderlo, primero en el auto y ahora eso en el mercado. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con Lincoln? ¿Por qué parecía tan… inestable mentalmente? ¿Por qué lloraba o se preocupaba de la nada? ¿Por qué solo alejarse unos momentos de él lo habían puesto tan mal?

Lincoln, por su parte, sentía desde todas direcciones las miradas incriminatorias que lo veían como a un demente mientras iban a la caja, mientras pasaban por la fila, e incluso se veía en las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad… Los ojos que lo veían solo lo juzgaban como a un demente, todo el mundo lo juzgaba como a un sucio criminal.

¿Pero cómo podía juzgarlos también a ellos? Sentía que lo miraban como en realidad a un asesino, a un criminal de guerra. A un asesino de niños inocentes que se encontraban en el fuego cruzado. Un asesino era la verdadera palabra que describía al hombre que caminaba libre. Él ni siquiera trataba de negarlo, se lo merecía, todo se lo merecía, porque sus manos estaban tan manchadas de sangre que lo que realmente quería era ser juzgado por sus crímenes en contra de la vida humana. El simple hecho de sentirse asediado por esos ojos incriminatorios era suficiente. Entonces, cuando finalmente habían empaquetado las cosas en un par de cajas de huevo, Lincoln pagó y solo esperó su cambio para largarse de ahí de una vez, ya no quería ver de nuevo a esa chusma que se había vuelto en su contra con ojos de asco y repudio… Lincoln y Lily simplemente se retiraron con la caja llena en los brazos del ex soldado, quien sin decirle nada a nadie y mucho menos sin querer hablar de lo ocurrido, se marchó hasta la camioneta. Lily aún no entendía lo que había ocurrido con su padre, incluso al preguntarle, él no quería responder. No sabía qué responder…

No sabía cómo hablarle de todo lo que había pasado en el desierto afgano… Lincoln ya no podía ocultarlo, y seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba no sería suficiente, no podía seguir atribuyéndole todo a la falta de su pierna. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar o cómo decirle a una niña de su edad lo que era tener que arrebatar vidas con un arma en las manos, o lo que era ver morir a sus amigos, o mucho peor… Lo que era tener que arrebatar vidas de personas que apenas empezaban a vivir, justo como ella que apenas entraba en la adolescencia. Ambos estaban alterados, sumamente estresados por las emociones del día y por todo lo que había sucedido, y una cosa era cierta, ambos estaban hambrientos, necesitaban comer urgentemente. Por lo que Lincoln tuvo que hacer una parada en el restaurante de comida rápida favorito de él y todas sus hermanas. La Hamburguesa del Eructo. Ambos habían escogido una mesa al lado de la ventana donde habían estacionado a Lucille, Lincoln miraba a su pequeña hermana mientras ella también esperaba que su padre comenzara a hablar. Ella necesitaba saber qué era aquello que mortificaba tanto a su papá. Ella necesitaba saber qué era eso… Qué era lo que Lincoln tenía tan encerrado en su corazón. Y si no bastaba que Lincoln estuviera callado a propósito, Lily tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua. El problema era que ella no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación.

Lincoln solo se pasaba la mano por la barbilla buscando una solución, un algo que lo ayudara a comenzar… ¿Cómo iniciar una conversación que no quieres tener? Quizás yendo al grano… Quizás hablar con la verdad y ya, no había mucha ciencia en aquello… O tal vez empezar con algo menos fuerte pero igual de doloroso.

–¿Sabes Lyl…? – empezó Lincoln tratando de regular su voz –Hace tiempo, cuando tú eras una bebé y yo tenía 11 años, me acuerdo de que papá me trajo a este mismo restaurante en mi cumpleaños… O bueno, unos días después de mi cumpleaños. En esos tiempos las chicas y yo no nos preocupábamos mucho sobre el dinero, cuentas a pagar, horarios de clases y trabajo y sobre todo nos enfocábamos más que nada en ser felices. Bueno, quizás miento con eso del dinero, las chicas y yo solíamos pelearnos incluso por un miserable centavo en el sillón. Je je… Toda una aventura solo por un centavo. – Lincoln río ante la nostalgia de esos recuerdos mientras Lily lo escuchaba atentamente hablándole de varios años en el pasado, cuando el futuro parecía sonreírle a la familia Loud, y de su verdadero padre.

–Papá… Je je… Papá nos había pedido el combo familiar, pero no, yo insistí en la Super Mega Cheeseburger de tres pies, je jeh… Creí… Creí que podría terminarla yo solito, pero cuando me llené, papá me miró y me dijo… – Entonces Lincoln imitó el grave de la voz de su padre pretendiendo imitar la escena. – "Lincoln, te dije que te comieras la Hamburguesa Jr. de queso". Y yo estaba de: "Papá te juro que puedo, solo me faltan tres mordidas, je je je. Y papá me dijo "Sí, te faltan tres mordidas, pero de cocodrilo" ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! – Lily al igual que su padre también río por esa ironía de la anécdota.

–Al final, no pude acabarla Lyl, papá tuvo que ayudarme, incluso él no pudo hacerlo y tuvo que darle la mitad a mamá. Y ella tampoco pudo, por lo que tuvieron que repartir la hamburguesa entre las chicas, solo así pudimos acabar con esa Super Mega Cheeseburger de 3 pies je je je je je – Nuevamente río el ex soldado a la chiquilla que sonreía con melancolía por no poder recordar ese día con su familia completa.

–Je je… Me… Me alegra escuchar eso, papi – dijo Lily bajando la cabeza con pena. –Me hubiera… Me hubiera gustado estar ahí… O por lo menos recordar lo que fue ese día. – La chiquilla no podía compartir la felicidad de su padre por más que ella lo quisiera. Ella nunca pudo llegar a conocer al hombre que se suponía que debió ser su padre.

–Estuviste ahí Lyl… Eras… tan pequeña, eras una pequeña bebé en un mundo igual de pequeño, y sé que pedirte que lo recuerdes es muy difícil para ti...– Lincoln tomó la mano de la chiquilla, que se encontraba encima de la mesa –Yo… Yo apenas puedo recordar su rostro… Su voz… La forma que él se veía, sé que tenemos miles de fotos de papá en la casa, pero… A veces daría lo que fuese por volver a escuchar su voz una vez más… Hay días en los que daría mi vida solo por… Volver a verlo caminando por la casa, con sus corbatas tan ridículas, je je… Verlo… Simplemente hacer la comida, o ver el canal de deportes… Dios… Daría lo que sea solo por hablar un día más con él...– Lincoln respiraba profunda y pausadamente mientras intentaba evocar detalles del rostro de su padre. Una imagen que siempre parecía obstruida por un objeto, una situación… O por simplemente no ver más allá de sus hombros –Lynn… Fue un buen padre… Dios mío, fue el mejor padre que pude haber pedido… Pero se tuvo que ir… No fue mi culpa, no fue culpa de Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa o tuya… No fue nuestra culpa. – Lincoln tragó saliva pesadamente mientras trataba de evitar llorar por su papá, el papá que se fue un día y más nunca regresó –Pero… a veces me digo a mí mismo que... Si en la casa hubiera habido menos bocas que alimentar, quizás él no se habría desesperado tanto y afligido tanto para darnos una vida estable… Pero él sabía qué hacía cuando nos tuvo a todas ustedes y a mí… Pero… Siempre en esto debía haber un, pero… Y lo peor es que a veces cuando uno está mal piensa que por mera suerte del destino o de la vida no puede ir peor. Pero supongo que cuando algo va mal siempre puede ir mucho peor. – Lincoln se cubrió los ojos con la mano que tenía desocupada, solo para evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas mientras que Lily ya estaba sufriendo por las palabras de su padre.

–Papi… No llores, no llores por favor. – pidió Lily arrugando un poco su carita por ese sentimiento tan atroz en su corazón.

–Lyl… Tú… Tu entiendes que yo no soy tu papá ¿verdad? O al menos no soy el padre que tú debías haber recordado… ¿Verdad? – preguntó Lincoln mirando a su hermana quien con sollozos asentía con su cabecita.

–Sí… Lo sé hermano...– Lily tragó saliva mientras el dolor se intensificó en su interior, quería romper en llantos como el día anterior, pero en un espacio público eso se le hacía muy difícil –Yo… Yo sé que papá se fue hace mucho tiempo… Yo sé que crecí sin él. Nuestras hermanas tuvieron mucho tiempo para disfrutar de su compañía… de su amor y de su comprensión… Pero no puedo recordar a nadie más que a ti, Linc… Yo sé que no tengo papá… Pero me hacía tan feliz pensar que, de alguna forma solo tenerte a ti era mejor para mí. Tu siempre fuiste mi papá. – Lily terminó de hablar sollozando, por lo que tuvo que decirle, a ella le dolía tener que decirle eso a él.

–Yo sé que no soy papá… Yo sé que no soy nuestro papá… Pero yo te amo como si fueras mi hija, yo te arropaba en las noches cuando te acostaba en tu cunita… "Sniff" Yo te preparé tus lunch cuando te llevaba a la guardería… Yo… Lloré de orgullo y con algo de pena cuando te vi entrar a la primaria por primera vez... "Sniff" – Lincoln se cubrió la boca mientras compartía lágrimas con su bebita. –Yo sé que no soy papá… Me lo repetí una y otra, y otra, y otra vez por doce años… Pero cuando me veías y corrías hacia mí, con tu pequeña sonrisita y me abrazabas, y me decías "te amo papi" … Yo… Yo me daba cuenta de lo mucho que debía protegerte… Ya no porque era lo que haría papá… Sino porque era lo que yo quería, porque en realidad yo quería ser tu papá… Y sin importar lo que pase, sin importar lo mucho que me duela que no recuerdes a nuestro papá… Y… y sin importar lo que los demás o el mundo diga… En mi corazón tú siempre serás mi bebé…– Lily dio un pequeño quejido al escuchar esas palabras proviniendo de su figura paterna. –Y quiero seguir siendo tu papá, quiero… Quiero seguir viéndote crecer… Quiero estar ahí cuando necesites un hombro en donde llorar, una mano amiga donde puedas confiar, un abrazo cuando lo necesites, quiero decirte que todo estará bien cuando te rompan el corazón, quiero estar ahí cuando te gradúes de la universidad, quiero ser el abuelo de tus propios hijos o hijas… Y, sobre todo, quiero seguir siendo tu papá...– Terminó de decir Lincoln con una sonrisa envuelta en melancolía y en el amor puro que le tenía a su bebé.

–Yo… Yo solo quiero decirte… que no importa lo que pase… – Lily le sonrió con gran alegría a su papá –Linc… Tú en mi mente y en mi corazón siempre serás mi papá...– Lily también apretó la mano de su padre demostrándole todo su amor y confianza. Ambos se quedaron compartiendo de un pequeño momento que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la mesera, quien los veía con los ojos llorosos. Lincoln, al darse cuenta, trató de limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra.

–Oh… Eh… Disculpe… Solo estábamos hablando…– Lincoln señaló a la bandeja que la señorita tenía entre manos. –¿Ese es nuestro pedido?

–Uhh… Ehhmm… Sí...– dijo la mesera colocando la bandeja en la mesa. Se les quedó mirando por unos momentos hasta que se dignó a decir algo –Yo… Eh… Espero que disfruten de su comida… Y que… Sé que usted es un buen padre. – dicho esto se retiró de ahí tratando de limpiarse el maquillaje que tenía corrido entre los párpados.

Lincoln entendía que quizás no era una mala chica, pero debía haberles avisado que estaba ahí, más que nada porque era un asunto de familia y entre ellos dos. Lincoln suspiró desenvolviendo su hamburguesa y Lily comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Ambos tenían hambre, pero aun así aún tenían la plática anterior aferrada a sus pensamientos y corazones. Ahora faltaba la segunda parte de su conversación… Algo que Lincoln aún dudaba en decirle a su hermanita pequeña… Pero si ella quería entender al menos un poco de lo que su padre había hecho y vivido durante 5 años, debía decirlo… de una manera un poco más amable de lo que en realidad era…

–Lyl… – Lincoln empezó a hablar después de su primera mordida a su hamburguesa. –¿Recuerdas cuando me fui? – La pequeña miró con algo de confusión a su padre… Aunque podía suponer a qué quería llegar con eso.

–Sí… Lo recuerdo, papi… Ese día me prometiste que volverías… No entendía por qué tuviste que irte. Apenas pude comprenderlo, cuando mamá pasaba más tiempo en casa y Lori había vuelto a la universidad… Me di cuenta de que te habías ido para que mamá y nuestras hermanas recuperaran un poco de sus vidas anteriores… Y cuando volvías de la academia militar en navidades, eran las mejores semanas de mi vida… Podía pasar tiempo contigo… Me hablabas de las cosas que habías hecho y aprendido, en algún punto yo también quería ser parte de la escuela militar...– Lily dio una pequeña mordida a su hamburguesa mientras Lincoln terminaba degustando su bocado con una pequeña sonrisa.

–No… no creo que quieras unirte jamás a la marina, Lyl…– dijo Linc en un tono algo apagado, algo a lo que su hermana quería preguntar, pero aún no se terminaba su bocado –Pero sí… recuerdo esos tiempos, mi oficial del cuerpo cuando no era un idiota nos daba tiempo para volver a casa… Aunque eso no le evitaba ser un poco...– Lincoln suspiró un poco al recordar su duro entrenamiento como soldado.

–¿Malo? – respondió Lily un poco incógnita ante las palabras de su papá.

–Iba a decir cabró*, pero… Sí, lo era… De cualquier manera, creo que nos entrenó de esa manera tan dura porque íbamos a ver y hacer cosas que… Dios...– Lincoln tragó saliva pesadamente sabiendo que lo poco que le iba a decir a su hermana era incluso muy fuerte para él.

–¿Que ocurre pá? – preguntó Lily inocente pero algo intrigada por esa pausa tan abrupta de su padre.

–Eh… Rayos… Digamos que… Digamos que mientras estuve lejos… por tanto tiempo...– Lincoln se puso una mano en la frente, lo que iba a decirle a Lily no era nada fácil para él, pues en alguna parte creía que si se lo decía a su hermanita… ella también lo empezaría a ver como un asesino. –Lyl… Un hombre puede hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, incluso las peores… las más aberrantes… las más fuertes que no muchos podrían soportar...

–Eh… No creo entender, papá...– dijo Lily confundida.

–Lo sé… Y espero que nunca entiendas lo que es tener que hacer cosas horribles para sobrevivir, por las órdenes que te dan… O por tu país… A veces tienes que hacer cosas que… Ni tú mismo te imaginas qué harías en circunstancias normales… Pero en una guerra no hay nada como lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Solo hacer lo necesario para vivir otro día...– Esa última frase la había dicho más para sí mismo que para su hermanita, la cual se detuvo a verlo con detenimiento… algo no le gustaba de esa frase. Y con algo de pena tragó el pedazo de hamburguesa que había estado masticando… Quería hacerle una pregunta muy importante. Algo que ella estaba casi completamente segura, pero necesitaba hacer esa pregunta.

–Papá… Cuando estuviste en la guerra...– Lily apretó la tela de su overol en sus manos. –Tú… ¿mataste gente?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío, esperaba no decirlo de esa manera… Pero era necesario decirle por qué NO debía pensar nunca en unirse a la militarizada.

–Sí… Maté a muchas personas en Afganistán...– respondió con culpa, pero seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, no diría cifras, cómo lo había hecho, o si eran hombres, mujeres o… niños… Y mucho menos si los que eran inocentes merecían haber muerto.

–Uh...– Lily tragó un poco de saliva de manera muy pesada. –Y… ¿eran personas malas...? – preguntó, sintiendo un escalofrío muy fuerte recorriendo su espalda, a lo que Lincoln le pidió que ella le diera su mano, a lo que ella accedió tímidamente, apretando fuertemente la mano de su padre en la suya.

–Lyl… Pequeña… Quiero que entiendas una cosa. – Lincoln suspiró con pesar dentro de su alma afligida… Pero necesitaba decirle esas cosas a su hermanita. –En una guerra… no existen ni el bien ni el mal… Solo decisiones y acciones, sean buenas o malas no importa, cuando alguien quiere matarte tú no puedes permitirle eso, tú debes preservar tu vida a costa de la de otros… Sí… A veces debes hacer cosas… malas, para poder salvar tu vida...– Lincoln suspiraba conforme seguía explicándole todo a su hermanita. De una forma tranquila y relajada, pues debía confrontar uno de los fantasmas más dolorosos de su ser.

–Pero… Tú eres una buena persona, papi… Tú eres… Tú nos ayudaste a todas nosotras. – dijo Lily sin creer lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo. Que él había hecho cosas horribles a otras personas… Y al decirle que no existía ni bien ni mal, eso significa que entre "Los malos", también se encontraban aquellos que nunca pretendieron hacer mal.

–Lyl… A veces las personas buenas deben hacer cosas malas, cosas que no les gustaría hacer… Cosas que uno si tuviera otra opción, no las haría...– Lincoln tragó saliva de manera pesada, intentando vencer las dificultades para ser sincero con Lily –Pero cuando alguien viene a ti… tratando de tomar tu vida, no puedes simplemente argumentar con él, y menos en un idioma que no conoces y quizás nunca conocerás… No es el método que nosotros deberíamos elegir, pero cuando alguien frente a ti tiene un arma en las manos y planea acabar contigo, ya no es cuestión de qué es correcto y qué no, es cuestión de que no quieres morir. – Lincoln se rascó la frente sintiendo el sudor perlando su piel.

–A veces la mejor decisión no es la correcta, Lyl… A veces la mejor decisión es… Pensar que es para salvar tu propia vida, sin pensar en lo demás... Pensar que lo que haces, por más malo que sea, es la decisión correcta…Que es para un bien común y que… a veces… hay gente que debe morir para que otra pueda vivir. – Terminó de explicar cubriéndose parcialmente el rostro con su mano derecha –Yo sé que no es justo… Pero cuando tenía que disparar, trataba de no pensar que eran personas… Que eran objetos o algo así… Y cada vez que disparaba, sentía que lo hacía para protegerlas a ustedes, a nuestras hermanas, a nuestra mamá y a ti… Me apegué tanto a esa idea que de verdad empecé a creer que así matar se volvería fácil...– Lincoln entonces hizo una corta pausa para pensar esas palabras, esas palabras que salían de su boca, esas palabras que le dolían profundamente…

–Pero matar nunca es fácil… No debería ser fácil… Quitar una vida es algo que te persigue para siempre… Algunos son más fuertes en este tipo de cosas, otros logran sobrellevarlo… Pero yo no puedo, a veces me hubiera gustado haber muerto en combate… que vivir como un criminal de guerra...– Se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba al suelo con tristeza y decepción, algo que Lily no quería que él dijera… Pero lo hacía porque por dentro así se sentía, como un sucio criminal.

–No digas eso pá… No lo digas...– dijo Lily sintiendo las palabras de su hermano presionando fuertemente el pecho –Su… Supongo que entiendo pá… Pero yo no quiero que mueras… No quiero perderte otra vez. – continuó la pequeña Loud, apretando la mano de su hermano con fuerza, no queriendo soltarlo otra vez en su vida, no queriendo dejarlo ir otra vez.

–Quiero que sepas Lyl… Que yo hice todo esto por ti… por nuestras hermanas… por mamá… Para que pudieran caminar libres… Yo… Yo hice eso porque cuando la situación parece no mejorar nunca, cuando sabes que poco a poco el hogar se desmorona… A veces tienes que hacer cosas que…. No harías si tuvieras otra opción, pero cuando ya no hay más opciones que mirar como todo se desmorona desesperadamente ante ti… En casos desesperados siempre requieren medidas desesperadas. – Lincoln suspiró nuevamente tratando de que su voz no se quebrara por el exceso de memorias muertas en su corazón. Memorias de un tiempo sin papá ni mamá.

–Yo hice lo necesario para darte a ti y a las demás un futuro, Lily… Y con mi decisión vinieron muchas cosas… Las chicas regresaron un poco a sus vidas "normales". Mamá pasó mucho más tiempo en casa… Y pues… Ya no debían preocuparse por comida, Lyl… Cuando ves que por tus decisiones de romperte la espalda todos los días para darle lo mejor a tu familia dan frutos… Por lo menos puedes decir que valió la pena cada momento de sufrimiento que pasaste peleando… Eso siempre ha sido lo más importante para mí Lyl, siempre ha sido lo más importante. – explicó Lincoln a su hermanita, la cual asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ella podía entender lo que su padre quiso decirle.

A veces, para salvar a todos, uno tiene que sacrificarse para que otros puedan sobrevivir y prosperar, para que otros pudieran vivir una vida menos complicada, no era la acción que salvaría a todos al final… Pero, de cualquier forma, mientras se pudiera salvar a la mayoría, solo aquel que moriría, dejaría a todos con su conciencia limpia… Aunque para Lincoln la muerte aún no posaba sus frías y piadosas manos en sus mejillas, ofreciéndole ese consuelo de abandonar el mundo con la conciencia limpia y libre de pecados… No, él aún tenía un trabajo que hacer, por más duro y doloroso que le fuera. De cualquier manera, su vida ya no le pertenecía a él… Ahora les pertenecía a ellas, a quienes juró proteger y servir sin dudar ni un solo segundo.

Y morir o no, ya no estaba en sus manos, ahora ellas serían sus salvadoras, o sus condenadoras. Sea lo que sea, Lincoln nuevamente tenía una puerta abierta ante él. Empezar una nueva vida desde cero. Hacer todo bien esta vez, hacerlo porque era lo correcto, finalmente era lo correcto, aunque él sólo quisiera que los días fueran más largos y los momentos para tomar su Python fueran menos difíciles.

Poco después, alimentados y satisfechos, ambos hermanos Loud regresaban a casa. Había sido un día muy largo y parecía que últimamente los días de Lincoln eran así. No podía quejarse, de antemano sabía que resolver algunos asuntos pendientes en su vida no sería de un momento a otro. Debía llevar tiempo acomodar esas palabras e ideas para que cuando el momento de la verdad se diera, no debía titubear. El ejército le había enseñado eso: cuando sea el momento de dar la cara, no tener miedo. Enfrentar la situación con la frente en alto y tragarse el miedo y las inseguridades. Así lo habían entrenado, así había vivido, porque si todo el mundo fallaba y él también, entonces no quedaría nada más por qué o quienes luchar. Solo hacerlo porque en realidad ya no quedaban más opciones.

― **Hey Hey My My Battleme** **―**

Poco tiempo más tarde se les veía regresando a casa. La pequeña Lily miraba el sol ocultándose en el atardecer, mientras que la radio sonaba con una canción tranquilizadora, que se despedía de ese día con tranquilidad y serenidad. Lincoln manejaba por una carretera solitaria, viendo el mundo y el tiempo pasar lenta, pero al mismo tiempo rápidamente ante él.

Era como ver al mundo desde una ventana, el mismo tenía sufrimientos, penas y cosas horribles, pero también tenía momentos de tranquilidad, de felicidad e indudablemente de belleza. Como un atardecer visto desde una camioneta roja algo rústica, con la radio sonando suavemente, con una canción perfecta para terminar el día y como el viento entre su cabello albino, como el poder liberar su mente de cosas que a veces solo debían decirse para sentirse poco a poco más cerca de casa. Lincoln entonces soltó su mano derecha del volante, solo para apretar la mano de su hermanita en la suya, Lily sintió el tacto de su hermano y al voltear a verlo él le regaló una sonrisa. Y ante la vista ella también sonrió. Pues papá ya estaba de vuelta en casa, solo compartían un pequeño momento juntos.

Como si esta vida se conformara de pequeños momentos, y lo demás quedaba de más.

Esta vida… Oh, esta vida de pequeños momentos, tanto alegres como dolorosos. Pero mientras pudiera sostener una pequeña manito a su lado, y pudiera compartir esos pequeños momentos. Él aún tendría un Lugar… Un Lugar al cual llamar Hogar.

Al llegar a casa, Lincoln llevó la caja de compras dentro, mientras que Lily prefirió escuchar el final de esa canción con el lado de su puerta abierto. Simplemente esperando a ver que el sol se ocultara por completo, y pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su padre.

Por todo lo que le había dicho, las revelaciones que le había dado, y entretanto pensaba en todo, observaba las placas de identificación que él le había dado. Entonces esa era la vida de un recién egresado de la guerra, o al menos la de su hermano… Un constante y perpetuo dolor fantasma por cada cosa que él había hecho… Podía entender sus razones, pero lo que más le costaba entender eran sus acciones. Quizás era verdad lo que algunas personas decían, para entender a una persona con mucho dolor en su corazón hay que vivir todo lo que vivió… Pero ella ya no estaba segura de si quería vivir esa vida de muerte y soledad que nadie más conocería. El dolor que nadie más viviría. Como un dolor latente que nadie puede ver ni escuchar, pero ahí estaba, silencioso pero latente.

Lincoln salió de casa sacudiendo sus manos una con la otra, ya no quedaba nada más que apagar el motor de la camioneta, cerrarla con seguro y volver los dos a casa.

–Muy bien Lyl, ¿no queda nada más en Lucille? – le preguntó el veterano a su hermanita, la cual negó con la cabeza, y lo vio tomando las llaves para apagar la camioneta, justo después de que la canción terminara de sonar en la radio. –Muy bien, entremos a casa. – Lincoln apretó el botón del seguro de la puerta para asegurarla al igual que Lily, quien tenía las placas de su padre fuertemente agarradas en su mano derecha.

–Papá...– Lincoln volteó a ver a su hija ante ese llamado. Ella levantó su mano hacía él con un regalo, y entonces el ex soldado la abrió para sentir sus placas de nuevo en su mano. Frunció levemente el ceño ante eso último y miró a su hermana con confusión. –Quería… devolvértelas...– Lily sonrió levemente mientras que Lincoln le devolvía la mirada.

–Lyl… Yo… Pensé que te habían gustado– mencionó Lincoln bajando el tono de su voz, en algo que Lily asintió con la cabeza.

–Sí, y me siguen gustando mucho, pero...– La pequeña desvió su mirada al suelo, ella juntó sus manos en la espalda con algo de pena –Pero… Poco a poco he visto el peso que cargas… Y de repente se volvieron muy pesadas para mí. Lily suspiró al devolverle la mirada a su papá. – Pero… Ese peso que sentí me hace entender lo que tú has hecho, lo que te duele y lo que yo sé que nunca entenderé… Y la verdad no sé si algún día entenderé...– En ese momento la pequeña abrazó a su padre con tanta afinidad como solía hacerlo de pequeña. –Pero… eso no significa que no pueda intentar entenderte...– Esas últimas palabras hicieron sonreír a Lincoln, el cual abrazó a su hija con un rastro de alegría y nostalgia.

El dolor, cuando es compartido, siempre se podía hacer más ameno y más mientras este mismo se comparte con la gente que amas, pueden ayudarte a recuperar y sanar.

Lincoln la tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

–Regresemos a casa Lyl… A nuestra casa. – Lincoln y Lily se dirigieron a las puertas de la casa Loud. Lincoln sostenía una pequeña manita en su derecha y en su izquierda sus placas, las cuales colgaban de su mano. Estaba regresando a casa, ya no tenía un uniforme desértico, ya no sostenía una M16 Tipo M4 Carabina, ahora sostenía algo que de verdad se quería aferrar, la manita de una chiquilla que amaba y lo amaba sin importarle sus demonios y fantasmas.

Mientras ambos caminaban a la casa 1216, de la Avenida Franklin, ubicada en Royal Woods en el Estado de Michigan. Un lugar al que ambos llamaban… Hogar.

 _12 de diciembre del Año 20XX_

 _Querido hermano, hace ya unos años que te fuiste. Te echo mucho de menos._

 _Las cosas en casa no han estado de lo mejor, pero por lo menos seguimos de pie, literalmente este año sin ti… Dios, nos han cambiado mucho a todas, yo afortunadamente estoy bien, estoy muy bien en realidad, aunque me gustaría decir lo mismo de las demás. Luna ha estado un poco frágil desde que te fuiste, Luan ha intentado mejorar el humor de la casa, aunque sea por momentos, al menos ella se mantiene lo más positiva que puede, eso es bueno._

 _Lynn… Bueno, ella no la está pasando muy bien que digamos, y no ayuda que Lucy siga sin decir una sola palabra. Lola y Lana han cambiado mucho, no te lo imaginas hermanito. Lisa, ese cerebrito, está tan ocupada con sus estudios y experimentos como para demostrar emociones… Aunque sé que en el fondo no es una máquina sin sentimientos y te extraña, todas te extrañamos mucho… Y Lily, tu partida ha sido la más dolorosa para ella. Te extraña como no tienes idea, siempre me hace preguntas como "¿Cuándo volverá papá? ¿Dónde está? ¿Estará bien?" ... De hecho, el único regalo de navidad que ella pidió fue que volvieras a casa… Me duele decirle que sí, en efecto tú estarás bien y que volverás pronto... Yo siento que le miento en muchas ocasiones para que se sienta bien… Y sé que tú estás allá luchando, yo no soy tonta y conozco la realidad de un campo de batalla… No les digo esto a las demás, pero tengo miedo de no volverte a ver nunca más hermanito. De nunca volverte a abrazar, de no escuchar tu voz otra vez. Tengo tanto miedo de nunca más saber de ti de nuevo, mantente a salvo Lincoln… Te quiero mucho, hermanito._

 _Y tengo tanto miedo a perderte, yo no sé si sea lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar otra muerte en la familia y sé que, si no vuelves, esto nos destrozará a todas… Solo mantente a salvo, es lo único que te pido, hermanito. Espero que… Vuelvas para poder reunirnos todos junto a la chimenea, con una taza de chocolate caliente y mantas, para esperar a la llegada de Santa Claus. Lo que no daría por una Navidad más así._

 _Todas te deseamos una feliz navidad, hermanito._

 _Con Amor; Lori._

 **El Ayer.**

Ese fin de semana era… Silencioso, otra propuesta de trabajo que había sido rechazada aún resonaba después de una semana. Lynn Loud Signor seguía marcando algunos trabajos que por lo menos dieran frutos. Lo que fuera para mantener una casa de pie que poco a poco se estaba cayendo a pedazos al pasar de los meses. Apenas habían podido pasar el primer mes de desempleo del padre Loud. Rascándose los centavos como si así por lo menos pudieran seguir pagando las cuentas pendientes.

Aunque eso realmente no ayudaba en nada.

Lincoln miraba a su padre preocupado… El chico necesitaba ayudar más que nada. El próximo mes debían pagar el gas, y la electricidad ya se las iban a cortar, mientras que el televisor ya estaba desconectado, pura estática se podía ver en todos los canales que alguna vez tuvieron disponibles. Y las malditas alacenas cada vez tenían menos comida. Eso era lo que más preocupaba al padre, el cual intentaba desesperadamente encontrar algo… Solo algo, incluso lo que fuera se veía mejor que nada.

¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Qué iban a hacer? Mientras que Rita se desgastaba días trabajando incluso horas extra para mantener al menos un poco de la dignidad humana que debían tener, Lynn Sr coleccionaba cartas de trabajo que lo rechazaban, necesitaban sangre nueva y experimentada, no un hombre que cruzaba ya el tercer nivel de la vida. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer un padre para mantener a su familia sin tener que recurrir a los extremos que ninguna familia debería cruzar?

¿Qué era? Quizás… Eso… Seguir buscando y esperando hasta que el último centavo de la casa desapareciera definitivamente y el hambre comenzara a ser más y más fuerte… Si había alguna salida, por favor que alguien les avisara.

Lincoln se acercó a su padre para colocarle una mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo. Algo que su padre tomó entre sus manos… Su muchacho seguía ahí con él… Demostrando solidaridad y fuerza, mientras que sus demás hijas ya se daban cuenta de la realidad, una realidad muy cruda ante las carencias que nunca tuvieron, ante la escasez que jamás conocieron hasta ese momento, hasta que el silencio ya inundaba penosamente la casa. Hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que sus problemas no significaban nada a comparación de lo que era un mundo donde papá ya no podía aportar a la casa.

Y el ponerse manos a la obra para evitar que el problema se hiciera más grande ya no era una opción, ahora era la obligación de todas por igual…

Si ninguna podía aportar, que intentara no deteriorar más algo que se tambaleaba.

Lincoln suspiró mientras su padre regresaba a su periódico. Ese día recordó que debía sacar la basura, fue a la cocina y encontró la bolsa del basurero medio vacía, eso no era muy raro ya no había muchas cosas que consumir con un refrigerador con provisiones que escaseaban poco a poco. Lincoln pasó de cuarto en cuarto, la sala, el comedor, el sótano, el cuarto de estar y cada cesto o bote estaba casi vacío o completamente vacío.

Y la cosa no paró hasta llegar al pasillo del piso superior.

Al ir a revisar el bote de Lori y Leni, escuchó una pequeña charla. Lori quería conseguir un empleo nuevo, pero apenas podía con el que tenía en el arcade y seguir estudiando. Leni seguía tratando de ganar una oportunidad en la boutique más cercana del pueblo para probar algo de suerte, aunque eso no parecía sonreírle a ella, quien no tenía los conocimientos suficientes en un trabajo como para conocer que necesitaba pedir horarios, días de trabajo, paga y mucho menos dar la entrevista completa de trabajo. Leni en serio quería un trabajo así, pero se sentía inútil al no poder hacerlo por su… forma de ser… Lincoln pasó desapercibido pues ambas estaban enfocadas en la falta de dinero y de oportunidades laborales.

Lincoln entonces pasó al cuarto de Luna y Luan a checar los botes de basura, lo mismo casi no había basura, pero al verlas ambas estaban… Vacías, no había chistes, no había música… No había nada, simplemente pensamientos y suspiros en el viento, Luna no había podido asistir a los conciertos de sus bandas favoritas porque simplemente no había con qué, Luna aun así quería poder ir, poder disfrutar del lujo que ya no podía darse… Y al ver ese cartel en el bar del pueblo en el que solicitaban a gente para dar un show la hacía pensar más en su casa que en sus necesidades. Luan, aunque trataba de mejorar su humor como siempre, pero no podía, incluso ella sabía que hacer bromas o chistes en tiempos de plena carencia no era de buen gusto. Además, aunque ella quisiera hacerlos, ¿con qué lo haría? ¿Gastar recursos que ya no tenían para hacer bromitas que no tendrían gracia? ¿Hacer chistes de la penosa situación del hogar? ¿Mejorar el humor con cosas que en serio no podían arreglarse con solo pedirlo? Incluso una comediante como ella sabía cuándo era momento de parar y empezar a pensar en cómo aportar. Lincoln solo saludó a Luan, la que asintió sonriendo levemente, mientras que Luna solo seguía mirando a la ventana de su cuarto, reproduciendo una canción para regresar a un pasado sin preocupaciones.

Lincoln suspiró y pasó al cuarto de Lynn y Lucy para mirar a Lynn quien lanzaba una pelota al aire para luego atraparla. Ella, al igual que, Lucy no tenía nada que decir o hacer, ella sabía que la situación en casa no estaba mejorando y el silencio era prueba de que ninguna estaba dispuesta a decir una sola palabra. Menos Lucy, quien miraba al abismo más oscuro de su vida ante la falta de esperanza en la casa, ella solía hablar de eso como si nada cuando tenían abundancia, pero ahora se enfrentaba a la verdadera cara del abismo, tan oscuro y tan deprimente que jamás había conocido, sólo había hablado con él, pero nunca había visto su verdadera cara, su verdadero dolor, la verdadera cara de la falta de esperanza y miedo al futuro. Lincoln nuevamente pasó desapercibido delante de ambas quienes rondaban en sus propios mundos.

Lola y Lana… Bueno, como siempre, peleaban por cualquier cosa, pero el tema principal era más que nada que tanto las mascotas de Lana eran demasiado raras como para poder seguir alimentándose y que las cosas de Lola eran igual de costosas que las facturas como para venderlas. Lincoln no trató de interferir, ellas se darían cuenta tarde o temprano que ninguna tendría razón en sus argumentos y ambas no cederían sus animales o cosas tan fácilmente. Lincoln solo sacó la bolsa de basura del cuarto, que estaba igual de vacía que las demás y se marchó.

Entonces, al revisar el cuarto de Lisa, ella checaba las cuentas bancarias de los padres Loud, todas estaban en ceros, solo una aún tenía dinero para un mes más en la casa Loud, pero de ahí nada más. Aunque la pequeña Lily no podía entender lo que pasaba en la casa, estaba tan acostumbrada al ruido y a la constante hacer y deshacer de las cosas que era hasta extraño para ella.

Lincoln comenzó a cargarla ya que la basura que llevaba ni siquiera era un impedimento para pasar al menos un poco de tiempo con ella.

–Hola Lily, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Lincoln con una sonrisa mientras salía del cuarto con su hermanita en brazos. –Como ves, las cosas no van muy bien en la casa, de hecho… creo que ya te has dado cuenta– Lincoln le sonrió a la pequeña lo que la hizo sonreír también –Je jeh, al menos tú conservas tu alegría.

–Popó. – contestó Lily con la misma sonrisita en el rostro, Lincoln abrió la puerta de su cuarto para sacar la pequeña bolsa de basura de su cuarto.

–Sí je je… Debe ser lindo ser una bebé, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, sin tener que preocuparte por cosas como el dinero… Rayos, hasta me gustaría volver a ser como tú. Así las cosas, no me pesarían tanto como ahora...– Lincoln comenzó a bajar de nuevo las escaleras con la poca basura que había podido sacar de los botes…

"Qué lindo sería si el mundo volviera a ser igual de fácil que antes" pensó Lincoln colocando las bolsas en el cubo de basura que tenían afuera de la casa.

Trató de revisar el correo a ver si algo había llegado, y para su sorpresa era el empleo que su padre había visto como contador en el anuncio del periódico, eso lo hizo sonreír, esa parecía ser la chispa de esperanza que ellos necesitaban en esos momentos.  
Lincoln acomodó mejor a Lily en sus brazos para ir corriendo de regreso a casa.

Al entrar con esa cara de ilusión, le entregó el sobre a su padre, el cual apartó todo lo que estaba haciendo para entonces sonreír. Lynn Sr comenzó a abrir la carta con emoción esperando que esta vez fuera la buena. Entonces al sacar la carta del sobre, comenzó a leer y… Nuevamente el sello de rechazado… Nuevamente la esperanza se desvanecía en el aire. Lynn Loud Signor se volvía a encontrar con la decepción, su vieja amiga. Lincoln también se veía decepcionado al creer que papá volvería a tener un empleo. Lynn suspiró de cansancio, pasándose las manos por la cara y ojos, estaba abatido, pero no iba a rendirse solo porque nuevamente lo rechazaran. Debía ser fuerte por su familia, por lo que Lynn Sr le colocó una mano en el hombro al chico mientras miraba a su hijo y a su hija con una sonrisa haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien… Todo debía estar bien. Él debía demostrar que todo estaría bien, él haría hasta lo imposible para volver a darle lo necesario a su familia. Solo esperaba que el despacho de abogados que había marcado en el periódico fuese esa pepita dorada que necesitaban… Solo necesitaban un milagro, solo uno y la casa volvería a ser como antes… Aunque Lincoln se decía mentalmente que...

 **Ya Habrá Otra Ocasión.**

 **Postdata...**

 **Y bueno, aquí está. El PostScript para Iniciar este año.**

 **Un año más que se nos va, ¿pueden creerlo? Porque yo No. Hace un año no se me había ocurrido que Homecoming sería una historia muy emotiva. Tenía una idea muy diferente a lo que se suponía que debía ser.**

 **Pero… Aquí estamos, con más de 2,000 visualizaciones, y con muchos favoritos y reviews.**

 **Vamos por un año más. ¡Un Año más chicos! ¿Y que mejor que hacer que esta historia se vuelva mucho más grande de lo que ya es?**

 **Hace unos meses tuve una idea, algo diferente a lo que muchos podrían hacer.**

 **Así que espero que les guste por que tengo algo que anunciar.**

 **Quiero hacer una dinámica llamada: Escribe una carta a Lincoln, así es, ustedes querida y bellísima audiencia pueden aportar a la historia de Homecoming. La dinámica es muy simple. Ustedes pueden tomar la identidad de alguna de las hermanas de Lincoln, Madre e incluso de Ronnie Anne. Y escribirle una carta al joven Loud. Imaginen escribirle una carta a un ser querido y hacer su voz escuchar. Ustedes pueden aportar a la historia también para hacer este proyecto un servicio a la comunidad. Todas las cartas aparecerán en los siguientes episodios de ahora en más y se les dará crédito por su participación a los autores de las cartas.  
** **Por lo que si quieren participar, mándenme un mensaje al correo.  
** **Blackanddarkfirestories(Arroba)gmail(Punto)com o por mensaje privado.  
** **Todos podemos volver a Casa.**

 _ **También denle un vistazo a Loud House S.A.M.C.R.O. Es una historia a parte pero que tendrá muchas referencias de esta serie y viceversa.**_

 _ **Visiten a Greenfics en su canal de YouTube, él subió la parte 1 en su canal. ¡Apóyenlos! Hacen buen contenido y suben buenos Fics.**_

 _ **Visiten**_ **también a mi editora FHix en sus páginas de Facebook, Deviantart y Fanfiction Hace mucho contenido lindo e interesante, además de historias muy Lindas.**

 **Síganme en Deviant, No subo mucho, pero… Últimamente estaré subiendo Diseños e Ilustraciones de LH Sons y Homecoming… ¡It's Something!**

 **ArrobaObscurum-Draco**

 **Les agradezco tanto a todas sus visitas, comentarios y Favs. De verdad chicos y chicas, los amo a todos, no haría esto sin toda la ayuda y soporte que me dan.**

 **Chicos, chicas gracias a todos. Aquí los verdaderos artistas son ustedes. Sin ustedes yo seguiría publicando historias sin constancia ni relevancia. Muchas gracias.**

 **De su Amigable Vecino.**

 **El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.  
**

 _ **(English Announces)**_

 _ **I hope to submit the Part 2 soon translated to English language, And Loud House S.A.M.C.R.O. Sorry for the long delay but I have some issues between I write, my editor adjusts, and I Translate. If someone can help me to do the translate I would appreciate it be very, very much.**_

 _ **Follow me on Deviant Art, I don't submit a lot, but… I will be submitting illustrations and designs of L.H. Sons and Homecoming… It's Something!  
Obscurum-Draco**_

 _ **I thank you so much for all your visits, comments and Favs. Really, guys and girls, I love you all, I would not do this without all the help and support you give me, I appreciate your contributions so in the next chapter of Homecoming I will make a special announcement for all of you. For real.**_

 _ **Guys, girls, thank you all. Here the real artists are you.**_

 _ **Without you I wouldn't continue to publish stories without constancy or relevance. Thank you very much.**_

 _ **From your Friendly Neighbor.**_

 _ **The Amazing Spider Eddy.**_


	4. El Tiempo Perdido (April Fools Advises)

**Ya Habrá Otra Ocasión...**

 **L** incoln escuchaba emocionado por las escaleras de la casa junto a todas sus hermanas. Escuchaban al padre de su hogar hablando enérgicamente con quien sería su nuevo jefe, La chispa de la esperanza comenzaba a destellar nuevamente en la casa.

Finalmente disfrutarían nuevamente de la televisión, de los viajes en familia, de los jueves de Pizza. Demonios nuevamente disfrutarían del agua caliente sin temor de gastar tanto.

Finalmente habría comida. Comida nuevamente en la nevera, parecía un milagro, eso parecía la respuesta de Dios a las plegarias de la familia.

Aunque Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño en ese llamado, algo iba a ir mal y él no sabía porqué. Incluso a la mañana siguiente entre despedidas de buena suerte y mensajes de apoyo al padre para obtener el empleo Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir que algo iba a salir mal… Algo debía salir mal pues todo se veía tan perfecto, como un sueño hecho realidad para todos y él solo quería despertar de ese sueño para volver a la realidad… Antes de que todo se volverá una pesadilla viviente.

El joven Loud vio la van Familiar partir hacia su destino…

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a ese muchacho que su padre nunca volvería, si quizás solo una persona le hubiera advertido a esa familia que esa Van se volvería pedazos.

Si al menos un alma buena hubiera advertido del peligro inminente, de que ese padre de 10 hijas y un hijo jamás volvería a casa.

Quizás esta historia hubiera sido diferente… Pero el hubiera no existe, Lincoln vió partir a la van familiar hasta perderse en el horizonte de la carretera…

Y más nunca volvió.

 _ **The Loud House: Lincoln Homecoming.**_

 _Capítulo 3 El Tiempo Perdido._

 **Noche.**

 **D** esde que las visitas se fueron y se cerró la noche en su ciudad, que comenzó a dar vueltas a todas las reflexiones a las que fue sometido durante el día.

Sobre todo, lo de Lothric. Aquello era una espina que aún no lograba quitarse, algo que lo desesperaba hasta casi hacerlo gritar. No lo odiaba, es más, amaba a ese chico, pero no podía comenzar a actuar como si fuera su padre.

A pesar de que ya lo sabía todo.

No podía entender por qué Leni lo hizo.

Admitía qué quizás los errores se habían cometido, había cometido muchos errores en su vida, demasiados para ser exactos, quizás todo había empezado desde que se unió a Sam Crow, quizás desde que le disparó a otro hombre en total y completa defensa personal, quizás cuando había golpeado a Lynn salvajemente…

Pero en un punto Lincoln realmente creyó que la noche en el que le dieron sus parches de la hermandad había sido el error más grande de su vida.

No debía de haber ido esa misma noche a qué su hermana le colocará los emblemas en su chamarra y no debió haber hecho lo que hizo esa noche.

Los errores más grandes de su vida habían empezado esa noche…. Pero, si tenía que ser sincero por una vez en su vida, consigo mismo, con su corazón y con Dios.

Debía admitir que Lothric, se viera desde el ángulo que se viera no había sido un error.

Nació como un niño normal, sin defectos de nacimiento, sin defectos en su mente o cuerpo, un niño completamente normal y sano.

Y mucho más ahora parecía un muchacho normal, que estudiaba algo qué le gustaba y qué vivía normalmente en la casa Loud.

Si Lincoln en el pasado hubiera tenido ese deseo de tener un hijo lo más probable es que Lothric fuera eso que siempre había soñado…

Pero, la horrible verdad detrás de su concepción y nacimiento mandaban al demonio todos esos pensamientos.

Lo que no podía ser, lo que jamás sería. Había dos líneas muy peligrosas qué Lincoln aún con la cruz de pecados que cargaba en su espalda no podía cruzar…  
No quería atreverse a revelar algo infame por más que en esos 13 años anhelo con todo su corazón.

Debía tener mucho cuidado porque si no iba a arruinar demasiadas vidas, y sólo estaba autorizado a arruinar la suya propia. Pero daba igual lo que hiciera, de todas formas, afectaría a quienes eran importantes para él. Si no afectaba a Ronnie Anne, afectaba a Leni o a Bobby y viceversa. Su vida se había complicado demasiado y no entendía en qué momento se echó tanto a perder.

Sin embargo, había varias cosas de las que realmente no se arrepentía. Entrar al club era una de ellas. Podía lamentar todo, pero no entrar al club.

El club era su hermandad, su identidad, su vida, desde los 18 años qué quiso un cambio a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y si no hubiera sido por su mentor, segundo padre y amigo: Roberto Alejandro. Él jamás habría experimentado los mejores momentos de su paso por la vida joven adulta.

Sí, apreciaba a su propio padre, él le había enseñado muchas cosas a lo largo de su crecimiento, pero sinceramente, con Roberto realmente había dado ese paso tan importante en la vida de todo varón.  
Qué era la transición de Niño a un verdadero Hombre. Cosas que no había aprendido con su padre, A como luchar, a como reparar motos y autos, a como ser más fuerte y afrontar las adversidades con la frente en alto.  
Entre sus dos padres había grandes diferencias. Pero ambos habían sido ejemplos para él sin importar de qué familia vinieran.

Era por eso por lo que también pensaba mucho en Lothric, sí tenía a su abuelo para guiarlo como un padre… Pero… Aun, así como había dicho Lori, necesitaba a otro hombre qué le ayudará a guiarse por esta vida tan difícil y complicada qué se tragaba a los débiles sin dudarlo.

Era su deber hacer lo mismo que Roberto hizo por él, enseñarle a Lothric, más que a sobrevivir, a enfrentar la vida. Sólo que iba a ser sumamente incómodo y difícil acercarse a él y ganarse su confianza. No podía imaginar cómo se había tomado el hecho de que su padre era también su tío. Esperaba que saber eso no lo hubiera traumado demasiado.

Lo peor es que no podía estar seguro de que sus otras hermanas no se enteraran. Con tres personas conociendo un secreto, este fácilmente podía descubrirse.

Lincoln siguió pensando mientras su hija aún dormía en sus brazos… Su pequeña Luz…

Ella significaba eso para él, su nombre significaba muchas cosas para él y su familia. Por un Lado, significaba Algo qué traía esperanza. Por otro lado. "Luz de María" era un significado sobre la virgen María y su luz sobre la vida de las personas que buscaban la felicidad, el amor, la honestidad y la esperanza, o masomenos esa era la explicación que su esposa le había dado cuando ella nació.

Pero para Lincoln Luz fue… Una manera de redimirse. Sí la amaba y era todo lo que él había soñado de una hija… Pero por otro lado era su forma de buscar redención de su parte por todo lo que le había negado a Lothric desde el comienzo. Una forma de arrepentirse por no haber sido lo que su muchacho tanto necesito y en su lugar tomó a Luz para depositar todo ese cariño, afecto y años que no pudo darle a su primogénito.

Ella era algo así como su purgatorio, y sentía que no era justo para ella. No era culpa de Luz que su padre tuviera miles de problemas que sólo podía calmar tratando de ser un buen padre para ella.

Luz era lo que más amaba. Todos sus pecados los trataba de redimir siendo el mejor padre para ella. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitar ponerla en riesgo. Se desesperaba al imaginar que era su pobre hija quien resultaba herida de bala.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no podía imaginar eso o si no, sería incapaz de dormir por el resto de la noche. Luz y Ronnie eran sus tesoros. Podía ser el tío genial de Lothric. Pero ahí estaba el problema, no podía ser su tío genial.

Podía desear ser como él.

Debía acercarse, pero ser lo suficientemente distante como para que no desarrollara cariño hacia él.

¿Qué se suponía que él iba a hacer? No era el hombre que en algún momento de niño se había imaginado qué sería. Y por supuesto que no era el hombre que sus hijos merecían.

Había cometido tantos errores en toda su vida y durante tanto tiempo…

Pero Lincoln sabía que si negaba lo que había sido y lo que era jamás lograría mejorar, solo descender más y más hondo.  
Lothric merecía una oportunidad. Él más que nadie merecía que su padre estuviera ahí… Quizás ya era hora de empezar a actuar como lo que debía ser.

Lo que ya venía haciendo con Luz desde el día de su nacimiento.

Era hora de hacer otro cambió en su vida y…

— Linc… ¿Estás despierto? — Escuchó a su lado a su somnolienta esposa la cual lo miraba confundida.

— Eh… Sí, lo estoy Ronn. ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Lincoln mirando a su esposa la cual se tallaba los ojos.

— No, nada que ya está saliendo el sol. — Comentó haciendo que Lincoln abrirá aún más los ojos

— ¿Eh? — Respondió perplejo para luego mirar a su lado y darse cuenta que en efecto ya era de mañana. Literalmente se había pasado toda la noche pensando. No podía perder el tiempo así. Debía recuperarse cuanto antes para poder comenzar a reparar todos los desastres que había hecho en toda su vida.

No era la primera vez que no conseguía dormir, pero si se molestó muchísimo. Sentía que volvía a ser aquel niño temeroso e inútil que fue cuando tenía once años.

Miró a su amada esposa, y sonrió. Ella nunca se cansó en su lucha por volverlo un buen hombre. Ella perseveró ahí donde todas sus hermanas se habían dado por vencidas.

Y así tenían cara de ir a reclamarle por ser un pésimo hermano.

Ellas habrían seguido buscándolo si de verdad lo hubieran querido.

— Sí. Mhm… Mira voy a ir con el doctor Ramírez, para que venga a revisarte. Veo que ya te estás aburriendo de este lugar. — Ronnie dijo mientras se estiraba, apenas comenzaba el día y ya debía ponerse a trabajar. Pero no importaba, mientras su esposo estuviera bien. — Voy a ver si… Ya te pueden dar de alta Linc.

— Sí Ronn. — Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Oye. — Ronnie se sentaba juntó a él nuevamente. — ¿Ya no te duele nada? ¿Ya no te sientes mal ni nada? — Preguntó para cerciorarse del estado de su esposo.

— No, digo ayer me dolía un poco el hombro y hoy aún me molesta un poco, pero ya no me siento mal… Supongo que está cicatrizando, ¿no crees? — Lincoln dijo mientras Ronnie le Sonreía.

— Sí, aunque primero debemos asegurarnos de que el metal no haya dejado ninguna infección. Solo así te podrían dar de alta. — Ronnie comentó acariciando una de las mejillas de su esposo. — Yo solo deseo que todo salga bien. — Ronnie dijo sonriendo y haciendo que su esposo sufrió de igual manera.

— Sí… Yo también, estar acostado en cama todo el día no es mi estilo, ¿sabes?

Él era un hombre de acción. También el hombre con un plan. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, debía comenzar desde ya a arreglar sus problemas.

— Imagino que descansaste más que en tus días de vacaciones. — Dijo ella riendo un poco.

— Ronnie, no es tiempo de descansar, tengo que volver a casa con Luz y contigo. — Respondió estirando su mano y ella la sostuvo.

— Mas tarde pasaré al aserradero para avisar por qué no has ido a trabajar. — Dijo ella. — Con todo el pánico olvidé hacerlo antes, espero que no te despidan por mi culpa.

Oír eso fue como un golpe en el estómago para Lincoln.

— Eh… No Ronn, creo que no será necesario. — Lincoln respondió tratando de actuar casualmente.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué? — Ronnie preguntó devuelta con interés.

— Greg… Es un imbécil, lo conozco y no me gustaría que te hiciera a tí una pendejada. — Lincoln dijo sonando casual como siempre.

— Oh, Linky, Linky, Linky. ¿En serio crees qué no sé lidiar con esa clase de personas? Además, debe entender que fuiste herido y no pudiste ir a trabajar. — Ronnie respondió confiada en sí misma como siempre.

— Ronn hablo en serio, no quiero que vallas al aserradero. — Lincoln respondió serio lo que causó que su esposa lo mirará con extrañeza, Lincoln reconoció esa mirada más pronto de lo que pensó en algo más qué decir para no quedar descubierto. — Digo… Es que… No me gustaría que él te dijera algo, sí yo sé que eres una mujer dura, pero no me gustaría que un ojete como él se pasará de la raya contigo. Y sabes qué si me enteró qué él se puso al tiro contigo yo voy y le rompo su chingada madre, y no queremos qué me despidan tan pronto ¿verdad?

Ronnie Anne lo miró a los ojos, una mirada llena de dudas y sorpresa, y Lincoln entendía que ella estaba sospechando algo. No la culpaba, todo lo que estaba diciendo era muy sospechoso.

— Entiendo que tu jefe sea un imbécil, pero trato siempre con personas así en el hospital.

— Si conociera a esos tipos, los golpearías. — Dijo Lincoln riendo un poco, para intentar distraerla.

— Lo sé, por eso nunca pido que vengas a mi trabajo. — Dijo ella riendo. — Pero debo ir a avisarles que te dispararon, al menos. Así sabrán que no estás faltando porque quieres renunciar.

— Mira, hagamos esto. — Lincoln empezó pensando rápido. — Yo… Yo le llamaré esta tarde para avisarle sobre qué tuve un accidente, y sí probablemente no me crea, por lo que mejor me presento al lugar para mostrarle mi herida y así no va a creer que lo estamos queriendo engañan con qué me dispararon. — Lincoln dijo con total tranquilidad haciendo qué Ronnie lo mirará devuelta con aún más seriedad.

— Dios mío Linc, de verdad, ¿cuáles serían las probabilidades de…?

— Una vez Bernand se fracturó el brazo mientras estaba limpiando el tejado, Su esposa le llamó al trabajo y no le creyó, y entre eso y lo otro lo terminó despidiendo por no querer regresar a trabajar. — Dijo Lincoln inventando completamente esa anécdota. — Ya cuando regresó con el brazo vendado le creyó… Pero aun así lo despidió por qué dijo qué se excusó con su esposa y qué era un puto mandilón de mierda.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo sorprendida Ronnie Anne. — ¿De verdad hizo eso?

— Sí, y Bernard tuvo suerte de que no lo golpearan, pues el imbécil del jefe estaba furioso.

— Dios mío, Lincoln, sabía que tu jefe era un idiota, pero no me dijiste que era un monstruo así —dijo sorprendida Ronnie Anne por todo lo que su esposo contaba.

— Ya ves por qué no quiero que vayas sola a hablarle. — Dijo Lincoln. — Mejor deja que yo me encargue.

Ella lo miró durante un rato que a él se le hizo demasiado largo. Parecía saber que todo era una mentira, pero luego Ronnie Anne tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos. Por alguna razón, su mirada lo calmó.

— ¿Estás seguro, Lincoln? —dijo ella, preocupada.

Rayos… Ella sí que era buena, Lincoln estaba en aprietos al ver nuevamente esos ojos. Donde ninguna mentira podía escapar, donde los secretos más escondidos se revelaban a la luz del día… Lincoln pensó… Pensó… Y entonces tomó del rostro a su esposa y le acomodó un pequeño beso en los labios.

— No te preocupes Ronn. Yo sé lo que hago. — Dijo el pequeño lapso de tiempo qué había cerrado los ojos ante el beso.

Ronnie pensó por unos momentos, si lo decía así debía ser cierto… Su esposo no podía mentirle así, desde hace tiempo que él no podía engañarla así… Y simplemente dejó de pensar y asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien Linc… Te amo...— Ronnie respondió uniendo su frente con la de él.

— Yo también Ronn...— Lincoln respondió añadiendo otra capa de culpa a su red de engaños y secretos. Le dolía mentirle, pero si mentirle ayudaba a protegerla y a proteger su sucio secreto, quizás aún tendría una oportunidad. No lo haría si tuviera otra opción, pero para su desgracia no la había. Debía mentirle o si no, Ronnie Anne se iría lejos, muy lejos, y jamás volvería a ver a Luz, su amada hija. Por eso debía seguir mintiendo, y tener buena memoria para recordar cada mentira dicha y así no contradecirse.

Era una total mierda, pero así debía hacerse.

— Te prometo que yo me haré cargo de esto. Yo sé cómo decirle las cosas sin enfurecerse, lo aprendí con todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando ahí.

— Bueno...— Ronnie respondió sonriéndole a su esposo. — Mejor voy a ver si ya llegó el Doctor Ramírez... — Comentó levantándose de su asiento para ver a su hija dormida junto a su esposo. — Cuídala bien mientras regreso. — Pidió mientras salía poco a poco del cuarto.

— Por Supuesto. — Lincoln respondió acomodando un beso en la frente a su hija.

— Oh Linky. — Ronnie habló con ternura al ver a su pequeña hija y a su Esposo de esa manera. — Como amo ver a nuestra pequeña Lucecita junto a tí.

Él sonrió enternecido, lo que ella le decía llegaba profundamente a sus sentimientos. Le parecía que si Ronnie Anne sentía eso al verlos, no se atrevería a marcharse lejos con Luz.

Él no quería ser un mal padre. No tenía la culpa de amar tanto las motos, ni tenía la culpa de que Bobby y el club lo necesitaran pues estaban pasando por momentos muy graves. No era su culpa ser una bestia jodidamente buena en los tiroteos y peleas.

Y a pesar de todo eso, trataba de hacer lo mejor para su familia.

— Gracias, Ronn. — Dijo sonriendo, y pocas veces se sintió tan aliviado.

— Ahora vuelvo, no te pongas feliz sin mí. — Dijo mientras salía del cuarto para buscar al doctor qué ella había mencionado, mientras Lincoln solo suspiraba de alivio momentáneo por finalmente ser dejado solo con su hija.

Al menos en eso ya podía estar tranquilo, Pues con tantas preguntas y dudas solo conseguían ponerlo nervioso e intranquilo por no mantener una actitud tranquila, ante todo.

Más que nada por sus decisiones y las consecuencias de sus actos qué no hacían más que dejarlo pensando sin llegar a una conclusión. Y si solo le daba vueltas y vueltas a esos asuntos no llegaría a nada. Solo se volvería loco.

Lincoln vio hacia abajo para ver a su pequeña durmiendo plácidamente en su pecho…

Dios, la dicha de ser padre era tan tranquilizadora y al mismo tiempo tan gratificante.

Luz, ella era la prueba de que no todo lo que había hecho había sido un error. Ella era lo más bello que él en sus años como Hijo de la Anarquía pudo haber creado.  
Con ella había descubierto la dicha de ser padre e intentar ser mejor persona día a día solo por ella…

Y lo hacía recapacitar de cómo pudo haber logrado lo mismo, pero con Lothric… Pero…. Como ya se había dicho…

Era mucho más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Iba a ser muy difícil lograr algo así con Lothric. Si el chico ya lo sabía todo, seguramente tenía la peor opinión posible acerca de él, un tipo que embarazó a su hermana y luego huyó. No podía imaginar si lo odiaba, le tenía asco o lo despreciaba. Decían que lo admiraba, pero eso pudo cambiar desde que Leni le contó quien era su padre.

Suspiró. La vida era tan complicada. De pequeño soñaba con ser Ace Savvy y la vida lo había convertido casi en el villano de Cosmic Wars. No se sentía para nada orgulloso.

Miró descansar a Luz junto a él. Se veía como un ángel. No podía creer que alguien tan dulce podía ser su hija.

 **En El Club…**

 **Espera un Memento… Esto no es Homecoming. ¡Esto es S.A.M.C.R.O.! Pues saben han caído en una ligera broma. Ligera por que sí tiene un preview de Homecoming y un Largo preview de Sons of Anarchy. ¡Ups! Pero no podía desperdiciar así el April Fools de este año. Lo siento chicos, pero les prometo que la siguiente actualización no será Bullshit. (Esta Broma será Eliminada en 5 días para no dañar la continuidad de Sam Crow y de Homecoming.)  
Disculpen de nuevo, pero la neta no pude evitar hacer esta pequeñísima broma pal día de los inocentes XD. Además, aún sigo esperando sus cartas. Aporten chicos, no tengan miedo. La dinámica de **_"Escríbele una Carta a Lincoln"_ **Es para todos ustedes, hermosa comunidad que apoyan Homecoming y que les gusta la historia y que quieran aportar su granito de arena en la historia. Los invito a todos a hacerlo.  
E invito a la página de Greenfics a poner esta convocatoria también en su canal. Estoy seguro de que con eso podremos hacer que se haga más eco.**

 **Además. Chicos que administran la página, necesito hablar con ustedes de los Videos de Homecoming. La neta me ha gustado el trabajo que hacen, pero creo que deberían leer las historias antes de subirlas.  
(Además de ponerle atención a las canciones que luego pongo en medio de la historia.)  
Pero en serio chicos, no tengan miedo de apoyar la dinámica, todos son más que bienvenidos a aportar. Todos podemos Volver A Casa. Aunque no haya sido lo que ustedes esperaban al menos espero que les haya gustado. Visiten también el otro Fic de S.A.M.C.R.O. necesito saber sus opiniones.  
Sin más que decir cuídense.  
Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

 **De su Vecino Amigable.  
El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.  
**

English Advises.  
I Know I still owe you a PostScript, I'm on it. It's just that someone told me that would help me, and still waiting for his answer. If I don't get the Doc till the April 15 I'll do it myself.  
Sorry for the Delay. But seriously folks, no one it's helping me to translate the Story. I hope you can understand.  
With nothing else to say. I wish you to have a good week.

From your friendly Neighboor.  
The Amazing Spider Eddy


End file.
